Una vida casi perfecta
by CrystalMoonKiss
Summary: Su vida era casi perfecta. La paz reinaba alrededor del mundo y era feliz con su hijo, no necesitaba nada más. Sin embargo, ¿qué está sucediendo dentro del ejército que amenaza con quitarle todo esto? Parental! RoyEd . AU, Universo Alterno.
1. Otoosan

**Una pequeña historia en un universo alterno de ****FullMetal****Alchemist****, con una relación paterna entre Roy y Edward. **

**Disclaimer****: FMA no me ****pertenence**

"Otoosan"

Roy Mustang se sentía aburrido. Por supuesto, no era nada nuevo. La Teniente Hawkeye le acababa de dejar una pila de documentos que el Coronel debía revisar y firmar antes de la hora de salida, que el reloj le anuncia que se acercaba peligrosamente pronto.

Riza observaba fijamente como el Coronel leía algunos documentos y los firmaba después de estar convencido de que eran correctos, por lo que simplemente desvió su mirada a los papeles que ella cargaba.

"¿Están seguros de esta orden? Con esta descripción podría ser cualquiera" le dijo Roy haciendo que ella levantase la mirada un tanto sorprendida.

"Si señor, no tenemos más detalles del hurtador"

Roy dio un gruñido anunciando que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero si Riza lo decía no había qué cuestionarse. Sintiendo que su espalda le pedía un pequeño receso, el pelinegro se recostó en su silla y volteó por su ventana para ver la entrada del cuartel.

"Debe llegar pronto" le dijo Riza como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Roy volteó a verla sonriendo un tanto apenado.

"Lo sé, es sólo que fue su primera misión"

"Pero él le llamó para decirle que todo estaba bien¿no es así?" Riza dejó los papeles que cargaba y tomó asiento frente al escritorio del coronel.

"Lo sé…lo sé" le contestó él volteando a ver de nuevo la entrada impaciente. Riza simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

Media hora después, la puerta de la oficina del coronel se abrió lentamente haciendo que él y Riza voltearan a ver quién entraba. Roy sonrió al ver una cabeza tímida asomarse.

"Edward, pasa"

Un chico con traje negro y saco rojo entró a la sala intentando parecer formal. El sol hacia que su cabello dorado agarrado en una trenza brillara con intensidad, y sus ojos, un tono más oscuro que su cabello, se vieran más vivos que nunca. Llevaba una carpeta en su mano y su otra mano empuñada.

Se detuvo enfrente del escritorio del coronel recto como una tabla y sonreía un poco maliciosamente. A pesar de que Mustang tenía un rango mayor que él, el chico no lo saludó en señal de respeto.

"¿Y bien?" – le preguntó el hombre de cabello negro imitando la sonrisa del chico

Edward cerró los ojos entregándole una carpeta llena de documentos. "Genial"

Roy se limitó a tomar la carpeta y a recargarse en su silla mientras la abría.

"Lo escribí en el tren de regreso, así que mi letra puede estar un poco…ilegible" le dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza. "Riza-San" Edward le hizo una señal de saludo, lo que ella le devolvió con una ligera sonrisa. El rubio se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación haciéndole una señal a Roy de que se veían más tarde.

El coronel tomó la carpeta y comenzó a leer el reporte de la misión a la que había enviado a Edward. Riza notó que Roy parecía satisfecho, por lo que sonrió; le gustaba verlo contento.

"Edward-San, que bueno verlo de vuelta"

Ed volteó hacia quien había hablado. Era la Teniente Segunda Maria Ross, quien lo saludaba formalmente.

"Ross-San, ya le he dicho que no me gusta que me trate con tanto respeto" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el comentario.

"Lo siento" le dijo pero Ed le sonrió, por lo que bajó la mano.

"Iré a comer algo, vendré más tarde"

Ross asintió contenta mientras el chico seguía caminando. Muchos oficiales lo saludaban con respeto cuando caminaba, muchos otros lo hacían porque debían hacerlo y otros más solo pretendían no haberlo visto por el camino. Ed no le daba realmente importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que muchos soldados no lo aceptaban como miembro del ejército, pero a final de cuentas eso no cambiaría nada.

Al llegar al comedor, ordenó un poco de arroz con tallarines y esperó de pie mientras se lo daban. Sin embargo, repentinamente algo bloqueó su vista: Una fotografía de una pequeña rubia con unos juguetes.

"¡Que linda se ha puesto Elysia¿No lo crees?"

Edward volteó a ver al hombre con algo de exasperación. Era el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes con sus típicas fotografías con las cuales molestaba a quien se le cruzara en el camino. Si no fuese porque lo consideraba como un tío, seguramente se daría la media vuelta y saldría corriendo.

"Claro que lo sé, la veo a menudo" le dijo mientras tomaba su comida y la llevaba a la mesa. "¿Cómo está?"

"Más linda que nunca" Hughes sonrió nerviosamente al ver la mirada de Ed. "Muy bien, te extraña"

"Iré a visitarla mañana, vengo bastante cansado como para ir hoy" Ed comenzó a comer lentamente viendo su plato. Hughes notó que el chico dio un pequeño suspiro y trató de enseriarse un poco.

"¿Te fue bien? " le preguntó tomando a Ed por sorpresa, pero el chico no despegó la mirada del arroz.

"Es…difícil" le contestó mientras daba un bocado. "La gente odia a los State Alchemist y aún así esperan que les resuelva la vida".

Hughes quedó algo perplejo por la respuesta del niño, pero intentó no darle demasiada importancia.

"Hey Hey" le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo. "No lo tomes así. No hay por qué ponerse dramáticos"

Edward volteó a verlo un poco serio, pero luego le dio una sonrisa tímida. Hughes se puso de pie poniéndole una mano en su espalda.

"Espero que pases por la casa" le dijo antes de caminar fuera de la cafetería.

Edward dio otro suspiro, pero era un suspiro de cansancio. Terminó de comer rápidamente y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el teléfono. Marcó algunos números y espero a que alguien contestase del otro lado.

"Otoosan, iré a casa. Quisiera dormir un poco"

Roy Mustang sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió con cuidado. Vio que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó la televisión encendida y caminó hacia la sala curioso. Al ver la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír solemnemente. Se acercó al sillón y tomó asiento de forma cuidadosa quedándose quieto como contemplando algo. Entonces, acercó su mano con suavidad a la cabello del niño que estaba profundamente dormido.

"Me alegra que regresaras bien, Edward" le dijo un voz baja.

El chico se movió un poco acomodándose. Roy podía escuchar su respiración suave y profunda. Realmente lo había extrañado, no se había separado tanto tiempo de él desde el día en que lo trajo a su casa siendo un pequeño…

_Edward era el único hijo de __Trisha__Elric__, una amiga cercana desde hacía varios años. __Roy gustaba de visitarlos de vez en cuando, pero un día, un incendio ocurrió en la casa de los __Elric__ y Roy no pudo llegar a tiempo. Solo llegó para ver como el pequeño Edward era llevado en una ambulancia. Al preguntar por __Trisha__, quedó devastado al saber que no habían podido hacer nada por ella. _

_Roy quedó destrozado por semanas. __Trisha__ había sido su amiga y compañera por años, crecieron juntos y se apoyaban el uno al otro cuando el padre de Edward la había abandonado y Roy tuvo que participar en continuas guerras perdiendo parte de su sanidad mental. Un día, en el hospital mientras observaba a Edward en la camilla con un respirador, no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho __Trisha__ alguna vez. _

_…_

_"__Trisha__¿por qué me dices eso?" le preguntó Roy incrédulo ante las palabras de la chica._

_"Por favor Roy, solo prométeme que si algo llegase a pasarme algún día, te asegurarás de que Edward no quede desamparado" le rogó ella en un tono tan serio que Roy se le quedó mirando fijamente. "Sólo eso…"_

_Roy lo pensó por un momento. ¿Estaría bien prometer algo que no podía asegurar al 100 que podía cumplir? "Lo prometo __Trisha__, haré todo lo posible"._

_Ella simplemente sonrió contenta, segura que de lo haría._

_Roy se sorprendió al sentir una mano jalando la manga de su uniforme. Al levantar la vista, vio a Edward abrir los ojos después de tantos días de estar inconsciente. Era tan pequeño…habían tenido que amputarle el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda y no le daban muchas esperanzas de que sobreviviera, pero el niño por fin había abierto los ojos. Roy vio dolor en su mirada y lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejilla, pero Roy no puedo evitar sonreír por verlo despierto…_

_Edward se había quedado unos días con él mientras Roy decidía qué debía hacer. ¿Darlo en adopción?...Eso significaría no volverlo a ver…Pero¿cómo podría él cuidarlo? Era un militar activo…además no sabía nada sobre cuidar niños, de hecho nunca había considerado formar una familia…nunca. Edward estaba recostado a su lado dormido profundamente…tan inocente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Bueno, al menos él no entendía qué había pasado._

_Cuando el niño se movió un poco y aferró su mano a la ropa de Roy, haciendo que el corazón del hombre se estrujara. Sin embargo, solo eso bastó para tomar una decisión…_

"¿Otoosan?"

Roy dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Edward, quien se tallaba los ojos con su brazo.

"Lo siento¿te desperté?"

Edward negó con la cabeza semidormido, pero Roy sabía que de alguna manera lo había despertado. Roy se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente haciendo que Ed se sonrojara un poco.

"Otoosan…ya sabes que me da pena…" le dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado, pero Roy solamente sonrió.

"Nadie nos está viendo" le dijo mientras lo despeinaba un poco cariñosamente. "¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?"

Después de dar un bostezo, Ed volteó a ver a Roy "En general, bien, fue divertido".

"¿En general?" le preguntó el ojinegro un poco extrañado

"Bueno, al parecer la gente odia a los State Alchemist" le contestó él un tanto avergonzado. "Aunque al final creo que cambiaron de opinión".

"Tú ya sabías eso"

Edward asintió encogiéndose entre hombros. Claro que ya lo sabía, pero nunca había presenciado tanto odio hacia él.

"¿Estás seguro de todo esto?" Ed volteó sorprendido a ver a Roy ante la pregunta. "¿De verdad quieres seguir siendo un State Alchemist"

"¡Claro que sí! De eso no tengo ninguna duda"

Roy sonrió resignado, simplemente llevó su brazo alrededor del chico acercándolo a él.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Edward dio otro bostezo. "No, solo tengo sueño".

Roy tomó a Edward con sus dos brazos llevándolo a su regazo. Edward se sonrojó un poco, por lo que Roy dio una pequeña risa. Se puso de pie y cargó al chico hasta su habitación mientras este se quedaba rápidamente dormido en sus brazos.

Lo recostó con cuidado y acomodó la colcha. Al ver que no se había soltado su trenza, tiró de la goma con cuidado provocando que el chico se moviese un poco, pero no se despertó.

"Hasta mañana"

**"****Otoosan****" significa Papá en japonés.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Introducción a la Alquimia

"**Introducción a la Alquim****ia"**

Afortunadamente el día siguiente era domingo, eso quería decir que ambos podían quedarse en casa para descansar cómodamente. Después del desayuno, Roy vio que Edward buscaba algo en su pequeña biblioteca.

"¿Buscas algún libro en particular?" le preguntó acercándose a él mientras el chico seguía sacando libros.

"Quería repasar componentes de algunos objetos, pero no encuentro el libro donde recuerdo haberlos leído" le dijo mientras leía el título de algunos.

Roy se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que recordó algo.

"Seguramente lo tengo en mi habitación, he estado releyendo algunos".

Ed se le quedó mirando por un segundo, pero asintió contento y corrió a la habitación. Roy removió algunos libros de la montaña que el chico había hecho y vio algo sorprendido un viejo libro llamado "Introducción a la Alquimia". No pudo evitar recordar cuando Ed había decidido convertirse en un alquimista.

"_¿Ed? ¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Roy mientras veía algunos formatos en casa. Edward estaba mirándolo fijamente abrazando fuertemente un libro del que el pelinegro no podía identificar su título. _

"_Otoosan, ¿es posible que yo haga lo mismo que tú?" le preguntó el niño acercándose a Roy decididamente y sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. _

"_¿Lo mismo que yo? ¿A qué te refieres?". El Coronel alzó una ceja no comprendiendo a qué se refería._

"_Eso que llamas Alquimia". Roy abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del niño. "Quiero ser un alquimista como tú"_

_Roy se le quedó viendo un tanto perplejo sin saber muy bien qué contestarle. Sólo tenía 5 años…¿cómo podía estar pensando en ser un alquimista?. "¿Por qué quieres ser un alquimista, Edward?"._

_Ed dio un respingo. Parecía que su padre lo había tomado en curva con esa pregunta. "Porque tú haces cosas grandiosas con la alquimia, yo también quiero hacerlo". _

_La mirada de determinación del niño inquietó a Roy, por lo que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó a Edward para sentarlo en su pierna. "No es tan fácil Edward. No todo es maravilloso en el mundo de la Alquimia. Además, no todos pueden ser alquimistas"._

"_Pero mira, logré hacer esto"._

_Roy no podía esconder su gesto de shock. Edward tenía en mano una pequeña figura de madera en forma de caballito. "E-esta era mi mesita de la recámara" le confesó el niño un tanto nervioso "Intentaré regresarlo"._

"_E-espera Edward. ¿D-de verdad hiciste eso?". Ed se le quedó mirando por un momento totalmente arrepentido de haberse atrevido a usar alquimia sin permiso, pero asintió tímidamente. "¿Cómo?"_

_El pequeño rubio por fin soltó el libro que tenía en su mano y se lo mostró a Roy. __**'Introducción a la Alquimia'. **__"P-pero Edward, ¿entendiste lo que este libro dice?"_

_Edward volvió a asentir, pero esta vez sus cejas mostraron cierta decepción. "¿No debí haberlo hecho?"_

_Roy no supo que decir por algunos momentos. Estaba totalmente impresionado. No conocía a nadie que hubieses tomado un libro de alquimia y lo hubiese entendido a tan corta edad…Edward apenas había empezado a leer hacia poco, ¿cómo es que lo entendía?_

_Al ver su rostro, el pelinegro lo abrazó. "No Edward, es maravilloso". _

"Tenías razón, estaba en tu habitación" le dijo Edward repentinamente sacándolo de nuevo de sus pensamientos. "¿Leerás la introducción a la alquimia?" le preguntó el chico un tanto extrañado.

"No, claro que no. Solo recordaba cuando te empecé a enseñar la alquimia" le contestó Roy mientras de ponía de pie. Edward sonrió al recordarlo también. Su padre había sido duro, pero fue un grandioso maestro…y ni hablar de su Obasan (1). Roy se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su cabello por un segundo para seguir caminando. "Espero que arregles ese desorden aunque no alcances bien la cima del librero".

Edward dio un respingo y volteó hacia su padre hecho un demonio. "¡¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS UN ENANO QUE APENAS SE PUEDE VER CON UNA LUPA?!!".

Roy solo siguió caminando y levantó el brazo en señal de que no lo estaba escuchando, por lo que Ed simplemente dio un chasquido con la lengua y comenzó a tomar algunos libros.

"Recuerda que iremos a la casa de Hughes" le gritó desde su habitación haciendo que Ed se apresurara más a acomodar los libros.

…………

"¡ONI-CHAN! (2)"

Una pequeña rubia se lanzó a los brazos de Ed quien la recibió contento.

"Te extrañé mucho, Oni-Chan" le dijo la niña abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Yo también te extrañé, Elysia-Chan"

El coronel Hughes y Gracia miraban contentos como Elysia se había emocionado tanto al ver a Ed. La niña tenía 7 años y no tenía hermanos, por lo que desde que conoció a Ed lo consideraba uno.

"No fue tanto tiempo" le dijo Roy con una sonrisa apenada, después de todo, él había enviado a Ed a esa misión.

"4 días para una niña es una eternidad, Roy-San" le dijo Gracia mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Sin embargo, ambos notaron que Hughes parecía pensativo. Tenía una mano en el mentón y miraba fijamente como Elysia tomaba la mano de Ed y lo jalaba hacia el cuarto de juegos.

"Hughes, ¿sucede algo?" le pregunto Gracia haciendo que el hombre diese un respingo.

"Es solo que…"

"¿Es solo que?" le preguntó Roy impaciente.

Hughes puso una cara de pillo y se acercó a Roy. "¿No crees que esos dos harían bonita pareja en el futuro?"

Gracia y Roy pusieron los ojos en blanco graciosamente ante tal pregunta. Roy empuñó la mano furioso.

"¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡Él es 8 años mayor que ella!"

"En el amor, la edad no importa" le contestó Hughes muy seguro de su idea sonriendo alegremente. "No aceptaré que cualquier patán se acerque a mi hija, además Edward seguramente será muy apuesto y sería la pareja perfecta para nuestra Elysia".

Roy empuñó más la mano mientras Gracia no podía dejar de mirar a Hughes con los ojos pequeños.

"Amor, Elysia ve a Edward como un hermano" le dijo ella sin recobrar la compostura.

"Por ahora…"

Roy agarró a Hughes por el uniforme furioso haciendo que Hughes moviera sus manos en señal de que se tranquilizara. Gracia solo sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a servir la comida.

Mientras tanto, Elyisa platicaba con Edward acerca de su misión. El chico le relataba cómo había ayudado a la gente a recuperar su mina en la que eran explotados hasta vivir casi en la miseria.

"Y así lo engañé, el pobre se quedó sin nada, pero se lo merecía" le dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Oni-Chan! ¡Eres grandioso!" Elysia aplaudía emocionada ante el relato, pero su mamá los interrumpió diciéndoles que era hora de ir a comer, por lo que ambos brincaron de la cama y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor donde Roy y Hughes ya estaban sentados.

"Entonces Edward" El chico volteó a ver a Hughes mientras todos comían. "¿Crees que puedas manejar el trabajo de ser un State Alchemist?"

Roy abrió los ojos mientras tomaba su bebida, curioso de la respuesta de Edward. "No creo que todas las misiones sean tan sencillas como la que tuve, pero creo que podré manejarlo" le contestó el chico apuñando la mano en señal de fortaleza.

Roy sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso de haber enseñado bien a su hijo a mantener la humildad sobre todo.

"Aún creo que todos están impresionados de que un niño de 12 años haya logrado ser un State Alchemist" Hughes tomó un bocado antes de seguir hablando. "Antes de ti, el más joven tenía 19 años".

"¡Eso es porque Oni-Chan es impresionante!" gritó Elysia emocionada haciendo que Edward sonriera un poco apenado y murmurara un "no es para tanto". Hughes no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver a la niña abrazando el brazo del chico…por lo que Roy le aventó una taza haciendo que el hombre cayese al suelo pesadamente. Edward y Elysia solo miraron a Roy confundidos pero Gracia no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"¿Usted sabe quién fue ese alquimista, Hughes-San?" le preguntó Edward repentinamente mientras éste se recuperaba y volvía a su asiento. Edward notó que Roy dio un respingo.

"Claro que sí, está enfrente de ti"

Edward volteó a ver a Roy bastante sorprendido. Sabía que su padre era un gran alquimista, pero no podía creer que él hubiese sido ESE gran alquimista. "Otoosan, ¿eso es verdad?"

Roy dio un gruñido. "No es algo de lo que me guste presumir".

Los presentes no pudieron evitar dar una pequeña risa ante la actitud de Roy. Sin embargo, Ed miraba a su padre sintiendo un gran orgullo por ser su hijo.

…………

Obasan significa Tía.

Oni-Chan significa hermano mayor.

Capítulo 2, sin mayores contratiempos, pero no podía dejar de meter a Elysia-Chan en la historia XD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Automail

**"****Automail****"**

Esa noche, Roy estaba enfrente de la televisión, pero realmente dormitaba. Edward, por su parte, leía el libro que había tomado esa mañana haciendo sonidos constantemente; como si esa fuese la señal de que se había grabado la información.

Cuando terminó, volteó a ver a Roy, quien parecía profundamente dormido recargando su rostro en su mano. Edward movió las cejas en señal de que no sabía si debía despertarlo. Al levantarse, movió por error el buró que estaba al lado del sillón haciendo que una fotografía cayera sobre la mesa. Edward se dio un golpe en la cabeza por haber sido tan torpe y tomó el porta retrato para regresarlo a su lugar. Sonrió al ver la fotografía.

Era una foto de su madre con él de pequeño. Edward sabía que su madre había muerto cuando él solo tenía 1 año y el Coronel Roy lo había adoptado. Se entristeció al no poder decir que la extrañaba, ya que realmente no la recordaba, pero le hacía feliz mirar su fotografía.

Roy hizo un sonido un tanto fuerte haciendo que el chico diese un respingo. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se acercó al Coronel.

"Otoosan" le murmuró en el oído, pero Roy solamente se movió un poco. "Otoosan" le volvió a hablar un poco más fuerte, sin ningún resultado. "¡Otoosan!"

Roy dio un salto y volteó a ver a Edward semidormido. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Quieres quedarte acostado en el sillón?" le dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Roy hizo algunos ruidos intentando despertarse un poco más o caería dormido en las escaleras. Al subir, vio a Ed poniéndose su camiseta pijama, exponiendo sus partes metálicas.

"Edward¿tu Automail ya no te ha causado dolor?" le preguntó Roy llamando la atención del chico, quien pensaba que todavía estaba abajo.

"No, al parecer ya no me darán tantos problemas" le contestó él mientras se revisaba su mano metálica.

Roy sonrió ante la respuesta. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Otoosan".

Roy, sumergido en sus pensamientos al brillo de la luna, se preguntaba qué se sentiría tener un brazo y una pierna metálica en lugar de las de carne y hueso. El chico pasó varios años con prótesis normales debido a que no se aplican AutoMails a niños menores de 10 años por su crecimiento, pero Roy conoció los horrores de las cirugías de dichos aparatos. Edward había sido fuerte, pero la verdad, no cualquiera podría pasar por eso.

"Havoc-San, deje de despeinarme"

Havoc sonrió un tanto maliciosamente. Sabía que eso hacía molestar al rubio y le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando.

"Vamos pequeño, no te enfades por eso" le dijo mientras encendía un cigarro.

"¡A QUIÉN LE HAS DICHO PEQUEÑO ENANO QUE HAY QUE AGACHARSE PARA VERLO!"

"Havoc, deja al chico en paz" le riñó Fuery mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. "Si el coronel se entera te prenderá fuego en el cabello".

El hombre simplemente chasqueó la lengua un tanto aburrido. "Malditos alquimistas".

Ed aún seguía con los ojos endemoniados por semejante insulto, pero Jean se limitó a fumar su cigarro.

Roy entró entonces a la oficina dando instrucciones a sus oficiales rápidamente mientras caminaba a su escritorio y dejaba algunos papeles. Ed notó que tenía bastante prisa, seguramente algo malo había pasado.

"Vamos, debemos llegar cuanto antes" les dijo mientras todos salía de la habitación. Roy notó que Edward iba a comenzar a caminar. "No Ed, sabes que no puedes acompañarme".

Dicho esto, Roy cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ed realmente odiaba cuando su padre se comportaba así. Él ahora también era un State Alchemist¿cuál era el problema? Sabía defenderse solo. ..¿Qué tal si…

Edward salió corriendo de la oficina y alcanzó al grupo guardando algo de distancia para que nadie notara que eran seguidos. Al salir a los carros bajo la lluvia, Ed se trepó en uno de ellos sin que nadie se diese cuenta. _'__Bie__n'._

Llegaron a un cruce que ya estaba cercado por policías. Al detenerse los autos, Ed se soltó pero permaneció escondido donde pudiera ver lo que pasaba. En medio de todos los autos, estaban dos personas. Uno era un State Alchemist que Edward había visto alguna vez, y el otro era un extraño hombre de piel oscura, con gafas y una distintiva cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente. Edward recordó que era el asesino al que Hughes había apodado "Scar".

"Te lo repetiré una vez más" le dijo el State Alchemist. "Si no te rindes tendremos que matarte".

Scar pareció sonreír maliciosamente. "No si te envío con Dios yo primero".

Todos los oficiales apuntaron al hombre y Edward vio que su padre se ponía sus guantes. ¿Por fin iba a ver a su padre en acción? Sin embargo, no pudo menos que hacer los ojos chiquitos al escuchar a Riza decir que no se metiera porque era inútil en la lluvia y Roy diese un respingo ofendido.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron disparos. Al voltear a ver la escena donde se llevaría la pelea, no pudo menos que horrorizarse al ver como el hombre de la cicatriz ponía su mano en la frente del State Alchemist y este pareció estallar sangre por cualquier orificio que el cuerpo tenía.

El hombre esquivó las balas fácilmente y corrió por los callejones mientras la mayoría de los oficiales lo seguían y unos pocos se quedaron llenos de pánico para encargarse del State Alchemist muerto. Ed, intentado recobrar la compostura, corrió a escondidillas para seguir a su padre y a los demás.

Sin embargo, ya los había perdido de vista. Escuchó disparos y cosas destruyéndose, pero no podía encontrarlos; de hecho, parecía que se había perdido. _"¡Tengo que encontrarlos! __¿__Qué tal si __Otoosan__…"_ La imagen del State Alchemist explotando vino a su mente. Casi en pánico, siguió corriendo por los callejones.

"¡Es demasiado rápido!" gritó Riza al ver que todas las balas no le hacían un rasguño a Scar mientras este seguía escapando. Roy solo empuñó las manos al no poder hacer nada; la lluvia no dejaría ni que encendiera un cigarrillo. "¡¿Dónde está?!"

Todos los oficiales detuvieron el paso y buscaron a los alrededores, pero no había señales de Scar por ningún lado, parecía que se había desvanecido.

"¡Sepárense en dos grupos¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!" ordenó Roy mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de un grupo de oficiales.

Ed seguía perdido, y ahora aún más ya que no escuchaba disparos…¿Quizá eso era bueno? _"¡Diablos! Que poco sentido de orientación tengo__"_ . Siguió corriendo mirando a todos lados con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente, tenía que encontrar a su padre o de lo contrario la incertidumbre iba a matarlo.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que encima de él un hombre saltó de un edificio a otro. Scar se sorprendió al ver un niño en esos callejones y lo observó detenidamente mientras saltaba a otro edificio. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver que el chico tenía el reloj distintivo que lo identificaba como un State Alchemist. _"No puedo creer que ahora recluten niños, bastardos"._Niño o no, su misión era matar a todos los State Alchemist y no podía sentir pena por él, tenía que hacer lo que Dios le había encomendado.

Edward se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Scar caer habilidosamente enfrente de él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no produjo ningún sonido. Estaba petrificado. Su mente le decía que corriese, pero sus piernas no se movían. Frunció el ceño intentando demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizado.

"Pequeño State Alchemist, es hora de que vuelvas con tu creador" le dijo Scar mientras se arremangaba su camisa para mostrar su brazo con extrañas insignias tatuadas.

La palabra "Pequeño" hizo que Edward reaccionara. No era el momento para molestarse por esas trivialidades, pero fue suficiente para que el chico echase a correr. Sin embargo, Scar rápidamente corrió hacia él arrebazándolo y evitando que siguiese corriendo. Ed se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. Bien, si no podía escapar, iba a pelear.

Sin pensárselo, comenzó a echar patadas y puñetazos a Scar, el cual esquivó los golpes fácilmente. Sin embargo, Edward intentaba cuidar que la mano derecha del individuo se mantuviese alejada de él, por lo que no podía coordinar bien sus golpes. En un instante en que Edward se apartó de él, el chico junto sus manos y tocó un tubo que estaba cerca convirtiéndolo en una cuchilla.

"Sin círculo de transmutación" murmuró Scar algo sorprendido. "Interesante".

Ed frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia él con la cuchilla, pero el resultado no fue muy diferente. Scar era demasiado rápido y Ed no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño.

"¡Te tengo!"

Scar tomó el brazo derecho del chico rápidamente y intentó transmutarlo. La pequeña explosión hizo que Ed fuese aventado algunos pasos lejos de él. Para sorpresa de Scar, Edward se levantó solamente con su saco rasgado.

"Auto Mail…eso explica porqué no te quedaste sin brazo".

Edward sonrió complacido. De nuevo juntó sus manos y transmutó su brazo Auto Mail formando una cuchilla. Se lanzó a atacarlo de nuevo, pero no duró mucho antes de que Scar detuviese un puñetazo que Edward le iba a propinar con su mano de metal.

"Juntando tus dos brazos simulas el círculo de transmutación de alguna manera. Me desharé de esta molestia".

Los ojos de Ed mostraron pánico. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Scar destruyera su brazo de Auto Mail en mil pedazos.

El chico cayó derrotado por la fuerza de la explosión. Mientras Scar se acercaba a él, Edward intentaba incorporarse, pero el dolor que sentía era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…la cirugía de los Auto Mail se quedaba corta con este dolor punzante que le llenaba todo el cuerpo y evitaba que pudiera reaccionar o al menos recordar que Scar estaba a escasos pasos de él.

Cuando por fin percibió que el hombre estaba demasiado cerca, Edward reaccionó y se olvidó completamente del dolor. Intentó retroceder usando su mano derecha y sus piernas pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, así que se puso de pie y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con desesperación.

"¡No escaparás!"

Edward volteó atrás y pudo ver que la mano de Scar estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó volteando y poniendo su brazo izquierdo entre la mano del hombre y su rostro para intentar protegerse.

" ¡¡OTOOSAN!!"

Un estruendo hizo que Scar se detuviera. Unas enormes rocas con formas filosas se aproximaban a él rápidamente por lo que tuvo que esquivarlas y alejarse de Edward, quien solo cayó al suelo de espalda completamente aterrorizado. Intentando controlar su respiración, volteó hacia atrás y vio a un gran hombre con un bigote rubio y unas nudilleras con picos.

"Enviado de Dios, te reto a que me elimines a mí" le dijo el hombre poniéndose enfrente de Edward. "El Strong Arm Alchemist¡ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!"

Scar solo dio una sonrisa emocionada. "No puedo creer que sigan llegando aún más. Me facilitan mi tarea".

"Edward Elric, aléjese de aquí" le ordenó Armstrong al chico.

Estando todavía en pánico, asintió y se incorporó para alejarse sin dejar de voltear por su espalda. Vio como el alquimista hizo que el suelo se resquebraje lanzándole rocas a Scar, quien tenía un poco de dificultad en esquivarlas.

"¡EDWARD!"

El chico volteó hacia adelante para ver a su padre correr hacia él con un rostro de terror que jamás había visto en él mientras los oficiales lo seguían.

"¡EDWARD¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!" le dijo mientras se hincaba y lo tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo aterrorizado. Edward se quedó mudo, pero el rostro de Mustang empeoró cuando vio que el brazo de Auto Mail no estaba. "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ?!"

"¡Coronel¡No hay tiempo para eso!" le gritó Riza mientras todos le apuntaban a Scar.

Roy jaló a Ed detrás de él. "¡No dejen de apuntarle!"

Edward, podría decirse, estaba a salvo ahora. La adrenalina bajó considerablemente…lo cual no fue bueno, ya que el dolor de su ya no existente brazo volvió. Roy no escuchó los quejidos de Ed ante tanto ruido y lo concentrado que estaba dando órdenes. Su mente su nubló al igual que su visión…solo podía pensar en el dolor…

Riza notó que el chico se tambaleaba y corrió hacia él antes de que cayera pesadamente al cemento inconsciente. Roy volteó rápidamente y tomó a Edward en pánico. "Coronel, lleve a Edward-Kun al hospital, nosotros nos encargaremos".

"¡Claro que no¡No puedo dejar a mis hombres!"

"¡En este momento él lo necesita más que nosotros!"

Roy se mordió el labio y miró el gesto de dolor con el que Edward se había desmayado. Asintió y echó a correr.

---------

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews:D

Por alguna razón me está haciendo alguna mala jugada con los signos de puntuación, itálicas y signos de admiración :/ Intentaré arreglarlo pero no sé que pasa xD


	4. Chapter 4 State Alchemist

"State Alchemist"

Se sentía cansado, pero un molesto pitido incesante no dejaba que volviese a dormirse. Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentirlos demasiados pesados y su vista borrosa fue aclarándose un poco. Sin voltear a su alrededor pudo notar que estaba en un hospital…¿Qué había pasado?

Miró a su izquierda y pudo ver a Roy dormitando en sus brazos recargado en la cama y su mirada se volvió confusa…

"¿Otoosan?" dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

Roy despertó de un brinco, quizá un tanto alterado, pero Edward pudo notar el gesto de cansancio de su padre .

"¡Edward!" Roy se acercó al chico y lo abrazó suavemente, el niño creyó haber escuchado un sollozo por parte de él, pero prefirió no decir nada.

"Otoosan…¿qué sucedió?" Roy levantó la mirada un tanto confundido. "N-no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí"

Roy tomó asiento intentando recobrar la compostura y dio un suspiro antes de hablar. "¿No recuerdas haberte desmayado?". Edward se le quedó viendo por un momento, cómo investigando en su memoria si recordaba ese acontecimiento; después de unos segundos, asintió. "Te traje al hospital ya que lo que Scar te hizo te lastimó seriamente". Roy se le quedó viendo por algunos segundos antes de continuar. "Estuviste inconsciente dos días".

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ahora recordaba…su brazo ya no estaba y estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por Scar. "S-Scar…" Roy lo miró inquirente. "¿Pudieron atraparlo?".El coronel simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Ya veo…¿Y el State Alchemist?¿Armstrong-San?"

"Él está bien, peleó fantásticamente pero Scar es un cobarde y huyó". Edward lo miró de reojo ante la palabra "cobarde", Roy lo notó y cerró los ojos. El niño podía notar un pequeño tono de odio en sus palabras. "Alguien que ataca a un niño es un cobarde".

Roy adelantó la queja que seguramente iba a hacer Edward al ver que fruncía el ceño. "Si, eres un niño todavía. El ser un State Alchemist no te hace un adulto…y me lo acabas de demostrar".

Edward sintió esas palabras como una puñalada al orgullo, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de su padre le denotaban que estaba decepcionado de él y eso le dolía aún más… Su mano izquierda se hizo puño y apretó la sábana que lo cubría con fuerza. Sabía que había desobedecido a su padre y que por eso estuvo a punto de morir, pero no tenía por qué habérselo dicho de esa manera.

"Edward, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ese hombre estuvo a punto de matarte!"

"¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Yo estuve ahí por si no lo recuerdas!" le reclamó el chico en un tono dolido, pero Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular sintiéndose culpable por reñirlo.

El coronel se puso rápidamente de pie y abrazó a Edward con fuerza, como aferrándose a él. El chico ahora si sintió las lágrimas de su padre resbalarse por sus mejillas y entró en shock por un momento. "¿Qué no entiendes que estuve a punto de perderte?"

Edward bajó la mirada y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Roy mientras lo abrazaba. "Lo siento, Otoosan…de verdad lo siento".

Roy sollozó un poco más antes de poder articular alguna palabra. "Lo sé".

En eso, una enfermera con una bandeja entró a la habitación, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver la escena. "L-lo siento mucho, volveré más tarde" les dijo apenada mientras intentaba darse la media vuelta.

"Espere, no hace falta". Roy se puso de pie dejando a un serio Edward con la mirada perdida. "Por favor, llame al doctor".

La enfermera asintió y entró a la habitación dejando la bandeja y oprimiendo un botón para llamar al médico. Este no tardó en venir apresurado por si algo malo había pasado, pero una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó al ver a Edward despierto. "Edward-San, me alegra verlo consciente".

El hombre chequeó los reflejos del chico y el estado de algunas heridas pequeñas que había conseguido después de pelear con Scar. Parecía estar bien, el largo descanso le había ayudado a recuperarse formidablemente. "Su Auto Mail estará listo en tres días, Edward-San".

El niño asintió complacido, pero alzó una ceja cuando el médico se acercó a la enfermera y le dijo algo en voz baja. "Edward-San, regresaré más tarde". Dicho esto el médico salió de la habitación y el chico observó cómo la enfermera parecía preparar algo, pero ya que estaba de espaldas, le era difícil ver qué era.

"Muy bien, Edward-San, esto no dolerá nada".

Antes de que la chica pudiese dar un paso, Edward sintió cómo se le erizó el cabello y cada vello de su piel al ver la aguja que la chica sostenía. "¡NO! ¡ALEJA ESO DE MI!" vociferó mientras se ponía en la esquina de la cama muerto de miedo. Roy solo sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente y dio un suspiro.

Se acercó al niño y lo tomó del brazo para intentar acercarlo. "Vamos Edward, es solo una aguja".

"¡TU SABES QUE ODIO LAS JERINGAS!"

"¡Pero son necesarias! Ven acá"

Edward siguió gritando que lo soltase moviendo cada parte de su cuerpo para intentar zafarse, pero Roy sabía muy bien como mantenerlo quieto. "¡OTOOSAN! ¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR!"

La enfermera no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente ante el gesto endemoniado que tenía Edward, pero se apresuró al ver la mirada de Roy que le pedía que se diese prisa. La chica se acercó y le aplicó la inyección rápidamente ante el grito de dolor de Edward.

"Vamos Edward…no creo que el dolor de perder un Auto Mail se pueda comparar al dolor de una jeringa"

"¡SON DOLORES DIFERENTES!"

"Pequeño, ¿de verdad te dolió tanto?" la enfermera se agachó un poco hacia Edward sonriéndole cálidamente, haciendo que el chico cerrase la boca y se sonrojase un poco. Roy se sorprendió al ver que su hijo no había reaccionado violentamente al escuchar la palabra "pequeño". "¿Ya ves que no? Todo estará bien".

Edward bajó la mirada un tanto apenado por el espectáculo que había dado, pero la enfermera solo sonrió, le acarició el pelo juguetonamente y procedió a salir de la habitación. El niño la siguió con la mirada, no muy seguro de por qué, pero hizo los ojos chiquitos cuando el Coronel le dijo rápidamente que ahorita venía. Pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta las frases típicas de su padre para conseguir una cita; "Es usted muy hermosa" "Es muy buena con los niños" "¿Qué tal si el viernes tu y yo…"

El chico sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su rostro, pero repentinamente el Coronel Hughes, y los oficiales Marcia Ross y Denny Brosh entraron a la habitación saludándolo alegremente.

"Edward-Kun, me alegra que ya te hayas recuperado" le dijo el Teniente Coronel mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. "Elysia está muy preocupada por ti, pero no puede entrar al hospital militar". Edward sonrió al ver que Hughes parecía decepcionado de no poder dejar entrar a su pequeña niña.

"Fue usted muy valiente al intentar enfrentarse a Scar, Edward-San" le dijo Brosh sinceramente, pero Edward simplemente sonrió apenado.

"Yo creo que fue más bien estúpido" le dijo el niño llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Repentinamente, Ross abrazó al chico haciendo que este diese un respingo al igual que Hughes y Dante, que no se esperaban esa reacción de la chica. "Edward-San, nunca vuelva a hacer algo tan peligroso".

Edward se quedó mudo por algunos segundos, pero luego asintió haciendo que el abrazo de la oficial se hiciese más fuerte.

…………..

Un poco más tarde, aún en el cuarto del hospital, Edward tomaba un poco de jugo mientras Roy firmaba algunos papeles que debía tener listos esa misma noche. El niño notó que parecía que su padre no podía concentrase.

"Otoosan, ¿por qué no vas a tu oficina?" le preguntó repentinamente "Yo estaré bien"

"No te dejaré solo, Edward" le contestó él con un tono terminante, para que el chico no volviese a sugerirlo.

El niño se quedó un tanto pensativo. Realmente tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero no quería interrumpir a su padre. Dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación y siguió tomando el jugo. Pero no contaba con que Roy lo había notado.

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?" le preguntó Roy fijando la mirada en él.

"No, no es nada. Mejor termina tu trabajo" El Coronel hizo a un lado los papeles dándole a entender que no seguiría trabajando hasta que el niño hablase.

Edward sonrió un tanto apenado. "Sólo quería preguntar si sabías por qué ese hombre, Scar, está matando State Alchemists".

Roy lo miró un tanto sorprendido. "Bueno, según los reportes, Scar era de la ciudad Ishbal".

"¿Ishbal? ¿La ciudad que desapareció casi completamente después de la guerra?"

"Así es" Roy siguió leyendo algunos papeles mientras seguía hablando. "En esa guerra, los State Alchemists fueron lanzados como la última fuerza contra los Ishbal"

Edward parecía pensativo, pero Roy sabía que estaba encajando las piezas. "No creo que eso justifique lo que está haciendo, muchos State Alchemist no participaron en esa guerra".

"Cuando el odio y la venganza se apoderan de ti, la razón no tiene cabida" le dijo el coronel mientras firmaba algunos documentos. "Un hombre que es capaz de atacar a un niño por venganza no actúa razonando".

Edward ya no dijo nada más, simplemente observó a su padre seguir firmando los documentos. Analizó por un momento la información que su padre le había dado, recordando el gesto de odio que tenía Scar cuando estuve frente a él. '_No me gusta la venganza, pero a pesar de eso, puedo entenderlo un poco'._

…………..

Ya en casa, con su brazo de Auto Mail, Edward dormía tranquilamente en el sillón mientras su padre veía televisión. Después de dormir varios días en la habitación del hospital era bueno estar en casa…con Ed a salvo. Su susto aún no había disminuido mucho, pero el chico parecía más tranquilo y eso le aligeraba el peso en las noches, ya que en los primeros días Edward se despertaba repentinamente en la madrugada un poco asustado. El chico pensaba que Roy no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero el hombre estaba atento a los ruidos que producía en la habitación contigua.

Acarició un poco el cabello del niño, arreglándole algunos mechones sueltos debido a que Edward no había podido cuidar mucho de él durante su estancia en el hospital y el chico odiaba que su cabello luciera tan desordenado.

Se le quedó viendo por un momento, tratando de contagiarse de su tranquilidad, pero su mente no parecía querer estarse quieta todavía. Todo lo que había pasado le había recordado el día en que Edward le había anunciado que sería un State Alchemist…

_Estaban en la oficina del Coronel, él en su silla y Edward de pie frente al escritorio. El niño tenía escasos 10 años._

"_¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!" _

"_¡Pero Otoosan!"_

_Roy se puso de pie bastante alterado, rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a Ed quien estaba confundido por la reacción de su padre. _

"_Un State Alchemist tiene que servir al ejército cuando hay un guerra y tiene que matar gente si así se le ordena, ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que te conviertas en un asesino!"_

"_¡Pero Otoosan, tú mismo te estás llamando asesino!"_

_Roy no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta del niño, pero no dejó que eso le afectase. "Exactamente por eso es que no lo permitiré"._

_Edward si estaba sorprendido por la respuesta solemne de su padre, bastante cruda. "Otoosan, quiero ayudar a la gente y el ser un State Alchemist me ayudará a llegar a lugares que no podría siendo un simple alquimista". _

"_Puedes ayudar a gente sin ser un State Alchemist" le dijo su padre un tanto pasmado por la actitud de su hijo._

_Edward se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pero luego se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. "Seré un State Alchemist, lo quieras o no"._

"_¡Edward!¡Ven aquí!" vociferó Roy irritado por la actitud desafiante de Edward, pero éste solamente cerró la puerta con un portazo._

…

_Esa noche, cuando Roy llegó a casa, no vio a Edward por ningún lado. Entrando en pánico, llamó a Hughes esperando que el chico hubiese aparecido allá, aunque seguramente el coronel ya le hubiese llamado para avisarle. Al contestar, Roy le preguntó impaciente si había visto a Edward._

"_Lo vi dirigiéndose a la Biblioteca, en la primera sección" le dijo Hughes, quien parecía estar jugando con Elysia de dos años. "¿No está en casa?"_

_Hughes pudo interpretar la respuesta de Roy ante su silencio y un pequeño resoplido que dio el coronel. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?"_

"_No, no será necesario". _

…

_Edward hacia algunas anotaciones mientras hojeaba un libro y murmuraba algunas palabras como si de esa manera se las estuviera memorizando. Se detuvo pensativo por un momento, hasta que vio la figura de su padre recargado en uno de los libreros mirándolo con una denotación de enojo en sus ojos. Edward se puso de pie en un segundo y vio el reloj: Las 10:20._

"_¡Otoosan! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me fijé que hora era!"_

_Roy pudo ver arrepentimiento en los ojos de Edward, por lo que intentó controlar su enojo. "Edward, ya te he dicho que me avises cuando vengas aquí, así no tengo que preocuparme si no te encuentro". _

"_¡No lo volveré a hacer, Otoosan! ¡Lo siento!"_

_No supo por qué, pero el Coronel no pudo evitar sonreír. Se suponía que estaba molesto…¿no? Dio un suspiro y se acercó al niño impresionado al ver tantos libros. "Pensé que ya habías leído estos libros" le dijo mientras tomaba uno y recordaba haberlo visto en las manos de Edward._

"_Si, sólo los repaso"_

_Y entonces, Roy entendió. "Edward, ¿por qué quieres ser un State Alchemist? Hay cosas mejores en la vida que ser un perro del ejército, que ser un arma que destruye vidas". _

"_Pero yo no quiero destruir vidas, Otoosan, quiero ayudar a que las vivan" le dijo el niño mientras levantaba una ceja ante las palabras tan duras de su padre. _

"_Siendo un State Alchemist, sabes que deberás acatar órdenes y si una guerra estalla, deberás obedecer sin protestar". _

"_Ese será mi problema" le dijo el chico un tanto cínicamente haciendo que Roy lo mirara serio. "Además, si es tan malo, ¿por qué no renuncias?"_

_Roy abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Si bien él tenía una pésima opinión de los State Alchemist, serlo era sólo un sacrificio para llegar a ser lo que quería en el futuro. "Edward, ¿no hay nada que puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?". Edward negó con la cabeza, por lo que el Coronel solo dio un suspiro de resignación. "Vamos a casa, Chibi-Chan". _

_Llamas alrededor de Edward se encendieron y sus ojos se tornaron endemoniados. "¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS UN ULTRA MEGA HYPER CHIBI?!" Roy simplemente siguió caminando mientras levantaba su brazo en señal de que no le estaba prestando atención. "¡OTOOSAN!"_

_Edward corrió detrás de él mientras Roy también echaba a correr sonriente. Si bien Edward había elegido un camino peligroso, estaba seguro que sería el mejor State Alchemist de la historia…y no precisamente por su poder, sino por su rebeldía y buen juicio. Tendría que confiar en él._

……………..

Al parecer me gustan los flashbacks XD. Más bien me gusta mucho la relación de Roy con Edward pequeño, je.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Sensei

"**Sensei"**

Edward caminaba a casa después de llegar en tren a la ciudad del Este con un jugo en la mano. No había terminado de escribir el reporte de su misión, por lo que decidió ir primero a descansar y entregarselo a su padre más tarde; Roy no sabía que ya había llegado después de todo, ya que terminó antes de lo esperado.

Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta, solo para descubrir que esta no estaba asegurada. Pensando que quizá Roy había vuelto por algo – y preparándose para ser reprimido por no haber ido al cuartel primero – abrió la puerta y entró a la casa mirando a todos lados por si veía a su padre. Sin embargo, escupió el jugo que había sorbido antes de entrar al ver a un gran hombre de camisa blanca, cabello negro y una mirada nada amigable.

"…Ojisan (1) Sig"

El hombre se acercó peligrosamente a Ed quien solo dio un respingo, pero no se movió, aún cuando pareció que le iba a dar un puñetazo. En su lugar, puso una mano en su cabeza. "Edward-Kun, has crecido".

El rubio sonrió algo nervioso, si Sig estaba aquí…

"Ojisan, ¿qué los trae por aquí?", le preguntó Ed siguiéndolo a la sala.

El hombre parecía sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Tu padre no te dijo que vendríamos?"

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Ed. No, su padre no le había dicho nada y eso no podía ser _nada_ bueno. "…Creo que olvidó mencionarlo… ¿Dónde está la sens-"

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

El chico sintió como cada pelo de su cabello se erizaba al ver entrar a Izumi a la sala hecha un demonio. "S-sensei (2)!", chilló mientras se ponía de pie recto como una tabla y la miraba nervioso.

"¡¿Puedes explicarme como un par de desconsiderados como ustedes no pudieron irnos a recibir a la estación del tren?!"

Ed en un segundo planeó cómo mataría a su padre, lenta y dolorosamente. "L-LO SIENTO MUCHO, SENSEI", le dijo agachándose. "¡Otoosan no me dijo nada!"

La mujer alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. "Ese idiota".

El chico casi tembló cuando Izumi se acercó a él con un gesto asesino todavía en su cara, pero se tranquilizó cuando la mujer lo abrazó cariñosamente.

"Hacía tiempo que no los veía", le dijo separándose de él y posando una mano en el cabello del chico.

El chico chasqueó la lengua sonriendo. "No es enteramente nuestra culpa, ustedes han viajado mucho últimamente".

La mujer asintió y volteó a ver a su esposo. "Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, ¿quieres acompañarnos?"

Edward alzó una ceja. '¿Acompañarnos?'

El hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Disfruta tu tiempo con Edward".

Izumi le sonrió y tomó el brazo de Ed fuertemente jalándolo fuera de la casa. "¡S-Sensei! ¿A dónde me lleva?"

"De compras por supuesto"

La mandíbula del rubio casi cayó al suelo, pero suspiró resignado. Definitivamente no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Mientras caminaban, Izumi se detenía casi en todas las tiendas para mirar los escaparates y decidir si había algo que pudiera adquirir, lo que estaba comenzando a desesperar al chico, pero sabía que si se quejaba podría ser lo último que haría en su vida. Después de horas de caminar y miles de bolsas que cargar, la mujer se compadeció de él y llegaron al área de comida de una plaza donde Ed se tiró en la silla aliviado.

"Parece que no estás en la mejor condición física", le recriminó ella.

"Sensei, no es lo mismo una pelea que una caminata cargando tonelada de cosas", le dijo él con la cabeza en la mesa sintiéndose realmente patético. Estaba muerto de cansancio.

Ella sonrió sintiendo casi pena por él…casi. "Y dime, ¿cómo vas en la escuela?", le preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

El chico dio un respingo y recordó algo que no le había dicho, pero si se lo decía sería asegurar su tumba en ese momento. "Eh...bueno…", balbuceó llevándose una mano en la cabeza. Notó el gesto amenazante de Izumi que había puesto al verlo dudar, por lo que decidió terminar con la agonía. "Pues…ya no he estado yendo…"

La mujer frunció el ceño, no gustándole nada hacia donde iba esta conversación. "¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué sería eso?".

Ed tragó saliva, seguramente la mujer le iba a dar una paliza. Tomó el reloj de State Alchemist que cuidadosamente había guardado en su pantalón y lo puso en la mesa. Izumi lo observó por un momento sin decir nada, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto que Edward pudiera identificar para adivinar qué estaba pensando.

"Bien, lo hablaremos en casa"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico. ¿Hablarían? Seguramente eso sería lo menos que harían…

……………..

Cuando Roy entró a su casa, se sorprendió al ver luces encendidas y un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina. ¿Edward habría llegado antes de la hora que había dicho? Aunque no creía que él fuese el responsable de ese olor tan apetitoso. Sin embargo, dio un brinco cuando vio a Sig salir de la cocina.

"¿…Sig-San?"

El hombre le hizo un saludo con la mano. "Buenas tardes, Roy"

Entonces, el pelinegro recordó algo importante…algo que podría costarle la vida. ¡Había olvidado que Izumi le había dicho que hoy en la mañana llegarían para visitarlos! ¡HABÍA OLVIDADO IR POR ELLOS A LA ESTACIÓN! "Oh no…"

Sig pareció entender a qué se debía su lamento, por lo que sonrió y lo invitó a tomar asiento en el comedor para esperar a que Izumi y Edward llegaran a casa. No pudo siquiera dar un paso cuando escuchó un estruendo en la entrada de la casa. Se asomó y vio a Ed en el suelo medio vivo…o medio muerto, y a una enfurecida Izumi al marco de la puerta.

"¡TU! ¡ESTÚPIDO OTOUTO(3)!", vociferó caminando hacia Roy quien la miraba casi en pánico. "¡¿Cómo permitiste que Edward se certificara como un perro del ejército?!"

Vaya, eso no lo veía venir. "Nee-san (4), no tienes por qué ponerte así, Edward solo-".

"¡No me digas que no me ponga así!", le gritó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Roy podía sentir la furia emanando en cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer. "¡Edward tenía todo para tener un futuro mejor que ser un perro del ejército!"

Roy frunció el ceño, comenzando a exasperarse. "Edward_ eligió_ ese futuro y tu sabes tan bien como yo que si hay algo que no podemos hacer es tratarlo como un niño".

"Sensei, por favor tranquilízate", le dijo Ed poniéndose apenas de pie después de la paliza que le había dado en la entrada a de la casa. "Solo quise ser State Alchemist para poder usar mi alquimia para ayudar a la gente, como tú me enseñaste".

La mujer empuñó su mano y se acercó al estupefacto Edward. "Yo no te enseñé alquimia para que vayas y mates gente cuando el ejército te lo ordene, estúpido discípulo".

"No pienso matar gente, Sensei", le dijo él firmemente, entrecerrando sus ojos con determinación. Izumi ya conocía esa mirada, era la misma cuando el chico le había pedido que lo entrenase a pesar de que ella no aceptaba discípulos. "Sabes que no lo haré".

La mujer miró fijamente al chico por un momento. Sí, claro que sabía que Ed no podría matar ni a una mosca, pero él todavía era un _niño_. ¿Cómo podría él saber que ser un State Alchemist era la mejor manera de hacer llegar tu alquimia a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo podría saber que esa era la decisión correcta?

"Nee-san, debes respetar la decisión de Edward", le dijo Roy con algo de pesar en su voz. "Una paliza no lo hará cambiar de opinión…yo ya lo intenté".

"Izumi". La mujer volteó a ver a su esposo, quien le asintió, por lo que dio un suspiro.

"Estúpido discípulo"

Edward suspiró un tanto aliviado. De hecho, el creía que lo iba a dejar más muerto que vivo, pero al parecer eso no pasaría en un futuro cercano.

"Sin embargo" dijo ella, haciendo que tanto Roy como Ed diesen un respingo. Tomó un reloj que estaba en una mesita y se lo lanzó a Roy. "¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUERON A RECIBIRNOS?! ¡TUVIMOS QUE CAMINAR HASTA ACÁ!"

El chico sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente al ver a su padre en el suelo, no seguro de si estaba inconsciente. Un poco más tarde, los 4 cenaban mientras Edward les relataba cómo en su última misión había atrapado una ladrona que utilizaba alquimia para robar tanto a gente pobre como a familias ricas. Izumi escuchó el relato con algo de escepticismo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que realmente el chico parecía disfrutar lo que hacía.

"¿Y el reporte?", le preguntó repentinamente Roy mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

Edward se llevó una palma al rostro. "…Mañana". Intentando que su padre no lo reprimiera, volteó a ver a Izumi cambiando el tema de conversación. "¿Cómo están Mason?"

"Muy bien, aunque creo que hemos abusado de él un poco" le dijo ella sin nada de remordimiento en su voz, por lo que Ed y Roy sonrieron sintiendo pena por el hombre. "Todos están bien en Dublith, aunque por alguna razón mucha gente se está mudando hacia allá".

Izumi notó que Roy parecía sorprendido. "¿De verdad? No tengo reportes que indiquen algún problema en esos alrededores".

"Algunos rumoran que el ejército está planeando tomar ciudades más pequeñas que Dublith, y han decidido adelantarse", les dijo Sig en un tono bastante serio.

Edward volteó a ver a su padre, quien parecía pensativo. "Deben ser rumores sin fundamento, según tengo entendido, el Fuhrer no tiene planeado alterar la paz que por fin pudo obtener".

Izumi simplemente siguió comiendo. "Eso es lo que nos han dicho".

"Deben ser puros cuentos", dijo finalmente Roy intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pero Ed sabía que algo lo había preocupado.

………………

Al día siguiente, los 4 estaban en la estación de tren. Sig e Izumi debían volver a casa para ayudar al pobre de Mason que según la llamada que hizo anoche, se estaba volviendo loco por el aumento repentino de clientes.

"¿Seguros que no pueden quedarse más tiempo?" , les preguntó Edward mientras abrazaba a Izumi.

"Lo siento, Ed", le contestó ella con algo de pesar en su voz. "Pero ustedes pueden ir a visitarnos cuando quieran". Izumi se acercó a Roy y lo abrazó. "Cuídalo, Roy" le murmuró al oído.

El hombre asintió. "No te preocupes, siempre lo hago".

Ambos subieron al tren y este comenzó a moverse, por lo que se despidieron por la ventana. Edward los despidió animadamente mientras Roy simplemente alzaba una mano.

Sin embargo, Izumi le aventó algo que parecía ser una lata de soda. "¡SI VOLVEMOS A VENIR Y NOS DEJAS PLANTADOS TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS!"

Ed miró con una gota de sudor en la frente al semi-muerto Roy en el suelo.

"…Claro, Nee-san".

………………

Ojisan Tío

Sensei Maestra

Otouto Hermano menor

Nee-san Hermana mayor

Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo XD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Barry

"**Barry"**

"¿Otra misión exitosa?"

Roy leía el reporte de Edward, ahora de 13 años, con curiosidad. Había liberado a una ciudad entera de la opresión de algunos maleantes, algo con lo que el Coronel no contaba ya que lo había mandado a analizar la situación económica de los citadinos.

"Es curioso que el ejército nunca sepa nada de esto" le dijo Edward sin darle mucha importancia, aunque Roy sabía que estaba molesto. "Al menos esa gente ya no tiene de qué preocuparse".

"Ve a comer algo, no creo que la comida del tren sea de lo más agradable" le dijo el coronel mientras cerraba la carpeta. Edward asintió y se despidió con la mano.

Riza quién se acercó al escritorio del Colonel y miró la puerta por la que acababa de salir el rubio. "Veo que Edward regresó bastante rápido".

"Si, cada vez regresa más rápido", dijo con algo de pesar en su voz. A la vez que se hacía más 'eficiente', sus misiones cada vez se tornaban más complicadas…y peligrosas.

…….

En la cafetería, Edward comía un trozo de pan dulce mientras leía un libro que había adquirido en la ciudad a la que había ido. Después de todo no había más en la biblioteca nacional que pudiera leer. Como solía pasar, una fotografía de Elysia obstruyó su vista haciendo que el niño cerrase los ojos con algo de exasperación.

"Coronel Hughes, ya sabe que no me gusta que me interrumpa cuando estoy leyendo" le dijo el niño apartando la foto de Elysia suavemente.

"¡Pero es que cada día está más linda!" Hughes tomó la foto y la besó, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo. Ed solo sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. "¿Acabas de llegar?" le preguntó, tomando el gesto serio que siempre hacía cuando hablaba de algo referido a lo militar.

"Si, hace unos minutos" le dijo mientras daba un bocado.

Hughes volteó a su alrededor al sentir miradas fijas en él. Pero no lo veían a él, sino a Edward. Eran otros State Alchemist que veían al niño con desagrado y parecían discutir algo. "Creo que tu habilidad por desobedecer al ejército, no te ha hecho muy popular por estos rumbos".

Edward simplemente dio un sorbo a su jugo. "No es algo que me preocupe demasiado" le dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción ante el comentario del coronel, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante. Hablaba como un adulto.

El chico ciertamente no desobedecía al ejército, pero siempre iba más allá de las órdenes que se le daban y era por eso que se había ganado la fama del State Alchemist que ayudaba a la gente.

Hughes simplemente sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. "Nos vemos después, Edward-Kun. Cuídate de alquimistas furiosos".

Ed volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido, pero asintió con suavidad.

El coronel Hughes entró a la oficina de Roy, quien parecía discutir algunos asuntos con la oficial Hawkeye. "Tu hijo tiene muchos fans allá en la cafetería" le dijo sonriendo algo divertido.

"Siempre los ha tenido" le contestó Roy sin poder evitar sonreír también.

"Deberías tener cuidado con él, un alquimista que sienta su honor insultado por la actitud de Ed podría perder la cabeza e ir tras él"

"Siempre lo tengo" Roy volteó a ver a Edward por la ventana, quien alimentaba a Black Hayate aunque Mustang había visto que Riza ya le había dado comida. "¿No tienes noticias sobre Scar?" le preguntó quitando la vista de la ventana.

"No hay noticias que haya entrado en nuestra jurisdicción, si a eso te refieres" le dijo Hughes mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. "Los del norte están buscándolo".

Roy se quedó pensativo, ya hacía tiempo que el hombre no hacía acto de presencia y nadie sabía nada de él. Eso simplemente no podía ser nada bueno.

……..

"Vamos Black Hayate, ¡ve por la pelota!" Edward le aventó el juguete al perro quién corrió divertido y a gran velocidad. El chico pensaba que tener cuatro patas no era tan malo si podías correr tan rápido, aunque no creía que le hubiese gustado ser un perro.

Hayate regresó con la pelota en el hocico y Edward la tomó para volvérsela a lanzar. Sonrió al ver al canino tan divertido con algo tan simple como perseguir el objeto.

"Edward Elric-San"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver una oficial que estaba a su lado. No se había dado cuenta que se había acercado a él…

"Lo siento, no quise asustarlo" le dijo la mujer.

Por alguna razón, la mirada de la oficial lo tenía intranquilo. "No se preocupe, ¿qué sucede?" le dijo él sonriendo levemente.

"Edward-San, ¿me puede acompañar al almacén de paquetería?" le preguntó la oficial saludándolo respetuosamente con su mano en la frente. "Hay un paquete para el coronel Roy Mustang y no puedo conseguir alguien que me ayude a llevarlo a su oficina".

Edward se le quedó viendo un tanto extrañado, pero reaccionó cuando el perro se acercó a él con la pelota. "Claro que si" le dijo mientras se agachaba y acariciaba a Black Hayate. "Espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo"

El perro ladró emocionado, como si hubiese entendido lo que Ed le había dicho. El chico siguió a la mujer por un camino que él no conocía, aunque no es que hubiese recorrido todo el HQ alguna vez. "No se preocupe, es sólo un atajo". Le dijo la oficial al ver que el chico miraba a su alrededor cautelosamente.

Llegaron rápido al almacén, por lo que Ed pudo comprobar que en efecto se trataba de un atajo. La oficial abrió el lugar con sus llaves y encendió las luces dejando pasar a Edward.

"Parece que alguien movió los paquetes" le dijo la oficial cuando buscaba entre algunos. "Lo tenía a la mano porque vendría por él".

"Deje la ayudo a buscar"

Edward se acercó algunos paquetes y empezó a revisar las etiquetas buscando el nombre de su padre entre algunos de ellos, sin embargo, ningún paquete cerca parecía ser el que buscaban. "¿No tendrá número de guía?" le preguntó el niño mientras volteaba a ver a la oficial. "Quizá así sería más rap—"

El chico recibió un garrotazo en la espalda a la altura de la nuca haciendo que cayese pesadamente al suelo inconsciente.

………

Al recobrar el conocimiento, su visión estaba borrosa y le dolía el cuello fuertemente, pero al intentar llevarse una mano para revisar el daño, se dio cuenta que estaba atado y encadenado a un muro. Y lo peor, es que su brazo Auto Mail no estaba.

"¡¿Qué dia—"

"Oh vaya, ya has despertado pequeño".

Edward levantó la mirada y vio a la oficial quien lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro y algo que parecía ser un machete en su mano. El chico se movió intentando moverse para zafarse.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó desafiante mientras seguía sus intentos de zafarse.

Una risa macabra salió de los labios de la oficial, pero su tono de voz parecía diferente… "Sabía que sería divertido, pequeño". Dicho esto, se jaló el cabello revelando que esa larga cabellera era meramente una peluca. "Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Barry y tu y yo tendremos una tarde muy entretenida, pequeño".

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME PEQUEÑO!" vociferó Edward, quien realmente no estaba molesto por la connotación, sino que quería ganar tiempo ya que parecía que estaba logrando zafar su mano derecha de la soga.

Otra risa burlona provino de Barry, quien comenzó a acercarse al niño. Edward retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con algunas cajas. "¡NO TE ACERQUES!"

Sin embargo, el hombre siguió caminando hasta dejarse caer en sus rodillas y tomar la mandíbula de Ed. El niño intentó hacer fuerza con su cabeza para zafarse, pero sus intentos no tuvieron ningún resultado, por lo que cerró los ojos para no ver al hombre cerca de él.

"No tienes por qué ponerte así" le dijo Barry con una suavidad que sorprendió a Edward, pero su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse…algo lo tenía muy inquieto.

"Si lo que quieres es que Otoosan pague algún rescate, te advierto que no lo va a hacer" le amenazó el chico sin abrir los ojos. "Vendrá y te hará pedazos".

"¿Tú padre?" preguntó Barry algo confundido. "Tu padre no me interesa".

Sin embargo, esas palabras solo hicieron que se sintiera más nervioso. ¿No era por dinero o por su padre?...¿Entonces..?... No tardó mucho en descubrir de qué se trataba, ya que el hombre soltó su mandíbula, pero pasó un su mano por el rostro de Edward suavemente haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. "Tengo tiempo queriendo tocar esta piel delicada con mi querido machete".

Edward entró en shock ante las risas del hombre. "¿D-de qué e-estas hablado?"

"Ya lo verás, pequeño".

…………

No, puedo asegurar que no me gusta hacer sufrir a Ed. ¡En serio! XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Black Hayate

"**Black Hayate"**

"Que extraño"

Roy dio un respingo ante las palabras de Riza, quien miraba por la ventana, seguramente observando a Edward y a Black Hayate. "¿Qué es extraño?"

"Edward no está con Black Hayate, pero él sigue teniendo la pelota en el hocico, como si lo estuviera esperando" le dijo sin despegar la vista del canino.

"¿Ed no está con Black Hayate?", Roy se asomó por la ventana para comprobar que el perro estaba solo, cuando hacía no mucho había visto al rubio jugar con el perro.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, como presintiendo que algo estaba mal. Roy tomó el teléfono inmediatamente. "Por favor, ¿puede avisar a los oficiales que alguien me avise si ha visto a Edward o sabe dónde está?".

Riza siguió contemplando al perro, quien movía la cola con la pelota en el hocico. Realmente estaba esperando a que Edward regresase, por lo que esperaba que solo hubiera entrado al edificio por algo…

……

Edward seguía en su intento de zafar su mano, pero no sentía que progresaba. Barry parecía estar checando que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, por lo que Ed tenía algunos segundos para intentarlo con todo su esfuerzo.

Cuando finalmente el hombre comenzó a acercarse a él, Edward entró en pánico y comenzó a jalar sin preocuparse por las heridas que se estaba causando ya que observó que el hombre alzó el machete que traía en su mano.

"No te lastimes pequeño, no quisiera que nuestro encuentro se viese arruinado, soy yo el que tiene que infligirte dolor" le dijo ya bastante cerca de él.

"¡ALÉJATE DE MI!" chilló el chico moviéndose más violentamente en su desespero por zafarse.

"¿Por qué estás tan alterado?" Barry dio algunos pasos más acercándose lo suficiente para que Edward pudiese sentir su respiración. Tomó de nuevo la mandíbula del chico y lo miró fijamente a esos ojos dorados. "Tus ojos son interesantes. Es una lástima que tenga que rebanarte en pequeños pedazos" Barry bajó su mano por el cuello del chico y alzó el machete acercándolo amenazadoramente a su cuello. "Quizá te corte el brazo izquierdo primero. Al cabo ya sabes qué se siente no tener un brazo" le dijo haciendo una mueca sicótica.

Edward sintió que sus pupilas se retrajeron llenos de terror, entró en pánico y logró zafar una de sus piernas para darle una patada a Barry en el estómago, haciendo que maullara de dolor y soltara el machete. Edward comenzó a jalar su muñeca lo más rápido que pudo habiendo ya liberado sus piernas, pero sintió un terror paralizante cuando el hombre tomó el machete y se acercó rápidamente a él enfadado.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!"

Edward, entonces, pudo zafar la muñeca, justo a tiempo antes de que Barry le hubiese cortado el brazo con el machete. Se quedó paralizado por un segundo viéndolo, pero reaccionó sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando el hombre estuvo a puno de propinarle un machetazo haciendo que cortara un paquete a la mitad.

El chico corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo e intentó averiguar cómo abrirla, pero recordó que Barry tenía la llave. "¡¡OTOOSAN!! ¡¡ALGUIEN!! ¡¡AYUDENME!!" gritó desesperadamente golpeando la puerta.

"¡CÁLLATE!"

Edward esquivó otro machetazo aterrado y echó a correr siendo seguido por un endemoniado Barry. Miró a su alrededor desesperado buscando su brazo, pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte y sintió un vuelvo en el corazón pensando que quizá no estaba ahí; su única salvación era encontrarlo.

Intentó meterse entre algunos paquetes al ver que Barry lo estaba alcanzando. El hombre comenzó a dar machetazos a diestro y siniestro destrozando varios paquetes, pero al menos sin poder alcanzar a Edward. El niño sintió lágrimas de miedo salir por sus ojos y siguió corriendo desesperadamente, pero la mano de Barry alcanzó su camiseta y lo jaló hacía él. Edward reaccionó instintivamente propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que el hombre lo soltase y este cayese al lado tumbando varias cajas.

Antes de comenzar a correr, un sonido llamó su atención. El sonido de algo metálico chocando con el cemento. Barry notó el sonido también e intentó recuperarse rápidamente para seguir al niño que había comenzado a correr hacia donde había escuchado lo que seguramente era su brazo cayendo a al suelo.

……..

"¡¿Cómo que no está por ningún lado?!" masculló Roy al recibir la llamada de un oficial que le decía que lo seguían buscando, pero que no lo podían encontrar. "¡Sigan buscando!"

Roy colgó el auricular con violencia y volteó a ver a Riza con una mirada llena de preocupación. "Es mejor esperar aquí, Coronel. Si intentan contactarlo y no lo encuentran podría ser peor".

"Debes estar bromeando, ¡no me quedaré aquí a esperar mientras Edward anda quien sabe donde!", vociferó el hombre irritado por la sugerencia, pero la mirada dura de Hawkeye le indicaba que no estaba pensando claramente. Roy golpeó sus puños en la mesa. "¡Maldita sea!".

…….

Edward alcanzó a ver su brazo y corrió con desesperación hacia él mientras Barry hacía lo mismo casi en pánico; si no alcanzaba el objeto él primero, sería demasiado difícil controlarlo. La adrenalina ayudó a que el niño lo alcanzara, pero Barry lanzó machetazos evitando que pudiera volver a insertarlo en su lugar. El niño lanzaba gritos de terror hasta que una caja, que al parecer estaba inestable, cayó encima de Barry dándole oportunidad de escapar.

Al verse solo, intentó recuperar el aliento y prepararse mentalmente para el dolor que estaba a punto de infligirse. El chico insertó el brazo a la unión metálica de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de agonía. Sollozó por algunos segundos, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse del dolor ya que Barry apareció a su lado para lanzarle más machetazos que el niño lo único que pudo hacer fue defenderse con su recién insertado brazo metálico interponiéndolo entre el machete y su rostro.

"¡No podrás transmutar nada!" masculló Barry entre risas sin dejar de propinarle golpes con el machete.

Ed sentía el dolor cuando el machete alcanzaba su brazo izquierdo que ayudaba a detener la fuerza de los machetazos al brazo derecho, pero el pánico sólo lo hacía sollozar y soltar lágrimas de miedo. El sonido de metal chocando contra metal era fuerte, pero lo eran más las risas macabras de Barry emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Barry entonces golpeó una caja y se distrajo por un segundo, suficiente para que Ed le propinara una patada en el tobillo haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y el chico pudiera darse la media vuelta para echar a correr.

Sin embargo, no dio ni dos pasos cuando Barry se lanzó sobre él agarrándolo de la cintura y cayendo pesadamente encima del chico. Ed se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a moverse lleno de pánico intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Barry reía y lo sujetaba fuertemente.

Como si su cerebro le dijera que se tranquilizara y transmutara algo para defenderse, Ed frunció el ceño y juntó sus manos pensando ponerlas en el suelo, pero Barry alcanzó a tomarlas sin dejar que estas separaran.

Lágrimas de miedo recorrían el rostro de Ed mientras empleaba toda su fuerza en tratar de empujar a Barry lejos de él, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte para que Ed pudiera hacer algo contra él que no fuese alquimia.

Barry alcanzó una cinta que vio cerca con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba las muñecas de Ed. Despegó la cinta con su boca y comenzó a amarrar las manos de Ed juntas de manera que le fuese imposible intentar transmutar algo. "Estoy harto de escucharte llorar" le dijo con una sonrisa macabra, por lo que le puso un pedazo de cinta en la boca.

Se puso de pie y jaló a Ed rápidamente hasta donde habían unas cadenas y amarró sus manos, de manera que no pudiera escapar de ninguna manera mientras el chico intentaba lanzarle patadas sin ningún éxito.

"Ahora si, pequeño"

……..

Roy se cubrió el rostro casi en la histeria. Todo el personal del cuartel estaba buscando al niño y no había ni una seña del rubio, y el estar en la oficina no lo hacían sentirse mucho mejor.

"Lo siento Riza, no puedo quedarme aquí solamente esperando" le dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

"No es conveniente que esté incomunicado, si un oficial llama diciendo que lo ha encontrado y ocupa su ayuda no lo podrá localizar" le dijo la mujer, realmente no muy segura de sus palabras, pero convencida de que eso era lo mejor.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Roy lo tomó a la velocidad del rayo inquiriendo si ya habían encontrado al chico. Riza pudo adivinar que no por el gesto del coronel y sus gritos enlistando los lugares que él conocía del cuartel para confirmar que ya hubieran sido revisados. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de Roy, algo llamó la atención de la oficial; El saco escarlata de Edward estaba en el sillón.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana confirmando algo y llamando la atención de Roy quien dejó de hablar. Se apresuró a tomar el saco de Edward y a salir corriendo de la oficina seguido de un confundido coronel.

"¡Riza! ¡¿Qué haces?!" le gritó corriendo lo más rápido que podía para intentar alcanzarla.

"Quiero intentar algo" le respondió ella cuando el coronel por fin la alcanzó.

En el camino varios oficiales se les unieron siguiendo al coronel, este solo esperaba que lo que tenía Riza en mente funcionara. No tardaron mucho en salir a los jardines del Headquarter.

"¡BLACK HAYATE!"

El coronel volteó a ver a Riza confundido, ¿por qué había llamado a su perro? El canino se acercó rápidamente a Riza moviendo la cola por lo que ella se hincó y acarició la cabeza del perro.

"Black Hayate, huele esto" le pidió ofreciéndole el saco. Roy entonces entendió y puso toda su fe en el can. "Te enseñé a seguir rastros, demuéstrame lo que has aprendido".

El perro dio un ladrido y comenzó a oler el suelo buscando el rastro de Edward. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y comenzó a correr seguido de los militares.

………

Las pupilas de Edward se retrajeron hasta quedar casi invisibles en un mar blanco cuando Barry alzó el machete del suelo y comenzó a verlo con éxtasis y sonriendo dementemente. El hombre se hincó y acercó el machete al rostro del chico.

"No fue buena idea hacerme enojar, ¿sabes?"

Barry se puso de pie sonriendo sicóticamente, por lo que Ed comenzó a moverse violentamente intentando zafarse. El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante los esfuerzos inútiles del rubio, pero le lanzó un machetazo que Edward logró parar con su pierna Automail sorprendiendo al asesino.

"Que molestia"

Con el machete golpeó la pierna de metal y le lanzó un machetazo hiriéndolo en la pierna derecha y provocando que Edward diese un grito que fue ahogado por la mordaza. Al ver la sangre caer, Barry sintió que su emoción creció exponencialmente. Se hincó de nuevo sobre el chico inmovilizando su parte superior del cuerpo y puso su mano en la garganta de Ed.

"No te preocupes, serás toda una obra de arte de Barry"

Ed movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de desesperación. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a darse por vencido; nadie vendría a ayudarle, nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y trasladar su mente a otro lugar esperando que no sintiese mucho dolor.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el sonido metálico que el machete hizo al ser levantado del suelo y sabia que el hombre se preparaba para lanzarle un machetazo, un disparo hizo que Barry se incorporara y viese frente a él a una docena de oficiales apuntándole, entre ellos, Roy Mustang.

Las manos del Coronel temblaban y apretaba sus dientes con furia mientras su mirada fulminaba a Barry. Roy miró de reojo a Ed, ensangrentado y con un rostro aterrorizado lleno de lágrimas. "¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!" vociferó lleno de rabia.

Barry simplemente sonrió. "¿Oh si no qué? Podría matarlo ahora mismo" le dijo mientras acercaba el machete a Edward.

Lo siguiente que Ed escuchó fueron alaridos de dolor de parte de Barry. Riza le había disparado repentinamente en el brazo haciendo que este cayese adolorido. Mustang chasqueó sus dedos en ese momento prendiendo llamas en el cuerpo del hombre haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo, lo suficiente solamente para inmovilizarlo.

Los oficiales se acercaron rápidamente y le apuntaron con las armas en la cabeza mientras uno lo tomaba para esposarlo. Roy se acercó a Edward quien seguía moviéndose con desesperación, le quitó la cinta de la boca con cuidado escuchando solo sollozos de pánico; tomó el machete y rompió las cintas liberándolo finalmente. Edward se abalanzó hacia su padre quien lo recibió en sus brazos poniéndose de pie y volteó a ver a Barry. Si en lugar de producir llamas con sus manos la hiciera con sus ojos, ese hombre ya estaría muerto.

Barry estaba en pánico. "¡NO! ¡TRABAJÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ACERCARME A ÉL! ¡NO ME LO PUEDEN QUITAR AHORA!".

Roy sintió que las manos de Edward se aferraron a él mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro del coronel y gimoteaba. "Si tuviera la autoridad necesaria, te mataba en este mismo segundo" le dijo con un tono lleno de odio que Riza jamás había escuchado por su parte. "Llévenselo".

Los oficiales obedecieron y jalaron sin piedad a Barry quien se quejaba de su brazo herido. Riza y Roy salieron al último después de que el hombre ya estuviera lejos donde Edward ya no pudiera escuchar sus gritos. Hawkeye le colocó el saco a Edward para cubrirlo mientras Roy le sonreía agradecido. "No tengo como pagarte el haber salvado a Edward dos veces en un mismo día"

"Creo que Black Hayate merece la mitad de tu agradecimiento" le dijo la teniente mientras el can se acercaba a ellos alegre por oler a Edward cerca.

Roy sonrió ligeramente para luego voltear su rostro hacia Ed. El chico ahogaba sus sollozos en el hombro de su padre mientras sus manos se aferraban a las ropas de su pecho. Su corazón se comprimió al verlo tan vulnerable…

……………….

Todo estará bien, Edward :(

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. La Carta

"**La carta"**

"¿Cómo está?"

El Teniente Coronel Hughes veía consternado a Edward. Tenía vendajes por todos lados; a lo largo de todo el brazo, alrededor de la frente, y uno que otras banditas en el rostro, y eso era solamente lo que la sábana y la ropa no cubrían. El niño en ese momento estaba dándole la espalda a la habitación, pero Hughes y Roy podían ver por el reflejo en el cristal de la ventana que estaba enfrente de él que sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos mirando a la nada.

"Aún no quiere hablar con nadie" le dijo Roy sin dejar de ver el niño. Hughes podía notar lo derrotado que se sentía como padre; no lo culpaba, si algo así le pasaba a Elysia seguramente perdería la cordura. "Han pasado 3 días y sigue con esa misma mirada sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera con Ross. Cuando yo entro se limita a mirarme mientras le hablo…".

"¿Puedo entrar?" le preguntó Hughes un tanto tímido, algo que sorprendió a Roy. El coronel asintió.

Hughes tocó a la puerta suavemente haciendo que Edward diese un pequeño respingo y volteó a verlo. El hombre sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba al ver una mirada así en un niño… "Hola Edward".

Ed se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero luego bajó la mirada dando a entender que no tenía ánimos de tener compañía.

"Solo pasaba a verte y a entregarte esto" le dijo mientras le dejaba un sobre en el buró. "Elysia te extraña mucho, Ed-Kun. Espero que pases por la casa pronto".

Edward no pudo evitar mirarlo por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Hughes le hizo una señal con una mano en señal de despedida y salió de la habitación. Puso una mano en el hombro de Roy intentando darle algo de apoyo y se retiró ya que se había escapado de su trabajo por quinta vez en dos días.

Roy vio como Edward se incorporaba, tomaba el sobre y lo abría. Sus ojos mostraron algo de sorpresa al ver una fotografía de Elysia y él dándose un abrazo, ambos sonrientes. Abrió la carta que mostraba la inconfundible letra de la pequeña que parecían pequeños garabatos.

_Oni-chan:_

_Otoosan__ me ha dicho que un hombre malo te había lastimado y que has estado muy triste desde que Ojisan Roy lo atrapó. Como no puedo ir a verte, te mando un abrazo y muchos besitos y te recuerdo una frase que me dijiste no hace mucho tiempo: Cuando no quedan fuerzas, hay que buscar en el corazón. Él nunca nos defrauda. _

_Te extraño mucho Oni-Chan, por favor cúrate para poder vernos pronto. _

_Te quiere _

_Elysia_

_P.D. Te mando esta foto que nos tomamos hace poco y que Otoosan me dio para mí y una copia para ti. Espero que te guste._

Edward bajó la mirada mientras cerraba la carta, no sin antes percatarse de que tenía otra posdata, pero esta vez con la letra seguramente de Hughes.

_P.D. 2. __Recuerda que hay muchas personas que te aman. Esperamos tenerte de vuelta pronto._

El chico releyó la frase una y otra vez. _'…personas que te aman'_. A su mente vinieron los rostros preocupados de Marcia Ross, Gracia, Hughes, Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman y, por supuesto, la de su padre. Es cierto, seguía muy asustado. En un lugar donde él se sentía seguro, el Headquarter, se había sentido más vulnerable que en toda su vida.

A pesar de eso, mucha gente pasaba a verlo todos los días aunque él no tuviese ánimos para hablar con nadie, no quería que le preguntaran nada, no quería que sintieran lástima por él. Él era el FullMetal Alchemist, el alquimista que ayudaba a la gente y pocas veces había sentido miedo en su vida. Pero tenía 13 años…tenía 13 años…era un niño. Tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo.

Edward cerró la carta y la puso de nuevo en el buró. Volteó hacia la puerta y vio a Roy hablando con el médico. Por alguna razón, tragó saliva y sus manos se aferraron a la sábana.

"¿Otoosan?", Roy dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Edward mientras daba algunos pasos para acercarse a él. "Otoosan…tengo hambre".

El Coronel sintió que un gran peso de encima desapareció y le asintió sonriendo. Pudo ver cómo los ojos del chico parecían recobrar algo de su brillo perdido. Roy volteó a ver al doctor quien le dijo que en un momento le enviaba una enfermera con comida y se retiraba.

Mustang se acercó a Edward y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama. Abrazó a Edward suavemente recargando su rostro en la cabeza del chico mientras él hundía el suyo en el pecho de su padre.

"Todo estará bien" le dijo suavemente. Ed simplemente asintió.

……………….

Un capítulo corto, porque mañana tengo examen XD. Además, el siguiente capítulo marcará el inicio de la verdadera historia ;D

"¡Gracias por leer!"


	9. Kimbley

"**Kimbley"**

Edward estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Roy mientras Black Hayate brincaba alrededor suyo emocionado. Había podido convencerlo de dejar entrar al can y éste parecía muy agradecido de no tener que estar solo.

"Como siempre te sobrepasaste un poco, FullMetal" le dijo Roy mientras cerraba la carpeta que contenía el reporte de la última misión del chico. No era común que el hombre llamase 'FullMetal' a Edward, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía lo que hacía sonreír al chico maliciosamente.

"¿Me vas a reportar?" le dijo él mientras acariciaba al perro alzando una ceja.

Roy solo sonrió y movió la carpeta aún lado. "Entre más grandes seas, será más difícil ocultar lo que haces".

"Otoosan, tengo 14 años, ¿debemos preocuparnos por eso en este momento?".

"Supongo que podemos esperar" le contestó casi dando un suspiro.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman y Hawkeye entraron en la oficina saludando al coronel, quien se puso de pie ante los rostros consternados de sus colegas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ansioso al ver que ninguno se decidía por hablar.

Riza dio un paso adelante. "Señor, el general de brigada, Basque Grand, ha sido asesinado por Scar".

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Roy golpeó la mesa con sus puños ante la noticia. El general de brigada Basque Grand era uno de los alquimistas más fuertes y experto en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso no podía ser posible.

"Señor, y lo peor es que según el reporte, le tomó unos segundos a Scar hacerlo" agregó Havoc sin su cigarro característico. "El General de brigada no pudo defenderse".

Edward simplemente escuchaba la conversación un tanto nervioso…sabía que Scar todavía estaba rondando por ahí matando State Alchemists, pero hacía ya tiempo que su padre no le decía nada sobre el asunto.

"Aquí le traigo el informe" le dijo Breda entregándole una carpeta llena de documentos.

"Señor, hemos escuchado rumores de que el ejército está tomando medidas drásticas para acabar con Scar" le dijo Riza sin dejar al lado esa mirada consternada.

"¿Qué tipo de medidas?" le preguntó Roy mientras revisaba los documentos que Breda le había entregado.

"No lo sabemos, señor".

Roy dio un suspiro un tanto preocupado, pero volteó a ver a Edward. "Ed, ¿podrías darnos un momento?"

El chico se sorprendió ante la petición de su padre. "Pero Otoosan…"

"Por favor"

Edward bajó la mirada un tanto ofendido, pero salió llevándose a Black Hayate con él. ¿Por qué no podía escuchar una simple conversación? Caminó a lo largo de un pasillo acompañado del can hasta llegar al lobby del gran edificio, donde aparentemente alguien importante había llegado.

Vio a varios oficiales formados en dos filas saludando a un hombre con saco y sombrero que sonreía con bastante satisfacción. Saludó a algunos Generales y luego se dirigió con una escolta por el camino donde estaba Edward. Al notar al chico, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

"¿Qué hace un niño aquí?" le preguntó acercándose a él, Ed solo lo veía confundido. "¿No deberías saludar? Soy un State Alchemist, muestra algo de respeto".

El hombre tomó el reloj de plata que traía en su saco para mostrárselo al chico, aunque este simplemente seguía viéndolo no muy perturbado por la voz maniaca del hombre. Ed dio un suspiro un tanto aburrido y sacó el reloj de su pantalón para enseñárselo también. El hombre no pudo evitar asombrarse enormemente.

"Impresionante, jovencito" le dijo mientras guardaba el suyo "¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?"

Ed guardó silencio por algunos segundos. "¿Puedes decirme el tuyo primero?"

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, el chico si que tenía agallas para retarlo de esa manera. "Mi nombre es Zolf J. Kimbley, Crimson Alchemist" le contestó mirándolo y esperando que Ed dijese algo.

El rubio solo siguió viéndolo algo aburrido "FullMetal Alchemist".

Kimbley alzó una ceja. "Tu nombre también es bastante impresionante", el hombre sonrió con suficiencia, parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

Uno de los Generales presentes se acercó al hombre. "Su nombre es Edward Elric, es el hijo del Coronel Roy Mustang"

Edward volteó a ver al General algo ofendido. Sabía que había sido grosero al haber contestado con su nombre de alquimista, pero era con una justa razón.

"¿Él hijo de Mustang?", preguntó emocionado. "Vaya, esto sí es una enorme sorpresa, quién lo diría".

Kimbley se acercó a Edward y le puso una mano en la cabeza, el chico solo frunció el ceño molesto y movió ligeramente la cabeza para que el hombre retirase la mano, pero no lo hizo y parecía aún más divertido.

"¿Y cómo está el coronel?" le preguntó algo interesado, Edward guardó silencio. "Parece que como padre es un fracaso, eres un chico muy grosero".

Edward no se inmutó por el insulto, pero miró de reojo al General, parecía algo molesto. Sería mejor que se comportara un poco para no darle problemas a su padre. "Bien" Por alguna razón, este hombre no le inspiraba ser agradable con él.

"¿Kimbley?"

Todos voltearon a ver al Coronel Mustang y sus subordinados llegar al lobby. Roy no podía creer que estaba viendo a Kimbley en ese lugar con una mano en la cabeza de su hijo. Edward pudo comprobar sus sospechas al ver la mirada de su padre y la de Kimbley; seguramente habían tenido problemas en el pasado.

"¡Hey Mustang! Estaba conociendo a tu hijo" le dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Edward y apretaba un poco su mano en él. Edward miró a su padre un tanto confundido, pero pudo ver que Roy estaba bastante molesto. "Veo que has estado un poco ocupado durante mi ausencia".

"_Coronel_ Mustang" le remarcó Roy acercándose a él y mirándolo fijamente para le quitara las manos de encima a Edward, pero Kimbley solo sonreía y estrechaba más al niño.

"Bueno, tenemos cosas de qué hablar. Nos vemos al rato, chico".

Dicho esto, Kimbley acarició la cabeza de Edward y se dirigió hacia Mustang, quien parecía verlo con desprecio. Ed solo observó como la mayoría del personal iban detrás de Kimbley y Roy.

"Vamos afuera, Black Hayate" le dijo al can comenzando a caminar sin dejar de mirar a todo el personal alejarse. ¿Quién sería él?

………..

Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de los generales, donde el General Raven explicaría qué era lo que estaba pasando a los altos mandos, ya que no era necesario que todo el cuartel se enterara de por qué un State Alchemist ex convicto estaba caminando como un hombre libre en el cuarte.

"Seguramente muchos se preguntarán qué es lo que hace el Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimbley en este lugar. Sólo puedo decirles que hay una razón importante para este acontecimiento; Kimbley ha confesado que él asesinó al hermano de Scar".

Un murmullo se hizo presente en la sala, pero se apagó tan rápido como empezó cuando el General prosiguió.

"Es por eso que lo tenemos aquí, sabemos que Scar irá tras él y tenemos que preparar una emboscada. No podemos permitir que más State Alchemist sean asesinados".

Roy notó que Kimbley no dejaba de mirarlo, pero intentó prestar atención a las palabras del General, se trataba de algo demasiado peligroso como para perderse algún detalle.

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos los oficiales comenzaron a retirarse, por lo que Roy se apresuró a acercarse a Kimbley antes de que se lo llevaran y pasó a su lado murmurando algo que solo el Crimson Alchemist pudo escuchar, lo que lo hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

Al acercarse a sus subordinados, Riza lo miró a Roy algo consternada. "Coronel, ¿qué le dijo a Kimbley?"

Roy guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de contestar la pregunta. "Le advertí que si se acercaba a mi hijo de nuevo, lo mataría".

…………….

"Otoosan, ¿por qué no me quieres decir quién es?"

Edward daba un bocado a su comida y volteaba a ver a su padre, quien desde que mencionó a Kimbley se había quedado callado como una tumba.

"¡Otoosan!"

"Edward, sabes que no me gusta guardarte secretos, pero es de suma importancia que recuerdes bien lo que te voy a decir" Roy había dejado a un lado su plato y volteado a ver a Edward con suma seriedad. "No te acerques a ese hombre".

"Pero Otoosan"

"Edward, por ahora solo quiero que sepas esto, más adelante te contaré todo, te lo prometo. Confía en mí".

El chico solo dio un suspiro de resignación. Cuando su padre le pedía que confiara en él, no había manera que Edward protestara, por lo que simplemente pensó que mejor se daría una vuelta por la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo de información.

………………

El día siguiente, Edward caminaba con Elysia tomando su mano, la niña brincaba divertida esquivando algunos charcos y reía emocionada. Mientras, Edward repasaba la lista de las cosas que Gracia les había enviado a comprar.

"Onichan, ¿ya tenemos todo?" le preguntó la niña mientras brincaba algunos charcos entretenida.

"Parece que sí, hay que regresar a casa"

La niña asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa donde sus padres los esperaban para preparar la comida. Elysia cantaba una canción mientras Ed la escuchaba sonriente, se preguntaba si alguna vez hizo algo así con su padre, realmente no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, ambos ignoraban que el ambiente en casa de la familia Maes no era tan divertido, todo lo contrario.

"Kimbley…", Hughes tenía una mano en el mentón algo pensativo. "Si bien el plan es bueno, la verdad es que creo que es demasiado peligroso"

"No puedo creer que hayan liberado a un asesino para atrapar a otro asesino" Gracia parecía consternada y algo asustada.

"No te preocupes Gracia, solamente va sobre State Alchemist" le dijo Roy intentando tranquilizarla.

"Pero tú y Edward son State Alchemists, ¿cómo podría estar tranquila?"

Roy pareció conmovido. Gracia de verdad estaba preocupada por ellos dos, Hughes notó el gesto del coronel y sonrió alegremente.

"Recuerden que son parte de la familia, creo que Elysia se sentiría muy mal si perdiera a su hermano y a su tio".

Roy sonrió un tanto pensativo, hasta que Gracia decidió preguntar algo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Roy, ¿por qué fue encarcelado ese State Alchemist?".

El Coronel dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Hughes quien solo le echó una mirada de que era su decisión. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro. "Durante la guerra en Ishbal, se nos proporcionó unas piedras que simulaban ser una piedra filosofal, la cual aumentaba nuestras habilidades descomunalmente. Al término de la guerra, se nos pidió que las regresáramos".

Gracia escuchaba atentamente mientras Hughes cerraba los ojos no muy alegre de escuchar la historia de nuevo.

"Todos lo hicieron, a excepción de Kimbley quien se la tragó para no entregarla." Gracia se llevó una mano a la boca un tanto asustada. "Asesinó a los testigos e intentó huir del lugar, pero en ese momento llegué yo con otros oficiales…y lo entregamos".

Gracia abrió la boca sorprendida. "¿T-tú lo entregaste?"

"Si, comprenderás el por qué tengo que tener la guardia bien en alto y no puedo decirle nada a Edward por ahora, entre menos sepa mejor" le dijo Roy mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida. "Se supone que está escoltado, pero vi que algunos oficiales lo saludaron…algo le deben haber prometido a ese bastardo".

Siguieron hablando un poco más, pero un par estaba en las sombras escuchando todo lo que comentaban. Edward estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo helado. Elysia, sin saber qué estaba pasando, abrazó el costado de su hermano haciendo que éste reaccionara y le sonriera suavemente.

"Hay que decirles que ya llegamos", le dijo Edward al escuchar que parecía que ya no hablaban exactamente del mismo tema. La niña asintió un tanto aliviada de no tener que estar escondida.

"¡Ya llegamos!" gritó contenta Elysia.

"Qué bueno que ya están en casa", les saludó Gracia poniéndose de pie. "'¿Encontraron todo lo que les pedí?"

"Si, aunque tuve que pelearme con una señora por estas ramitas" le dijo Ed con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Creo que estuvo a punto de pegarme".

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario, en especial Elysia cuando relataba cómo había pasado.

………………

¡Gracias por leer:D


	10. La hija del Fuhrer

"**La hija del Fuhrer"**

Riza y Havoc estaban en la oficina de Roy mientras este leía algunos documentos que ambos les habían traído. Estaba muy pensativo y concentrado, algo que la Teniente Primera consideraba muy extraño, pero no podía sorprenderse: después de todo, el documento era sobre Scar.

"A pesar de que Kimbley ya tiene aquí algunos meses, no hay indicios de que Scar se haya acercado al Este" dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a una página.

"A menos que no lo sepa", sugirió Riza mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

Roy se le quedó viendo por algunos segundos antes de hablar. "Es casi imposible, es un rumor que se ha cuidado se esparza y cualquier State Alchemist que él se encontrara debía decírselo. Ha matado 12 alquimistas desde entonces. Es _imposible _que no lo sepa".

"¿Y si ya no le interesa Kimbley?" le dijo Havoc mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca. "¿A lo mejor está vengando al pueblo de Ishbal en general y ya no le importa tanto vengar a su hermano?"

"Podría ser" dijo Roy bajando la mirada a los documentos. "O podría ser que piensa matar a todos los State Alchemist y guardarlo a él como trofeo… lo cual no me importaría si no fuera por la primera parte".

Havoc y Riza se vieron por unos momentos. Roy debía tener razón, seguramente Scar estaba guardando a Kimbley para ser su última víctima.

Antes de alguno pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al General Raven seguido de algunos oficiales que lo escoltaban. Roy se puso de pie sorprendido al tiempo que él, Riza y Havoc saludaban al General.

"Coronel Mustang, he venido a pedirle que me acompañe. El Fuhrer quiere hablar con usted" le dijo el hombre mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Riza y Havoc voltearon a ver a Roy un tanto sorprendidos, pero no lo estaban más que él. El coronel salió de la oficina al lado del General dejando a unos preocupados subordinados adentro. Mientras caminaban, Roy volteaba a ver de reojo al General Raven. Parecía muy tranquilo, por lo que intentó serenarse, después de todo, iba a estar delante del _Fuhrer._

Al entrar a la enorme oficina de King Bradley, Roy se mantuvo firme pero por dentro sentía que algo no estaba bien. No tenía miedo del Fuhrer, pero no le gustaban las circunstancias en que lo llamaban. Cuando el hombre apareció entrando de una puerta, todos los presentes saludaron.

"Descansen, soldados" les dijo el Fuhrer amablemente. "Por favor, déjenme a solas con el Coronel Mustang".

El General Raven parecía sorprendido al igual que todos los subordinados, ni hablar de Roy, sin embargo, obedecieron rápidamente dejando al Coronel parado en medio de la oficina solo frente a Bradley.

"Coronel Mustang, debe estar preguntándose qué hace aquí". Mustang simplemente asintió tratando de no mostrar alguna emoción que lo delatase. "Bueno Coronel, debo informarle que tengo que pedirle un favor muy personal".

"…¿Un favor?", Roy no puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par.

"Así es" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba una carpeta. "Nadie aparte de yo o el General Raven sabe acerca de esta información, así que le voy a pedir mucha discreción"

"Claro señor, pero ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

"Todos los detalles se encuentran en esa carpeta, pero se trata de que la vida de mi hija está en peligro", Bradley puso ambos brazos en su espalda y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. "Unos hombres han amenazado con secuestrarla si no cumplía con sus demandas y ya ha habido un intento que salió mal simplemente porque mi hija es una buena peleadora, a pesar de que llevaba una escolta".

Roy miraba el reporte un tanto consternado. ¿La hija del Fuhrer? Habría que estar demente para intentar lastimar la hija del Presidente del ejército.

"Así que lo que quisiera pedirle, era su permiso para pedirle ayuda a su hijo" le dijo ocasionando que Roy diese un respingo. "Si, lo he visto luchar, he leído sus reportes en las misiones, además tiene una edad en la que puede acompañar a mi hija sin verse sospechoso. Quisiera que él fuese su escolta. Tiene 15 años, ¿no?"

Si hubiese alguien a su lado seguramente le hubiese pedido que lo pellizcara para saber si de verdad el Fuhrer había dicho lo que él creyó haber escuchado. "En tres meses los cumple, pero ¿Usted quiere que Edward sea la escolta de su hija?" el Fuhrer asintió, Roy guardó silencio por algunos segundos. "Bueno, creo que debo comunicárselo antes de poder confirmárselo, señor", le dijo finalmente saludándolo.

"Significaría mucho para mi esposa y para mí que el chico aceptara hacerlo"

Roy caminaba de regreso a su oficina. Se sentía…bueno, difícilmente podría explicarlo. ¿El Fuhrer quería a Edward para ser escolta de su hija? ¿Y no se lo había ordenado?. "Qué día tan extraño".

…………….

"¿Guardaespaldas de una niña?" Edward veía a su padre incrédulo. "Tiene que ser una broma"

Roy sonrió un tanto apenado. "Pues no lo es, créeme, yo también no podía creer lo que escuchaba". Le dijo mientras le entregaba la carpeta. "No ha sido una orden, siempre puedes decir que no, pero el _Fuhrer _– O sea, el _presidente_ del ejército – me lo ha pedido personalmente".

Edward lo miró un tanto maliciosamente. "Es decir, no le quieres quedar mal al _Fuhrer_", Roy no pudo evitar rolar sus ojos sabiendo lo que eso quería decir. "¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?"

"…Lavaré la ropa y limpiaré la casa una semana entera"

Ed se llevó la mano al mentón analizando la propuesta, luego levantó su mano alzando un dedo. "Un mes"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" reclamó Roy poniéndose de pie golpeando el escritorio con sus manos.

"Al parecer esto es indefinido" le dijo mientras leía el reporte. "Así que un _mes_"

Roy lo miró matadoramente por algunos segundos ante la risa maliciosa del adolescente. Sin embargo, se dio por vencido y dio un suspiro. "De acuerdo".

Edward asintió en señal de victoria. "Bien, iré a leer esto entonces, nos vemos al rato" le dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de la oficina.

"…se parece demasiado a mi"

……….

Edward caminaba por los pasillos leyendo el reporte concentrado. "Winry Bradley…14 años. Mm, pensé que sería más chica", Edward caminaba sin poner atención simplemente leyendo los documentos y esquivaba habilidosamente a quien se le atravesaba, parecía acostumbrado a hacerlo. En el camino se encontró a Havoc, quien parecía curioso de lo que Edward leía.

"Hey, Ed, ¿qué traes ahí?" le dijo poniéndose el cigarro en la boca.

Ed lo miró de reojo. "Havoc-San, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes cerca de mi, ese olor me marea"

Havoc entrecerró un ojo ofendido. "Bueno, bueno, que malhumorado" el hombre tomó el cigarro y lo tiró en un cenicero.

En ese momento, vieron enfrente de ellos como una escolta se venía acercando hacia ellos. Sin embargo, una rubia resaltaba mucho en medio de todos los hombres uniformados. Ed notó que platicaba animadamente con algunos oficiales, parecía contenta. Tenía ojos azul celeste y un cabello rubio un tono más claro que el suyo amarrado en una alta coleta con dos mechones que caían por sus hombros.

Nunca había visto a una niña en el lugar, pero después de todo, él era el único adolescente en el cuartel. Havoc, por su parte, tenía otras ideas.

"Que niña tan bonita, ¿no?" le dijo murmurando después de que se alejaran por la espalda. Edward volteó a verlo casi en shock. "Hey, Hey, no soy un pedófilo, me refería para ti".

Ed lo vio confundido "¿Para mí qué?"

"Que, ¿acaso no te pareció bonita?"

El chico sintió que su temperatura aumentaba y seguramente se había sonrojado por la sonrisa maliciosa que Havoc tenía en su rostro. "¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!"

"Oh vamos, tienes casi 15 años, es totalmente natural fijarse en chicas", le dijo Havoc sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente, sabía que con eso hacía enojar a Ed.

Pero el chico abrió la carpeta de nuevo y siguió leyendo. "Como sea".

Havoc le puso una mano en la cabeza irritándolo aún más, pero no dijo nada. El Teniente se limitó a sonreír satisfecho.

…………

"Tengo que agradecerte de antemano que hayas aceptado, Edward"

El Coronel Mustang y Edward estaban de pie frente al Fuhrer, solos de nuevo. Bradley sonreía complacido mientras Ed se mantenía serio durante toda la conversación.

"Te daré algunas indicaciones", el Fuhrer le entregó algunos documentos,"Y algunas recomendaciones". El joven asintió tratando de escuchar atentamente. "Mi hija asiste a la secundaria Taisei , por lo que tendrás que hacerte pasar por un alumno para poder estar cerca de ella durante sus horas escolares".

Tanto Roy como Edward abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Ir al colegio?¿al CO-LE-GIO ? Ed notó que su padre puso todo su empeño en no dar una risa lo que lo hizo mirarlo matadoramente.

"Señor, hace años que no asisto a una escuela" le dijo Ed un tanto preocupado por la situación.

"Lo sé, Edward. No te preocupes, no tendrás que cumplir con ninguna responsabilidad más que asistir a clases con ella. El ataque que sufrió fue saliendo del colegio por lo que no puedo correr ningún riesgo" le dijo el Fuhrer de una manera muy seria, por lo que Ed no dijo nada más.

"Más cosas sobre las actividades que ella realiza está en esos documentos" le dijo Bradley sonriendo. "Síganme, te la presentaré".

El Fuhrer salió de su oficina seguido por Roy y Ed atrás de él. El chico estaba malhumorado…¿cómo es que había aceptado esto? Veía de reojo a su padre quien parecía tener una sonrisa llena de satisfacción…o de burla. Irritado, le señaló dos dedos con la mano, a lo que Roy abrió los ojos como platos.

"Dos meses"

El Coronel se limitó a dar un suspiro de resignación, era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás. Entraron en lo que parecía una habitación autorizada solamente para personal de rangos mayores que el del coronel Mustang, ya que ninguno de los dos la conocía.

Al entrar, Edward vio con sorpresa a la misma niña que había visto en el pasillo rodeada de oficiales. Parecía algo aburrida de estar esperando.

"Winry, querida, he venido a presentarte a tu escolta", le dijo Bradley acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La chica se puso de pie y saludó cordialmente. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Winry Bradley, espero no causarle muchos problemas"

"Debes prometerme que no te meterás en líos innecesarios, Winry" le advirtió su padre bastante serio.

Ella simplemente asintió, sin embargo, se acercó a Roy sonriente "Prometo ser muy cuidadosa para que no tenga que arriesgar su vida", agregó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonrojándose un poco. _'Es guapísimo y se ve que es muy valiente, ¡que suerte tengo!'_

Tanto el Fuhrer como Mustang y Ed se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que Bradley decidió hablar. "Querida, tu escolta es el muchacho rubio, Edward Elric"

"¿Qué?" Winry volteó a ver a Edward un tanto confundida, pero el chico se ofendió mucho cuando la mirada de la niña denotaba desilusión. "¡Pero si es un enano!"

'_¡¿ENANO?!',_ Edward sintió una punzada de rabia y frunció el ceño ofendido, pero Mustang le advirtió con la mirada que no dijese nada.

"Ten más respeto, Winry, él es un State Alchemist".

Winry no parecía convencida y Edward se sentía demasiado ofendido como para ver la mirada de advertencia de Roy, "Pero Otoosan, la última vez yo me defendí sola, ¿para qué ocupo una escolta?"

"Exacto, ahora saben que no serás fácil de capturar" le dijo el Fuhrer mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Hija, anoche me volvieron a llamar", Winry entonces bajó la mirada resignada. "No correré _ningún _riesgo".

Le hizo una seña a la que parecía ser su secretaria y ésta se acercó a Edward dándole una bolsa..grande.

"Aquí tienes el uniforme escolar así como un maletín para cargar tus utensilios" le dijo la muchacha sonriente para luego retirarse.

"Bueno, Edward, te veo mañana en mi casa a las 8 de la mañana, mi hija entra a las 8:30 al colegio", El Fuhrer aún sonreía alegremente, pero Edward miraba a la decepcionada Winry y no le hacía mucha gracia.

Al salir de la oficina, el Coronel y Ed caminaban por el pasillo sin decir ni una palabra. Sin embargo, Roy no pudo aguantarlo más y echó una risa que intentó ahogar con su mano provocando que el chico pusiese unos ojos endemoniados.

"¡No te atrevas a reírte!" vociferó Edward irritado haciendo que Roy intentase ahogar la risa con más fuerza. "Nunca debí haber accedido a esto"

"Nadie te obligó", le recordó Roy ocultando su sonrisa muy bien mientras intentaba parecer serio.

"¿Tu cara de cachorro no fue una forma tuya de obligarme?", le dijo Ed mientras sacaba el uniforme para saber cómo era, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que lo hizo llevarse ambas manos para aliviar el dolor. "¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!"

Roy lo miró bastante ofendido. "No vuelvas a decir que puse cara de perro" le dijo sin una pizca de risa en su tono.

Edward lo miró un tanto apenado sobándose la cabeza con una mano. "Lo siento" Se agachó para levantar la bolsa ya que la había dejado caer al llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

"Así que a las 8 de la mañana", Roy se llevó una mano al mentón. "¿Estás seguro que te podrás levantarte tan temprano todos los días?"

Edward lo miró de reojo molesto. "Si sigues haré que sean 3 meses"

Roy tosió una vez y luego se llevó los brazos a la espalda para caminar en silencio mientras un irritado Edward checaba su uniforme. Al menos era totalmente negro con unas discretas marcas naranjas y no un azulito chillón que había visto en la calle de alguna escuela. No pudo más que dar un suspiro de resignación.

……………

¡Sorpresa! XD

¡Gracias por leer:D


	11. Taisei High School

2x1 hoy también en español XD ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

"**Taisei High School"**

A las 8 en punto, Edward estaba enfrente de la casa – mansión mejor dicho -del Fuhrer. Traía su uniforme puesto y el maletín en la mano izquierda…la verdad, se sentía ridículo. Volteó hacia atrás para ver a Roy en el auto intentando contenerse la risa, por lo que el chico alzó la mano empuñada para indicarle que si se atrevía a reírse se le iba a aumentar el cobro. Roy le hizo otra seña con su mano de no estarlo tomando en serio.

Ed dio un suspiro y tocó al timbre de la gran mansión, no pasó mucho antes de la que parecía ser la ama de llaves le abriese la puerta. Le hizo una señal de despedida a Roy quien se la regresó y encendió el auto para retirarse.

Al entrar al hogar, la ama de llaves le indicó que esperara mientras corría a hablarle a Winry. El chico estaba asombrado, así que esta era la casa del Fuhrer, era bastante impresionante y lujosa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar el lugar porque la chica ya bajaba las escaleras en su uniforme igualmente negro con naranja y con el mismo peinado del día anterior.

"Buenos días" le saludó ella mientras agarraba su mochila y se veía en el espejo para checar que todo estuviese en orden.

Ed cruzó los brazos. "Buenos días"

"Debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde"

La chica corrió hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa y Edward la siguió sin hacer un comentario. Pero no pudo menos que hacer los ojos chiquitos cuando vio todos los autos que el Fuhrer poseía, vaya, al parecer ser el presidente del ejército tenía muy buenos beneficios económicos. Ambos subieron en un auto negro más grande que el auto de Roy, obviamente llevarían chofer.

Durante el trayecto, Edward se dedicó a leer un libro y Winry a observarlo con curiosidad, claro que el chico se daba cuenta pero intentaba ignorarla. ¿Qué tanto podría estar viendo?

"¿De verdad que hace años que no vas a un colegio? ", le preguntó la niña repentinamente sacando a Ed de sus pensamientos.

"No, desde que tengo memoria he entrenado para ser alquimista, la dejé hace años" le dijo el joven mientras devolvía los ojos al libro. "La escuela me era inservible para lograrlo"

"Mmmm…¿y no te interesa aprender cosas de cultura general que no tengan que ver con alquimia?", insistió ella alzando una ceja.

Viendo que definitivamente no lo iba a dejar leer, cerró el libro y levantó la mirada. "He leído miles de libros a lo largo de mi vida, de alquimia y de no alquimia. Puedo decirte que tengo mucha cultura general". Edward no la miraba, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en el asiento.

"Pero en el ejército no hay chicos de tu edad, ¿no tienes amigos?"

_¿Amigos?_ Ed no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. "De tener amigos, tengo" le dijo él sin querer rebelar mucho.

Winry no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, pero desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. "¿Entonces estás satisfecho con el camino que has elegido?"

_¿Acaso esto era un interrogatorio?_ "Lo estoy".

"¿Por qué?"

Ed frunció el ceño. "Disculpa, Winry-san, pero te acabo de conocer y no considero pertinente contarte cada aspecto de mi vida"

"Si me vas a proteger, necesito saber quién eres"

"Mi nombre es Edward, soy el FullMetal Alchemist, tengo 14 años y seré tu escolta" le dijo él mientras volvía a abrir el libro. "¿No es suficiente?"

Winry no contestó, pero Ed pudo adivinar en su mirada que estaba irritada por la respuesta que le había dado. ¿Quién se creía para hacer todas esas preguntas tan personales después de todo?

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al colegio para alivio de Ed. Ambos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia los terrenos del Taisei High School donde el chico pudo divisar cientos de jóvenes como ellos dos que platicaban animadamente y caminaban dentro del edificio del colegio.

Winry divisó a sus amigas y se acercó a ellas saludándolas. Ed se quedó un poco atrás y se recargó en un árbol mientras escuchaba las risas de las niñas. Cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio, Ed abrió su libro y siguió leyendo mientras caminaba detrás de ellas.

Cuando llegaron al aula, Ed tomó asiento detrás de la mesa de Winry y siguió leyendo por unos momentos…hasta que notó miradas fijas en él. Levantó la vista y vio a casi todo el salón mirándolo y murmurando cosas que él no podía escuchar. Sonrió nerviosamente y levantó el libro para esconder el rostro.

Sin embargo, una mano le quitó el libro haciendo que se quedara un tanto perplejo. Vio a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro y corto con una gran sonrisa frente a él.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Dante y tú debes ser un chico nuevo, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"…Edward"

La chica sonrió aun más alegremente. "Bienvenido Edward, es extraño que hayan aceptado a un chico a la mitad del año, pero seguramente eres muy inteligente porque este libro se ve complicado de entender".

"Dante, déjalo" le dijo Winry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Por qué? Es un chico nuevo y hay que darle la bienvenida" le dijo Dante un tanto decepcionada de su actitud.

"Luego te cuento, por ahora déjalo en paz"

Winry no tenía idea cuánto Ed agradecía la intervención. Tomó su libro de las manos de la niña y esta se retiró un tanto inconforme.

La profesora lo presentó como un alumno nuevo en clase, para evitar alguna sospecha. El chico odiaba toda la atención que estaba obteniendo, se suponía que como escolta de alguien, debería pasar desapercibido, pero al parecer algo hacía que no fuese así. ¿Es porque era rubio? No lo creía, había al menos dos rubios más aparte de él y Winry…Lastimosamente no se le ocurrió otra razón, por lo que hundió su mente en el libro mientras la maestra comenzaba a dar su clase.

Por pura curiosidad puso atención por algunos momentos, pero el aburrimiento llegó demasiado rápido. Todo lo que estaba diciendo ya lo sabía, por lo que volvió su mirada al libro y trató de concentrarse en no escuchar. No fue demasiado difícil, al menos la lectura estaba interesante.

No sabía que tuvieran un receso en el cual pudiesen comer, por lo que no había ido preparado. Al menos había una cafetería en el lugar. Se apresuró a comprar algo antes de correr a los jardines de la escuela y tomar asiento recargado en un árbol cerca de donde estaba Winry, pero no lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación que tenían.

"Winry, tienes qué explicarnos por qué llegaste con ese chico" le dijo Laleh, su amiga de cabello castaño, mientras las demás asentían.

"Chicas, les voy a decir, pero deben prometerme que esto quedará entre nosotras, nadie debe enterarse", las 4 chicas asintieron de nuevo. "Él es como mi guardaespaldas, mi escolta"

Todas abrieron la boca asombradas. "¿Han seguido llamando esos bastardos entonces?"

"Eso parece"

"…pero él no se ve muy amenazante", le dijo Juliet, la pelirroja, haciendo que todas voltearan a verlo.

"Pero es muy guapo", agregó Nina, castaña también, haciendo que las 4 asintieran sonrojadas.

"Chicas, dejen de hacer eso, recuerden que es un secreto" les dijo ella un tanto apenada ya que sus amigas miraban fijamente al chico.

"¿Sabes si tiene alguna habilidad en especial?", le preguntó interesada Juliet.

"Mi padre me dijo que es un State Alchemist"

Todas voltearon a verla sorprendidas. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Shhh, chicas, cállense"

"Es imposible, tiene 14 años, no puede ser un State Alchemist" le dijo Dante.

Nina miró de reojo al chico, "Pero eso tendría sentido si el padre de Winry lo eligió a él para cuidarla"

Todas asintieron sin dejar de ver a Edward. Winry se llevó una mano al rostro.

"Chicas, Dejen-de-hacer-eso"

Las 4 muchachas voltearon hacia Winry sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Que suerte tienes Winry, que un chico tan apuesto cuide tu espalda", le dijo Juliet.

"Recuerda que lo hace porque quieren hacerme daño" insistió Winry comenzando a hartarse del comportamiento de sus amigas.

Las 4 niñas siguieron cuchicheando divertidas mientras Winry dejaba caer la cabeza con resignación. Ed volteó a ver al grupo de niñas y alzó una ceja al ver a Winry callada comiendo mientras las otras 4 parecían divertirse. En fin, volvió al libro y dejó de escuchar ruidos a su alrededor.

…………………

Dias después, Roy abrió la puerta de la casa y escuchó la televisión encendida. Al entrar, vio a Edward recostado en el sillón durmiendo, aunque seguramente tenía frío debido a que el clima estaba helado y el chico no tenía más que una camiseta y un pantalón puesto.

Se agachó y movió a Ed suavemente intentando despertarlo. "Ed…Edward". Sin embargo, el chico parecía dormido profundamente, seguramente estaba cansado. Roy dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua y entró a su habitación por una cobija, la cual le puso encima. Hacía algo tiempo que le era imposible cargar al chico sin sentir que su espalda se doblaba en dos.

Tomó asiento en el espacio que sobraba en el sillón. En ese momento agradecía que el chico fuese tan pequeño…era mejor no repetirlo mientras él estuviese consciente si quería seguir viviendo, pero era divertido pensarlo.

Ed apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos. Aún sentía cansancio, pero no había visto a su padre en todo el día por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para olvidarse del sueño por un momento.

"No te levantes" le dijo Roy, pero sin poder evitar que el chico se incorporara y se llevara una mano a los ojos tallándolos. Sonrió un tanto apenado por haberlo despertado. "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Winry-San y sus amigas que trajeron de mula mientras iban de compras" le dijo mientras bostezaba un poco.

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo pena por él. "Veo que la chica te está dando muchos problemas"

Edward levantó su mano y señaló tres dedos acercándolos a los ojos de Roy. "Tres meses"

El Coronel miró los tres dedos por algunos segundos antes de tomar la mano de Ed y bajarla con la suya entrecerrando los ojos. "El trato fue un mes, no puedes cambiarlo"

"Después de hoy el trato no me parece justo", agregó él mientras se soltaba la trenza.

"Tu error" le dijo su padre mientras se ponía de pie y le ponía una mano en la cabeza y revolvía su cabello.

"¡Otoosan!" gruñó Edward mirándolo un tanto molesto.

Roy solo levantó un brazo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. "Igual lo vas a cepillar"

Ed soltó un gruñido y alcanzó un cepillo que había traído antes de quedarse dormido. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. "Otoosan, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?"

El chico solo escuchó un "¿Eh?" desde la cocina.

"Siempre llegas muy cansado de la oficina y hoy vienes particularmente contento", le dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello y se acercaba a la cocina. Roy se estaba sirviendo un jugo pero parecía algo nervioso. "Ahora me vas a decir qué te traes entre manos"

"No me traigo nada entre manos, Ed" le dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina rápidamente.

Ed lo miró sospechosamente y fue tras él. "¡Otoosan! Dímelo o me enteraré de alguna manera" le dijo el chico una tanto cínicamente y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Y exactamente, ¿cómo sería eso?" le preguntó Roy un tanto curioso mientras daba un sorbo al jugo.

Ed entrecerró los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa, "Hughes-San siempre se entera de todo…"

Roy escupió el jugo y miró al chico incrédulo. Pero simplemente bajó la cabeza resignado, lo peor de todo es que Hughes lo había presenciado. "Ven aquí" le dijo mientras le daba una palmada al sillón. Ed se acercó rápidamente dando una risita de victoria. "Esto debe quedar entre nosotros dos", le dijo seriamente.

"Claro que si", le contestó él asintiendo.

"B-bueno…" Roy tosió un poco y bebió jugo antes de continuar, pero dio un respingo ante la mirada impaciente de su hijo. "H-hoy tuve que quedarme hasta tarde como habrás notado" Ed simplemente asintió. "B-bueno…alguien estaba conmigo".

El chico lo miró confundido alzando una ceja. "¿Alguien? ¿Quién?"

"…¿Quién está conmigo siempre en la oficina apurándome que haga mi trabajo?"

Edward abrió la boca sorprendido y alzó la mano sin poder decir nada. Roy asintió con una gota de sudor resbalándole mientras daba un trago al vaso. "¿_Riza-San_?"

Roy siguió tomando su jugo intentando ignorar los extraños sonidos que hacía Ed. "No te alteres tanto, solamente fue un beso".

"…Hughes los sorprendió, ¿no es así?", le dijo Ed pillamente, Roy simplemente se sonrojó confirmándolo sin mirarlo. El chico no pudo evitar dar unas risas, "Que divertido es esto"

"Deja de molestarme o le prenderé fuego a tu cabello"

Ed dio un respingo ante la amenaza y tomó su cabello intentando protegerlo de la furia de su padre. Roy simplemente sonrió y se puso de pie.

"Vamos a dormir, hay que levantarnos temprano"

Edward asintió sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente, por lo que Roy le aventó el vaso del jugo haciendo que el chico cayese al suelo. "Está bien, está bien, te dejaré en paz".

…………………

Siempre me ha gustado mucho el RoyxRiza :D Prometo explorarlo más en otro capítulo, je.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. El guardaespaldas

He subido en mi cuenta de DeviantArt lo que podría ser la portada del fanfic, el link está en mi profile. De vez en cuando subiré fanarts, yo le avisaré por supuesto :D

"**El Guardaespaldas"**

"¡Pero si ayer viniste de compras!"

Edward estaba irritado, Winry lo había traído al mismo centro comercial que habían visitado el día anterior, sin embargo, esta vez venía sola.

"El cumpleaños de mi Otoosan se acerca, tengo que buscarle un obsequio" le dijo la chica un tanto malhumorada por las quejas de Ed.

"¿Por qué no lo buscaste ayer?"

"¿Bromeas? Es un regalo que debo escoger yo sola, debe ser muy especial"

Ed dio un suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Que complicada era esta niña, de verdad debió haber pedido al menos 3 meses de tareas del hogar a cambio, llevaba dos semanas con Winry y sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

"Edward-San, ya te dije que cuando estemos los dos solos no camines detrás de mí, no me gusta", le reclamó ella sin voltear a verlo.

El chico no puedo evitar dar un gruñido, pero apresuró el paso y se acercó a Winry. La chica lo miró de reojo un momento sin que él lo notara, parecía estar mirando a su alrededor. Por alguna razón cada vez que Edward se comportaba como su verdadera escolta, se veía mayor de lo que parecía cuando no. Sin embargo, había algo más que llamaba su atención.

"Edward-San, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?", le dijo ella haciendo que el chico la mirara de reojo un tanto sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"….¿por qué siempre traes manga larga y guantes?"

Winry notó que Ed pareció haber abierto los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego puso un gesto serio y se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara con una mano. "Una preferencia personal".

"Mmmh"

Ella sabía que le había mentido, pero no es como si pudiera forzarle a decirle la verdad por lo que no dijo nada más.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Ed cargaba ya un buen número de bolsas, además de que lucía irritado, por lo que Winry decidió sentir pena por él y comenzar a regresar a casa.

"Pensé que _solo _venías por el regalo de tu padre" le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Winry sonrió un tanto apenada. "Ese era el plan, ¡pero había tantas cosas tan lindas!"

El chico dio un suspiro mientras Winry seguía hablando, había aceptado el trabajo de cuidar a una chica la cual su vida corría _peligro_. Si alguien amenazara su vida, su padre seguramente lo encerraría en casa con llave. ¿Quizá el Fuhrer confiaba demasiado en él? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que no le gustaba ser la mula de nadie. En fin, era hora.

"Winry-San, pretende que nada está pasando", le dijo el chico captando la atención de la niña quien se asustó un poco al ver que el chico fruncía el ceño y la tomaba del brazo. "Sígueme".

Ed llevó a la chica hasta un callejón oscuro donde estaba seguro que no pasaría nadie, no quería que gente inocente terminara lastimada. Empujó a Winry adentro de una montaña de cajas y le dio las bolsas mientras volteaba hacia todos lados.

"Winry-San, sin importar lo que me pase, _no_ salgas de aquí", le ordenó el chico haciendo que Winry se asustara un poco. Ella asintió tímidamente y Edward puso una caja para esconderla completamente.

Se puso de pie en medio del callejón esperando, cuando comenzó a llover. Vaya, en estos momentos no le agradaba mucho. No tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse cuando un hombre fornido dobló la esquina hacia donde estaba él. Ed frunció el ceño, pero pareció aliviado cuando el hombre puso una cara de sorpresa.

"¿Qué rayos-"

"La hija del Fuhrer no está aquí", le dijo Edward amenazantemente mientras se metía una mano a la bolsa del pantalón.

El hombre apretó los dientes irritado. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"No lo necesitas saber"

Edward dio un paso atrás cuando vio que el hombre se comenzó a acercar a él. "¿Dónde está ella?"

"No está aquí", le dijo una vez más mientras se preparaba por si el hombre lo atacaba sorpresivamente.

"No mientras, chiquillo. Sé que está aquí". El hombre comenzó a reírse. "Pero debo darte crédito por haber notado que te seguía, nunca antes me habían descubierto".

Edward simplemente sonrió complacido sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. La lluvia caía sobre su cabello haciendo que este se aplastara contra su rostro, por lo que usó su mano para quitar los mechones.

"¿Entonces no me dirás donde está la chica?" le preguntó una vez más deteniéndose sin dejar de sonreír. Edward simplemente no contestó nada. "Bien, tendré que matarte y buscarla luego".

El hombre se lanzó a atacar a Edward, pero este hizo un movimiento rápido y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago causando que el hombre se detuviera adolorido. Lo miró con rabia y comenzó a lanzarle golpes que Edward detuvo usando toda su fuerza; sus golpes eran bastante fuertes. El chico le lanzó una patada, pero el hombre logró atrapar la pierna y aventar a Ed mientras echaba a correr hacia él, pero no contaba con que éste se daría una vuelta en el aire y caería de pie lanzándose inmediatamente hacia el hombre.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a frente, pero Ed se sorprendió al ver que el tipo seguía con su sonrisa cínica. "Vaya, vaya, el enano resultó ser un buen peleador"

…_¡¿ENANO?!_ Irritado, juntó sus manos y transformó su mano en su tradicional cuchilla, vio complacido que el hombre parecía sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

"Cuántas sorpresas tienes, y es una lástima, porque debo matarte".

Ed se lanzó a atacarlo provocándole algunas heridas, pero el hombre de verdad era un buen luchador, demasiado hábil a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan pesado. Un poco harto del juego, Edward juntó sus manos de nuevo y tocó el suelo, haciendo que alrededor del hombre creciese una celda de cemento.

"Debí haber hecho eso desde el inicio", le dijo el chico sonriendo complacido, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho al ver como el hombre rompió algunas barras con un puñetazo y salía para atacarlo.

Ed lo esquivo hábilmente, haciendo enfurecer al hombre. "¡Pareces un mono, deja de moverte!"

Al parecer, el hombre no entendía que insultarlo solo hacía enfadar al chico, lo que lo hacían más peligroso. Ed, harto ya, se lanzó sobre el hombre y le dio una patada en el costado con su pierna de automail, haciendo que el hombre lanzara un aullido de dolor, pero reaccionando instantáneamente propinándole un codazo en una mejilla. Edward, furioso, llevó su pierna automail a las piernas del hombre haciéndolo caer pesadamente y llevando su cuchilla al cuello del hombre amenazadoramente.

"Si te mueves, no dudaré en clavártelo", le dijo respirando agitadamente, pero mirándolo con determinación.

El hombre sentía la fría cuchilla en su garganta, Ed se la había hundido un poco para hacerle saber que un solo movimiento de parte de él haría que él mismo se la encajase. Maldito enano.

Edward notó que el hombre estaba cerca de algunos tubos de metal, por lo que juntó sus manos en su segundo sin dejarlo reaccionar y tocó las barras convirtiéndose en cadenas alrededor del hombre.

"Esto no ha acabado, él vendrá por ella y seguramente acabará contigo", le dijo el hombre con rabia.

Edward lo miró con indiferencia sin dejar de apuntarle con su cuchilla. Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar si había alguien más, pero para su alivio no había nadie.

"¡Winry-San!", le gritó repentinamente. Vio que las cajas se movieron y la chica apareció provocando aun más la ira del hombre. Pero para sorpresa de Ed, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, notó que la chica estaba llorando. "..Winry-San".

La muchacha se acercó a Ed un tanto temerosa del hombre enfrente de ellos. "¿S-si?"

Edward se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de hablar. "Winry-San, quiero que vayas a la calle de enfrente y llames al ejército para que recojan a esta basura".

"P-pero ¿y si hay alguien más?", chilló ella aterrorizada. Edward no entendía, ¿Qué no ella se había defendido la primera vez que la había atacado?

"No puedo ir yo y dejarlo solo, necesito que seas valiente y hagas lo que pido. No veo a nadie más aquí".

La chica asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al teléfono público que estaba en la esquina mientras Edward la miraba fijamente y le acercaba más la cuchilla al hombre cuando este hacia un intento de soltarse. Winry volvió rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados asustada.

"V-vienen para acá" dijo la chica mientras se ponía detrás de Edward, intentando estar lo más alejada que podía del hombre, pero lo más cerca posible del chico.

"Bien hecho, todo estará bien", le dijo Ed intentando tranquilizarla. Ella asintió aún algo nerviosa.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pero que niña tan linda, ahora veo porque quieren secuestra—"

Edward le había puesto la cuchilla en la garganta. "Cualquier movimiento que hagas, hará que te cortes la garganta".

"…Chico, no tienes cara de haber matado a alguien en tu vida" le dijo el hombre intentando hacerlo enfadar.

"Siempre podría empezar ahora. Intentaste atacar a la hija del Fuhrer, a nadie le importaría", le contestó él moviendo la cuchilla y ocasionándole dolor, el hombre solamente apretó los dientes aguantando el dar un quejido pero mirándolo con rabia.

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar apuntando con armas al individuo, por lo que Edward pudo transmutar su mano para volverlo a su estado original. Vio como Winry se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre en medio de lágrimas, de verdad se había asustado mucho. ¿Habría sido mentira lo que dijeron de que se defendió sola?

Vio a su alrededor, pero no pudo distinguir el auto de su padre. No pudo evitar un suspiro. Seguramente no se había enterado debido a que se suponía que la situación era ultra secreta, pero le hubiese gustado mucho no tener que caminar bajo la lluvia hacia casa con una mejilla doliéndole como si le estuviesen prendiendo fuego. Se acercó al escondite donde había estado Winry y tomó las bolsas y se acercó a la niña mientras su padre daba algunas órdenes.

"Toma, pensé que querrías esto", le dijo dándole las bolsas.

"Gracias", le dijo ella bajando la mirada un tanto triste, Ed no pudo identificar por qué. "…Tu mejilla"

El chico tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de a qué se refería. "¿Esto? No te preocupes, un poco de hielo y sanará completamente", le contestó sonriendo un tanto apenado. "Winry,-San, no bajen la guarda, el hombre mencionó que había alguien más detrás de esto y le creo, díselo a tu padre…¿También podrías decirle que me fui a casa?"

"P-ero está lloviendo", le dijo ella sorprendida. "Nosotros te llevaremos"

"Está bien, no está demasiado lejos de aquí y ya estoy empapado de todas maneras".

El chico se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar mientras Winry lo veía alejarse.

…………

Al llegar a casa, notó que Roy todavía no había llegado. Se molestaría mucho al enterarse de que nadie le había dicho nada de lo que había pasado. En fin. El chico se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse toda la ropa húmeda y darse una ducha de agua caliente antes de que enfermase, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Poco después, estaba en el sillón con la televisión encendida y una bolsa de hielos en su hinchada mejilla. Estaba agotado y quería quedarse dormido, pero no podía si quería que la hinchazón bajara rápidamente. Se alegró al escuchar a su padre entrar a la casa.

"…¿Edward?", Roy miraba atónito al chico y se acercó rápidamente a él. "¿Qué sucedió?", le preguntó mientras tomaba la bolsa de hielos y se la detenía.

"Creo que gané una promoción para ti", le dijo el chico con un poco de molestias al hablar, hacía que le doliese la mejilla.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Edward se quejó cuando Roy le apretó más lo hielos contra el rostro. "Los que amenazaban la vida de la hija del Fuhrer por fin hicieron su movimiento".

El coronel parecía sorprendido, aunque a la vez, aliviado. "¿Nadie resultó herido..aparte de tu mejilla?"

"No, al menos no ella"

"Recuéstate", le dijo mientras acomodaba los hielos. "Me alegro que alguien se haya molestado en avisarme".

Roy jaló a Edward para acostar su cabeza en sus piernas, de esa manera le era mucho más fácil detener la bolsa de hielo en su rostro. Pero notó que el chico parecía estar pensando en algo diferente de lo que estaban platicando.

"¿Pasó algo más?"

Ed volteó a verlo confundido, "¿Algo más?"

"Pareces pensativo"

El chico lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar…pero si no hablaba con su padre, ¿con quién más?

"Es solo que…esa chica, Winry, estaba llorando", le dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia un lado. "Odio ver llorar a la gente".

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír, a veces Edward se comportaba como un niño. "Estaba asustada, es natural que lo expresara de esa manera" le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con la mano que no tenía ocupada deteniendo la bolsa de hielos.

Edward simplemente dio un suspiro. ¿Exactamente de qué había estado asustada? ¿De la situación? ¿Del hombre?...¿De él?

……………

Ya era hora que Ed demostrase que sabe pelear, ¿no? XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. General de Brigada

"**General de Brigada"**

Ed sentía alivio, el día siguiente era domingo, es decir, podía descansar de ser una sombra humana. Se suponía que el trato de un mes todavía no acababa, pero igual estaba ayudando a su padre a limpiar un poco la casa. No es como si le hubiera dejar hacer todo de todas maneras.

"Siempre me arrepentiré de haber tomado ese trabajo", le dijo Ed mientras lavaba algunos platos. "Ni siquiera puedo cobrar bien mi recompensa"

Roy sonrió un tanto apenado ya que era verdad. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sonó el timbre de la casa. "¿Quién podrá ser?"

El Coronel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió la puerta revelando a Winry de pie al marco de ella.

"¿Winry-San? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?", le preguntó Roy intentando ver detrás de ella. Se sintió aliviado al notar varios oficiales armados que resguardaban la entrada.

Ella sonrió un tanto nerviosa. "Disculpe que los moleste, pero mi padre quisiera invitarlos a comer en nuestro hogar"

Roy se le quedó viendo por algunos momentos, la niña sonreía alegremente esperando la respuesta del coronel. ¿El Fuhrer los había invitado?

"…S-si claro" le dijo mientras volteaba hacia la casa. "¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que salir!"

El chico se asomó un tanto confundido. "Otoosan, ¿qué suced--" Edward se quedó mudo por un momento al ver a Winry. "¿Winry-San?"

………..

Poco después, ambos estaban de pie en la sala de recibimiento de la gran mansión. Winry les había pedido que esperaran ahí mientras le notificaba a su padre que ya los había traído.

"¿Qué está pasando, Otoosan?" le preguntó Ed en voz baja.

"No lo sé, no tengo idea".

Bradley no tardó mucho en aparecer, por lo que Roy lo saludó con respeto mientras se acercaba a ellos. Edward alzó la mano un tanto incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a saludar a nadie.

"Bienvenidos a mi hogar, síganme al comedor por favor"

Edward no conocía más que la sala de recibimiento, por lo que estaba asombrado por la cantidad de lujos que tenían hasta por un simple pasillo, y no hablar del comedor, tan grande como su casa entera seguramente.

"Quisiera brindar por este jovencito que protegió la vida de mi más preciado tesoro", dijo el Fuhrer unos momentos después cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa con los alimentos sobre la mesa. "No tenemos cómo pagarte lo suficiente"

Edward simplemente sonrió un tanto apenado, pero se dio cuenta que Winry lo miraba muy contenta, ¿ahora qué se traía? Mientras comían, escuchaba platicar al Fuhrer y su esposa con su padre. De nada importante, cabe mencionar.

Al terminar de comer y que los empleados recogiesen los platos, Winry se puso de pie emocionada. "Edward-San, ¿puedes acompañarme?"

El chico se le quedó mirando un tanto pasmado pero volteó a ver a Roy, quien le asintió con la cabeza también algo confundido. "Claro", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía.

Edward siguió a Winry hasta salir a los jardines de la mansión. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigían, pero prefirió no preguntar. Por fin vio que caminaban hacia un cuarto escondido entre árboles, no parecía abandonado, pero sentía que era extraño que la habitación estuviera fuera de la mansión. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, entendió una parte del por qué.

"Bienvenido a mi taller de Automail", le dijo la chica emocionada.

El chico la miraba atónito. "¿T-taller de Automail"

Winry asintió. "Me hubieras dicho que tenías un brazo de automail, he estado desarrollando la última tecnología y me he esforzado mucho haciendo grandiosos automail". Le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a sus máquinas. "Es a lo que quisiera dedicarme cuando sea mayor".

Bueno, al menos la chica no era tan ignorante como parecía. Vio que tomó una llave de tuercas y se acercó a él.

"¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo al tuyo?", le dijo con ojos tan grandes que parecían brillar de emoción.

Edward la miró con ojos como platos. "Ehh…yo preferiría que no", le dijo el chico moviendo sus brazos dándole la negativa.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?" le dijo ella un tanto ofendida, pero sin poder quitar sus ojos del brazo de automail del chico.

La verdad, _NO_. "No es eso, e-es solo que.."

"Yo te confíe mi vida, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?"

Ed se quedó inmóvil. Podía ver en los ojos de la niña un dejo de manipulación, pero en cierta forma, tenía razón. La chica notó el momento en que Edward se dio por vencido y tomó su mano derecha para jalarlo hasta una mesa asustándolo un poco donde ambos tomaron asiento.

"¿Puedes arremangarte chaqueta?" le pidió ella mientras tomaba algunas herramientas. El chico dio un pequeño suspiro y accedió a sus demandas.

Casi media hora estuvo la chica hurgando en el brazo de automail, quitando partes…hurgando más. Edward estaba al punto de la histeria, más le valía a la chica volver a dejar su brazo como estaba. Pero un suspiro llamó su atención.

"Bien, ya te puedo dar un diagnóstico" le dijo la chica, '¿Diagnóstico? ¿De qué?', "Tu brazo es bueno…lo bueno que un hospital militar te puede dar".

Edward la miró un tanto ofendido, pero la chica no le hizo caso y comenzó a armar de nuevo el brazo.

"Te haré uno nuevo, uno mucho mejor. Menos pesado, más flexible y más resistente" le dijo Winry sin esperar la aprobación del chico. "Lo único malo será unir los nervios de nuevo".

Y vaya que lo era, Edward recordaba muy bien ese dolor y lo odiaba. "Winry-San, no es necesario que lo haga"

"No seas tímido, es una forma mía de pagarte por lo que hiciste ayer", le dijo la chica sonriéndole mientras terminaba de enroscar el último tornillo. "Listo, solo tengo que tomarte algunas medidas. Ponte de pie".

A mala gana, Edward obedeció y Winry comenzó a medirlo tomando algunas notas, de verdad parecía emocionada…¿es que la chica estaba loca?

"¡Quedará genial!"

El chico parecía apenado ante el júbilo de Winry, un júbilo que realmente no podía entender muy bien. "Winry-San, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Winry detuvo sus risitas al ver el gesto serio de Ed. "Claro, ¿qué sucede?"

"Bueno…me habían dicho que tú te habías defendido sola la primera vez que te atacaron" le dijo el chico intentando no dar mucho rodeos. "Pensé que no te asustarías tanto con un segundo ataque"

La chica parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, por lo que sonrió apenada. "El hombre que nos atacó ayer no se parecía nada a mis primeros atacantes", le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano en la cabeza. "La otra vez eran muchachos que se hicieron pasar por alumnos de la escuela…fue fácil golpearlos con mi súper llave"

Edward sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente al ver la llave que la chica había tomado para mostrársela. No podía creer que existiese una llave de tuercas tan grande, era gigantesca comparada con las normales. No supo qué decir, así que simplemente sonrió tímidamente.

………………..

Más tarde, un auto llevaba a ambos a casa. Edward notaba que su padre estaba muy callado, pero no preguntaría nada enfrente del chofer. Cuando por fin entraron a casa, Ed siguió a su padre hasta la sala donde se tiró en el sillón y el chico alzó una ceja.

"¿Sucede algo, Edward?", le preguntó Roy notando la mirada del rubio.

El chico asintió. "¿Pasó algo contigo y el Fuhrer? Te ves…muy serio" le dijo el chico directamente sorprendiendo un poco a Roy.

El Coronel simplemente dio un suspiro. "Me ha ofrecido el puesto de General de Brigada"

Ed lo miró por algunos momentos sin poder digerir las palabras, pero luego sonrió contento. "¿De verdad? Eso es bueno…¿no?"

El rostro de su padre le contaba otra historia. Si, parecía contento, pero al mismo tiempo no. "Es un gran honor que me lo haya ofrecido, aunque haya sido por tu trabajo más que por el mío". Ed pudo notar cierta…¿vergüenza? En las palabras de su padre.

"Vamos, Otoosan, tu y yo sabemos que te mereces ese puesto más que nadie" le dijo el chico un tanto apenado.

"Puede ser", le dijo él mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina parar servirse un vaso con agua, "Pero ese puesto no es nada parecido al que tengo ahora. No tendré horarios, viajaré mucho y tendré que ocuparme de casos mucho más complicados que los que me encargo ahora".

Ed no supo que decir. Realmente pensaba que su padre ansiaba el trabajo, pero sus comentarios le estaban aclarando el por qué no lo deseaba tanto. Viajaría mucho… "¿Qué le dijiste al Fuhrer?"

"Me dio hasta mañana para darle una respuesta"

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Ed podía ver la batalla entre aceptar o no en el rostro de su padre. "Otoosan, si es por mí, no te preocupes" le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Claro que importaba. Tenía 14 años y estaba acostumbrado a estar con él, a que Roy lo esperara en casa cuando el salía de viaje. Sería difícil cambiar eso.

"¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?", le dijo Roy mirándolo consternado. "Hasta la misión con la hija del Fuhrer, te veía muy poco con tantas misiones que me encomendaban para ti, ¿qué pasará si yo tengo que viajar también?".

El chico bajó la mirada sin saber exactamente qué decirle. Solo había una forma de hacer esto. "¿Tu quieres hacerlo?", le preguntó, esperando una respuesta sincera por parte de su padre.

Roy lo miró por algunos momentos, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Después de la guerra de Ishbal, Roy se había propuesto llegar a ser Fuhrer con la meta de mantener una verdadera paz. Sin embargo, cuando adoptó a Ed, todo cambió, ahora toda su vida giraba en torno a él. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al enfocarse a una persona en lugar del bienestar de toda una nación? Miró a Ed a los ojos mientras pensaba en la respuesta…no, no podía estar siendo egoísta al querer proteger a lo que realmente amaba.

"…Si", le dijo Roy convencido de su respuesta. "Pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar lo que requiere ser sacrificado".

Edward bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco…culpable. "Otoosan, toma el trabajo"

El coronel volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Necesito ir a dormir y ordenar mis ideas" le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y subía las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ed simplemente lo miró con cierto dejo de tristeza para subir a su habitación detrás de él.

…………….

Edward caminaba de regreso a casa temprano, afortunadamente. Winry había decidido no asistir a sus actividades de ese día porque quería seguir trabajando en el automail que le había prometido al chico, por más que este se empeñara en decirle que no era necesario. En fin.

Sin embargo, de repente se dio cuenta que su padre obviamente todavía estaría en su oficina …Quizá era mejor ir allá, de todas maneras ya tenía un buen tiempo sin poner un pie en el cuartel y extrañaba a todos.

Corrió rápidamente, casi sin poner atención a las calles y los automóviles, obviamente sin salvarse de uno que otro claxon que sonaba enfadado de que no tuviese cuidado. No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar, sin embargo, al llegar a la oficina de su padre, éste sólo la encontró vacía. Decidió tomar asiento en el sillón y esperar a que volviese, ya que el cuartel era demasiado grande como para buscarlo.

Poco después, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye entró en la oficina cargando algunas carpetas mientras leía un documento, hasta que notó la presencia del chico.

"¿Edward-Kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó ella sorprendida mientras el chico se ponía de pie y le hacía una pequeña ovación.

"Riza-San, ¿sabe dónde está Otoosan?"

Riza asintió mientras se acercaba a él. "Si, ahora mismo está con el coronel Hughes en la oficina del Fuhrer"

'…_Al parecer ya tomó una decisión' _

"No deben tardar mucho, ya llevan dos horas con él" le dijo la chica mientras dejaba algunas carpetas. "¿Te desocupaste temprano de con la hija del Fuhrer?"

"Si, al parecer decidió apiadarse de mí por un día" le contestó él con un tono de molestia notable, Riza no pudo evitar sonreír.

La Teniente tuvo que retirarse dejando solo a Ed en la oficina de nuevo. El chico movía su pie con impaciencia mientras veía por la ventana como algunos soldados formaban filas y algunos generales les daban órdenes. Escuchaba el reloj y eso lo desesperaba aún más, volteando a ver hacia la puerta cada 20 segundos. ¿Y si transmutaba algo para escuchar la conversación?...Aunque sería peligroso si alguien lo descubriese…Era mejor que se comportara…

Por fin, después de 1 hora de espera, el Coronel Roy y el Teniente Coronel Hughes entraron por la puerta haciendo que Edward voltease rápidamente. "Otoosan, ¿qué sucedió?", le preguntó el chico mientras corría hacia ellos. Ambos parecían sorprendidos de verlo en el lugar.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El chico lo miró con impaciencia. "Después te explico, ¡díganme que pasó!", exigió intentando hacer uso de toda su paciencia.

Roy se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello mientras Hughes tomaba asiento delante del escritorio del coronel. "Toma asiento" le dijo mientras él mismo se dirigía a su silla dejándose caer pesadamente. Edward lo hizo y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco ante el gesto de cansancio de su padre.

"Otoosan…"

El Coronel dio un suspiro. "El Fuhrer necesitaba una respuesta a la propuesta que me ofreció ayer" le dijo mientras volteaba hacia la ventana. "Cuando nos llamó, estaban algunos generales y coroneles, algo que yo no me esperaba…ya que esperaba poder fijar una condición".

Ed alzó una ceja "¿Una condición?"

"Sólo quería pedir que se me asignaran misiones cerca de aquí", le dijo él al notar el tono un poco escandalizado de Ed. "Sin embargo, cuando lo sugerí, varios generales y coroneles tuvieron la gentileza de recordarme que eso era imposible".

El chico bajó la cabeza…no muy seguro de lo que sentía. Miró de reojo a Hughes, quien parecía demasiado serio para ser él.

"La reunión se prolongó debido a sus argumentos de por qué no se debería nombrar General de Brigada a alguien como yo, el Fuhrer simplemente sonreía", Roy dio un suspiro.

"Después de tantos argumentos, el Fuhrer se puso de pie y dijo que el Coronel no debía ser castigado por ser bendecido en algo que los demás coroneles y generales no tenían: una familia" agregó Hughes con un tono tan serio que sorprendió a Edward. "El Fuhrer aceptó la condición de Roy y lo nombró General de Brigada y a mí me nombró Coronel".

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado y correr hacia Roy para abrazarlo. "Es ahora cuando no me arrepiento de haber tomado ese trabajo".

"Lo único malo será que ya no podré seguir cubriendo tus espaldas y como Hughes no es alquimista, se le asignarán otro tipo de trabajos", le dijo Roy intentando sonreír, pero no estaba muy convencido.

"Creo que puedo cuidarme yo solo", le contestó el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Otro coronel te dará órdenes…"

El chico no pudo evitar dar un suspiro. Si, sabía que sería un cambio drástico ya que su padre solía ser condescendiente con él cuando hacía cosas fuera de lo que debería hacer. Ahora otra persona estaría a cargo…

Hughes se puso de pie. "Iré a casa para darles las buenas noticias a Gracia y mi querida Elysia", dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a Edward y le ponía una mano en el cabello. En serio, ¿qué era lo divertido en eso? "Nos vemos después".

Cuando Maes salió de la habitación, Ed volteó a ver a su padre, quien parecía pensativo, como analizando todo lo que acababa de suceder. No pudo evitar sonreír solemnemente. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, Otoosan?".

El coronel dio un respingo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos. "Todo" le contestó él mientras sacaba algunos documentos y comenzaba a leerlos.

…………………….

¿Habrá pasado algo más en esa junta que Roy prefirió no decirle a Ed?

¡Gracias por leer:D


	14. Coronel Douglas

Quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores por todo el apoyo que me han dado, así que les doy un capítulo un poco más largo !

"**Coronel Douglas"**

"Te aseguro que quedarás satisfecho"

Winry había quitado el brazo de Ed con sumo cuidado mientras tomaba algunas últimas precauciones y le daba una última revisada al nuevo automail que ella había construido. Edward notó que el brazo se veía bastante bien; más fino que el anterior y con una forma más…bueno, humana. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Cuando llegó a la casa de la chica, ésta lo guío rápidamente hasta el taller anunciándole que ya estaba listo. El chico no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué tal si su brazo nuevo era peor y tenía que volver a reinsertarse el viejo? ¿Dos veces ese dolor horrible?

"¿Estás listo?" le preguntó ella repentinamente mientras acercaba el brazo a la unión metálica de la piel con el automail. El chico asintió apretando los dientes y preparándose para el dolor.

Cuando Winry conectó los nervios al automail, Ed apretó los dientes en señal de dolor y todo su cuerpo se retorció un poco. Era como si alguien perforara su brazo más que si lo unieran.

"Listo" le dijo ella mientras dejaba el automail en la mesa esperando que al chico se le pasase el dolor. Se sorprendió al no escuchar un grito, generalmente cuando le unía el automail a cualquiera, era como si los sometieran a una cámara de torturas, pero el chico apenas hizo un ruido, aunque sintió como todo su cuerpo tembló violentamente. Además, notó como sudaba.

Edward comenzó a mover el brazo aún adolorido, haciendo que Winry lo mirara aún más sorprendida; no era normal que alguien moviese el automail a segundos de haberlo conectado. ¿Qué acaso el chico era un robot? La muchacha notó que Edward miraba con detenimiento el automail y lo movía ligeramente, parecía sorprendido.

"¿Te gusta?", le preguntó ella haciendo que el chico diese un respingo.

Ed simplemente siguió tomando y moviendo el automail. "Es…sorprendentemente ligero" Winry sonrió complacida. "Y de verdad se siente más como un brazo de verdad".

"Te dije que era buena" le dijo ella tomando sus herramientas con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Si, pero es difícil confiar en una chica de 14 años que asiste a un colegio para millonarios", le dijo él intentando sonar sarcástico, por lo que la chica solo sonrió maliciosamente.

"A partir de ahora seré tu mecánica, así que más vale me trates bien", le dijo ella volteando a verlo. "Nadie más que yo toca mis creaciones".

El chico alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. En eso, se le ocurrió algo. "Bueno, ya que _insistes_ en ser mi mecánica, te tengo otro trabajo" le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el zapato del pie izquierdo. La chica lo miró curioso, pero rápidamente entendió.

"¿T-tú pierna…¿Tú pierna también es automail?" le dijo ella acercándose al pie mientras el trataba de enrollar su pantalón.

La chica analizó la pierna por algunos momentos, tomando anotaciones. Por alguna razón Ed se sentía un poco intimidado cuando Winry tomaba esa actitud, pero su nuevo brazo realmente le había gustado, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio. Finalmente, ella se puso de pie mientras seguía haciendo anotaciones.

"Será caro", le dijo sin despegar la mirada de la libreta.

Edward sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. "Winry-San, no sé si lo has notado, pero eres rica".

La chica lo miró de reojo, medio ofendida. "No, mi padre es rico, yo me gano mi dinero haciendo automails a la gente".

Ed simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación.

…………………

Cuando Edward llegó a casa esa noche, notó que estaba totalmente a oscuras; significando que Roy no estaba. Recordó entonces que sus subordinados lo habían invitado a tomar algunas bebidas para festejar el ascenso de él y de Hughes, obviamente él no podría ir siendo menor de edad.

Contento de tener la casa solo para él por un rato, agarró un par de botanas de la cocina y se tumbó al sillón para ver la televisión. No tenía mucho ánimo de lectura en ese momento. Cuando pensó que disfrutaría de una noche tranquila y agradable, el teléfono sonó haciendo que chico diese un respingo. Edward miró el aparato con odio, pero tomó el auricular finalmente. "¿Si?"

"Con Edward Elric, por favor"

"Él habla"

"Oh, Edward, soy el Coronel Henry Douglas, te han designado para ser mi subordinado"

El chico simplemente escuchó las palabras del hombre. Su voz era gruesa y un tanto rasposa, pero se notaba que no era nada indulgente, es decir, Ed no tendría las mismas libertades que tenía con Roy.

"Me gustaría que vinieras en este momento para hablar un momento contigo", le dijo el Coronel haciéndolo sonar como una sugerencia, pero notando en su voz la orden.

"C-claro señor".

Al colgar el auricular, Ed dio un suspiro. Se apresuró a tomar un saco y se puso los guantes antes de salir de la casa. Le inquietaba que el coronel lo hubiera citado un sábado a las 10:00 de la noche, cuando se supone que ya no hay personal en el cuartel más que los de seguridad, pero como se trataba de algo especial, no le quedaba opción.

Al llegar a la oficinal del coronel, Ed tocó con seguridad y abrió la puerta al escuchar esa voz gruesa decir "Adelante". EL coronel Henry Douglas no parecía un hombre muy amistoso. Tenía una mirada dura que atravesaba sus anteojos de una manera excepcional. Miró al chico sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Ed reaccionó y saludó al coronel…nunca lo había hecho con su padre por lo que lo había olvidado.

"Edward, gusto en conocer al State Alchemist más joven de la historia" le dijo mientras volteaba a ver unos papeles. "De ahora en adelante tendrás que rendirme cuentas a mí, yo te asignaré las misiones adecuadas y espero gran disciplina de tu parte".

El chico no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. El hombre hablaba como si supiese de su habitual rebeldía a la hora de recibir órdenes. "Si señor".

"Por ahora obviamente no puedo enviarte en alguna misión" agregó el coronel con un pequeño tono de molestia en su voz. "Pero no te pierdas de vista, puedes retirarte".

"Señor", El chico se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina algo irritado. Esto no iba a ser fácil . Era sencillo ser un poco rebelde con su padre quien pasaba por alto muchas cosas, pero ahora debería acatarse a lo que se le mandaba exactamente o ahora tendría problemas. Muchos problemas.

…………..

"¿El coronel Henry Douglas? ¿Estás seguro, Hughes" Roy parecía molestamente sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

"Si, eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los tenientes amigo mío que está bajo el mando del coronel Henry" le dijo Hughes mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida.

Roy se llevó una palma al rostro. "Genial", dijo no muy contento por la noticia.

"He escuchado historias de terror sobre ese coronel" dijo Havoc repentinamente con su cigarro en la boca. "Creo que el pequeño Edward tendrá algunos problemas"

Roy lo miró matadoramente al igual que todos los demás.

"Havoc, no estás ayudando" le dijo Riza bajando la mirada seriamente.

"Sólo dije la verdad" contestó él recargándose en el respaldo de la silla un tanto aburrido.

En ese momento Roy sintió todo el arrepentimiento del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, pero Hughes puso una mano en uno de ellos.

"No te culpes, esta será una nueva experiencia para el chico que seguramente lo hará madurar"

El ahora general volteó a ver a su amigo. Por alguna razón, y a pesar de que Elysia era mucho menor que Edward, parecía muy sabio cuando se trataba de cómo tratar a un hijo.

…………………

Al llegar a casa, Roy notó que Edward no estaba ya que el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro. Eran las 10:30, ¿dónde podría estar el chico? Tomo asiento en el sillón un tanto preocupado y miró la puerta con ansiedad, solo para ver cómo esta se abría 10 minutos después para dejar entrar al rubio. Roy dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Edward, pensé haberte dicho que no salgas cuando no puedas avisarme a dónde vas", le dijo Roy mientras encendía la televisión y el chico tomaba asiento a su lado.

"Lo siento, el coronel Douglas me llamó y pidió que me presentara en el cuartel enseguida". Le dijo el chico mientras se recostaba en el sillón algo cansado. Roy lo miró sorprendido.

"¿A esta ahora?", Edward asintió. "¿Qué quería exactamente?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Decirme lo que me pudo haber dicho por teléfono"

El General se le quedó viendo por unos momentos, pero luego volteó a ver a la televisión y se recostó en el sillón junto a Edward mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo.

"Será duro, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Ed repentinamente.

Roy asintió. "Si, lo será" le dijo sin voltearlo a ver, pero el chico pudo notar el dejo de arrepentimiento en los ojos de su padre.

"Estaré bien, Otoosan, quizá sea un cambio positivo", le dijo el chico, haciendo que ambos quedasen un tanto serios por unos momentos.

"Realmente espero que así sea", le dijo Roy sonriendo y sintiendo un poco de pena por él.

"…No lo será"

Mustang estrechó a su hijo mientras ambos veían la televisión un rato más, intentando prolongar ese momento lo más posible. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

…………………….

Winry y sus amigas habían decidido organizar un día de campo a la orilla de un rio cercano a la ciudad. Las chicas jugaban a la pelota, platicaban o nadaban en el río, por lo que Ed simplemente se recargó en un árbol a leer. Realmente estaba disfrutando del lugar; el aire era fresco, el olor a naturaleza y el sonido del agua lo tranquilizaban bastante. No cabía duda de por qué las chicas habían elegido este lugar para desestresarse. Sólo había algo de lo que no podía deshacerse.

"Vamos, Ed, el agua está fresca, deja ese libro", le dijo Dante intentando arrebatarle el libro, pero el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a su acoso por lo que quitó el libro habilidosamente.

"Dante-San, ya le he dicho mil veces que no me gusta ser interrumpido mientras leo", le dijo el chico con una mirada de indiferencia. A veces le gustaría que Winry se deshiciera de esa amiga. Las otras simplemente le echaban miradas, pero Dante lo _acosaba_ literalmente.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Winry se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Dante dio un gruñido y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de Ed. "Lo siento mucho" le dijo la chica con una mano en la cabeza mirándolo apenada.

Ed dio un suspiro. "Está bien" le dijo mientras Winry tomaba asiento a su lado.

"¿Cómo han estado tus automail?", le preguntó ella mirando la pierna del chico. Hacía poco que le había conectado su nueva pierna, por lo que estaba preocupada que algo hubiera ido mal.

"Fantástico", le dijo el chico mientras movía la extremidad. "Creo que nunca había sentido que realmente tenía una pierna izquierda".

La chica sonrió alegre "Me alegra mucho, espero que con el peso que le reduje a tus automail, crezcas un poco más"

Ed dio un respingo y miró a la chica matadoramente de reojo, ella rio divertida, por lo que el chico intentó no gritarle. Estaba realmente irritado por el comentario, pero no quería llamar la atención de las amigas de ella.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué Dante-San insiste tanto en que me integre?", le preguntó él repentinamente mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a leer.

Winry lo volteó a ver dando una sonrisa un tanto tímida. "Bueno, según las demás, Dante siente un poco de envidia…hacia mi forma de vida"

Ed despegó la vista del libro, confundido. "Ella también es rica, ¿no?"

"Si, pero creo que se refiere más a… que mi padre es muy importante en el mundo…no sé. No creo que envidie el hecho de que hay alguien que quiere matarme, pero si que alguien le cuide la espalda"

"¿Puedo decir que es algo…estúpido?", le dijo Ed con una sonrisa incrédula.

"Puede serlo, sólo espero que pronto se le pase, antes no era así" le dijo ella mientras veía a sus amigas aventarse agua en el rio. "¿Por qué no te unes a nosotras?"

Edward volteó a verla un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta. "Bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea ya que debo estar alerta a nuestro alrededor"

Winry sonrió, ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Se puso de pie y se acercó a sus amigas quienes le echaron agua, haciendo que la chica se enfadara y comenzara a atacarlas con agua. Edward simplemente se quedó viendo al grupo de chicas…en especial a Winry.

Poco después, Ed y Winry iban en el auto con el chofer habiendo ya dejado a todas las chicas en sus casas. La muchacha checaba el brazo del chico detenidamente, le gustaba revisárselo continuamente para checar que todo estuviera en orden. Ed simplemente detenía su libro con su mano izquierda, ya no se resistía mucho sabiendo que la chica no se daría por vencida.

"Parece que todo está en orden" le dijo la chica mientras guardaba sus herramientas en su bolsa. Ed estaba sorprendido de que una chica tan femenina trajera ese tipo de utensilios en su bolsa.

…………

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando Ed abrió los ojos, tenía a Winry entre sus brazos y el auto estaba de lado con todos los cristales rotos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial su brazo izquierdo que recibió un gran golpe por proteger a la chica.

"W-Winry, ¿estás bien?"

La chica temblaba, pero asintió hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Ambos tenían algunas heridas cortantes que no eran de gravedad, lo que alivió a Ed. Volteó hacia adelante y vio al chofer moverse.

"Señor, ¿está herido?", le preguntó Ed mientras se movía y se separaba de Winry, quien simplemente se sujetó a él intento evitar que la dejase sola.

"Estoy bien joven, ¿qué pasó?", le preguntó el chofer volteando a verlos.

"No lo sé…Winry, quédate aquí, debo asomarme a ver qué sucedió". Le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella, pero no pudo evitar sentir que el estómago se le retorcía al ver los ojos llenos de miedo de ella y lágrima recorriendo sus mejillas.

"No me dejes sola", le dijo con una voz que lo dejó inmóvil por algunos segundos, pero no podía demostrar debilidad en ese momento.

"Winry, necesito que seas fuerte", El chofer se acercó a la chica y la tomó. Edward asintió agradecido e hizo todo su esfuerzo por levantarse y sacar la cabeza por la ventana con precaución. Su temor se hizo realidad cuando vio a 3 hombres que se acercaban al auto, uno de ellos cargaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño cañón. Seguramente así lograron derribar al auto de un solo disparo.

Edward saltó del auto, no sin antes transmutar su automail en una cuchilla. "¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?", les dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Uno de los hombres sonrió emocionado. "Así que tu eres el famoso FullMetal Alchemist. Esperaba a un hombre alto e impresionante, pero eres solo un mocoso".

Edward guardó silencio sin dejar de sonreír. No era momento para irritarse por algo asi. "Sorpresa".

"Bueno, basta de rodeos. Dame a la hija del Fuhrer y consideraré perdonarte la vida por haber atrapado a uno de mis hombres", le dijo el hombre mientras daba un paso delante de los otros dos que lo seguían.

"Supongo que ya sabes que no lo haré", le dijo el chico poniéndose en posición de ataque por si el hombre se echaba sobre él sorpresivamente.

EL hombre no pudo evitar reír. "Somos tres, tu eres uno, ¿de verdad crees que tienes oportunidad?"

Edward sonrió maliciosamente. Claro que podía…si no eran alquimistas, tenía la esperanza de que no lo fueran ya que utilizaron un arma, pero eso no le daba tranquilidad. "Bien"

El chico juntó sus manos y tocó el auto convirtiéndolo en un cubo de metal blindado con pequeños orificios. Ed vio con un poco divertido que los tres hombres parecían irritados por lo que había hecho. El que parecía ser el jefe, movió la cabeza indicando que lo mataran.

Los dos hombres se lanzaron a atacar a Edward quien hizo lo mismo. Los hombres eran rápidos y atacaban a Ed al mismo tiempo, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar a cada golpe. Alcanzó a rasgar en el costado a uno de ellos y darle una patada en el estómago con su pierna automail al otro. Uno de ellos lo tomó del cabello haciendo que Ed cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, pero se movió rápidamente al ver un pie acercarse a él para pisarlo.

Movió su automail rápidamente rasgando profundamente las piernas de uno de sus atacantes y haciendo que este cayese al suelo adolorido y tratando de detener la hemorragia.

"¡Maldito!", El otro hombro le lanzó puñetazos apenas rozándolo. Edward sonrió sobre las comisuras, transmutó su automail a su estado original, y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago dejando inmovilizado del dolor al hombre.

Cuando ambos estaban demasiado adoloridos como para ponerse de pie, Edward volteó a ver a l líder, retándolo. El hombre no pudo evitar reír.

"Sabía que te desharías fácilmente de ellos" le dijo mientras dejaba el arma con el que derribó el auto. "Pero no será lo mismo conmigo".

El hombre se quitó la camisa, revelando en sus brazos unos grandes brazaletes con un círculo de transmutación dibujado. Bien, Edward ya se lo esperaba, pero frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos. Seguramente esto iba a ser difícil. El hombro puso su mano en su brazalete y tocó el suelo haciendo que el cemento donde estaba Ed comenzara a romperse y este tambaleara de la impresión. El hombre entonces aprovechó para atacarlo dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo toser sangre por la fuerza con la que lo había atacado. No se pudo dar el lujo siquiera de pensar en llegarse las manos al vientre ya que el hombre le había lanzado una patada que Ed logró esquivar apenas para convertir su automail de vuelta a una cuchilla y rozarlo en el muslo.

El hombre se alejó de él un poco y rió con emoción. "Sabía que sería divertido, enano".

Edward apretó sus dientes con rabia. Juntó sus manos para tocar el suelo y tratar de crear una celda alrededor del hombre, pero esté simplemente tocó su brazalete y lo destruyó antes de que ésta se formara completamente. Edward se lanzó a atacarlo haciendo que el hombre se defendiese, pero el chico al ser mucho más pequeño y delgado que el hombre, lograba moverse con más agilidad. En un pequeño descuido del chico rubio, el hombre le propinó una patada en la espalda lanzándolo varios metros adelante.

Se puso de pie con dificultad por el dolor, pero juntó sus manos de nuevo y tocó el suelo para crear una lanza al ver que el hombre había hecho lo mismo. Se lanzó a atacar al chico mientras éste se ponía de pie rápidamente y se cubría con su recién hecha lanza. Se movió rápidamente y rozó un brazo del hombre causándole que rugiera de dolor, pero volvió a atacarlo con rabia.

Edward se defendió hábilmente, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante que sentía en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Con una risa maquiavélica, el hombre tocó de nuevo su brazalete y el suelo causando que de nuevo el cemento donde estaba Edward de pie se resquebrara y apareciese un hoyo debajo de él. El chico apenas reaccionó tomando la orilla del hoyo con un brazo izquierdo lastimado.

Vio el hombre de pie a la orilla del hoyo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. "Pobre pequeño FullMetal Alchemist, quien no pudo proteger a la hija del Fuhrer. Espero que tu padre no reciba un castigo por esto", le dijo con una risa tratando de humillarlo. "No te preocupes, tengo pensado cuidar bien de ella".

Edward frunció el ceño. Vio que el hombre alzó la lanza para clavársela con toda su fuerza, pero el chico soltó la suya cambiando el brazo que lo sujetaba de la orilla. Con un gran esfuerzo, usó su brazo de automail para lanzarse por los aires sorprendiendo al hombre.

Edward tomó la lanza del atacante en el aire y lo lanzó lejos de ellos para luego caer de pie delante de él. El hombre se dio la media vuelta y tomó a Ed por el cabello causándole un gran dolor, pero el chico logró darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que lo soltase y gimiera de dolor. El atacante dio unos pasos atrás, llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras dejaba que pequeños gritos escaparan de su ahora rota boca. Edward respiraba agitadamente y sentía el dolor volver, pero se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba muy cerca de la orilla del hoyo que había creado.

"¡ESPERA!"

Muy tarde, cuando Ed se había lanzado a detenerlo el hombre ya había caído por el hoyo. El chico solamente escuchó el grito de terror del hombre desvanecerse en las sombras y su estómago se retorció. Se quedó helado por un momento sin atinar a reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par aterrorizado.

Un grito ahogado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se acercó al cubo de acero dónde estaba Winry gritándole desesperada por saber qué había pasado. Juntó sus manos y tocó el cubo, haciendo que éste volviese a su estado original, el auto donde habían viajado. Winry se separó del chofer a quien había abrazado todo este tiempo para acercarse a un débil Edward que ya estaba de rodillas en el cemento tomándose el estómago con su brazo automail al no poder mover más su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Edward!", chilló ella abrazándolo mientras temblaba horrorizada.

"Winry-San, subamos al auto, hay que llevarlo al hospital", le dijo el chofer mientras se acercaba a Edward y rodeando el brazo automail del chico sobre su cuello. La chica asintió.

El auto viajaba a gran velocidad, pero Winry se sentía segura, sabía que su chofer había sido entrenado para viajar a esa velocidad por si alguna vez tuvieran que escapar de algún peligro. Edward estaba recostado en el asiento mientras Winry sostenía su cabeza con sus piernas. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al ver cómo el chico se tomaba el estómago y gemía de dolor.

"Todo estará bien, Edward"

……………….

¡Gracias por leer ;D!!


	15. El Uniforme

"**El uniforme"**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Ed sintió simplemente dolor por todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente reconoció dónde estaba…demasiadas veces había visto ese techo como para no reconocerlo. Volteó a su lado y vio a su padre dormitando recargado en una de sus manos con el codo en la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse mal por su padre. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que preocuparse y dormir incómodamente en un hospital?

"Otoosan"

El rostro de Roy resbaló despertándolo de golpe, pero sonrió al ver a Edward consciente. "Ya era hora", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"…como si un elefante me hubiese pisoteado" le dijo mientras sonreía débilmente.

Roy le acercó la mano al rostro quitándole un mechón que amenazaba con meterse en su ojo. "Entonces todo está bien".

En ese momento, Winry entró en la habitación rápidamente y se acercó a Edward con una mirada llena de consternación. El chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse. "Edward-San, que bueno que estás bien" le dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano derecha del chico, al tener su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado.

"Iré a traerte algo de comer", le dijo Roy mientras salía de la habitación para dejar a los dos solos, sin poder echarle una sonrisita pícara a Ed que el chico no alcanzó a comprender el por qué.

"Winry-San, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó el chico al ver banditas y uno que otro vendaje en los brazos y piernas de la chica.

Ella asintió sonriente. "Claro que si, solo son las cortadas de los cristales cuando el auto se volteó y uno que otro morete por la caída. Estoy perfectamente". Edward sonrió aliviado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien" La chica lo miró un tanto aprensivamente haciendo que Edward le regresara una mirada confundida. "¿Qué sucede?"

Winry lo siguió mirando y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se lanzó a abrazar a Edward con cuidado para no lastimarlo aún más. "Vi como peleaste" le dijo entre sollozos. "Tuve mucho miedo que te mataran"

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido por la reacción de la niña. "Winry-san…"

"Tuve mucho miedo que te mataran…por mi culpa".

Ed le regresó el abrazo con su brazo de automail sonriendo suavemente. "No hubiese sido tu culpa", le dijo sintiendo que su corazón se estrujía al sonido de los sollozos de ella. "Todo está bien".

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que sintió que Winry comenzó a incorporarse y a secarse las lágrimas.

"Ya estás a salvo", le dijo Ed haciendo que ella sonriese.

"Si, gracias a ti". Winry miró su brazo de automail un tanto dañado por los fuertes golpes que le había propinado a los golpes. "¿Quieres que cheque tu brazo?"

El chico asintió suavemente, por lo que Winry comenzó a sacar sus herramientas y a checar cuidadosamente el automail. "Mi padre está muy agradecido", le dijo ella repentinamente haciendo que Ed voltease a verla a los ojos. "Sabe que no te interesa ser promovido, pero seguramente les dará una buena recompensa a ti y a tu padre".

El chico sonrió un tanto apenado, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "¿Atraparon a los hombres?"

"Si, tuve que ir a identificarlos, acababa de llegar cuando despertaste" le dijo ella mientras utilizaba un destornillador y una lupa mecánica para verificar el estado del automail. La chica notó que Ed bajó la mirada. "No fue tu culpa, Edward-San"

Edward volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendido. "No es fácil convencerme a mí mismo de ello". Le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"Lo sé"

Winry terminó de hacer algunos ajustes a su automail y limpiarlo un poco ante las protestas de Ed quien le decía que lo haría después. "No sufrió grandes daños", le dijo mientras guardaba las herramientas. Winry volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el panorama del chico; su cabello estaba totalmente deshecho y lo hacían verse muy gracioso. "¿Puedo arreglar tu cabello?"

El chico abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero luego alzó una ceja al ver cómo la chica se retenía la risa. "¿Tan mal me veo?"

La chica echó una risa y buscó un cepillo en su bolso. Tomó asiento y le quitó la liga que sujetaba la imperceptible trenza. Comenzó a cepillar el cabello del chico con cuidado, notando asombrada cuan suave era. Ni siquiera el suyo lo era tanto o el de algunas de sus amigas. Después de todo, Ed tenía un color inusual del rubio, más dorado que cualquier haya visto antes.

El chico cerró los ojos. Hacía años que alguien no le cepillaba el cabello, desde los 7 años no le había permitido a su padre tocárselo ya que era un "niño grande". Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía… Sintió que la chica le hacía una cola de caballo y le agarraba el cabello con la liga. Hacía años que no se peinaba de esa manera también.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban y Winry se puso de pie rápidamente guardando el cepillo y tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la cama. Ed quizá sabía por qué él se había puesto nervioso…pero ¿por qué ella también?

Roy cargaba una charola con comida y la acercó a Edward, quien miró la comida hambriento. De verdad que su estómago le rogaba que comiese algo en ese momento.

"Winry-San, el Fuhrer me pidió que regresaras a casa. Tu madre aún sigue muy nerviosa y quiere tenerte cerca".

La chica asintió y se puso de pie. "Te visitaré después, Edward-San". Edward sonrió suavemente y Winry se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Roy entonces tomó el asiento que la chica había dejado vacío. "¿Y?" El chico volteó a ver a su padre confundido. "¿Cómo estuvo?"

"…¿Cómo estuvo qué?"

Roy lo miró por un momento, pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendido. "¿No se besaron?"

Edward dejó caer la cuchara y lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Roy no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante la reacción del chico. "¿D-de q-qué hablas?"

"Lo siento" le dijo sonriendo. "De verdad pensé que se habían besado"

"¡Otoosan!"

"Ya, ya. Come" le dijo mientras el chico intenta recuperarse de la impresión y alzaba una ceja. "Hace rato vinieron a visitarte todos, pero no te pude despertar"

"Deben de estar hartos de venir a visitarme al hospital" le dijo Ed esbozando una sonrisa mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

"Ya te deben tener tarjeta de cliente frecuente y todo", Roy le dijo divertido por la situación, pero Ed dio un gruñido, "Es normal que haya sido difícil que derrotaras a dos hombres mucho más fuertes que tú, no te culpes por eso", Edward volteó a ver a su padre sorprendido. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Dos hombres?", preguntó un tanto incrédulo. Roy lo miró aún más sorprendido que él. "No eran dos, Otoosan…eran tres"

"…Pero solo encontramos dos hombres", le dijo el general comenzando a temer que uno había escapado.

'_Claro que no lo habían podido haber encontrado'._ "No, eran tres…" le dijo con una voz apagada, por lo que Roy rápidamente entendió que había pasado al recordar haber visto dos grandes hoyos en el pavimento.

"Edward, ese hombre quería matarte" le dijo su padre con una voz llena de determinación. "Nunca te sientas culpable por defenderte. Además, defendías la vida de alguien más".

"¿No sería peor no sentir nada?" le dijo Ed sorprendiendo un poco a su padre. Esas palabras alguna vez él mismo se las había dicho antes…

"_Otoosan, ¿alguna vez has matado alguien?" Edward de 8 años estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su padre y recostado en su pecho mientras éste veía televisión. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Roy._

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Edward volteó a verlo sin decir nada. "Bueno…si. Estuve en una guerra, por lo que tuve que matar gente"_

"_¿Por qué tuviste que matarlos?" le preguntó de nuevo el niño, no en un tono acusatorio, sino simplemente de mera curiosidad._

"_Teníamos que defender a una ciudad. Tuve que matar gente para defender mi vida y la de muchos más", le dijo él mientras le quitaba un mechón del rostro suavemente. _

_El niño lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no saciando su curiosidad todavía. "¿Te sentiste mal por hacerlo?" El entonces coronel, asintió con firmeza. "¿Por qué? Estabas protegiendo la vida de muchas personas después de todo"._

"_¿No sería peor no sentir nada?"_

_Edward abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y bajó la mirada para luego recostar su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de su padre. "Si…"_

"Todo estará bien" le dijo Roy poniendo una mano en su recién cepillado cabello. Edward sonrió al saber que su padre había notado el por qué él había usado esa frase. "Me gusta este peinado, hacía mucho que no te lo hacías".

Edward se encogió entre hombros. "Supongo que me lo haré más seguido".

……………….

Dos días después, Roy se despedía de Ed ya que tenía que ir a una ciudad cercana a controlar una pequeña rebelión que se estaba dando, es decir, un trabajo para un General de Brigada.

"Hawkeye estará pendiente por si necesitas algo" le dijo el general mientras tomaba su maleta. "Te llamaré en la noche"

"Otoosan, ya estoy bien" le dijo mientras le sonreía un tanto irritado por la actitud sobreprotectora de su padre. "De todas maneras no sé qué es lo que el coronel me haga hacer".

Roy asintió, revolvió un poco su cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos en tres días".

Cuando su padre salió de la casa, Ed subió a su cuarto para terminar de alistarse e ir al cuartel, ya que a pesar de que aún tenía algunos vendajes, al parecer el coronel le había preguntado al médico si su condición era muy grave y éste le había dicho que no, por lo que le había pedido que se presentara ese día.

No tardó mucho en estar frente al coronel Douglas. Lo saludaba con respeto pero lo miraba un tanto irritado al ver que éste simplemente miraba algunos documentos sin decir una palabra. "Señor, ¿puedo preguntar si me va a asignar una misión?"

El coronel levantó una mano indicándole que esperase, por lo que el chico dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación y siguió de pie mirando hacia la ventana para distraerse. Era un día particularmente soleado, pero al mismo tiempo con un viento bastante fresco, o al menos eso parecía. En pocas palabras, parecía un día perfecto.

"Bien", Edward dio un respingo y bajó la mirada para ver al coronel. "En primer lugar, quiero que vayas con el modista. Todos mis subordinados usarán uniforme militar".

Edward lo miró un tanto perplejo "…Señor, cuando tengo que viajar a alguna misión, me es difícil hacer que las personas cooperen conmigo una vez que saben que soy parte del ejército, ¿no cree que el uniforme empeoraría eso?"

"Ese será tu problema, Edward", le dijo Douglas sin despegar la mirada de sus documentos. "Ve ahora, puedes retirarte".

El chico le saludó de nuevo y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina. "No puedo creerlo"

Durante el camino se encontró con la Teniente Hawkeye, quien traía algunos documentos y parecía bastante concentrada, pero sonrió al ver a Ed. "Edward-Kun, ¿cómo te fue con el Coronel Douglas?"

"…Quiere que use uniforme"

Riza se le quedó viendo por un momento sorprendida, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo pena por él. Sabía cuánto odiaba el uniforme del ejército. "Te acompaño"

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Ed tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle algo a la teniente. "Riza-San, ¿ya no trabajarás para mi padre?"

"Si, la siguiente vez que tenga que viajar, iré con él" le dijo ella mientras leía un documento.

"¿Y los demás?"

"Sólo Havoc viajará con nosotros, Fuery, Breda y Falman quedarán a cargo del coronel Hughes"

"Ya veo"

El chico se quedó pensativo. Era obvio que su padre había pedido que Riza quedase bajo su mando. No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

"¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien para comenzar a trabajar?" le preguntó ella repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Aún me duelen las heridas un poco, pero estoy bien. Igual no tenía mucha opción".

Riza no puedo evitar sentir que ese hombre lo hacía a propósito. Se veía que el chico necesitaba descansar un poco más, pero por alguna razón el coronel Douglas estaba siendo demasiado severo con él.

Cuando por fin llegaron con el modista, éste tomaba algunas medidas del chico, hacía algunas anotaciones y buscaba entre las docenas de uniformes que tenían a su alrededor. El chico no sabía por qué, pero la situación le daba algo de pena, y más que Riza lo estuviese viendo.

"Te lo tendré listo en la tarde, jovencito" le dijo el hombre mientras recorría algunos uniformes. "Creo que nunca he hecho un uniforme tan pequeño".

Edward dio un respingo. "¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO MICROBIO QUE NECECITAS UN MICROSCO—"

"Muchas gracias"

Riza había tomado al chico del brazo antes de que soltase toda la furia que había acumulado en ese momento.

"Debes de dejar de reaccionar así cuando la gente dice algo sobre tu estatura" le dijo la chica soltando su brazo mientras caminaban por el corredor.

"…No entiendo por qué todo mundo tiene que hacer un comentario al respecto"

"Estás en un lugar donde todos son al menos 10 años mayores que tú. Creo que esa podría ser una razón"

Edward la miró de reojo y cruzó los brazos irritado. La teniente no pudo evitar sonreír. Aún era un niño, después de todo.

……………

"Si tu uniforme no está listo, puedes retirarte. Te veo mañana"

Edward miraba al coronel perplejo, pero no dijo nada. "Señor" . Al salir de la oficina, se pasó una mano por el cabello, aún más irritado. ¿No podía haberle dicho esto por teléfono y evitar que viniera hasta el cuartel cuando podría estar descansando para que sus heridas sanaran? Dio un suspiro de resignación.

Caminó por el cuartel y pasó delante de una oficina que tenía la puerta abierta sin voltear a ver adentro, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse y asomarse.

"¿Hughes-San?" le dijo mientras entraba a la oficina y veía al coronel detrás de una pila de papeles…como solía ver a su padre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa descansando para que tus heridas sanen?" le preguntó el coronel mientras firmaba algunos papeles.

"El coronel Douglas me pidió que viniera" le dijo encogiéndose entre hombros. "Qué podía hacer".

"Hazme compañía un rato ya que estás aquí"

El chico tomó asiento y revisó algunos documentos que Hughes se apresuraba por leer y firmar. "Creo que han exagerado"

"No sé cómo tu padre manejaba esto, llevo tan poco y ya estoy estresado" le dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y se secaba el sudor. El chico sonrió. "Mira, te daré algo que hacer" Hughes corrió hacia un mueble que tenía ahí sacando un álbum y una bolsa llena de fotos. "¿Ya viste que linda está Elysia en esta foto?" le dijo sacando una de ellas y poniéndosela en el rostro.

"Eeh…si…la acabo de ver hace dos días, Hughes-San" Ed intentó ser amable, ya que el tono de voz del coronel sonaba agotado, de hecho, sentía un poco de pena por él. Su padre ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorar el trabajo y hacerlo todo a último momento, pero Hughes no parecía tener la misma costumbre.

"Organiza estas fotos, hay muchísimas de ti y Roy solos y con nosotros" le dijo mientras ponía las cosas en la mesita entre los dos sillones. "Puedes tomar algunas si quieres".

El chico asintió animado. Definitivamente eso era mejor que quedarse en casa viendo televisión. Tenía compañía, hacia algo medianamente productivo y descansaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Edward comenzó a separar algunas fotos, sonriendo cuando veía alguna que le hacía gracia. Ya fuese Elysia jalándole el cabello o cepillándoselo, Hughes con ella aventándola por los aires, Gracia sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo en una foto con Roy, Hughes con Elysia en los hombros y abrazando a Ed…

Se detuvo cuando vio una foto vieja. Estaba él de pequeño, Gracia aún estaba embaraza de Elysia. Su padre lo cargaba y Hughes abrazaba a Gracia y a Roy. Estaba seguro de que recordaba cuándo se tomaron esa fotografía. Al lado encontró una más actual, con Hughes abrazando a Gracia y a Roy de nuevo, delante de ellos Elysia abrazaba a Edward y él hacía una señal de victoria hacia la cámara con una gran sonrisa…su típica sonrisa al menos.

"Hughes-San, ¿no tiene copia de estas fotos?" le dijo mientras se las enseñaba mientras el coronel levantaba la mirada.

"Mm..Seguramente sí, recuerdo que quería que la foto saliera perfecta y por eso le pedí a la persona que nos la tomó que hiciera varias"

"¿Podría quedármelas?"

"Claro, toma las que quieras" le dijo Hughes con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente hundió la mirada de nuevo en los papeles que debía firmar.

"¿Señor?"

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y Ed sonrió al ver a Schiescka, la joven que el coronel había contratado para ayudarlo con su papeleo.

"…Dime que no me traes más papeles?" le dijo Hughes dando un suspiro. La chica solo sonrió apenada mientras entraba con una gran pila de documentos. Ed esbozó una sonrisa sintiendo pena por el coronel.

Edward estuvo varias horas organizando las fotos mientras las iba introduciendo en el álbum con cuidado, pero estaba impresionado por la cantidad de fotos que tenía el coronel. Obviamente ellos tenían álbumes, pero al parecer Hughes tenía foto de cada movimiento de su hija. Le parecía tierno pero un tanto raro al mismo tiempo.

"Edward, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Hughes, quien se había puesto de pie y se estiraba mientras daba un bostezo. "Ya es hora de ir a comer algo, necesito un descanso".

Edward se puso de pie estirándose también, aunque se retrajo un poco al sentir una punzada de dolor en el estomago.

"Ten cuidado, recuerda que no estás totalmente curado" le dijo Hughes mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Lo tendré" le dijo sonriendo apenado. De verdad se le había olvidado por lo relajado que había estado.

Al llegar al comedor, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda y Riza estaban en una de las mesas, los 4 chicos platicando animadamente mientras ella tomaba su café tranquilamente. Voltearon a ver Hughes y a Edward en cuanto éstos se acercaron.

"Miren quién está aquí" dijo Havoc poniendo una mano en la cabeza del chico y despeinándolo un poco. "El enano regresa con la mochedumbre"

"¡¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS UN SUPER ULTRA MEGA ENANO !!"

Todos rieron ante el temperamento volátil del chico, hasta Riza no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía sorbiendo su café. Poco después, Edward escuchaba la plática del coronel y los subordinados de su padre, tenía demasiada hambre como para platicar mientras comía.

"Hay rumores de que Scar se está acercando. Ayer mató a otro State Alchemist en una cuidad más cerca de lo que había estado meses atrás", Falman leía un reporte que había logrado obtener en secreto, por lo que hablaban en voz baja. Ed alzó una ceja, pero siguió comiendo.

"Al menos está lejos de Roy" Hughes tomó el documento y comenzó a leerlo con preocupación. "Ninguno de los altos mandos quiere decir nada, pero estamos ante una crisis. 56 State Alchemist han sido asesinados y no ha habido muchos candidatos por el miedo que se ha generado".

"¿Quiere decir que lo de Scar ya es de conocimiento público?" pregunto Fuery un tanto angustiado.

Hughes asintió. "Si, al menos entre los que alguna vez habían planeado ser State Alchemists"

Riza volteó de reojo a ver a Kimbley, quien estaba en una de las mesas esposado y con dos guardas a su lado. "Ahora sacan más seguido a Kimbley de donde lo tienen resguardado" dijo ella llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Mientras Edward escuchaba como discutían teorías de la razones de tener a Kimbley aún libre viendo que no había servido de mucho para atraer la atención de Scar y y evitar que matase más State Alchemist, el chico se le quedó mirando al Crimson Alchemist.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando notó que Kimbley lo estaba mirando mientras sonreía maliciosamente. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

"Edward, ¿me escuchaste?"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Hughes. "Eh…no, lo siento, ¿qué me decía?"

"Debes prometernos que no saldrás de noche" le dijo Hughes mirándolo seriamente haciendo que Edward se sintiese extraño…"Te llamaré sólo para estar seguro"

"Yo pasaré por ti en la mañana" le dijo repentinamente Hawkeye. "Así no tendrás que venir solo hasta el cuartel".

"Hablaremos con el Coronel para que no te envíe a misiones donde tengas que viajar, por ahora no es seguro" agregó Fuery.

Edward simplemente miró a todos con ojos como platos. "¡Pero si no soy un niño!" exclamó ofendido. ¿Cómo pudieron decidir todo eso sin preguntarle antes?

"Edward, sin quejas, no correremos _ningún_ riesgo".

El chico volteó a ver a Hughes. Ahora entendía por qué se sentía extraño. Seguramente Roy le había pedido que cuidara de él, aunque eso no era necesario porque de todas maneras Hughes lo haría. Todos los adultos lo miraban aprehensivamente, por lo que sonrió nerviosamente. "C-claro…"

No podía quejarse. De hecho, no quería hacerlo. Sabía que todos los presentes le tenían algún afecto, pero por primera vez sintió que ese afecto era genuino. Aún sin tener a Roy a su lado, se sentía como en familia.


	16. Las órdenes del Coronel

Un poco inspirado en el juego 'Bluebird's Illusion' por supuesto :D

"**Las órdenes del Coronel"**

En la tarde, después de terminar de acomodar las miles de fotos que Hughes le había encomendado – y que cuando pensó que había terminado, el coronel tenía preparada una bolsa más – el chico caminaba por el pasillo para ir con el modista. No estaba demasiado emocionado, pero sabía que no tenía elección.

Sin embargo, una vocecita familiar lo hizo detenerse y voltear el rostro hacia atrás sorprendido de ver a Winry acercarse a él.

"Winry-San, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vaya, que grosero, ¿no te alegras ni un poco de verme?" le dijo ella llevándose las manos a su cintura mirándolo un tanto ofendida. El chico solo sonrió nervioso.

"No es eso, es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí".

La chica se acercó a él mientras comenzaban a caminar. "Me dijeron que estabas aquí y pensé en venir a saludar"

Ed se le quedó viendo un momento mientras caminaban. "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó él repentinamente haciendo que la chica diese un respingo.

"Ya te dije un millón de veces que estoy bien" le dijo ella sonriendo suavemente, era verdad, pero Edward no podía evitar preguntarse si le estaba mintiendo. "¿Estás ocupado?"

"No precisamente, voy a checar mi uniforme"

"…¿Tú uniforme?"

"_Mi uniforme_"

Winry se le quedó viendo por unos momentos como no creyendo la historia. "Pero tú _no_ usas uniforme".

"Ahora tengo que usarlo, órdenes del nuevo coronel", le dijo él encogiéndose entre hombros.

La chica no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa burlona. "¿Tú? ¿En uniforme? Eso tengo que verlo"

El chico la miró de reojo matadoramente, pero no dijo nada ya que estaban delante de la puerta del modista.

"Bien, creo que quedó perfecto", le dijo el hombre con la cinta métrica en la boca y enseñándole al chico como cerrar su chaqueta azul celeste. "Aquí te dejo dos trajes más"

"….gracias"

Edward se volteó a ver en el espejo. El chico había esperado verse en un enorme traje que lo harían verse ridículo…y más pequeño. Sin embargo, se encontró con un uniforme justo a su medida que lo hacían verse _varonil_. No lo podía creer, ¿acaso le gustaba el uniforme del que tanto años se había burlado de su padre por tener que usarlo? Logró ver a Winry por el espejo.

"¿No te estás burlando?", le dijo él mientras se acomodaba una manga y la miraba esperando que soltara alguna risa en cualquier momento. "¿O piensas guardártelo cuando estemos frente a más público?"

Winry simplemente se le quedó viendo en silencio. "Y-yo…"

Edward alzó una ceja confundido. No podía interpretar la mirada de la chica, parecía sorprendida, pero no estaba seguro de qué. "Vamos, tengo que ir con el Coronel Douglas".

El chico caminaba cargando los otros dos trajes sobre su espalda. Le pareció extraño que Winry no le hubiese dicho nada aún, pero cuando pensaba abrir la boca para preguntarle, el cCoronel Douglas apareció frente a él.

"Parece que ahora si eres un State Alchemist en toda regla", le dijo el Coronel haciendo que el chico sonriera un tanto irritado y lo saludara. "Mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora"

Dicho esto, el hombre siguió caminando haciendo que ambos tuviese que dar un paso al lado para evitar que chocase con ellos. Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados.

"¿Cuál es su problema?", le preguntó Winry. "Creo que nunca había visto a un coronel tan malhumorado"

El chico no dijo nada, pero ambos siguieron caminando hasta la oficina de Hughes quien, para alegría de Edward, parecía haber terminado de revisar todo el papeleo.

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de la boca de Hughes mientras se acomodaba las gafas. "Whoa, ahora te ves adulto y todo"

"¿En serio? Entonces el uniforme quizá no sea tan mala idea", dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia por el cumplido mientras dejaba el par de uniformes extras en el sillón del coronel.

Hughes no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Y quién es esta señorita?"

Winry dio un respingo al notar que se dirigía a ella. "Ah! Mi nombre es Winry Bradley, gusto en conocerlo", le dijo mientras le hacía una pequeña ovación. Hughes parecía sorprendido.

"Coronel Maes Hughes, un placer"

"Debo ir a casa, mi padre no tarda en llamarme", le dijo Edward mientras tomaba las fotos con las que se iba a quedar. "No recuerdo que nadie haya acordado llevarme, así que me iré caminando", dijo casi a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

"No tan rápido, jovencito", le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono. "Le pediré a Havoc que te lleve"

Antes de que el Coronel pudiese marcar, Winry llamó la atención de ambos. "Yo podría pedirle a mi chofer que lo llevara"

"…También es una buena idea", le dijo Hughes con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el auricular en su lugar.

Ed simplemente dio un suspiro. A pesar de que le habían dicho que se veía como un adulto con el uniforme, lo seguían tratando como a un niño…

En el auto, Winry veía las fotos que Edward había tomado del albúm de Hughes divertida mientras él la veía alzando una ceja. No entendía qué le parecía tan gracioso. "Debiste haber sido travieso de niño"

"…¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"La sonrisa que pones en todas tus fotos", le dijo mientras le mostraba dos de ellas. "Es la de un niño travieso"

Ed entrecerró sus ojos, no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no, por lo que no dijo nada mientras la chica reía.

Al llegar a casa, Edward no pudo evitar mirar la casa con cierto desasosiego. No estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en casa, siempre era él el que viajaba y su padre lo esperaba en casa. Cuando estaba colgando sus uniformes y comenzaba a quitarse el que ya tenía puesto, el teléfono sonó. Solo podrían ser Hughes o su padre.

"¿Edward? ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hola Otoosan", le saludó él contento de escuchar a Roy. "Estoy bien, con todos tus subordinados cuidándome la espalda", le dijo en tono medio recriminatorio. Roy no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Lo siento Ed. Fuera de eso, ¿cómo te fue en el cuartel?"

"…No tienes idea" El chico comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado con el Coronel en la mañana, la plática que tuvieron sus subordinados a la hora de la comida y hasta la mirada de Kimbley que lo tenía un poco inquieto.

"Por él no te preocupes. No puedo decir nada por teléfono pero al viajar con otros Generales me he entado de ciertas cuestiones que luego platicaremos", Ed solo hizo un sonido de aprobación escuchando la voz seria de su padre. "Por otra parte…¡¿Vas a usar uniforme?!"

"¡Otoosan!" Edward se irritó un poco al escuchar la risa que había atacado a Roy.

"Lo siento Ed, es sólo que no te imagino con él" le dijo mientras parecía daba un bocado a algo. "Espero que me recibas con él puesto".

"…Colgaré si sigues"

Roy no pudo evitar dar otra risa antes de comenzar a hablar. "Haz caso a Hughes y a los demás Ed, el ambiente no está muy tranquilo. No confíes en nadie que no conozcamos"

"…¿Por qué? ¿Sospechas de algo?", le preguntó intentando no sonar muy específico.

"Si, no bajes la guardia nunca. Intenta estar rodeado siempre de personas en quién confíes" le dijo mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida.

"¿Qué pasará si el coronel Douglas me envía a una misión?"

"Según tengo entendido, no lo hará", Ed abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "No puedo explicarte nada por teléfono, así que por favor por ahora confía en mi…y hazme caso".

"Si, Otoosan", le dijo el chico sintiéndose regañado. No podía culpar a su padre después de todo… "'Si regresas pasado mañana entonces?"

"Si, los planes siguen intactos. Hemos podido controlar a la rebelión sin lastimar a nadie". Le dijo sabiendo que eso hacía sentir orgulloso a su hijo, y no estaba equivocado.

………

Edward alistaba los últimos detalles de su chaqueta mientras se miraba en el espejo. Había tomado su pelo en una coleta y refunfuñaba el por qué había hecho un uniforme tan complicado. Pronto escuchó el claxon de un auto y se apresuró a tomar un su maletín y a salir por la puerta.

"Buenos días, Riza-San" le dijo el chico mientras entraba al auto y cerraba la puerta.

"Buenos días, Edward-Kun", la Teniente lo miró un tanto inquisitivamente y Ed entendió que se refería que se pusiese el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Hablaste con el General ayer?"

Edward aún no entendía por qué, a pesar de que se suponía que ahora tenía una relación más personal con su padre, al menos lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su designación…pero no se iba a atrever a preguntar. "Si, me dio varias advertencias", le dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón. "Al parecer se encontró con un General que peleó a su lado en la guerra de Ishbal y que no había visto en años. Éste hombre parece tener conocimiento de muchas cosas que están pasando dentro del ejército".

"Entonces fue buena idea que hiciera ese viaje después de todo" , le respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

"Supongo que sí", Ed volteó a ver a Riza discretamente y una duda invadió su cabeza. Sin embargo, temía que si la pregunta ofendía a la teniente, esta frenaría y le dispararía.

"¿Sucede algo?", le preguntó ella repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Bueno…si, hay algo que quería preguntarle", La chica lo miraba alternadamente con el retrovisor, poniendo a Ed algo nervioso. "…Sólo quería saber qué tan seria era la relación que tiene con Otoosan"

Riza dio un respingo, pero siguió manejando tranquila sin decir una palabra. Ed se había arrepentido de haber dicho algo cuando pensó que la chica simplemente había ignorado la pregunta. "Tú sabes que conozco a tu padre desde hace años", Edward volteó a verla sorprendido de que empezase a hablar. Asintió levemente. "Sólo quería decirte que no se trata una más de las conquistas de tu padre…o sabe las consecuencias".

El chico sonrió un tanto apenado, pero se alegró haber preguntado. Al llegar al cuartel, Ed le dio las gracias a Riza y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del coronel Douglas. Tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz dura del coronel decirle que pasara.

El chico entró y saludó al coronel, quien leía algunos documentos. "Señor"

"Me alegra ver que mis subordinados tienen sentido de la puntualidad", le dijo el coronel sin levantar la mirada. "Toma, lleva éstos documentos a Archivos y tráeme un poco de té"

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y miró atónito al coronel. "...¿Señor?"

El coronel Douglas levantó la mirada y lo miró con exasperación. "¿Tengo que repetirte la orden?"

"…No señor"

Edward tomó los documentos y saludó al coronel para dirigirse a la salida de la oficina. Mientras caminaba en el pasillo, una gota de sudor recorría la frente del chico…¡¿Acaso ese coronel se creía que era una secretaria?! Llevarle té….

Ed dio un suspiro soplando su cabello lejos de su rostro irritado, pero no tenía otra opción. Entregó los papeles tal y como le había pedido y fue a la cafetería, donde unas sorprendidas mujeres le entregaron una tetera y una pequeña taza en una bandeja.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la oficina del coronel, varios se le quedaban viendo extrañados, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara avergonzado.

"Exactamente…¿qué estás haciendo?", le preguntó Breda repentinamente mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

"….No preguntes por favor", le dijo el chico bajando la mirada esperando que su cabello cubriera su rostro e hiciera desaparecer ese momento.

"El Coronel Douglas te está torturando, ¿no es así?", le dijo el muchacho pelirrojo haciendo que él lo mirara de reojo sin dejar de sonrojarse.

"¿Lo conoce?"

"Sólo sus historias de terror", le dijo intentando que el chico sonriera, pero este simplemente volvió a bajar la mirada. "No te preocupes, todos saben que ahora el coronel Douglas es tu jefe y la mayoría conoce sus trabajos 'especiales', no tienes de qué avergonzarte"

"…Pero soy un State Alchemist, ¿qué hago sirviendo té?", le preguntó el chico mirando a su alrededor y notando los rostros de pena que le dirigían varios oficiales.

Breda no pudo evitar sonreír. "Escuché por ahí que están comenzando a resguardar a los State Alchemist"

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Breda incrédulo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso hasta ahora? Scar ya ha matado más de 50 States Alchemist"

"Nadie sabe nada, Edward-Kun. Son simples rumores. "

Ed dio un suspiro. Entonces, hasta que no atrapasen a Scar, ¿seguiría siendo la secretaria del coronel? Genial… "Gracias por avisarme, Breda-San"

El oficial asintió y tomó otro rumbo dejando a un frustrado Edward caminando hacia la oficina del coronel. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y tratar de esconder sus ojos con su cabello.

"Déjalo ahí", le dijo el coronel cuando Edward entró con la tetera y la taza. El chico obedeció y se puso de pie frente a él. "Toma asiento, ocuparé que lleves otros documentos ahorita".

Edward no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero obedeció y tomó asiento en el sillón, parecido a donde solía quedarse dormido en la oficina de su padre. Volteó a ver al coronel y éste seguía con la mirada fija en los documentos. De vez en cuando respondía una llamada, pero en general no prestaba atención a la mirada aburrida de Ed. Aburrido…si…esa era la palabra exacta. Ed estaba aburrido. Y generalmente cuando sentía aburrimiento…

…….

"Elric"

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había quedado dormido sobre su mano aún sentado en el sillón de la oficina. En un ataque de pánico, se puso de pie rápidamente y saludó al coronel bastante apenado.

"Mayor Elric, agradecería que no se quedase dormido mientras esté en servicio" le dijo el coronel con un dejo de molestia en su tono de voz. "Tendré que castigarlo por su falta de respeto".

Ed abrió los ojos como platos…¿Castigarlo? ¿Por haberse quedado dormido por no hacer _nada_? El chico no dijo nada. No iba a pedir que le perdonase la falta, su orgullo estaba siendo seriamente lastimado por ese coronel y no le iba a dar más el gusto de hacerlo.

"Se quedará hoy hasta que yo indique que se pueda retirar" le dijo el coronel mientras le entregaba unos documentos. "Lleve estos documentos a la oficina del General Raven".

Edward asintió y salió de la oficina irritado. Genial, exactamente lo que ocupaba. Si llegaba tarde a casa no tendría oportunidad de hablar con su padre…debía avisarle a alguien. No puedo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido…realmente no había sido un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Eso pasó cuando él tenía 5 años y lo recordaba como si hubiese si ayer…

Pasó por la oficina del coronel Hughes, quien estaba casi escondido detrás de una pila de papeles. Edward sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. "¿Hughes-San?"

"¿Edward?" El chico pudo ver la cabeza del coronel asomarse detrás de una pila de documentos. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Realmente estoy ocupado en este momento".

"Ehh…Si. Sólo quería pedirle que cuando hable con mi padre en la noche le diga que llegaré muy tarde a casa"

Hughes se puso de pie sorprendido por las palabras del chico. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él acomodándose los lentes. "¿Y por qué sería eso?"

Edward lo miró sonriendo apenado. "El coronel Dougles creyó conveniente castigarme por haberme quedado dormido en su oficina" le dijo intentando no darle importancia, pero Hughes lo vio con ojos como platos.

"¿T-te quedaste dormido en la oficina del Coronel Douglas?" El chico asintió llevándose una mano a la cabeza y riendo un tanto avergonzado. Hughes simplemente suspiró. "Yo le diré"

"Gracias, Hughes-San. Debo irme"

El coronel vio como Edward se alejó por el pasillo y no pudo evitar dar otro suspiro. "Este niño".

Eran las 11 de la noche. Edward acomodaba algunos documentos mientras el coronel Douglas hacía una llamada que el chico pudo identificar como personal, por lo que hizo todo su esfuerzo para no sobreescuchar nada. Vio que había terminado de acomodar los documentos y se los puso en la mesa. El coronel volteó a verlo con indiferencia mientras seguía hablando por el aparato.

Edward estaba muy cansado. Estuvo llevando documentos por todo el cuartel y para esta hora el ya estaba en su cama quedándose dormido. Se llevó una mano al cabello cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando como un niño…

"Mayor Elric, lleve estos documentos a Archivos" le dijo el coronel mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su saco. "Espero que mañana llegue temprano"

Edward no pudo evitar emitir un sonido que el coronel no pudo escuchar. De nuevo a archivos…estaba lejísimos. Asintió mientras tomaba los documentos, eran bastantes…o era que él era pequeño. Él mismo se propinó un golpe en la cabeza por decirse bajito.

El coronel salió de la habitación seguido de Edward, pero tomaron rumbos diferentes. El chico notó que el cuartel ya estaba vacío…y se veía tenebroso. Bajó varios pisos hasta llegar a la sección de archivos, que parecía que no cerraba. Sin embargo, antes de bajar el último tramo de escaleras, una voz lo hizo detenerse.

"Eres bastante idiota para andar solo tan tarde sabiendo que yo estoy aquí"

El chico dio un respingo y se volvió sobre su espalda intentando no dejar caer los documentos. No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Kimbley sin sus esposas de madera y totalmente solo.

……………

¡Gracias por leer:D


	17. El Muchacho y el gato

Dedicado a mis queridas lectoras, aquí lo tienen al fin XD

"**El Muchacho y el Gato"**

"_Eres bastante idiota para andar solo tan tarde sabiendo que yo estoy aquí"_

_Ed__ dio un respingo y se volvió sobre su espalda intentando no dejar caer los documentos. No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Kimbley sin sus esposas de madera y totalmente solo. _

"…Kimbley", Edward dejó rápidamente los papeles en una de las mesas que estaban cerca y rápidamente se puso en guardia preparado por si el hombre se atrevía a hacer algo.

"Hey, hey, tranquilízate", le dijo Kimbley riendo psicóticamente. "No sería divertido matarte aquí donde no pueda ver el rostro de horror de Mustang"

Edward ignoró el comentario y no bajó su guardia, lo que hizo que Kimbley sonriese divertido.

"Eres muy valiente para enfrentarte a mí, chiquillo", le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "A menos, claro, que no sepas cuál es mi habilidad especial". El chico no dijo nada, por lo que Kimbley comenzó a acercarse a él. "Ya veo, ¿Mustang no te ha contado nada acerca de mi? Debo decir que es un irresponsable, si supieras de lo que soy capaz al menos tendrías alguna idea de cómo defenderte".

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Ed. Era cierto, no sabía nada sobre él y el hecho de que el Crimson Alchemist se mostrase tan seguro de sí mismo no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto. Cuando el hombre estaba demasiado cerca, Edward pensó si debía transmutar su automail o correr, pero no se decidió cuando Kimbley detuvo el paso.

"No te preocupes, te he estado vigilando…así que puedo encontrarte fácilmente cuando te necesite", le dijo el hombre sonriendo con suficiencia mientras Ed fruncía el ceño nervioso.

Sin embargo, Kimbley se dio la media vuelta mientras reía y alzaba un brazo indicándole que se veían luego. El chico simplemente se le quedó viendo confundido, pero sabiendo que ya no corría peligro, tomó los documentos y los llevó rápidamente al departamento de Archivos.

Cuando iba de salida, aún un poco alterado por lo que había pasado, notó que había dejado su saco en la oficina del coronel. "…Genial". Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la oficina y tomarla del sillón, sin embargo, cuando corría por el pasillo, notó que la luz del despacho de Hughes estaba encendida. Curioso, abrió la puerta y vio al coronel acostado sobre el sillón profundamente dormido.

Lo miró confundido, pero se acercó a Hughes y lo movió un poco. "Hughes-San, despierte".

El Coronel abrió los ojos lentamente, pero se puso de pié rápido cuando vio a Edward frente a él. "¿Q-Qué pasó?...¿Me quedé dormido?"

"Eso creo", le dijo Ed sonriendo penosamente. "¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?"

Hughes se acomodó los lentes. "¿Qué qué hago aqui? ¡Esperándote por supuesto!" le dijo sonriendo aún medio dormido mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo y ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la oficina.

"…¿Se quedó…a esperarme?"

"Claro, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué te iba a dejar que fueses a casa solo?"

El chico no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos como platos…había esperado todo este tiempo por él…y pensar que casi se iba solo. "G-gracias, Hughes-San"

En el camino a casa, Edward se preocupaba de que Hughes estuviese demasiado cansado para manejar, pero vio sorprendido que el hombre parecía muy despierto…demasiado.

"Ayer Elysia me enseñó una pintura que hicieron en su clase. ¡Debiste haberla visto! Estaba muy emocionada"

Hughes vio a Edward por el retrovisor. Sonreía y parecía estar prestándole atención, pero su miraba le indicaba que en su mente estaba inmersa pensando en otro tema…

"¿Edward? ¿Sucede algo?"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver al coronel, quien tenía fija la mirada en el camino. "Bueno…de hecho si", Hughes transformó su gesto en uno serio, el tipo de gesto que ponía cuando sabía que hablaría de algo referente al ejército. "¿Ha hablado con Otoosan acerca de los descubrimientos que ha hecho en su viaje?"

"Si, pero igual que a ti, no me puede decir nada por teléfono. Sería demasiado peligroso"

"Si…ahora me encontré a Kimbley en uno de los pisos de abajo solo y sin esposar y—"

El auto se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Ed se asustara y voltease a ver a Hughes, quien parecía haber palidecido por el comentario del chico. "¿T-te encontraste a Kimbley?", Edward simplemente asintió y Hughes se quedó pensativo. "Esto es más grave de lo que pensé, lo dejan andar solo por el cuartel"

Edward se le quedó viendo no muy seguro de qué significaba eso, pero prefirió no preguntar. Cuando Hughes quería decirle algo, se lo decía y listo, Ed no tenía que exigirle. El Coronel arrancó el auto de nuevo y no pudo quitar ese gesto de preocupación del rostro.

"¿Intentó atacarte?"

"No, me dijo que no sería divertido si 'Mustang' no estaba presente", le contestó él con desgano. Las palabras de Kimbley le provocaban ganas de vomitar. Pero luego frunció el ceño cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza. "Hughes-San, ¿es posible que el Coronel me haya mandado a ese lugar sabiendo que Kimbley estaba ahí?"

Hughes abrió los ojos como platos. "No lo creo Edward, el coronel podrá ser un bastardo, pero no es un asesino y es totalmente fiel al ejército".

El chico simplemente contestó con un "Mhn" y dejó la mirada fija en la ventana. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver al Coronel, pero no le gustaba verlo tan preocupado, por lo que no dijo nada más.

…………

Edward caminaba con una pila de documentos en sus brazos mientras sonreía. Por fin Roy llegaría esa noche y tendría alguien con quien quejarse abiertamente del Coronel Bastardo, además que quería saber de todo lo que se había enterado durante el viaje. Mientras caminaba, el chico vio a la Teniente Hawkeye leyendo algunos documentos recargada en una pared. Era bastante extraño que estuviese ahí, pero simplemente respondió al saludo de Riza con la mano.

Bajó más escaleras rápidamente, y antes de poder preguntarse qué hacía la Teniente en ese lugar, logró ver a Havoc, quien parecía estar intentando conquistar a la recepcionista del piso. El Teniente alzó el brazo para saludarlo y Ed hizo lo mismo intentando no dejar caer sus documentos.

"Que extraño…pareciera que—"

Al bajar un piso más, vio a Fuery con Black Hayate. El oficial parecía estar dándole un pedazo de pollo al animado animal, pero al ver a Edward, lo saludó con la mano. Edward repitió el saludo y entrecerró los ojos sospechando algo.

Sus ideas se confirmaron cuando bajó un piso más y encontró a Breda y a Falman jugando ajedrez. Ambos lo saludaron animadamente por lo que el chico tuvo que responder, sintiendo como se irritaba al entender que Hughes seguramente les había ordenado que lo vigilaran. "Ya me las pagará", dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía molesto.

Después de entregar los documentos y volver a la oficina del Coronel – no sin antes tener que saludar a todos de vuelta – el chico se quedó de pie saludando al hombre mientras este parecía ignorarlo. Edward estaba bastante cansado de esto y apenas habían pasado dos días.

"Señor, ¿algo más en que pueda ayudarle?", le preguntó finalmente cuando vio que el Coronel ni siquiera se inmutaba.

"Si, se acabó el té", le dijo mientras apuntaba a la tetera con su pluma y volvía a firmar unos documentos.

El chico se acercó y tomó la tetera sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba de él, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse invadir por instintos asesinos. Tenía que resistir, tenía que…Ojalá su padre nunca hubiera aceptado ese ascenso... Ed se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una chica rubia caminar hacia él sonriente cuando salió de la oficina. "¿Winry-San?"

"Hola", le dijo ella simplemente mientras se ponía a su lado y comenzaba a caminar con él. La chica miró a Ed confundida cuando vio la tetera. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Trabajando", le contestó él mientras notaba que estaba ladeando la bandeja e intentaba ponerla recta.

"…¿Cómo secretaria?", Ed entrecerró los ojos y la miró irritado, por lo que la chica sonrió nerviosamente. "Lo siento, pero no entiendo por qué estas cargando una tetera".

"El Coronel Douglas cree divertido pedirme que vaya por su te", le dijo él fastidiándose aún más. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo cuando volteó a ver un reloj que estaba cerca. "Winry-San, ¿no es hoy cuando va con sus amigas al centro comercial regularmente?"

La chica parecía sorprendida. No pensaba que Ed recordara su horario todavía. "…Dante no podía ir y no nos gusta ir sin alguna de nosotras", le dijo rápidamente mientras sonreía nerviosa… y esperaba que el chico se creyera la mentira.

"Ya veo", le contestó él sonriendo suavemente.

Cuando ambos pasaban delante del gran portal que daba hacia los jardines traseros del Headquarter, escucharon el grito de lo que parecía ser un muchacho. Se miraron bastante confundidos, ¿quién aparte de ellos podía estar en el cuartel a su edad?

Salieron curiosos hacia el jardín guiándose por los gritos. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a un chico, seguramente de su edad, que miraba la copa de un árbol gritando un nombre. Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a un pequeño gato asustado en una de las ramas.

"¡Neko-Chan! ¡Baja ahora!", le gritó de nuevo el muchacho moviendo sus manos.

"…¿Quieres que lo baje?"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Edward, abriendo los ojos de par en par. "…¿Eres un militar?", le dijo volviéndose completamente. "¡Pero si debes tener mi edad!"

Edward sonrió un tanto complacido por el cumplido, pero le dio la bandeja a Winry, se acercó al árbol y lo trepó habilidosamente sorprendiendo al muchacho.

"Ven aquí, pequeño minino". Edward alzó el brazo para alcanzar al gato que parecía muy asustado y había huido hasta la orilla de una delgada rama. "Vamos, no te haré daño"

"¡Neko-Chan! ¡Él te bajará! ¡No tengas miedo!", le gritó el chico desde el suelo, pero el minino no parecía dispuesto a dejarse agarrar por un extraño.

Winry solo miró preocupada como la rama parecía doblarse demasiado. "¡Edward! ¡Ten cuidado!", le gritó mientras el muchacho seguía avanzando por la rama, por lo que la chica lo miró preocupada.

"Ven aquí", dijo una vez más Ed estirando su brazo y alcanzando por fin al gatito. Sin embargo, éste se volvió loco y arañó al rubio en el rostro haciéndolo perder el balance y caer pesadamente al suelo con el minino sobre él.

El muchacho se acercó a Edward y quitó a Neko-Chan de los brazos del rubio para ayudarlo a incorporarse"¡Oh no! ¡¿Estás bien?!", le preguntó el chico con un gesto lleno de preocupación.

Winry entonces se acercó al rubio y le quitó algunas ramas del cabello mientras Ed se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, "Edward-San, ¿estás bien?"

"Si…aunque…¿siempre has tenido estrellas en tu cara?", le dijo el chico con un gesto de dolor…bastante gracioso.

Tanto Winry como el chico sonrieron y éste le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Edward la tomó y se incorporó sobándose la cabeza mientras Winry le quitaba una última rama aferrada a su cabello. "Debes tener más cuidado, Edward-San"

"Eh, si" le contestó él un tanto apenado. Fue tan corta la caída que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para usar alquimia, pero fue lo suficiente alta para darse un buen golpe.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Tu eres Edward Elric, el FullMetal Alchemist?!"

Edward volteó a ver al chico quien sonreía emocionado con el minino en su regazo. Sus ojos marrones que combinaban con su cabello rubio de un tono más castaño que el de Edward o el de Winry denotaban admiración genuina, lo que hizo que Edward sonriera.

"Así es, yo soy el FullMetal Alchemist", le dijo llevándose las manos a sus costados de manera pretenciosa.

"Es un honor conocerte, las historias que he leído de tus hazañas son increíbles", le dijo haciendo que su pecho se inflara, pero Winry se tapó la boca para evitar reírse, por lo simplemente dio un suspiro.

"Mi nombre es Winry", le dijo la chica cuando parecía que el chico iba a preguntárselo, ella todavía aguantándose la risa, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El chico dio un respingo. Claro, él no se había presentado. "Mi nombre es Alphonse R—"

"¡Jefe!"

Los tres presentes voltearon y vieron al Teniente Havoc caminando hacia ellos, algo divertido si cabe decir.

"El Coronel Douglas te ha visto por la ventana y ha llamado para que te avisen que vuelvas"

Ed sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. Eso no podía ser _nada_ bueno. "Claro", volteó a ver a Alphonse y le sonrió. "Gusto en conocerte"

"El placer fue todo mío", le dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia…Ed no entendía exactamente por qué lo hacía pero no dijo nada. "Es probable que nos volvamos a encontrar".

Tanto Ed como Winry asintieron y corrieron para adentrarse al cuartel dejando al chico riñendo a su gato. Ed no puedo evitar voltear a verlo una vez más.

"¿Por qué crees que él puede entrar al cuartel así nada más?", le preguntó a Winry quien seguramente sabía más de estas cosas.

"Debe ser hijo de uno de los altos mandos…es por eso que yo puedo entrar", le dijo ella divertida mientras Ed asentía. Claro, era obvio que esa era la razón.

No tardaron mucho en llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del Coronel, donde ambos estaban de pie mirándola. Bueno, Edward la miraba, Winry miraba sus gestos de resignación.

"¿Te desocuparás temprano?", le preguntó ella intentando que su voz sonase como si no le diese importancia llevándose sus manos a su espalda tímidamente.

El chico negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo, termino de trabajar hasta las 8 y el Coronel no me deja salir de la oficina si no es para entregar documentos o ir por su té", le dijo intentando sonreír...y fallando.

"…Bueno, entonces tendré que ir a casa", le dijo ella encogiéndose entre hombros con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz.

"¿No tienes tareas qué hacer?", le preguntó el chico un tanto extrañado.

Winry tomó el pequeño morral que traía enseñándoselo. "Quería que me ayudarás con unas cosas de mi tarea", le dijo tímidamente haciendo que Ed la mirase un tanto confundido.

"Mm…si estás un poco más aquí, podría echarle un ojo y luego te devuelvo la libreta con alguna explicación", le dijo él extendiendo su mano. "De todas maneras la mayor parte del tiempo no hago nada ahí adentro".

La chica sonrió contenta y le entregó la libreta. "Muchas gracias, Edward-San" le dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

"Ya no tienes que hablarme con tanto respeto", le dijo él mientras balanceaba la bandeja con la tetera y se ponía la libreta bajo el brazo. "Puedes llamarme Edward-Kun, o Ed-Kun, Ed, como gustes. Nos vemos después".

El chico le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella. Winry se quedó frente a la puerta por un momento sin atinar a reaccionar…se dio cuenta que se había ruborizado por lo que movió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente y se alejó del lugar.

Edward estuvo checando los ejercicios que Winry le había dejado mientras el Coronel hacía unas llamadas y no le prestaba atención. Definitivamente nunca había atendido a una clase de física, pero conocía todas las teorías y no le fue difícil aplicarlas para resolver el problema, por supuesto, escribiendo la correspondiente explicación para que la chica supiese de dónde había obtenido el resultado. Se desanimó al no encontrar más problemas, realmente estaba disfrutando la distracción, cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con no hacer nada, llevar documentos o ir por té a la cafetería.

Dio un respingo cuando el Coronel colgó el auricular y tomaba asiento en su silla frente al escritorio un tanto pensativo. Edward se le quedó viendo discretamente cerrando la libreta y recargándose en el sillón…estaba seguro que estaba a punto de pedirle algo. Más bien, ordenarle algo.

"Edward, necesito que se quede en la noche. Tengo muchos documentos que entregar y no los podré firmar a tiempo", le dijo mientras tomaba un par de carpetas y comenzaba a hojearlas.

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente con los ojos abiertos como platos. "S-señor, ¿no podría ser mañana? Hoy llega mi padre de viaje", le dijo intentando sonar tranquilo y esconder la rabia que había sentido en un momento.

El coronel levantó la mirada y la fijó en él seriamente. "¿Te atreves a interponer asuntos familiares por tu trabajo?"

Edward sintió que su cuerpo se heló ante las palabras del hombre. Después de unos segundos de mirarlo casi con la boca abierta, negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón más irritado que nunca. No supo si se lo había imaginado, pero creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en el coronel que desapareció rápidamente.

Poco después, Winry comía helado en el comedor acompañada de Ross. Alguna vez ya se habían conocido, aunque hacía años que no la veía y la rubia se sentía contenta de no tener que pasar el rato sola.

"Es increíble que esa información no se haya traspasado en rumores", le dijo Ross mientras tomaba su soda. "Generalmente hay alguien que siempre habla de más"

Winry sonrió complacida. "Mi padre tuvo mucho cuidado en que nadie abriese la boca. Edward fue muy valiente y me protegió de una manera que nunca había visto".

"Eso suena como algo que Edward-Kun haría", le dijo Ross sin poder evitar sonar orgullosa de él.

"Winry-San"

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia el chico rubio que acaba de llegar. No pudieron evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver el gesto molesto que tenía y la mirada llena de rabia.

"Ed, ¿qué sucede?", le preguntó ella mientras el chico le entregaba el cuaderno.

"El Coronel no me dejará ir a mi hora de salida, simplemente porque no puede conseguirse una secretaria", dijo intentando controlar su temperamento, pero fallando. "No podré ver a Otoosan hasta quien sabe qué hora"

Ross lo miró sintiendo pena por él. Se puso de pie y le puso una mano en la mejilla sorprendiendo al chico quien alzó la mirada confundido. "No dejes que te vea molesto, intenta hacer como si no te importara y a lo mejor algún día se canse de la tortura", le dijo ella sonriendo suavemente.

Edward dio un suspiro de resignación y asintió. Al menos Ross siempre lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Volteó a ver a Winry quien parecía bastante seria. "Te escribí unas notas para que entendieras mis razonamientos extraños", le dijo el chico intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh..¡Ah! Muchas gracias, Ed" le dijo ella abrazando la libreta agradecida. "Espero que no te causara problemas".

"Nah, leí sobre esas teorías hace algunos años", le dijo mientras aceptaba un pan dulce que Ross le ofreció. "Bueno, debo regresar o no me dejará dormir", les dijo mientras les sonreía y se daba la media vuelta.

Sin embargo, Winry se puso de pie de repente. "¡Ed!", El chico se volvió mientras le daba un mordisco al pan haciendo que la niña se pusiese nerviosa…no sabía exactamente por qué había hecho eso. "Eh…Tú también puedes llamarme Winry"

Edward se le quedó viendo un momento, como procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Pero le asintió contento y agitó su mano en forma de despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Winry tomó asiento tan rápidamente como se había puesto de pie, sintiéndose bastante tonta.

"Winry-San…"

La chica rubia volteó a ver a Ross, quien parecía bastante sorprendida con lo que había pasado. Pero inmediatamente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada"

Se le quedó viendo un tanto confundida, pero luego volteó a ver por donde Edward se había ido y no pudo evitar dejar caer la cabeza sintiéndose realmente tonta.

…………….

Esa noche, Edward acomodaba algunos documentos mientras el coronel se ponía su chaqueta listo para salir. El chico sentía sus ojos pesados y estaba realmente cansado.

"Los del departamento de rastreo estarán esperando estos documentos" le dijo mientras abría la puerta. "Te espero puntual mañana".

Edward asintió ligeramente. "Si señor".

Cuando el coronel salió de la oficina, Edward volteó a ver el reloj. 11:45. Su padre debió haber llegado a casa hace una hora y no le era permitido usar el teléfono del coronel, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era intentar apresurarse para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Hughes había ido a recoger a Roy, por lo que esta noche tendría que caminar ya que no se le permitía al personal estar más allá de las 11 en el lugar, por lo que nadie podría esperarlo aunque quisieran.

Media hora después, Ed había logrado acomodar todos los documentos en sus brazos y caminaba por los pasillos sombríos del cuartel. Realmente odiaba el lugar en la noche, hasta los jardines parecían salidos de una película de terror cuando los veía por las ventanas. Edward bajó las escaleras y vio que el lugar se hacía aún más sombrío. No recordaba haber ido a esa parte del cuartel en la noche, por lo que volteaba a su alrededor esperando ver al menos a algún guardia…pero no había nadie. ¿De verdad ese lugar estaría abierto? Bueno, lo único que le preocupaba era encontrase con Kimbley…

Vio una esquina y se detuvo lo suficiente para asomarse un poco. Alcanzó a ver un poco de luz que salía de una puerta y suspiró aliviado. No hubiese querido tener que ir hasta ese lugar y descubrir que no había nadie después de todo. Sin embargo, antes de pudiese dar un paso, una mano se posó en su hombro y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que su cabello se erizara. Al escuchar una risa, volteó y entre las sombras alcanzó ver la blanquecina piel de su padre. El chico sonrió emocionado y dejó los papeles en una banca que estaba cerca antes de abrazarlo.

"Perdona, no quería asustarte", le dijo Roy abrazándolo estrechamente. "Pero fue gracioso".

El chico dio un pequeño gruñido pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó cuando finalmente se separó de él y tomaba los documentos.

"Hughes me contó una historia de terror y quise venir a confirmar que era cierta", le dijo mientras le quitaba algunos documentos para aligerarle el peso al chico. "Así que el Coronel Douglas se ha ensañado contigo".

Edward se limitó a verlo de reojo. "¿Tiene cuentas pendientes contigo?", le preguntó acusatoriamente.

Roy se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero negó con la cabeza. "No que yo recuerde"

"¿Entonces qué le sucede?", le dijo mientras intentaba ahogar un bostezo.

"No tengo idea, pero lo averiguaré"

Cuando dejaron los documentos, Roy rodeó a su hijo con su brazo y caminaron hacia la salida del cuartel despidiéndose de los guardias del turno nocturno. Edward subió al auto del lado del copiloto y mientras Roy subía del otro lado para ver los ojos del chico entrecerrándose. El hombre prefirió guardar la conversación para mañana y dejar que Ed descansara tranquilamente esa noche.

………………

¡Alphonse en escena ;D!

¡Gracias por leer!!


	18. La advertencia del Coronel

"**La advertencia del Coronel"**

Cuando Ed abrió los ojos de golpe, tomó instintivamente el reloj y se esforzó en enfocar la vista en las manecillas. 6:15… Gruñó un poco e hizo todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y comenzar a alistarse. Poco después, bajó las escaleras y pudo oler el desayuno que tanto había extrañado esos días. Roy estaba ya con su uniforme preparando los alimentos, pero volteó sonriendo viendo a Edward entrar a la cocina.

"Buenos días, bello durmiente"

Edward dio otro gruñido y se acercó para tomar su plato. "Buenos días, Otoosan".

Cuando ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa, Roy se le quedó viendo por un momento mientras Edward desayunaba aún somnoliento. El chico notó la mirada del general fija en él y dejó de comer. "¿Sucede algo?"

Roy dio un respingo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír…burlonamente. "Nunca creí que te vería en uniforme en mi vida"

Edward alzó una ceja irritado sin dejar de sonreír. "No comiences".

El hombre no quitó su mueca burlona, sin embargo, enserió su mirada. "Es sólo que con ese peinado y ese uniforme pareces mucho mayor…aunque tu estatura no diga lo mismo".

Roy dio un quejido de dolor al sentir como Edward le había aventado una cuchara directamente en la cabeza y seguía desayunando tranquilamente.

"…Que humor"

Mientras iban en el auto, Edward comenzó a interrogar a su padre sobre lo que se había enterado durante su viaje, ya que para no habérselo querido contar por teléfono, debía ser una situación bastante delicada.

"No me pudieron dar demasiada información, después de todo el General con el que hablé simplemente había escuchado algunas cosas y no pudo asegurarme que fuesen ciertas" le dijo alternando su vista en el camino con Ed, quien lo miraba seriamente. "Según tengo entendido, si Kimbley ayuda a acabar con Scar, su puesto le será regresado perdonándole la pena que tenía que cumplir"

Edward miró fijamente a su padre. Las sospechas de todos eran ciertas después de todo. "Pero Kimbley no ha logrado que Scar deje de matar State Alchemists para venir por él, ¿no era ese el objetivo?"

"Al parecer, ese no era el objetivo primordial" le dijo mientras volteaba a su izquierda para verificar que no viniese ningún auto. "El general no supo decirme cuál era, pero estaba seguro que esa era simplemente una excusa".

El chico no podía evitar sentir que se le revolvía el estómago, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. "¿Crees que el Fuhrer sepa algo de esto?"

"…No lo sé." Le contestó su padre sinceramente. "El General me dijo que él comenzaba a sospechar que todo esto era un plan para derrocar al Fuhrer que ha mantenido la paz durante muchos años, pero me cuesta creer que alguien se atrevería a hacer algo así".

"¿Derrocar al Fuhrer?" Edward parecía muy sorprendido por las palabras de su padre.

"Estas palabras deben quedar entre nosotros dos, Ed" le dijo Roy con un tono de advertencia en su voz.

El chico asintió. "S-Si"

"Las cosas están mal dentro del ejército, es por eso que te dije que no confíes en nadie que no sea parte de la familia"

"¿Puedes hacer algo, Otoosan?" le preguntó el chico al mirar el rostro preocupado de su padre.

Roy simplemente sonrió suavemente. "No lo sé, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. Eso tenlo por seguro".

Edward sonrió al ver el gesto de su padre, pero no pudo evitar quedarse inquieto por las revelaciones que le había hecho.

………

"Edward, me alegra verlo puntual"

Edward entró a la oficina del coronel y saludó como era costumbre. El Coronel pudo divisar que el rostro del chico parecía más contento que de costumbre…aunque él sabía exactamente por qué.

"Veo que el General Mustang llegó bien de su viaje" le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Edward solo frunció el ceño, ahora estaba seguro que la noche anterior le había dejado mucho trabajo para evitar que fuese a recibir a su padre. Tenía ganas de darle una paliza. "Ve a traerme algo de té"

Edward saludó de nuevo y salió tras la puerta bastante irritado. Su padre le había dicho que no tenía razones para creer que el coronel Douglas tenía algún problema personal con él o con Ed, pero el chico se preguntaba si simplemente a su padre se le había olvidado.

………

El coronel Douglas decidió salir un momento a los jardines del cuartel. Hasta él podía apreciar un buen descanso después de todo. Había dejado a Edward acomodando algunos documentos y estaba seguro que tardaría al menos una hora, por lo que decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Estaba disfrutando del viento cuando una voz le hizo abrir los ojos y volverse sobre sus hombros.

"Me alegra saber que no soy el único que parecía estos jardines" le dijo el General Mustang mientras caminaba hacia él con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo y sus manos en su espalda. El Coronel Douglas parecía sorprendido.

"General de Brigada Mustang" Douglas lo saludó con respeto. "Me alegra saber que obtuvo buenos resultados en su viaje"

"Gracias" le dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia adelante.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que Mustang bajó la mirada con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. "Coronel Douglas, han llegado a mis oídos rumores de que está tratando a mi hijo como una secretaria" le dijo directamente haciendo que el Coronel diese un pequeño respingo que esperaba Mustang no lo hubiese notado. "No es que cuestione su trabajo, pero le recuerdo que Edward es un _State Alchemist_"

El Coronel Douglas guardó silencio por algunos segundos, analizando qué debía decir. No pudo evitar esbozar una seria sonrisa. "General Roy, a mí se me ordenó que el chico no saliese del cuartel. Solo estoy cumpliendo esa orden".

Mustang le dio una dura mirada, pero intentó mantener la compostura. "Es difícil de creer eso, Coronel, viendo que otros States Alchemists están siendo enviados a misiones"

"No tendría por qué mentirle, general. No se me ordenó que no enviara a State Alchemists a misiones, se me ordenó que a él no lo enviase".

El General encontró difícil esconder el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, lo que hizo que el coronel sonriese.

"No tengo nada contra el chico. Pero al parecer alguien si y le sugiero que lo descubra pronto".

El Coronel se dio la media vuelta dejando a Roy en shock en medio del viento. El general frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en puños en señal de frustración. No entendía qué estaba pasando, no entendía por qué la vida de Edward corría peligro cuando él nunca había hecho nada. Roy no era totalmente inocente, pero jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que alguien a parte de Kimbley quisiese hacerle daño-

"Maldición"

Cuando el Coronel volvió a su oficina, vio al chico apilando las carpetas que le había encargado, al parecer había terminado de organizar los documentos.

"Edward, el Fuhrer requiere de tu presencia"

Edward volteó a verlo sorprendido mientras tenía una carpeta en la mano. "…¿El Fuhrer?"

El Coronel Douglas asintió y se dio la media vuelta. "Sígueme"

El chico alzó una ceja pero obedeció y siguió al Coronel. Realmente no había razón para que Douglas lo acompañara, Ed ya conocía dónde estaba la oficina del Fuhrer, pero decidió no decir nada que pudiese provocar que lo dejase trabajando horas extras. Al llegar a la enorme oficinal, ambos entraron y saludaron al Fuhrer quien simplemente sonreía…como de costumbre.

"Déjenos solos, Coronel Douglas" le ordenó. El coronel asintió y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina. "Bueno Edward, te he llamado para darte algo que te mereces. Acércate".

Edward abrió los ojos un poco en sorpresa, pero se acercó cautelosamente al escritorio del Fuhrer mientras este rodeaba la mesa y ponía en ella una elegante caja de terciopelo azul con la insignia del ejército. "Sé que no querías una promoción, por lo que en agradecimiento por haber protegido heroicamente a mi hija, te entrego una medalla por tu valor".

Edward se sorprendió cuando el Fuhrer abrió la caja y vio una brillante y extraordinaria medalla de oro. El señor la tomó y Edward se agachó un poco para dejar que el Fuhrer se la pusiese en su cuello.

"Me siento muy orgulloso de tener a un chico como tú en el ejército, Edward" le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. "Muchas gracias por proteger a mi hija".

Ed no entendía muy bien la importancia de la medalla, pero el agradecimiento del Fuhrer parecía genuino, por lo que sonrió. "Fue un placer".

"Normalmente se hace una ceremonia y se te entrega esa medalla enfrente de todo el personal del ejército" le dijo el Fuhrer mientras le daba la espalda para regresar a su silla. "Pero sé que no te agradaría mucho la idea, además de que la misión se mantuvo en secreto. Espero que no te importe".

El chico negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no".

"Bueno, eso era todo. Puedes retirarte".

Edward tomó la medalla y la devolvió a su caja. El Fuhrer no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Era un gran honor recibir una medalla así y el chico no parecía muy interesado en lucirla. De verdad era muy peculiar. Ed levantó la mirada y lo saludó "Señor"

Cuando salió de la oficina y caminaba hacia la oficina del coronel, el chico mantuvo su vista fija en la caja azul. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó frente la puerta del despacho del coronel. Abrió la puerta esperando que el susodicho no estuviese, pero dio un suspiro de resignación cuando lo vio firmando papeles.

"Edward, ve a traerme algo de té" le dijo el coronel sin levantar la mirada siquiera.

"…Si señor".

Esa noche, Roy admiraba la medalla de Edward mientras éste se servía un poco de jugo. Pasó sus manos encima de dónde el galardón tenía inscrito el nombre del chico. "Nunca había visto una de cerca. Esto es un gran honor, Ed".

"¿En serio es para tanto?" le preguntó él volviendo a la mesa.

"Si, que el Fuhrer te de una prueba de su agradecimiento de esta manera es un _gran_ honor".

Ed dio un sorbo a su jugo sin mostrar una gran emoción por la noticia. "Hubiese preferido que me cambiase con otro Coronel". Roy no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de pena mientras devolvía la medalla a su contenedor. "No lo entiendo, el Coronel Douglas no es un State Alchemist y tú me dijiste que-"

"Que no te podían asignar con Hughes porque no lo era. Si, sé lo que dije" Roy recargó su rostro en su mano como lo hacía habitualmente. "Pero el Coronel participó en la guerra contra Ishbal y tuvo que comandar State Alchemists. Es por eso que lo tiene permitido".

Edward dio un suspiro y siguió tomando su jugo. Roy se le quedó mirando por un momento debatiéndose si debía comentarlo que el Coronel le había dicho. _'No, es mejor ya no preocuparlo más'_.

"Otoosan, ¿Sucede algo?"

Roy dio un respingo, pero sonrió suavemente mientras se llevaba un bocado de la cena a su boca. "No, no es nada".

……….

El Coronel Hughes simplemente veía fijamente a Roy mientras este le comentaba de todo lo que se había enterado en los últimos días. Maes parecía pensativo y preocupado por lo que Mustang dejó de hablar por un momento.

"Así que derrocar al Fuhrer… "

"Eso no es algo que pueda confirmar, son pequeños rumores que se han ido esparciendo".

"Generalmente los rumores empiezan de algo, y realmente esto comienza a tornarse oscuro" le dijo Hughes mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Estaban en casa de él y escuchaban como Elysia reía con Edward en la sala.

"Lo sé, no debemos bajar la guardia". Le contestó él volteando a ver a Edward, quién parecía estarle explicando algo sobre alguna tarea a la chica. "Lo que no logro entender es qué tiene que ver Ed en todo esto. Intento recordar si he tenido problemas personales con algún alto mando, pero no puedo encontrar una razón para ello".

Hughes lo miró serio por un momento antes de decir algo. "No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a protegerlo. Todos lo haremos".

Roy sonrió agradecido ante las palabras de Hughes. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era saber _por qué_. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, Elysia se acercó a Hughes.

"¡Otoosan! ¡Tengo hambre!" chilló Elysia haciendo que ambos diesen un respingo, Hughes sonrió nervioso.

"Está bien cariño, comamos algo". Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

Ed se acercó a ambos padres mientras se acomodaba unos mechones de cabello. "¿Qué cenaremos?" preguntó soplándole al mechón rebelde que no quería quedarse donde él lo ponía.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Roy, quien solo sintió una gota de sudor correr por su frente. "¿Qué? ¿Me vieron cara de chef?"

Hughes y Elysia no pudieron evitar reír, Edward solo sonrió condescendientemente. "Elysia, ¿me ayudas a preparar spaguetti?"

"¡Si, Onii-Chan!" le dijo la niña mientras tomaba la mano de Ed y ambos se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Ed sabe cocinar?" le preguntó Hughes bastante sorprendido.

Roy dio una pequeña risa. "No, solamente sabe hacer spaguetti que una vez le enseñé".

Hughes sonrió pillamente, por lo que Roy le estampó una carpeta en la cara que tenía en la mano sabiendo lo que seguramente se estaba imaginando.

"Olvídalo Hughes"

"¡Pero si harían una linda pareja!" le dijo él en voz baja pero bastante emocionado al ver como Ed tomaba a Elysia y la alzaba para que echase el spaguetti a la olla.

Roy lo miró matadoramente. "De cualquier manera ellos elegirán cuando llegue el tiempo, no tu".

"P-pero"

Roy alzó una mano indicándole que si decía otra palabra chasquearía sus dedos y lo haría cenizas, por lo que Hughes dio un suspiro y bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Elysia entonces se acercó a su padre emocionada de que Ed ya le había explicado cómo hacer el platillo mientras Ed se acercaba a Roy.

"Quizá debería aprender a hacer más cosas" le dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Aunque parece bastante contenta por saber hacer spaguetti"

Roy le puso una mano en la cabeza sonriendo suavemente. "Estate orgulloso que fuiste el primero en enseñarle a cocinar algo".

Ed simplemente asintió y comenzó a ver una revista que su padre tenía en la mesa sobre alquimia. Roy no pudo evitar sentir que su estómago se comprimía; Hughes tenía poco que preocuparse por Elysia más que consiguiese un novio que le gustase. Él, en cambio, tenía que poner todo su empeño en mantener a Edward_ vivo_.

Sintiendo una ola de consternación, jaló a Ed hacia él abrazándolo con su brazo mientras el niño movía los brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio.

"O-Otoosan, ¿qué haces?" le dijo sonrojándose un poco. "Hughes-San nos va a ver"

Roy sonrió y lo dejó ir, no sin antes revolverle el cabello cariñosamente ante lo que Ed lo miró matadoramente.

"¿Qué te picó ahora?" le dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Roy puso el codo en la mesa y recargó su rostro en su mano. "Absolutamente nada".

Edward lo miró un medio irritado medio confundido, pero no dijo nada ya que su padre lo miraba sonriente. Pero Roy por dentro no se sentía tan tranquilo, de hecho, su estómago seguía retorciéndose. Por alguna razón tenía miedo. _"Pero protegeré a Edward con mi vida"_

……..

Edward acomodaba algunos documentos mientras el Coronel atendía una llamada. El chico lo miraba de reojo por algunos momentos notando el gesto serio del hombre, pero no podía escuchar o entender lo que decía debido a que hablaba casi en murmuro. Cuando por fin dejó el teléfono, el Coronel tomó asiento en su silla y comenzó a checar algunos papeles.

"Edward, lleva estos documentos al departamento de a Almacenamiento" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su saco. "Vuelvo en unas horas"

Edward asintió mientras tomaba las carpetas y veía al Coronel salir de la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de que cerrase la puerta, Douglas se detuvo. "Edward, cuando deje esos documentos, busque al General Mustang y quédese con él".

Cuando el chico volteó a ver el coronel, este ya había salido de la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de sí…¿Habría escuchado mal? ¿Ir con su padre? Ed tomó los documentos y salió de la oficina hacia el departamento de Almacenamiento, sin embargo, en el camino notó que el lugar estaba extrañamente vacío. Vio uno que otro guardia, pero no el número común de oficiales. Seguramente había algún evento en los jardines del cual no se había enterado.

Sin embargo, delante de él, un muchacho estaba de pie frente a una ventana con las manos en los bolsillos. Al menos podría tener algo de compañía.

"¡Alphonse-San!", le gritó haciendo que el chico diese un respingo y voltease a verlo.

Alphonse sonrió y se acercó a él para caminar a su lado. "Vaya, eres el primero que veo por aquí desde hace un rato", le dijo el chico haciendo que Ed confirmara su sospecha, "¿Te ayudo?"

"No es necesario, no te mole-". Sin embargo, Alphonse ya había tomado la mitad de los documentos que el rubio cargaba. "…Gracias"

"No hay por qué", le dijo él sonriendo, "¿A dónde los llevas?"

"…Al Departamento de Almacenamiento", le dijo él olvidando por un momento a dónde se dirigía, "¿Qué haces en el cuartel?"

El chico se encogió de hombros, "Otoosan me trajo, pero no lo he visto desde la mañana"

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento. Alphonse parecía estar observando a su alrededor, como si el pasillo fuese totalmente nuevo para él. "La vez que te conocimos, ¿es la primera vez que venías al cuarte?"

Alphonse sintió con la cabeza, "Si, hasta hace poco no me había dejado venir. Nunca supe por qué".

Siguieron platicando un poco más durante el camino. Edward no supo por qué, pero sintió que platicar con un muchacho de su edad era algo totalmente diferente…hacía años que no lo hacía…quizá esa era la razón. Recordó entonces la pregunta que Winry le hizo alguna vez: _'¿No tienes amigos?'_. Bueno, si tenía amigos, solo que ninguno era de su edad, y de la nada ahora platicaba con este chico como si lo conociese de toda la vida…

Al llegar al departamento, vieron que nadie los recibió, por lo que dejaron los documentos en la casilla y Ed dejó una nota para cuando regresaran las empleadas. Comenzaron a regresar ya que el lugar estaba bastante alejado de las oficinas en sí y Edward realmente tenía hambre.

'_Pero el coronel me dijo que fuera con Otoosan'_. Edward se quedó un tanto pensativo ante la extraña actitud del Coronel Douglas, pero decidió que era mejor escucharlo. Ya había ignorado varias órdenes a lo largo de su vida y no le había ido nada bien. "Alphonse-San, tú-"

"Al", dijo el chico repentinamente, "No me gusta mucho que me hables con tanto respeto", agregó sonriendo.

Ed se le quedó mirando un momento, pero luego asintió. "Tú también puedes llamarme Ed", le dijo mientras miraba alrededor, "¿Sabes a dónde fueron todos?"

"No, cuando salí de la oficina de Otoosan ya no había nadie", contestó él, "Es bastante extraño de hecho, no vi que hubiese algún evento de emergencia en los jardines o algo".

Bueno, eso tiraba la teoría de Ed. Siguieron caminando escuchando nada más el eco de sus pasos. Definitivamente el lugar estaba desierto, ¿habría pasado algo malo? Sin embargo, cuando doblaron una esquina vieron el sorprendido gesto de un hombre de piel oscura que los veía fijamente a través de sus lentes. El estómago de Ed se retorció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente del hombre.

"Tú eres el FullMetal Alchemist", le dijo él con una voz gruesa y frunciendo el ceño.

………………


	19. Peligro

**IMPORTANTE: Mañana tengo programada mi cirugía de ojos para corregir mi miopía y la verdad no estoy segura cuántos días tendré prohibido usar la computadora.**** Se supone que la recuperación es bastante rápida ya que es cirugía láser, pero la verdad no lo sé. Así que esta será mi última actualización por algunos días Si no vuelvo…bueno, ya se pueden imaginar qué paso (Mala broma, mala broma XD).**

"**Peligro"**

Edward apenas reaccionó para esquivar el brazo del hombre quien había intentado ponérselo en el rostro. El chico tomó a Al de la manga de su saco mientras este le preguntaba qué sucedía y se lanzaron a correr rápidamente, no había tiempo para explicaciones. Ed soltó a Al y juntó sus manos para transmutar su automail en una cuchilla, por lo que el chico entendió que ambos estaban en peligro.

"Al, debes irte de aquí, ¡rápido!", le dijo el rubio jadeando por la velocidad a la que corrían, pero el chico simplemente frunció el ceño.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Ed no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando sintió que el hombre iba detrás de él muy cerca, por lo que se dio la media vuelta sorpresivamente alcanzando a rasgar a Scar en el estómago haciendo que éste se detuviese dando un gruñido de dolor. Al entonces aprovechó el momento para dibujar rápidamente un círculo en el suelo y transmutar una cuchilla.

Aún cuando el rubio parecía muy sorprendido de que el chico fuese alquimista, esto se trataba de algo demasiado peligroso. "¡Al! ¡No!"

"¡Debes estar bromeando si crees que te abandonaré!"

"¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Este hombre ha matado a muchos State Alche-"

Sin embargo, Scar se lanzó a atacar a Ed quien lo esquivó hábilmente. Repentinamente, el hombre se apoyó en su pie para detenerse e intentar tomar al rubio, pero Al le lanzó una patada en la espalda haciendo que el hombre cayese al suelo. Edward se acercó al chico y ambos tomaron se pusieron en guardia.

"Al, este hombre ha matado a muchos State Alchemists, es demasiado peligroso", le dijo mirando como el hombre se incorporaba algo adolorido.

"Puedo defenderme", le dijo el chico mirándolo de reojo, "No abandonaré un amigo"

Ed entonces se dio por vencido y miró a Scar quien ya los veía fijamente.

"Esta vez no soy un niño indefenso, bastardo" le dijo Ed mientras juntaba sus manos y tocaba el suelo para sujetar a Scar con él.

"Muy bien, entonces no te tendré piedad, FullMetal Alchemist" Scar usó su brazo para liberarse, pero Edward y Al ya habían echado a correr. "¡No escaparás esta vez!"

Ed siguió corriendo desesperadamente, preguntándose cuando los corredores se habían hecho tan largos. No se sentía seguro peleando con Al a su lado, el chico no podía hacer alquimia sin dibujar un círculo de transmutación y eso quitaba demasiado tiempo, tiempo que Scar no le daba.

Pronto, ambos sintieron a Scar más cerca a cada paso que daban. Con desespero, Ed juntó sus manos y tocó la pared sin detenerse creando varias de ellas entre Scar y él, Alphonse imitándolo dibujando un círculo de transmutación en la pared rápidamente. Sabían que eso no detendría al hombre, pero al menos les daría algo de la ventaja que sus piernas no les daban.

"¡VEN AQUÍ!"

Los chicos podían escuchar a Scar destruir las paredes pero ni siquiera voltearon para averiguarlo. El hombre, harto ya de perseguir al rubio, azotó su mano contra el suelo provocando que este se resquebrara y Ed y Al cayeran pesadamente.

Edward intentó ponerse de pie, pero el suelo totalmente destruido lo hicieron caer de nuevo "¡Demonios!"

Al entonces creó una barrera lo más gruesa que pudo frente a ellos para darles la oportunidad de escapar. Ambos se pusieron de pie y un segundo después escucharon como Scar la destruía.

Ed comenzaba a desesperarse. _"¡Está demasiado cerca!"_

"¡Mayor Elric!"

Ambos chicos vieron a algunos oficiales apuntando con armas a Scar delante de ellos.

El rubio entró en pánico. "¡NO!¡VÁYANSE!"

Los hombres dieron un respingo pero obedecieron a Edward y comenzaron a correr al lado de ambos. "Mayor Elric, pedimos refuerzos pero nadie nos respondió" le dijo uno del os guardias.

El chico se dio la media vuelta y juntó sus manos. "¡Vayanse!¡ ¡Busquen a cualquier State Alchemist!!"

"¡Pero señor!"

"¡OBEDEZCAN!"

Los oficiales asintieron y corrieron hacia las escaleras mientras Ed tocaba el suelo y transmutaba una larga lanza. Quizá así podría pelear contra Scar pero mantenerlo lejos de él al mismo tiempo. Al se puso en guardia sabiendo que no podían escapar, debían pelear y resistir hasta que algún State Alchemist llegase en su ayuda. Cuando vieron a Scar entre el polvo por la destrucción que había ocasionado, ambos se pusieron en guardia frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo, sus cuerpos temblaban por la adrenalina… o por el miedo.

"Son bastante tontos para quedarte a luchar contra mi cuando no tienen oportunidad"

"No dejaré que sigas matando más gente, asesino" le dijo Ed poniéndose en guardia, sin dejar que sentir como sus manos temblaban. Al lo miró de reojo. Edward parecía saber muy bien quién era este hombre.

"¿Asesino yo? ¿Qué me puedes decir de ti?" le dijo deteniéndose sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. "Eres un perro del ejército, ¿ y aún así te atreves a decirme asesino?"

Edward no pudo evitar sentir rabia ante las palabras del hombre. "A diferencia de ti, utilizo mi poder para ayudar a la gente"

Scar sonrió casi en frustración, "Eres un niño. Tú nunca entenderías"

"Quizá no. Pero nunca dejaría que mi sed de venganza me convirtiera en un asesino, cuando se supone que usted los culpa por haber matado a su pueblo", le dijo Edward intentando sonreír maliciosamente. "Eres un maldito hipócrita"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

Scar se lanzó a atacar al chico, por lo que Edward movió su lanza esquivando apenas el brazo del hombre y golpeándolo con el mango de la misma. El hombre se volteó ágilmente y agarró a Edward del cabello con su mano izquierda para jalarlo hacia su mano derecha, pero Al sorpresivamente lo pateó en el pecho y tomó la lanza de Ed para golpearlo en la cara. Scar soltó su cabello y no pudo evitar dar un gruñido de dolor llevándose las manos al rostro.

Edward dio un brinco atrás intentando alejarse. Miró a Al y ambos asintieron. Bueno, el chico sabía pelear después de todo. Ambos echaron a correr hacia las escaleras. "¡¿Por qué no viene nadie?!" chilló Ed mirando hacia atrás y viendo que Scar ya corría hacía ellos bastante rabioso. Al dibujó rápidamente un círculo en un papel y lo puso en la pared para transmutar un bloque del suelo que salió justo debajo de Scar y lo estrelló contra el techo.

Ambos siguieron corriendo escuchando los quejidos de dolor de Scar y una explosión que seguramente lo había liberado de la trampa de Al. Cuando escucharon los pasos de Scar de nuevo muy cerca de él, Ed se dio la media vuelta y sondeó la lanza golpeando al hombre en un costado haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento, pero inmediatamente alzó su mano derecha para alcanzar la cabeza del chico. Edward lo esquivó instintivamente y golpeó su brazo con la lanza usando toda su fuerza.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, Edward corrió rápidamente junto a Al lejos de Scar mientras escuchaban alaridos de dolor provenientes del hombre, pero no pudieron llegar lejos cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido en las paredes y vieron en pánico como las escaleras eran destruidas. Ed rápidamente juntó sus manos, pero antes de que pudiese ponerlas en el suelo para restaurarlas, Al lo empujó y utilizó su lanza para pelear contra Scar quien se había lanzado a atacar al rubio. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que el hombre pateara el arma y lo lanzara lejos de las manos de Al.

El chico frunció el ceño con temor y tomó su brazo sintiendo mucho dolor y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Scar lo había tomado del saco. Ed, entonces, utilizó su automail para rasgar la pierna de Scar, quien no reaccionó ante el dolor, sino que su mano izquierda alcanzó a tomar a Edward del cuello y azotarlo contra la pared sujetándolo con fuerza.

"¡ED!"

Edward intentó controlar su pánico juntando sus manos en un segundo y tocando la pared detrás de él y creando un hoyo en el cual ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Edward se movió rápidamente antes de que Scar lo alcanzase con su brazo el cual destruyó parte del suelo. Comenzó a correr esta vez sin mirar atrás. Estaba agotado y la adrenalina causada por el miedo no lo estaba ayudando a concentrarse. Scar era mucho más fuerte y más rápido que él por lo que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era correr hasta donde su energía lo dejara y esperar encontrar ayuda. Escuchaba los gritos de Al detrás de ellos, parecía que corría hacia ellos, pero al tener su brazo lastimado era mejor alejara a él.

"¡Deja de huir!" le gritó Scar enfurecido y ya harto del juego del chico.

El rubio no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, por lo que Scar de nuevo destruyó el suelo hasta llegar a Edward, pero el chico estaba preparado habiendo juntado sus manos y lanzándose a tocar el piso para devolverlo a su estado original. Sin embargo, el hombre aprovechó la pequeña distracción de Ed para lanzarse sobre él. El chico apenas volteó a tiempo para ver a Scar a escasos centímetros de él, pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie el hombre cayó pesadamente sobre él aprisionando las piernas del chico con las de él y agarrando el brazo Automail con su brazo izquierdo.

"¡RAYOS!"

Cuando vio que el hombre había levantado su brazo derecho, entró en shock. Pero de repente el hombre se puso de pie para esquivar a Al quien se había lanzado a atacarlo, aún con su brazo herido. El rubio se incorporó y vio como Scar había provocado una pequeña explosión lanzando a un herido Al lejos de él.

"¡AL!", chilló corriendo hacia ellos, sin embargo, cuando vio que el hombre se iba a lanzar a atacarlo con su brazo de derecho, entró en pánico. "¡DETENTE! ¡ÉL NO ES UN STATE ALCHEMIST!"

Afortunadamente, Scar se detuvo y volteó a ver a Edward.

"¡El no es un State Alchemist!", le dijo una vez más mientras el hombre bajaba su brazo y comenzaba a caminar hacia él, "Si lo dejas ir no escaparé más"

Scar se detuvo frente a él mientras lo miraba fijamente, "Muy bien".

Ed cayó de rodillas mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Al, quien no se podía mover con facilidad por sus heridas. El hombre puso su mano en la frente del chico mientras Ed cerraba los ojos.

"Te daré tiempo de rezarle a Dios antes de enviarte con él", le dijo con una voz dura mientras Edward daba un respingo.

"Desafortunadamente dejé de creer en un Dios hace tiempo" le dijo el chico mientras intentaba no escuchar los gritos de Al que se acercaba demasiado lento para poder hacer algo.

"Bien. Entonces, ¡MUERE!"

El corazón de Ed se detuvo y sus pupilas se retrajeron del pánico. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir un inmenso dolor, pero lo único que escuchó fue un estallido y aullidos de dolor al tiempo que sentía como el hombre quitaba su mano de su frente. Edward abrió los ojos y vio a Scar a su lado mirando algo.

"¡NI LO PIENSES SCAR!"

El chico se volvió sobre su espalda mientras veía a su padre, el mayor Armstrong, Hughes y una buena cantidad de oficiales corriendo hacia él. Volteó a ver a Scar y notó como la ropa del hombre estaba chamuscada, seguramente obra de Roy. No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar la situación, ya que Scar no se dio por vencido aún y se lanzó a atacar a Edward al ver que los refuerzos aún estaban lejos. Ed se puso en guardia frunciendo el ceño, pero unos estallidos de fuego hicieron que tuviera que cubrirse el rostro para proteger sus ojos.

Su padre se puso delante de él inmediatamente al igual que el Mayor Armstrong. "Así que fuiste tan listo como para dejarte ver lejos del cuartel para distraernos un poco" le dijo el general Roy sonriendo maliciosamente. Scar simplemente esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"No pensaba encontrarme con ningún State Alchemist que no fuese el Crimson Alchemist" le dijo mientras preparaba su mano por si tenía que usarla en cualquier segundo. "Pero al parecer el FullMetal Alchemist quedó rezagado".

Edward ahora entendía por qué el cuartel se veía tan vacío. Todos habían salido a la señal de Scar en la ciudad, pero no se esperaban que el hombre se hubiera atrevido a entrar al Headquarter. Al entonces se acercó a Edward.

"¡Al! ¿Estás bien?", le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo no herido y lo ponía alrededor de sus hombros para sostenerlo.

"Estaré bien, pero me alegra que llegasen a tiempo", le contestó el chico con una mueca de dolor.

Ed asintió agradecido y ambos voltearon hacia Scar.

"Debe ser mi día de suerte. Tres State Alchemist en un solo día" dijo Scar sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Roy preparaba sus guantes y Armstrong se quitaba la chaqueta.

"No, no tendrás tanta suerte hoy"

Ed vio como su padre se lanzó a atacar a Scar chasqueando sus dedos y provocando una serie de explosiones mientras el mayor Armstrong golpeaba al suelo con fuerza y provocaba un pequeño temblor formando grandes rocas afiladas. El chico respiraba agitadamente agotado, pero no podía evitar sentirse asombrado ante la excepcional habilidad de su padre. Aún tenía mucho que aprender.

Al dio un quejido de dolor, por lo que Ed lo ayudó a tomar asiento en el suelo para ver si podía ayudarle con su brazo herido. Transmutó la camisa que Armstrong se había quitado para inmovilizar el brazo y Al dio un suspiro, eso le aliviaba el dolor considerablemente. Sin embargo, ocurrió una gran explosión obligando a todos a cubrirse. Ed forzó sus ojos a abrirse un poco, y no pudo evitar abrirlos completamente al ver a su padre agarrando el brazo derecho de Scar y su otra mano en el rostro del hombre a punto de chasquear sus dedos. El hombre parecía estar en pánico.

"Un solo movimiento y te asaré vivo" le dijo Roy con una voz que Edward nunca había escuchado de él. Era rabia pura.

Scar apretó los dientes con furia al verse atrapado, aún más cuando el Mayor Armstrong se puso detrás de él y lo agarró por los brazos evitando tocar la palma del brazo derecho.

"Scar, quedas detenido por el asesinato de 56 State Alchemists. Serás procesado por una corte que dictará tu sentencia" le dijo Roy sin bajar sus manos por si intentaba hacer algo. "Lléveselo, Mayor Armstrong".

Armstrong asintió y jaló a Scar, sin embargo, una voz lo hizo detenerse mientras todos volteaban al hombre que se acercaba entre los escombros que las explosiones de Roy habían ocasionado. Un murmuro de sorpresa general se hizo presente cuando Kimbley apareció con uniforme militar sonriendo de oreja a oreja sicóticamente.

"Oh Scar, Scar, Scar. No pensé que te dejarías atrapar tan fácilmente" le dijo mientras se detenía y seguía sonriendo. "Creí que tu odio contra mi superaría a cualquier insecto que se te pusiese en el camino".

Edward pudo notar el gesto de shock de todos los presentes. No solamente estaba el Crimson Alchemist delante de todos no esposado, sino que traía su antiguo uniforme de Mayor…no, era un uniforme de Coronel. Scar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente intentando zafarse de los brazos del mayor Armstrong, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte para él. Kimbley no pudo evitar reír ruidosamente de nuevo.

"¿Acaso no piensas venir a matarme?", le dijo provocando la furia de Scar aún más.

"Kimbley, cierra la boca"

El Crimson Alchemist volteó a ver al Flame Alchemist, quien lo miraba fijamente. Kimbley no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ahh, pero si Mustang también está aquí" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Ed, quien solo frunció el ceño. "Y Chibi-Mustang también"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Roy comenzando a caminar hacia él.

Kimbley simplemente lo miró de reojo. "No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, bien sabes qué hago aquí"

El General frunció el ceño y se detuvo a medio camino. "No matarás a Scar, será castigado propiamente".

"¿Acaso existe un castigo suficiente por haberle causado muerte a 56 State Alchemists?"

"Quizá no en esta vida"

Kimbley se quedó en silencio por un momento mirando a Mustang con ojos inquisitivos. Sin embargo, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. "Mayor Armstrong, le ordeno que libere a Scar"

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos pasmados. Obviamente todos los oficiales presentes ya habían notado el rango que el Crimson Alchemist portaba en su chaqueta, pero nadie se atrevió a moverse.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Roy. "Intentas en vano, Kimbley, olvidas que yo soy General y no tienes autoridad para cancelar una orden mía"

Kimbley frunció el ceño. Si, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Pero realmente eso no le importaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia Scar haciendo que Mustang sacase sus manos de sus bolsillos y se preparara para atacar a Kimbley. Sin embargo, repentinamente el hombre cambió de dirección y tomó uno de los oficiales que estaban cerca de él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a nadie, convirtió al hombre en una bomba haciéndolo estallar y causando un derrumbe. Armstrong no pudo sostener a Scar cuando unas rocas de los sedimentos comenzaron a caer encima de ellos y éste escapó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Kimbley, quién sonreía satisfecho.

Edward instintivamente se lanzó sobre Al para protegerlo del derrumbe mientras escuchaban gritos y quejidos de dolor. Cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse y dejó de toser levemente, Ed levantó con su brazo automail una gran roca que había golpeado su pierna izquierda afortunadamente.

"Al, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó al chico quien intentaba incorporarse.

Él solo asintió sosteniendo su brazo herido, por lo que Ed se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Algunos oficiales se levantaban entre los escombros adoloridos y heridos, pero sintió alivio cuando vio a Riza y a Hughes levantarse con apenas algunos golpes. Buscó con la mirada a su padre, pero no podía divisarlo por ningún lado. Comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, el chico corrió hacia dónde había visto a Roy antes de que ocurriese la explosión escalando algunas rocas y casi cayendo al suelo varias veces. "¡Otoosan!"

Al no recibir respuesta alguna comenzó a desesperarse y a mover rocas donde estaba seguro había estado su padre antes de Kimbley hiciese esa estupidez. Sintió que su cuerpo se congeló al ver a Roy debajo de algunas rocas, pero rápidamente juntó sus manos y transmutó las rocas para quitárselas de encima.

"¡OTOOSAN!" gritó mientras lo movía cuidadosamente y veía una vena de sangre caer desde su frente por todo su rostro. "¡OTOOSAN ABRE LOS OJOS!"

Al ver que no respondía, el chico lo agarró en su regazo cautelosamente sujetando su cabeza con su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo revisaba si tenía más heridas. "Otoosan…por favor…"

"Edward"

El chico volteó hacia arriba y miró a Hughes acercarse a él con los ojos como platos y arrodillándose para quitarle a su padre de sus brazos.

"Hughes-San…Otoosan…no despierta" le dijo sin poder contener su lágrimas mientras sus ojos no podía esconder el pánico que sentía dentro de él. "Hughes-San"

"Edward, cálmate" le dijo mirándolo seriamente. Siempre que Maes hacía esa mirada Edward no podía evitar confiar en él y obedecerlo. El chico asintió mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "¡Riza!"

El rubio solo vio como Riza se acercó sin poder evitar abrir sus ojos en shock al ver a Mustang en ese estado. Ed entonces frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños mientras veía como algunos oficiales levantaban a su padre con cuidado. Miró de reojo a Hughes quien daba algunas órdenes y a Riza quien parecía guiar a los guardias para ver cuánto daño se había hecho mientras el mayor Armstrong se acercaba a ella un tanto herido. Al también estaba siendo atendido, al parecer algunos oficiales lo conocían y lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

Edward se puso de pie y desapareció corriendo a toda velocidad. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

………….


	20. Desastre

Ya estoy de regreso y todo salió bien :D Ahora veo al mundo de otra manera XD Aún tengo que usar los lentes oscuros, pero ya todo terminó, yey!

"**Desastre"**

Kimbley y Scar se veían a los ojos distanciados por escasos metros. Después de la explosión, el Crimson Alchemist había huido no muy lejos del lugar confiado en que los oficiales tendrían bastante trabajo recuperando heridos. Scar lo había seguido rápidamente y ahora ambos simplemente se miraban fijamente. El Ishbal con gesto un tanto serio, a comparación de la sonrisa demente de Kimbley.

"¿Piensas matarme?" le preguntó el Crimson Alchemist sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Scar simplemente frunció el ceño. "Mataste a mi hermano y me dejaste marcado de por vida. He esperado mucho por este momento".

"Bien" le dijo al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos.

Scar sintió que varios hombres se le acercaron por atrás y volteó rápidamente, sin embargo, dos lo tomaron rápidamente de los brazos mientras otro le daba un duro puñetazo en el abdomen. Kimbley simplemente comenzó a reír emocionado por el resultado de su trampa.

Edward corría a toda velocidad hacia dónde él estaba seguro Kimbley y Scar habían escapado sintiendo que su rabia se apoderaba de él. Los dos iban a pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su padre, par de bastardos. Sin embargo, ralentizó sus pasos al escuchar el eco de otros zapatos chocando con el suelo acercándose a él. Entre las sombras pudo escuchar la risa de Kimbley, por lo que juntó sus manos y transmutó su automail en una cuchilla.

"Ahh, pero si es Chibi Mustang" dijo una vez que alcanzó a ver al rubio. "Tienes bastantes agallas para venir tú solo"

"Cierra la boca. Acabaré contigo de una vez y por todas"

"Oh Ed, Ed. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu superior?" le dijo mientras sonreía con satisfacción. "Tendré que castigarte"

"¿Superior?" Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. "Quisiera ver cómo un asesino se convierte en mi superior".

"Ahora lo verás"

………..

Roy sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza y se llevó una mano hacia ella aún antes de abrir los ojos. Un olor le indicaba que ya no estaba en aquel salón dónde la batalla se había llevado a cabo, por lo que los abrió solo para descubrirse recostado en una cama de un hospital. Volteó a ver a la izquierda y pudo ver a Riza quien parecía conversar con un médico, pero al notar que Roy se movió, corrió rápidamente hacia él.

"¡General!" chilló ella mientras el médico comenzaba a checar los signos vitales de Roy. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Bien…creo" le dijo él sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto. "Teniente Hawkeye, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Kimbley señor" le dijo ella sin poder evitar empuñar sus manos. "Provocó un derrumbe e hirió a varios oficiales".

"¿…Dónde está Edward?"

"Se quedó con Hughes, seguramente para ayudar a reparar los daños" le dijo ella mientras veía como el médico hacía anotaciones en el historial de Mustang.

Éste solo dio un suspiro de alivio. "Kimbley y Scar escaparon, ¿no es así?"

"Es muy probable, señor".

Roy sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de nuevo de él. Ya tenían a Scar en sus manos, pero lo que más le perturbaba era que Kimbley se apareciese con su rango restaurado…no, no restaurado, de hecho con un ascenso. ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando los altos mandos?

"Riza, ¿puedes ir a buscar a mi hijo?" le preguntó él repentinamente. "Yo estaré bien".

La Teniente lo dudó por un momento, pero asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

En el lugar, Hughes seguía dando órdenes mientras algunos oficiales sacaban a algunos compañeros malheridos. El Mayor Armstrong ayudaba usando su alquimia para restaurar el lugar poco a poco. Cuando Riza llegó, se acercó al Coronel interrumpiendo una orden que estaba gritando.

"Coronel, ¿dónde está Edward?"

Hughes volteó a verla un tanto sorprendido. "¿…No fue contigo?"

Ella abrió los ojos casi en pánico y negó con la cabeza. "No, pensé que se había quedado con usted"

"Oh no", dijo mientras comenzaba a correr señalándole a algunos oficiales que lo siguieran. Riza corrió tras de él.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un lugar en donde parecía se había desatado una batalla y tanto como Riza y Hughes sudaron frío. Había signos de que algo había explotado y había algunas marcas de sangre en el suelo, pero no pudieron ver a nadie cerca de ahí.

"No, no" masculló Hughes mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia los oficiales. "Registren en lugar en parejas. Si encuentran a alguien, disparen y huyan, no intenten enfrentarlo"

Los oficiales asintieron y se repartieron por el lugar comenzando a buscar cualquier señal de movimiento. Riza miró a Hughes con ojos de extrema consternación.

"Coronel"

"No lo podemos saber, Teniente Hawkeye" dijo mientras apretaba los puños. "Mantengamos la fe en que no fue así".

………..

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, no se sintió precisamente bien. A pesar de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana le permitió ver que tenía heridas cortantes a lo largo de su cuerpo y seguramente había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. Tenía sed, hambre y cada centímetro de su cuerpo le ardía en dolor. Levantó la cabeza un poco dando pequeños gruñidos de dolor y miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar…¿en una celda? No pudo asegurarlo, pero intentó enfocar su mente y recordar qué había pasado. Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par cuando estuvo seguro cómo había llegado ahí.

"_¿Superior?" Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. "Quisiera ver cómo un asesino se convierte en mi superior"._

"_Ahora lo sabrás"_

_Edward se lanzó a atacarlo, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que Kimbley simplemente chasqueó sus dedos y cinco enormes hombres habían aparecido detrás de él mientras el Crimson Alchemist sonreía complacido. _

"_¿Eres tan cobarde como para no pelear tus propias batallas?" le dijo el chico sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa._

"_No me arriesgaré, chiquillo" le contestó él mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza a sus hombres para que atacaran a Ed._

_El chico juntó sus manos rápidamente al ver que los hombres comenzaron a correr hacia él y tocó el suelo creando bloques de cemento que seguramente los detendría. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al ver cómo los destruían con sus manos. Esos hombres eran alquimistas, pero no solo eso, portaban el uniforme de un State Alchemist._

Le habían dado una paliza. Una cosa era pelear contra un alquimista, otra era pelear con 5 que además tenían mucho más fuerza que él. Dio un suspiro de resignación e intentó moverse, pero sus manos estaban aprisionados arriba de su cabeza totalmente juntas para evitar que usase alquimia. Genial. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo y pudo notar que algo se movía no demasiado lejos de él. Intentó enfocar su vista, solo para dar un respingo al notar que era Scar, aprisionado de la misma manera que él. El hombre, al notar el movimiento del chico, levantó la mirada.

"Así que a ti también te capturó" le dijo él con un tono de voz sin ningún tipo de emoción. "No me sorprende"

"¿…No te sorprende?" le preguntó Ed no muy seguro de qué estaba hablando.

Scar guardó silencio dejando a un confundido Edward mirándolo fijamente. El chico, no esperando que el hombre le fuese a responder, comenzó a jalar sus brazos intentando zafarse de las ataduras, pero era inútil. Solamente lograba lastimar su muñeca izquierda. Dándose por vencido, relajó su cuerpo intentando bloquear el dolor que sentía, pero no estaba dando resultado. Se sentía realmente débil. Volteó a ver a Scar una vez más.

"¿Sabes por qué estamos vivos?" le preguntó mientras se le hacía nudo la garganta solamente ante el pensamiento de que ahora mismo pudiera haber estado muerto.

Scar levantó la cabeza de nuevo, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. "Yo puedo imaginarme por qué sigo vivo, pero no sé por qué tú también".

Edward lo siguió viendo por un momento sin decir nada, pero luego bajó la mirada de nuevo. Comenzó a jalar de nuevo sus brazos con desesperación. No le importaba el dolor, quería salir de ahí y saber cómo estaba su padre. Su preocupación le daba algo de fuerza para salir jalando las ataduras, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que sus manos no se habían movido ni un milímetro. Dio suspiro de resignación. "Siempre ando haciendo estupideces, ni duda por qué Otoosan se preocupa tanto por mi" dijo en voz baja sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

………..

"¡¿QUÉ DICES?!" Mustang intentó ponerse de pie, pero lo único que causó fue el tambalearse al llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Hughes lo agarró antes de que se resbalara de la cama. "¡HUGHES, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EDWARD?!"

Cuando lo dejó seguro en la cama, Hughes bajó la mirada al igual que Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Ross y Denny que ya estaban en el lugar y habían ayudado a buscar al chico.

"…No lo sé, Roy"

Roy intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero Hughes se acercó a él para impedirlo. "¡¿CÓMO NO PUEDES SABER?! ¡¿NO ESTABA CONTIGO?!"

"No, yo pensé que había venido contigo" le dijo intentando mantener la calma ante los gritos desesperados de su mejor amigo. "Riza creyó que se había quedado conmigo"

Roy sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, no de furia, sino de miedo. Hughes podía saberlo por la mirada llena de pánico que tenía. "Hughes, encuentra a mi hijo" le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba su mano en puño en el uniforme de su amigo. "Encuéntralo".

"Roy, tengo que ser sincero contigo" le dijo mientras Roy daba un respingo. Cuando Hughes tomaba ese tono de voz, nada bueno saldría de su boca. "Es posible…que haya ido detrás de Scar y Kimbley…y los haya encontrado".

Roy guardó silencio por un momento sin dejar de temblar. Sin embargo, comenzó a moverse de nuevo para intentar ponerse de pie, aún ante los esfuerzos de Hughes de evitarlo. "Hughes, sabes que no me quedaré aquí".

"En ese estado, aunque encontremos a Edward, no podrás ayudarlo" le dijo Hughes empujando a Roy con fuerza hacia la cama. "Lo buscaré, Roy, lo buscaré y lo traeré. Te lo prometo".

El General simplemente aferró sus manos a la ropa de Hughes. "Encuéntralo, por favor".

Hughes asintió y Roy lo dejó ir. Salió de la habitación seguida de todos a excepción de Riza, quien se quedaría un poco más con él mientras. Sin embargo, se toparon con un muchacho que se dirigía a la habitación del General seguido de una enfermera. Al reconoció a Havoc, por lo que se acercó a él rápidamente.

"Disculpe", le dijo a Havoc cuando todos se detuvieron frente a él, "¿Podría decirme cómo está Ed?"

El hombre se le quedó viendo por un momento, recordó haberlo visto con Ed alguna vez, pero su gesto de consternación se hizo presente y Al notó la misma cara en todos los demás. "No lo sabemos"

Al lo miró con los ojos como platos, "¿…N-no lo saben?

"No sabemos dónde está", le dijo finalmente poniéndole una mano en el hombro, "Pero estamos buscándolo".

El chico se quedó helado mientras sentía como Havoc apretaba su hombro y luego todos echaban a correr de nuevo. Al simplemente los vio alejarse por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina.

"Coronel, ¿estuvo bien no decirle lo que encontramos al General?" le preguntó Ross repentinamente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Si se lo hubiese dicho no habría poder humano que lo obligara a quedarse en esa cama" le dijo Hughes. Seguro de sus palabras, pero sabiendo que la mentira podría costarle la amistad de Roy.

………

Edward escuchó una puerta abrirse no muy lejos de dónde estaban él y Scar. Volteó ligeramente intentando ver en la oscuridad, pero solo escuchó los pasos acercándose a él. Cuando los hombres estuvieron cerca de él, Ed pudo reconocer a Kimbley, pero no alcanzó a ver los rostros de los militares que estaban detrás de él. El Crimson Alchemist se echó sobre sus rodillas y pasó su mano por el cabello del chico alejando algunos mechones que estaban sobre su rostro. Ed simplemente movió la cabeza violentamente intentando darle a entender que no lo tocara.

"Que chico tan grosero, yo que intento hacer que estés más cómodo" le dijo Kimbley esbozando una sonrisa demente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" le preguntó el chico aún con el rostro volteado y con una voz llena de odio.

Kimbley, molesto por la actitud del chico, lo tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos hundiendo sus dedos dolorosamente en sus mejillas. Sonrió al ver esos ojos llenos de rencor. "Nada que no te imagines. Te mataré enfrente de tu padre".

Edward sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Si, ya se lo había imaginado, pero que Kimbley se lo confirmara solo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el miedo y la rabia.

"Bueno, eso si no es que ya está muerto"

Las pupilas del chico se retrajeron y sintió como su cuerpo se había helado ante las palabras del hombre. "Otoosan no está muerto"

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué viniste corriendo detrás de mi solo?" le contestó él poniéndose de pie y dando una que otra risa. Edward se mordió el labio inferior sin saber exactamente qué contestar. "Eso pensé".

Kimbley le echó una mirada a Scar, pero no dijo nada y se comenzó a retirar. Edward vio a los hombres que iban detrás de él, reconociendo a uno de ellos.

"C-Coronel Douglas"

El hombre se detuvo y lo miró entre las sombras por un momento. "Te dije que no te separaras del General Mustang", le susurró evitando que los demás pudieran escuchar qué había dicho.

Dicho esto, el Coronel siguió caminando. Edward simplemente murmuraba lo estúpido que era una y otra vez.

…………

Winry acababa de llegar al cuartel y se dirigía a la oficina de su padre como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que iba al lugar, sin embargo, se quedó en un pasillo de pie al ver a varios oficiales correr por todos lados. Quizá no debió haber venido ese día. Caminó cautelosamente hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre y tocó tímidamente. Al escuchar un casi inaudible "pase" abrió la puerta despacio y se asomó.

"Otoosan, ¿vengo en mal momento?"

El Fuhrer tenía su rostro recargado en ambas manos. Levantó la mirada y Winry pudo notar el gesto de preocupación en todo su rostro. "Pasa, Winry"

La chica entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó asiento delante del escritorio del Fuhrer mirando fijamente a su padre, quien parecía analizar algo seriamente. "Otoosan, mejor iré a casa"

"¿Quién te trajo?" le preguntó él repentinamente, mientras bajaba sus manos para posarlas en la mesa.

La chica le echó una mirada confundida. "Mi chofer, como siempre" le dijo simplemente no comprendiendo exactamente qué le preocupada.

"Te irás a casa conmigo"

Winry se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego asintió. Algo malo debió haber pasado para que su padre considerase esa medida necesaria de repente. "Otoosan, ¿qué es lo que sucede allá afuera?"

El Fuhrer guardó silencio por algunos momentos, como si se debatiera si debía decirle lo que había pasado o no. "Edward…"

La chica dio un respingo, no gustándole mucho el tono de voz de su padre. Se puso de pie dejando caer su mochila y se acercó al escritorio de su padre. "¿Qué sucede con Ed?"

El Fuhrer alzó una ceja sin que ella lo notase. Le sorprendió un poco que la chica se dirigiese a Edward de esa manera. "No sabemos exactamente qué sucedió, pero ha desaparecido"

Winry abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos al pecho. "¿D-desaparecido?"

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y el Fuhrer se puso de pie mientras emitía un sonido de su boca que se acercó a "Pase". Al abrirse la puerta, Hughes, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery entraron a la oficina saludando a Bradley.

"¿Nos llamó, Señor?" le preguntó Hughes bajando el brazo seguido de los demás.

"Si, Coronel Hughes" El Fuhrer rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a los oficiales mientras Winry se hacía un lado. "Tengo entendido que estuvieron presentes durante el suceso de hace algunas horas"

Hughes no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Winry, quien parecía nerviosa y se sorprendió al ver cómo se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo. "Si señor"

"Entonces, ustedes pueden confirmarme que Kimbley estuvo presente y fue el culpable de que Scar escapara" Preguntó mientras ponía sus brazos en su espalda y miraba fijamente al Coronel.

Éste asintió. "Si señor, lo podemos confirmar"

El Fuhrer se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego comenzó a caminar hacia el coronel. "Entonces, ¿alguien puede explicarme como mis altos mandos me confirmaron que Kimbley estuvo y sigue preso durante todo este tiempo?"

Todos los presentes dieron un respingo y miraron incrédulos al Fuhrer, quien tenía una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido. Winry simplemente alternó miradas entre el Coronel y su padre.

"Señor, Kimbley, el Crimson Alchemist, estaba ahí" le contestó Hughes intentando no dejar dejo de duda en su voz.

El Fuhrer simplemente cerró los ojos. "Entonces, Coronel, tenemos un grave problema".

Tanto Hughes como los demás se pusieron tensos. Estaban contradiciendo las palabras de los altos mandos, algo que no si no podían comprobar, podría costarles…todo. "Señor, usted sabe que Edward Elric ha desaparecido y el General Mustang está herido" le dijo intentando dar los pocos argumentos que tenía. "Scar simplemente hubiese matado al General si hubiese tenido oportunidad y…no tenemos el cuerpo de Edward ni pruebas de que haya sido asesinado"

Hughes notó que todos dieron un respingo ante la última frase, pero le estaba pidiendo al _Fuhrer_ que confiara más en él que en sus subordinados más próximos. Tenía que ser directo.

"Ese no es el modo de operar de Scar", agregó intentando que sus palabras no dejaran campo a ninguna duda.

El Fuhrer se dio la media vuelta, intentando evitar que los presentes notaran su rostro dubitativo. Si hay alguien que no debía tener dudas, ese era él. "Busquen al Mayor Elric, luego arreglaremos este desastre"

Los presentes saludaron al Fuhrer y se retiraron. Cuando Bradley comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, Winry se acercó a él.

"Otoosan, yo les creo" le dijo ella intentando contener sus lágrimas. "Ellos no mentirían sobre algo así".

Bradley volteó hacia ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla. "Yo lo sé Winry, es la única razón por la cual no los mandé a prisión".

La niña no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, pero luego abrazó a su padre. Siempre había cosas con las cuales ella no estaba de acuerdo pero era su trabajo. Ahora agradecía que hubiese roto un poco las reglas. "¿No puedes ayudar a buscar a Edward?"

"No cariño" le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Ellos lo buscarán hasta encontrarlo, yo tengo que enfocarme en otras cosas en este momento".

"Pero Otoosan, él salvó mi vida" le insistió una vez más.

"Y no lo he olvidado" le dijo mientras la separaba de ella y se acercaba al teléfono para hacer unas llamadas.

Winry simplemente se le quedó viendo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Por lo que tomó asiento en el sillón intentando convencerse que Edward estaba bien.

……….

¡Gracias por leer:D


	21. Escape

"**Escape"**

Edward abrió los ojos por cuarta ocasión esa noche. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, el chico había intentado dormir ya que despierto lo único que sentía era su estómago revolverse al no poder saber cómo estaba su padre. Dormía lapsos de escasos 20 minutos y luego despertaba. Tenía mucho calor, hambre y sed. El dolor había disminuido un poco al punto de que simplemente lo ignoraba. Echó una mirada a su alrededor notando que nada había cambiado y dio un suspiro de resignación.

Scar seguía en la misma posición. ¿Acaso no era un humano? No producía ruidos, no se movía… Ed preferiría estar solo que con ese hombre. Entonces, escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sin embargo, Ed dejó la mirada dónde la tenía, sin ganas de saber quién había entrado o para qué. Sintió que alguien se arrodilló frente a él pero aún así no levantó la mirada. No fue hasta que esa persona le puso una mano en barbilla y lo obligó a levantar el rostro que vio quién estaba delante de él.

"Coronel Douglas" dijo en voz baja sin poder evitar abrir los ojos de par en par.

"Toma, te traje un poco de agua" le dijo mientras alzaba un vaso a la altura de la boca del chico. Este lo miró confundido, pero al ver el agua sintió desesperación por beberla rápidamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando tener el agua en su boca y tragándola lentamente. "¿Lo preguntas seriamente?"

El hombre dio un pequeño gruñido y sirvió un poco más de agua para dársela al chico. "Debes tener calor"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le dijo el chico una vez más intentando sonar lastimosamente sarcástico.

El Coronel no se inmutó, pero llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos y sacó una pequeña navaja. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente. "No te haré daño"

"Disculpe si encuentro difícil creer eso. Estoy atado y usted tiene una navaja en su mano" le contestó él comenzando a forcejear sus brazos de nuevo.

El hombre dio un suspiro y acercó la navaja al chico haciendo que este cerrase los ojos y voltease al rostro. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de tela rompiéndose. Abrió los ojos y vio como el coronel le retiraba su chaqueta azul dejándole solo su camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y manga larga. La diferencia en la temperatura era abismal.

"…Gracias, supongo" le dijo él no muy convencido de tener que agradecerle a su secuestrador que lo dejase estar más cómodo.

"Veo que no eres de los que escuchan a sus superiores" le dijo el hombre tomando la chaqueta rota y doblándola. Edward simplemente dio un gruñido de desaprobación.

"Tú ya no eres mi superior"

El Coronel lo miró enfadado por un momento, pero luego se puso de pie. "Aunque no lo creas, yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Amenazaron con matar a mi familia"

Edward lo miró por un momento indeciso entre sí creerle o no, pero hasta ahora no había hecho nada que le hiciese pensar que fuese una mentira. El Coronel comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando a Scar totalmente. Sin embargo, antes de salir, volvió a mirar al chico.

"Tu padre está bien" le dijo simplemente haciendo que Ed voltease a verlo violentamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Pensé que querrías saberlo".

Cuando el hombre salió, Edward sintió un gran alivio y su estómago dejó de retorcerse. Su padre estaba bien…ahora sólo debía concentrarse en salir de ahí. Bien, un peso menos. Vio que el Coronel había dejado un vaso lleno de agua.

Volteó a ver a Scar, quien seguía inmóvil. Sino fuese porque podía ver que su pecho se movía cuando respiraba, Ed podría decir que estaba muerto. Intentando quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, con su pie empujó lentamente el vaso hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Scar. El hombre abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver a Edward, quien había comenzado a jalar sus brazos de nuevo aún cuando sabía que no había posibilidad de zafarse.

Scar movió su pierna para acerca el vaso de agua y se agachó lo más que pudo para beberla. Fue doloroso, pero realmente necesitaba agua. A pesar de todo, era humano. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, vio que el chico ya se había dado por vencido y simplemente intentaba cerrar los ojos esperando dormir un poco.

Edward sentía los ojos pesados, pero definitivamente estaba mucho mejor. La preocupación por su padre había disminuido considerablemente y al menos ya no tenía sed ni calor, aunque su estómago rugía de vez en cuando pidiéndole comida, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para solucionar eso. Sus ojos se cerraron y por fin pudo sentir lo suficiente relajado…

_Ed volteó a ver a Havoc. Éste hablaba con la cajera en un tono que el niño no escuchaba muy seguido de él, había identificado que sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba con una mujer que a él parecía agradarle. Sin embargo, su atención estaba enfocada en los __muffins que tenía delante de él. Su estómago le exigía que se apresurara porque no resistiría el antojo mucho más tiempo, por lo que se acercó a Havoc y le jaló el pantalón suavemente llamando la atención del hombre. _

"_Havoc-San, ¿podemos comprar muffins para todos?" le preguntó tímidamente mientras notaba que la muchacha lo veía tiernamente. _

"_Claro que si, Edward-Kun" le contestó él un tanto meloso haciendo que el chico alzara una ceja. No tardó en comprender por qué lo había hecho. _

"_¿Quién es este adorable niño?" le preguntó la chica mientras le sonreía al pequeño rubio. _

_Havoc, viendo que su pequeña estrategia había funcionado, le dio una bandeja a Ed para que él escogiese los Muffins mientras él seguía hablando con la chica. "Es el hijo de un buen amigo su nombre Edward y tiene 6 años, suelo cuidarlo de vez en cuando" le dijo intentando demostrar que realmente lo disfrutaba. Su plan estaba haciendo efecto._

"_¿Ah sí?" La chica volteó a ver a Edward mientras escogía cuidadosamente los panecillos. "Es totalmente tierno"_

"_Lo sé, me encanta cuidarlo"_

_Edward se acercó a Havoc alzando una ceja, pero el adulto le echó una mirada de que no se atreviese a decir nada o adiós muffins. El Teniente tomó la bandeja y se la entregó a la chica quien se sonrojó un poco mientras metía los panecillos en una bolsa y el hombre le pagaba. Sin embargo, cuando le entregó la bolsa, la chica deslizó un pequeño trozo de papel con su número telefónico escrito en él._

_Havoc le sonrió y tomó la mano de Edward para salir de la tienda y dirigirse al cuartel. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, el niño volteó a ver a Havoc un tanto enfadado de que lo haya utilizado para conseguir una cita, pero Havoc no se inmutó mucho. _

"_No seas así, te llevé por los muffins, ¿no?" le dijo él cargando una charola de café con su mano izquierda mientras cargaba la mano de Ed en la derecha. _

"_Eres mentiroso, siempre que Otoosan te pide que me cuides un rato le haces una mueca", le acusó él niño intentando parecer molesto, pero Havoc solo sentía un poco de risa al verlo. _

"_Fue una pequeña mentira blanca, no te pongas así" le dijo con su típica mirada perezosa. "Si no le dices a tu padre mañana te llevo por una nieve"_

_Edward lo pensó por un momento, pero luego sonrió emocionado. "¿Puede ser de chocolate?"_

"_Claro"_

_El niño siguió sonriente olvidándose completamente de por qué estaba molesto, Havoc solamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al saber lo fácil que podía hacer feliz a un niño. Cuando entraron a la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang, todos voltearon a verlos y Edward comenzó a sacar los Muffins uno por uno. _

"_Breda-San, te trajimos uno de vainilla" le dijo mientras le daba el Muffin y volvía a meter la mano. "Fuery-San, lo vi comienzo una vez uno de naranja y pensé que le gustaría" le dijo mientras el chico le sonreía. "Falman-San, creo que le gustaba el de ciruela, aunque no estaba muy seguro" le dijo el pequeño llevándose una mano a la cabeza un tanto apenado. _

"_Me encanta, Edward-Kun" le dijo Falman alzando una mano y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Ed. El niño sonrió complacido._

"_Riza-San, le traje el de canela que le gusta" le dijo entregándole el muffin mientras Riza lo veía un tanto sorprendida. Solo había comido ese panecillo una vez y no entendía cómo el niño lo recordaba. _

"_Gracias, Edward-Kun"_

_El niño entonces corrió hacia su padre quien firmaba algunos documentos y se le quedó viendo por un momento. Roy sabía exactamente qué significaba esa mirada. El Teniente Coronel tomó a Ed acomodándolo en su pierna mientras el niño sacaba un muffin de su bolsa. "Te traje uno de arándano" le dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa y volvía a hurgar en la bolsa para sacar el suyo. _

"_Gracias, Ed-Kun, ¿me ayudas a firmar estos documentos?" le preguntó Roy mientras le daba vuelta a una hoja y tomaba la pluma con su brazo derecho mientras sostenía a Edward con el izquierdo. El niño asintió y le dio una mordida a su panecillo._

Un fuerte ruido hizo que Edward volviese a abrir los ojos. La luz que se introducía por la pequeña ventana le indicó que ya era de día. Al menos había dormido un buen par de horas, sin embargo, el sueño que había tenido, o recuerdo más bien, le había dado mucha más hambre. Volteó a ver a Scar y notó el hombre seguía en la misma posición que el día anterior, el chico simplemente dio un suspiro. Sus heridas ya no le dolían tanto, pero sus brazos estaban entumidos por la posición en que estaba, por lo que intentó moverlos e hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por zafarse sin mucho éxito por supuesto. Entonces escuchó pasos que se acercaban y una puerta abrirse. El chico alzó la mirada y vio a varios hombres entrar, todos ellos subordinados especiales de los altos mandos, uno de ellos siendo un General según Ed había alcanzado a ver en su chaqueta. Se dirigieron hacia Scar para liberar sus muñecas, sin embargo, inmediatamente se las volvieron a aprisionar en su espalda.

"Vamos" le dijo uno de ellos mientras volteaba a ver a Edward.

"¿Qué le van a hacer?" le preguntó el chico intentando no sonar muy preocupado.

El hombre simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Curioso por saber qué es lo que te espera?"

El chico frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. "¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué ayudan a Kimbley?"

"¿Ayudarlo? Al contrario, lo utilizamos" le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. "Siéntete bien, gracias a ti Kimbley nos está ayudando".

"Quieren derrocar al Fuhrer, ¿no es así?" le preguntó el chico con una voz llena de rabia. El general parecía algo sorprendido.

"Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño sabe algunas cosas. Interesante" le dijo sonriendo un tanto burlonamente. "Comienzo a pensar que es una pena que Kimbley te mate por una venganza tan estúpida".

Edward simplemente se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué tal si nos ayudas y dejamos todo esto en el pasado? Yo mismo me encargaré de quitarle a Kimbley la idea de vengarse", le propuso el hombre sonriente y un tanto emocionado.

"Debes estar bromeando", le contestó él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, un tanto ofendido de que siquiera lo hubiese propuesto. Ed notó que Scar le echó una mirada…parecía…sorprendido.

El hombre se puso de pie y le indicó a sus subordinados que se llevaran a Scar. "No digas que no intenté salvarte de tu penoso destino".

El hombre siguió a los demás y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Edward simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué le harían a Scar? No creía que pensaran matarlo, después de todo era preferible humillarlo con un juicio arreglado y meterlo a prisión, pero esos hombres estaban dementes después de todo.

No tenía idea de cómo pensaban derrocar al Fuhrer, sin embargo, un Teniente General, el hombre casi debajo de Bradley, estaba involucrado con todo esto. Lo cual le hacía pensar que todo estaba debidamente planeado para que el Fuhrer no se enterase de nada.

………….

"Entonces el Fuhrer si sospecha de sus subordinados"

Roy miraba a Hughes con preocupación, sin embargo, un poco más tranquilo cuando el hombre le dijo que no encontraron el cuerpo de Edward por ningún lado.

"Es la única razón por la cual no nos enviaría a prisión" le dijo él con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

El General de Brigada lo notó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Te arriesgaste mucho, Hughes"

"Por ti y por Edward, arriesgaría mi vida".

Roy se puso de pie sonriéndole a su mejor amigo. Tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar al lado del Teniente Coronel.

"¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?" le preguntó Hughes, sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta. "¿O amenazaste con quemar al médico?"

"No, el médico me dejó irme", Roy sonrió y se ajustó la chaqueta abotonándola y estirando un poco sus brazos. Tomó sus guantes y los deslizó rápidamente en sus manos. "No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí sabiendo que alguien tiene a Edward. Seguro lo entiendes"

"Por supuesto", le contestó Hughes acomodando sus lentes. Por supuesto que lo entendía, si alguien tomase a su hija no dormiría ni comería hasta encontrarla. Al menos sabían que Edward podía defenderse.

Al doblar una esquina del pasillo del hospital, ambos vieron a Havoc y a Riza corriendo hacia ellos, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Roy, sin embargo, frenaron su paso al ver al general de pie al lado del coronel.

"General" dijeron al unísono saludándolo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él al ver el gesto entre sorpresa y preocupación en ambos rostros.

"Señor, el Teniente General Raven ha capturado a Scar"

Ambos hombres dieron un respingo y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el cuartel. No tardaron demasiado en llegar tomando en cuenta que estaban en el hospital del ejército, pero les sorprendió ver al General Raven con Scar aprisionado a su lado custodiado por sus subordinados personales enfrente de todos los oficiales, coroneles y generales quienes aplaudían ante la captura del asesino.

Roy comenzó a acercarse pasando entre los oficiales golpeando a uno de vez en cuando, pero sin importarle demasiado. Cuando llegó al frente, el T. General Raven le echó una mirada que duró un segundo, pero luego siguió agradeciendo los aplausos. Sin embargo, Roy notó que Scar lo estaba mirando. Inquieto, le regresó la mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del hombre no denotaban odio o rabia, no. Sus ojos le denotaban que él sabía algo…algo importante.

"Edward" dijo él en voz baja. Scar asintió.

El hombre movió ligeramente la boca esperando que Mustang supiese también como leer los labios, sin embargo, siendo un militar, era una técnica muy común.

"Amber" dijo Roy de nuevo en voz aún más baja. El hombre de nuevo asintió, por lo que volteó a ver a Raven con el ceño fruncido, pero este no se inmutó y comenzó a caminar dentro del cuartel para llevar a Scar frente al Fuhrer. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban Hughes y sus demás subordinados con desesperación. "Ciudad Amber, vamos a Ciudad Amber"

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar nada, simplemente siguieron al general hasta que Roy se detuvo en una cabina telefónica y marcó rápidamente unos números.

"Mason, pásame a Nee-San por favor"

…………….

…………..

Edward se había arrepentido al decir que preferiría estar solo. Aún de día, el lugar lo ponía nervioso y al estar solo, sabía que quien entrase por esa puerta sería para ir hacia él. Odiaba esa situación, quería salir de ahí, pero sus esfuerzos por zafarse sólo lograban herir más su muñeca izquierda. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle para liberarse.

Tal y como lo temía, la puerta se abrió una vez más y el chico dio un respingo. Sin embargo, vio al Coronel Douglas entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente. Se acercó a Edward y sacó la navaja una vez más, haciendo que el chico le echase una mirada entre asustado y confundido.

"Debes salir de aquí, ya se llevaron a Scar a Central y no tardarán en venir por ti", le dijo mientras acercaba la navaja a las ataduras de Ed.

"Coronel Douglas, ¿por qué hace esto?" le preguntó el chico sin entender por qué el hombre arriesgaba a su familia por él.

Sin embargo, el Coronel guardó silencio y siguió luchando por soltar a Ed. Sabiendo que no le diría nada de sus motivos personales, decidió preguntar desde otro enfoque.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto?"

El hombre se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta y lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "El Teniente General Raven y otros generales de su rango están hartos de las estrategias de paz del Fuhrer. Hace años que quieren invadir las ciudades rebeldes que no siguen el régimen del ejército, pero Bradley simplemente no lo permite, no cree que sea necesario mientras puedan coexistir en paz. Sin embargo, sus subordinados no piensan lo mismo".

Edward apenas pestañeó mientras el hombre le narraba la historia. ¿Hartos de la paz? ¿Qué estupidez era esa? "P-pero—"

"Son hombres ambiciosos, Edward" le dijo mientras seguía con su faena intentando soltar al chico. "La guerra que se produjo en Ishbal fue anterior a Bradley y demostró las peores facetas de los hoy subordinados de él. Con tal de tener más poder son capaces de acabar con miles de vidas sin remordimiento".

Ed sintió sus ataduras aflojarse un poco y comenzó a forcejear hasta que finalmente cedieron. Sus brazos le dolían por todo el tiempo que estuvo en esa posición, pero se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Debes escapar Edward, encuentra a tu padre y detengan esta locura o mucha gente morirá" le dijo el hombre guardando la navaja.

Edward juntó sus manos y transmutó las ataduras para que lucieran como que no habían sido rotas. "Ven conmigo" le dijo él no muy convencido, pero bastante agradecido con el hombre.

"No puedo, si desaparezco, matarán a mi familia" le dijo él con algo de pesar. "Vamos, vete de aquí"

El chico le echó una última mirada sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Había restaurado las ataduras para que no sospecharan que alguien lo había ayudado, pero sabía que eventualmente alguien apuntaría al Coronel y no dudaba que lo matarían.

"¡VETE!"

Dio un respingo y transmutó un hoyo en la pared, sin embargo, antes de salir, volteó a ver al coronel una vez más. "Gracias"

Douglas sonrió y asintió. Edward salió y transmutó la pared de vuelta inmediatamente. Comenzó a correr sin saber exactamente dónde estaba. Parecía estar en un bosque, por lo que siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a los movimientos violentos que hacía después de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, pero ahora no podía detenerse a lamentarse por dolor cuando le acaban de decir que venían por él para matarlo.

Escuchó unos autos acercarse, por lo que rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol. Los autos pasaron muy cerca de él, pero siguieron de largo. Cuando Ed se asomó después de que habían pasado, alcanzó a ver a Kimbley. El Coronel no le había mentido.

……….

¡Gracias por leer:D


	22. Rescate

"**Rescate"**

Roy miraba el paisaje por la ventana del tren moviendo sus dedos con desesperación. La ciudad de Amber estaba a 4 horas y cada minuto que pasaba le parecía una eternidad. De pronto sintió que varios ojos se posaban en él y volteó a ver a sus subordinados, quienes le echaban miradas inquirentes.

"¿Ya nos vas a explicar qué sucedió?" le preguntó Hughes un tanto malhumorado de que Roy no hubiera querido abrir la boca en su desespero por tomar el tren. "¿Y para qué llamaste a Izumi-San?"

El General dio un suspiro intentando controlar sus nervios…cada vez estaba más cerca de Ed. "Alguien tenía secuestrados a Scar y a Ed en Amber City, nosotros estamos 4 horas de ahí, Izumi está a 3" les dijo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que podía bajo las circunstancias. Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. "Scar me dio una pista sobre el paradero de Edward".

"¡Roy!" chilló Hughes, pero dándose cuenta que todo el tren lo había escuchado, bajó la voz caso en susurros. "¿Estas siguiendo la pista que _Scar_ te dio?"

Mustang pudo notar el tono de preocupación en la voz del coronel. "Confía en mí, Hughes"

"Confío en ti, pero ¿quieres que confíe en Scar?"

Roy asintió suavemente sin ponerle mucha atención. Su mente divagaba exactamente en ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué había confiado en Scar de repente? Algo en su mirada había logrado que el General de Brigada sintiera que le decía la verdad, pero ¿y si era una trampa? Se trataba de Edward, seguiría cualquier pista que lo llevara a él. Sin embargo, quizá debió haber venido solo…

"Ni comiences a pensar que debiste haber venido solo" le dijo Hughes descifrando la mirada de su mejor amigo cuando los volteó a ver. Roy solo sonrió al saber que no podía engañar a Maes diciéndole que no estaba pensando en eso.

"General, ¿no se verá sospechoso que hayamos desaparecido de esa manera?" le preguntó repentinamente Riza captando la atención de todos. Roy una vez más pensó que debió haber venido solo.

"Estarán bastante ocupados presumiendo el buen trabajo que hicieron después de dejar el problema de Scar con los ineptos de sus subordinados" le dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Todos se le quedaron viendo por algunos momentos, sorprendido por la frialdad de sus palabras.

…………..

Scar estaba delante del Fuhrer, al lado de él, el T. General Raven sonreía complacido y alrededor de toda la sala varios oficiales armados por si era necesario.

"Señor, Scar fue aprendido hace algunas horas en la ciudad de Amber intentando escapar una vez más" le dijo el general Raven saludando a Bradley.

"Bien hecho, general" le dijo el Fuhrer esbozando una sonrisa forzada mientras veía el gesto rabioso de Scar. Estaba seguro que si lograra escapar en ese momento, los mataría a todos. "Scar, serás enjuiciado por una corte por el asesinato de 56 State Alchemists, llévenso"

"…Señor Bradley"

El Fuhrer levantó la mirada y vio al General con un gesto de confusión en el rostro. "Señor, Scar asesinó a 56 State Alchemists. Sin intensión de cuestionar su orden, en mi opinión este hombre no merece un juicio y menos seguir vivo".

El Fuhrer frunció el ceño pero simplemente se dio la media vuelta. "General Raven, lleve a Scar a las celdas del subterráneo"

Raven se veía molesto, pero Bradley le echó una mirada autoritaria para que no atreviese a cuestionar de nuevo la orden directa que se le había dado. Le dio indicaciones a sus subordinados y salieron de la oficina de Bradley. Antes de que cerraran la puerta, el Fuhrer le asintió a uno de los oficiales presentes y éste imitó el gesto uniéndose a los subordinados que llevaban a Scar a las celdas.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Bradley volteó la mirada hacia la ventana. "Es hora de saber la verdad".

…………

Edward tomaba agua de un pequeño lago que había encontrado en lo profundo del bosque. Estaba agotado, llevaba 3 horas corriendo sin parar y lo peor es que no había encontrado algo o alguien que le indicase dónde estaba. Se tiró a la sombra de un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento para seguir su camino. Por más rápido que fuesen aquellos, difícilmente podrían alcanzarlo pronto.

"Debo seguir" dijo convencido de que era mejor no arriesgarse, se puso de pie a pesar de que sus piernas se quejaron por el cansancio.

Siguió corriendo un tanto preocupado al no verle fin al bosque. Necesitaba llegar a una ciudad y pronto, pero por más que avanzaba solo veía árboles y plantas. Analizando la situación, la alquimia no le iba a servir de mucho. Si se alzaba entre los árboles usando la alquimia para echar un vistazo, Kimbley podría verlo desde lejos y realmente no quería arriesgarse.

Sin embargo, vio con alivio lo que parecían ser pequeñas casas, por lo que aceleró el paso hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Caminó más lento al entrar a la ciudad, pero le extrañó que no parecía haber movimiento de personas o al menos alguna señal de vida en el lugar.

"¡¿Hola?!" gritó un tanto tímido. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Se acercó a una de las casas y se asomó, pero notó que el lugar parecía abandonado desde hace tiempo.

Siguió explorando un poco más perdiendo toda la esperanza de encontrar algún teléfono que funcionase o algún medio de transporte. De repente, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y volteó rápidamente esperando ver a algún pueblerino, sin embargo, vio a Kimbley delante de él haciendo que abriese los ojos de par en par y se voltease rápidamente.

"Vaya, debo darte algo de crédito, llegaste más rápido de lo que creía"

Edward comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás cuando Kimbley empezó a acercarse a él con su característica risa demente. "No…"

"¿Acaso creíste que de verdad ibas a escapar?", le preguntó casi entre risas. "Era obvio hacia dónde ibas a correr y nosotros tenemos autos, para ser un niño prodigio, eres bastante estúpido".

Ed se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo con desesperación. No llegó muy lejos antes de que varios oficiales se ubicaran frente de a él y le apuntaran con sus armas haciendo que se detuviese. Frunciendo el ceño, iba a juntar sus manos, pero un Mayor General dio un paso delante de sus subordinados y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Si juntas tus manos te dispararemos" le dijo haciendo que el chico apretase los dientes con rabia, pero bajando los brazos.

"Edward, Edward", Kimbley se acercó lo suficiente al chico como para cubrirlo con su sombra. Edward simplemente empuñó sus manos y miró a Kimbley con rabia sin saber qué hacer. "Sabes, estoy un poco harto de ti. Mejor te mataré de una vez y le llevaré el cuerpo a Mustang; el efecto será el mismo a final de cuentas".

El cuerpo de Ed tembló involuntariamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No pudo moverse cuando vio que la mano del hombre se dirigía hacia él, pero en un segundo, dio un respingo reaccionando. El chico le dio una patada en el costado a Kimbley usando su pierna automail provocando que diese un maullido de dolor. Rápidamente juntó sus manos y creó una barrera de hierro para protegerlo de las balas que en un segundo le habían disparado. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sin voltear atrás y escuchando varios disparos.

Se escabulló entre las casas escapando apenas de los disparos, pero sin detenerse ya que sabía que Kimbley se recuperaría rápidamente y lo comenzaría a seguir más enfadado. Edward siguió corriendo sin saber qué hacer, estaba agotado, no había comido nada y sus energías estaban apenas al límite. Sin embargo, de repente vio delante de él los autos en los que habían llegado Kimbley y los oficiales.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, se acercó a un auto y vio que tenía las llaves puestas. Esperaba que las pequeñas clases que Roy le había dado alguna vez le sirviesen de algo, pero la desesperación no le permitió dudarlo mucho. Encendió el automóvil, puso el cambio y apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo que el auto arrancase y Edward casi perdiese el control del mismo, pero apretó sus manos en el volante e intento poner toda su fuerza en ir adelante.

Miró por el retrovisor y alcanzó a ver cómo Kimbley parecía rabioso y le ordenaba a los oficiales que lo siguiesen en los autos. Edward debía darse prisa si quería escapar, pero sus habilidades al volante eran insignificantes. Pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo, Ed tuvo problemas para mantener recto el volante, pero al ser un chico prodigio, aprendió rápidamente…o quizá fue la desesperación.

Al ver al retrovisor, notó que los autos se acercaban peligrosamente a él, definitivamente sus habilidades al volante no le ayudarían esta vez. "Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas"

El chico tomó un botellón de agua que encontró cerca de él y lo puso en el acelerador para poder retirar su pierna. Se asomó y vio que podría agarrase de una rama de un árbol, por lo que rápidamente salió por la ventana y se tomó del árbol dejando que el auto avanzara sin control. Estando a salvo, vio que el auto en el que iba se volteó causando una colisión entre los demás autos que chocaron entre sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó del árbol y comenzó a correr de nuevo. No iba a quedarse ahí a ver si todos habían sobrevivido al accidente, después de todo querían _matarlo_. No llegó muy lejos antes de que escuchase una explosión, pero decidió no voltear. No debía voltear, debía seguir avanzando y alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

"¡VUELVE ACÁ!"

Edward sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz rabiosa de Kimbley. De repente, una gran explosión lo expulsó haciéndolo chocar dolorosamente contra un árbol. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las heridas lo retrajeron un poco. Levantó la mirada lentamente al notar que alguien se acercaba a él y pudo ver a un herido Kimbley con un rostro lleno de ira jalando a uno de los oficiales inconsciente.

Ed intentó ponerse de pie dando respingos por el dolor. Sentía como su cabello se había soltado y ahora caía en sus hombros y su espalda en una cascada dorada, Kimbley reía bastante divertido por su aspecto.

"Ahora si pareces una niña patética"

El chico juntó sus manos ignorando el dolor y tocó un árbol que estaba cerca de él. El árbol se acercó hacia Kimbley aprisionándolo sorpresivamente.

"¡Maldito mocoso!"

Kimbley forcejeó un poco mientras Edward echaba a correr una vez más, pero el Crimson Alchemist utilizó el oficial que tenía en la mano aventándolo como pudo hacia el chico. Ed solamente sintió la explosión detrás de él, pero afortunadamente no lo alcanzó.

La explosión había destruido varios árboles, incluyendo el que lo sujetaba al hombre, por lo que pudo liberarse usando un poco de fuerza. Comenzó a correr hacia el chico quien estaba transmutando su automail en una cuchilla, sin embargo, al intentar darse la media vuelta para enfrentar el alquimista, Ed sintió como una mano se apoderó de su cuello y lo estrelló contra un árbol alzándolo lo suficiente para que no pudiese tocar el suelo con sus pies.

"Me has causado demasiado problemas, enano" le dijo el hombre, esta vez sin una pizca de diversión en su rostro. "Primero arruinaste nuestros planes de tomar de rehén a la hija del Fuhrer, ahora he tenido que matar a muchos de mis soldados para capturarte de nuevo. Ten algo de consideración".

Si Edward no estuviese luchando por aire, le habría echado una mirada de odio a Kimbley al confesar que él tuvo algo que ver con el intento de secuestro de Winry. El hombre agarró el brazo de automail con el que el chico había intentado atacarlo.

"Pequeño insecto" Kimbley comenzó a reírse ruidosamente mientras Edward emitía sonidos ahogados intentando jalar todo el aire que pudiese y movía las piernas con desesperación. "Mi plan era dejarte ver a tu padre una vez más para que él presenciase tu muerte, pero tú lo ped-"

"Disculpe"

El hombre dio un respingo y volteó a ver a la dueña de la mano que había tocado su hombro. Edward abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Izumi enfrente de ellos…no muy contenta.

"Ese chico es mi sobrino", le dijo y le propinó un puñetazo en la espalda sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kimbley, quien solo soltó a Edward y dio un brinco para alejarse de ella.

Pero Izumi se lanzó a atacarlo mientras Sig se acercaba a Edward para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Con desespero, el rubio jaló todo el aire que pudo.

"¡SENSEI! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUE!"

La mujer lo escuchó, pero no dejó de pelear teniendo especial cuidado en que el hombre no le pusiese las manos encima, por lo que Kimbley sonrió. El Crimson Alchemist se echó a correr seguido de Izumi, quien juntó sus manos y creó grandes paredes enfrente de él que le impidieron el paso. Bien, su único recurso sería enfrentar a la mujer y tratar de convertirla en una bomba.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó Sig cuando el chico por fin pudo respirar normalmente.

Sin embargo, Ed simplemente veía la pelea agitado. "Oji-San, ayuda a Sensei, ese hombre podría matarla".

El hombre vio los ojos de Edward, de verdad estaba asustado por Izumi. Por lo que soltó al chico y se acercó propinándole un puñetazo al hombre en el rostro que lo aventó varios metros atrás. Izumi solamente le echó una mirada.

"Edward no quiere que pelees sola"

La mujer asintió. Juntó sus manos y transmutó unas piedras que lanzó hacia Kimbley, quien solo se puso de pie a penas a tiempo para esquivar las rocas.

"¡DETENTE BRUJA!"

Izumi sintió como su furia se multiplicó exponencialmente, por lo que se lanzó a atacarlo sin darle tregua a Kimbley, quien ya estaba bastante malherido para seguir su ritmo. En un pequeño descuido de ella, pudo darle una patada para echarse a correr, pero Izumi no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, todos dieron un respingo cuando vieron a un soldado acercarse a Kimbley.

"¡Señor! ¿Está bien?" le preguntó el oficial, pero Kimbley simplemente lo tomó por el cuello y aprisionó sus manos usándolo de escudo humano.

"¡SENSEI! ¡ALÉJESE DE ÉL!"

La mujer se detuvo y volteó a ver al aterrorizado Edward confundida, pero al ver la sonrisa macabra de Kimbley, decidió hacerle caso y se alejó del hombre a toda velocidad, antes de que escucharan una gran explosión que derribó varios árboles. Cuando Ed intentó incorporarse para no dejar que Kimbley escapara, no lo pudo ver por ninguna parte. El maldito de verdad tenía un arte para desaparecer. Resignado, volteó a ver a Izumi y a Sig, quienes tenían su ropa chamuscada, pero parecían estar bien.

"¿Todo bien?", le preguntó ella poniendo una mano en su hombro. El chico asintió casi dando un suspiro. "Bien…¡porque ahora me vas a explicar qué rayos está pasando!".

Ed casi dio un brinco asustado ante el cambio de temperamento de Izumi, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Sig también lo veía inquirente, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado. Sabía que Izumi le iba a dar una paliza cuando supiera que él había ido detrás de Kimbley y Scar. Y no se equivocó.

………..

Cuando todos bajaron del tren, no estaban seguros hacia donde correr. No tenían ninguna pista más que el hecho de que Edward estaba en Ciudad Amber, y el lugar estaba rodeado de bosque, por lo que tenían un grave problema.

Comenzaron a correr siguiendo el camino, la única alternativa era llegar a un pueblo y preguntar esperando que alguien supiese algo, pero con tanto bosque, era fácil esconderse en el lugar, por lo que Roy solo sintió aún más desesperación. Debió haber interrogado a Scar.

"¡General!"

Todos se detuvieron ante el grito de Riza, quien apuntaba a la derecha. Toda la preocupación se desvaneció en un segundo. A su derecha, Izumi caminaba al lado de Sig quien cargaba a un apaleado Edward en su espalda, por lo que todo se echaron a acorrer hacia ellos. Cuando Ed escuchó la voz de su padre, levantó la cabeza y brincó de la espalda de Sig casi cayendo al suelo. Roy se tiró sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"O-Otoosan…no es que no me emocione verte…pero de verdad me duele todo el cuerpo" le dijo sonriendo pero dando respingos de dolor ante el aferrado abrazo que le estaba dando su padre.

Roy se separó un poco inmediatamente de él. "Lo siento". Edward pudo notar un ligero tono de consternación y miedo en su voz, pero no dijo nada. "Veo que te dieron una paliza. Ven aquí".

"No, yo lo di una paliza", dijo repentinamente Izumi cruzándose de brazos. Todos los presentes sintieron una gota de sudor bajar por su frente, pero Roy le sonrió agradecido. Izumi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward se trepó en la espalda de Mustang mientras este se ponía de pie con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Ya tenía tiempo que no podía cargarlo en sus brazos como lo hacía antes a pesar de ser bajo de estatura…ni que se le ocurriese decir eso en voz alta…

"Vámonos de aquí, hay muchas cosas que hacer", dijo repentinamente Hughes acomodándose los lentes y posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Roy pudo sentir como la cabeza de Ed se recargaba en su hombro, al parecer se estaba quedando dormido. Cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo estaba viendo, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Kimbley iba a pagar por esto, y muy caro.

…………

Bradley miraba los jardines del cuartel a través de su enorme ventana con su típica posición brazos detrás de su espalda. Frunció las cejas y se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con unos de sus subordinados quien lo saludaba un tanto nervioso.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó con una voz rasposa no típica de él.

"Señor, Kimbley…Kimbley no está en su celda"

Bradley siguió mirándolo fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sin embargo, luego asintió y el oficial se retiró. Un general estaba en el lugar esperando que el Fuhrer dijese algo, pero pasaron momentos antes de que abriese la boca.

"Por ahora seguiremos así", le dijo mirándolo fijamente. "Debemos investigar más a fondo qué está pasando"

El General asintió y lo saludó para luego retirarse mientras Bradley se quedaba un tanto pensativo.

"Entonces, lo que tanto había temido por mucho tiempo está sucediendo…"

………

Oh si Kimbley, lo pagarás caro :D


	23. Tranquilidad

"

Roy dio un suspiro mientras veía el paisaje pasar rápidamente por su ventana. No creía haber visto un paisaje tan bonito cerca de la ciudad donde vivían, quizá debería tomarse unas vacaciones, tomar a Ed e irse de viaje alrededor del mundo. Sin embargo, unas voces cerca de él le recordaban que no podía darse ese lujo, mucho menos en ese momento. Volteó y miró a Edward quien dormía en su regazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. El chico tenía algunas heridas que le habían podido limpiar para evitar que se le infectaran, pero estaba seguro que la mayoría eran de la paliza que Izumi le había dado.

Su cabello dorado estaba por todos lados, algunos mechones en su rostro y otros resbalaban por el brazo de Roy que lo sostenía. El hombre se movió un poco para liberar el otro brazo del costado de Edward y pasar su mano por el cabello del chico y retirarlo de su rostro. Ed simplemente se movió un poco, pero no se inmutó.

"Roy, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?"

El General de Brigada levantó la mirada y fijó su vista por un momento en su mejor amigo. Ciertamente no sabía qué deberían hacer. Estaba más que comprobado que algo grave pasaba dentro del ejército, ¿qué deberían hacer?

"Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro" le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de resignación

Todos sus subordinados lo miraron intentando sonreír un poco. Hughes no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Edward quien dormida plácidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ese era el encanto de los jóvenes, podían obviar todo con tal de descansar en paz unos momentos.

"Aún cuando conozco a Ed desde pequeño, nunca lo había visto con el cabello suelto" le dijo Hughes mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

"Lo considera algo muy privado, sólo se lo suelta en casa" le dijo Roy pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo. No entendía cómo era tan suave cuando el chico no le ponía especial cuidado.

"General", Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Riza, quien tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez consternada. Roy ya sabía qué palabras iban a salir de su boca. "Señor, hay que despertar a Edward-Kun, debemos interrogarlo"

Hughes frunció el ceño molesto por la sugerencia "Riza, es sólo un chico y estuvieron a punto de matarlo, ¿no crees que—"

"Está bien, Hughes" dijo repentinamente Roy haciendo que Hughes voltease a verlo un tanto sorprendido, los demás también lo hicieron. "Ya ha dormido dos horas y tenemos otras dos para decidir qué acción tomar"

Hughes lo miró por un momento, abriendo la boca para interceder por Edward de nuevo, pero se recargó en el asiento del tren resignado. Roy volteó a ver a Izumi, quien solo asintió segura de que era lo mejor, por lo que llevó la mano con la que había estado acariciando el cabello de Edward al rostro del chico moviéndolo suavemente.

"Edward…"

El chico apretujó sus ojos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su padre. "…No…"

"Ed, necesito que despiertes"

"No…estoy muy cansado…déjame dormir…"

Roy dio un suspiro. De verdad se sentía mal por tener que despertarlo y la mirada de Hughes no lo hacía sentir mejor. "Si te despiertas te compraré toda la comida que quieras"

Sus subordinados sintieron una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente, usar una táctica tan sucia para despertarlo…Sin embargo, Edward abrió pesadamente un ojo y miró fijamente a Roy.

"…¿Toda la que quiera?" le preguntó casi en susurro. Había recordado que tenía más de 24 horas sin comer nada. Roy asintió sonriendo casi en mueca, por lo que Ed puso todo su esfuerzo en incorporarse ayudado por su padre. "Más vale que tenga buen sabor"

Roy no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en el cabello juguetonamente haciendo que el chico se sonrojara embarazado al notar que tenía lo tenía suelo. Rápidamente lo tomó con sus manos y e intentó llevárselo atrás.

"Jefe, ¿por qué te apenas? Estamos en familia" le dijo Havoc con su mirada aburrida. Edward simplemente le echó una mirada matadora por lo que mejor se quedó callado.

"Edward, necesitamos hablar seriamente, deja eso" le riñó Roy mientras quitaba la mano del chico de su cabello. Edward simplemente frunció el ceño fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos. "Ed, ¿te enteraste de algo durante…tu.. estancia… en cuidad Amber? " le preguntó intentando no decir "secuestro" ya que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Edward lo miró de reojo un tanto serio, pero solo dio un suspiro y con una mano se retiró el cabello de su hombro. "Tus sospechas eran correctas, Otoosan, los altos mandos piensan derrocar al Fuhrer"

Todos dieron un respingo abriendo los ojos en par en par. Una cosa era murmurarlo detrás de un teléfono sospechando, otra era confirmar que de verdad.

"El L. General Raven…el L. General Raven parece ser el líder. Él fue quien vino por Scar"

Roy asintió. "Si, llevó a Scar a la centrar clamando que él lo había capturado"

Edward no estaba sorprendido. Era exactamente lo que se imaginaba que harían con él. "Están utilizando a Kimbley, amenazando a las familias de coroneles y generales para apoyarlos" Edward tomó un panecillo que Riza le había comprado en el carrito de comida y comenzó a devorarlo vorazmente. "El Coronel Douglas es uno de ellos, pero al último momento salvó mi vida…espero que no lo hayan matado a él o a su familia".

Mustang volteó a ver a Hughes consternado. Había dejado a su hijo bajo el mandato de quien ayudaba a secuestrarlo…

"Ellos fueron los que intentaron secuestrar a Winry" agregó cuando tragó el pedazo de pan y Riza le pasaba un vaso con jugo "Tienen mucho tiempo planeando esto"

"…¿Ellos intentaron secuestrar a la hija del Fuhrer?" preguntó Breda incrédulo, con la misma mirada de Havoc, Fuery y Falman. Edward se les quedó mirando por un segundo, pero luego recordó que la misión había sido un secreto.

"Fue una misión secreta, no teníamos permitido decir nada. Lo siento" les dijo Roy sonriendo penosamente, Havoc volvió a recargarse en su asiento aburrido.

"¿Cómo me encontraron?", preguntó Ed repentinamente haciendo que Roy lo voltease a ver mientras el chico devoraba un sándwich.

"…Scar nos dio la pista", le dijo algo apenado de tener que admitir que había encontrado a Edward gracias a ese hombre. El chico lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

"¿Scar? ¿Scar les dijo dónde estaba?" , Mustang asintió y volteó a ver a Izumi.

"Cuando llegamos escuchamos una explosión no muy lejos de la estación del tren y corrimos hacia ella. Ya sabes el resto", le dijo ella no muy contenta. Durante la plática no dijo nada, pero sintió como sentía rabia al saber que Roy permitía que Edward estuviese involucrado en el ejército cuando sabían que era muy peligroso.

Edward se llevó un dedo al labio, analizando qué pudo haber pasado para que Scar lo ayudase. "No creo que haya sido por un vaso de agua…"

Roy lo miró curioso intentando entender qué estaba murmurando. Dio un respingo cuando el chico dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.

"Si…eso debió ser"

"¿Qué debió ser, Edward?", le preguntó Hughes curioso tomando otro sorbo de su café.

"El General Raven me había propuesto que me uniera a su estúpida legión del mal y Scar parecía sorprendido cuando me negué" Cuando Ed notó lo que había dicho, se cruzó de brazos ofendido. "¿Pues qué se creía que era?"

Roy le echó una mirada de consternación a sus subordinados, pero Hughes simplemente movió su mano indicándole que no se preocupara. Ed no había tomado el ofrecimiento como algo importante, una estupidez más de los "malos", pero Roy no pensaba lo mismo.

"Ed, ¿por qué el General Raven te ofrecería que te unieses a ellos?"

Edward parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero se encogió entre hombros. "No lo sé".

Mustang no dijo nada más al respecto, solo vio como Riza le pasaba algo que parecía ser un pedazo de pollo empanizado que una señorita había traído y Ed lo devoraba una vez más. Hughes de nuevo agitó su mano indicando que lo olvidara, que no era nada importante, por lo que dio un suspiro.

"Esto sabe a gloria", dijo el chico mientras se tragaba el pedazo que había estado masticando.

Roy lo miró de reojo. "Ed…te dieron comida mientras estuviste allá, ¿verdad?"

El chico simplemente siguió comiendo y negó con la cabeza. "El Coronel Douglas me dio un vaso con agua, fue todo"

Roy frunció el ceño y empuñó su mano, pero simplemente tomó un sorbo de su ya frío café. Hughes sacó algo de su chaleco y se le enseñó a Edward.

"Mira, le tomé esta foto ayer a Elysia, ¿no crees que se ve lindísima en su triciclo?"

Todos los presentes sintieron una gota de sudor caer por sus frentes mientras el coronel seguía sacando fotos enseñándoselas a un estupefacto Ed.

…………

"Entonces el chico escapó"

Kimbley volteó a ver al Mayor General que tenía cerca de él mientras el médico limpiaba las heridas que había recibido.

"Ya cierra la boca" gruñó irritado. Por supuesto que sabía qué significaba el hecho de que hubiese escapado. Él había visto a varios de los generales. "Deja de preocuparte, nadie dudará de tus palabras o de las de Raven".

El M. General se acercó a él con notoria rabia en su rostro "Eres un idiota, el chico protegió la vida de la hija del Fuhrer y ella confía en él. Eso puede ser suficiente para que el estúpido de Bradley le crea".

El Crimson Alchemist empuñó su mano y la azotó contra una mesa que estaba cerca. "Se suponía que estaba atado para que no usara la alquimia, no te atrevas a culparme a mí".

"Tienes que recuperarlo"

Kimbley entrecerró sus ojos irritado. "No me des órdenes"

El General no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "No comiences, puedo encerrarte cuando yo quiera y si me matas lo hará el general Raven. Ya sabes tus opciones".

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación mientras el médico terminaba de cerrar la herida. Kimbley simplemente dio un chasquido con su lengua y murmuró algo que el doctor no pudo entender.

…….

"¿Crees que nos crean?"

Roy tenía una mano en su barbilla pensativo. Riza había sugerido que hiciesen como si no supiesen nada, pero el hecho de que Edward estuviese con ellos no les daría demasiada credibilidad a menos que dijeran que el chico había perdido la memoria o algo…nada creíble. Ed de nuevo estaba dormido recargado en el brazo de su padre. Después de haber comido tanto su cansancio se hizo presente de manera violenta y de verdad quería descansar, por lo que Roy lo dejó mientras ellos planeaban qué acción tomar.

"Es posible que nos estén esperando en la estación para arrestarnos" dijo Falman de repente haciendo que todos lo volteasen a ver y bajaran la mirada con preocupación.

Roy dio un suspiro. "Si, los generales ya deben saber que Edward escapó"

"No podemos escondernos, nos encontrarían fácilmente" dijo Hughes acomodándose sus lentes.

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos momentos, intentando pensar en algo que los ayudara en esa situación tan delicada, sin embargo, Roy sabía que sólo había una solución.

"Riza tiene razón. Seguramente los generales no arriesgarán a verse evidenciados aunque tengan más credibilidad que nosotros. Es muy probable que pretendan que nada pasó".

Hughes se le quedó viendo por unos momentos pensativo, para luego esbozar su típica sonrisa. "Entonces tendremos que tener mucho cuidado. No queremos que haya muertes 'accidentales'".

El general de brigada le sonrió. "No creo que intenten hacer nada estúpido, no al menos con ustedes. El único que podría representar un problema soy yo".

Maes sabía que lo que decía era verdad; un coronel y un par de tenientes y oficiales jamás tendrían la credibilidad suficiente contra un general y serían mandados a prisión, por lo que no representaban un peligro real para ellos.

"Nee-San, no te bajes del tren, sigue hasta la siguiente estación y luego regresen a Dublith", le Roy a Izumi seriamente, quien solo lo miró fijamente.

"¿Se supone que deba dejarlos solos después de que vi lo bien que se cuidan?", le preguntó ella casi sarcásticamente, Roy entrecerró los ojos.

"No sabemos qué va a pasar, Nee-San. Por ahora vuelvan a Dublith", le dijo él casi ofendido, pero ya se lo esperaba al haberle pedido ayuda. "Yo les llamaré si veo algún peligro real".

Izumi solamente desvió la mirada molesta, pero Sig asintió. Roy no quería involucrarlos, era suficiente con que tuviese que preocuparse por Edward.

"Señor, ya estamos a punto de llegar" anunció la teniente Hawkeye captando la atención de todos los hombres quienes voltearon a ver por la ventana la estación. Parecía tranquila.

Cuando el tren por fin se detuvo, Roy rodeó con su brazo a un somnoliento Edward quien caminaba semidormido. Ambos se despidieron de Izumi y de Sig con una mano y caminaron fuera del tren sin poder evitar voltear a todos lados esperando que un grupo de oficiales viniese a detenerlos. Sin embargo, nunca aparecieron. Todos dieron un pequeño suspiro de alivio a excepción de Ed quién se tallaba los ojos intentando terminar de despertarse.

"Iremos a casa, Edward necesita descansar" dijo Roy mientras sus subordinados asentían.

Tomaron diferentes taxis y se retiraron de la estación. Roy sabía que esto no podía ser nada bueno, pero realmente no tenían otra alternativa.

Ya en casa, Edward se tiró al sillón y se quedó dormido rápidamente de nuevo. Roy no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin su ser descansaba al ver a su hijo en casa sano y salvo. Tomó asiento en el pequeño lugar que Edward no alcanzaba y comenzó a acariciar su cabello sabiendo que esto relajaba al chico. No estaba equivocado, notó como los músculos de Ed se relajaban y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro involuntario.

Las últimas horas habían sido una agonía para Roy, no saber si Edward estaba vivo o muerto o si lo habían lastimado. Había podido fingir cierta tranquilidad ante sus subordinados, pero por dentro quería gritar con desesperación, estaba harto de que la vida de Ed peligrara. Hughes lo había notado por supuesto, y había puesto una mano en el hombro del general intentando confortarlo un poco. Había funcionado, un poco al menos.

Edward era fuerte, lo había demostrado una y otra vez en situaciones de peligro y muerte – aunque no podía negar que había contado con un poco de suerte – pero ya no estaba dispuesto a confiar en su ímpetu. Aún cuando sabía que al chico le molestaría, estaría vigilado 24 horas al día. No tenía otra alternativa.

El teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que diese un respingo. Eran las 9 de la noche, por lo que su instinto le decía que no podía ser nada bueno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esperaba que fuese Hughes para hablar sobre Elysia. Edward se había incorporado un poco claramente molesto por el sonido del artefacto y el hecho de que Roy no levantase la bocina, por lo que el general tomó el aparato.

"….Roy Mustang" dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz al no escuchar los chillidos emocionados de Hughes.

Edward se le quedó viendo curioso, ya que su padre solo decía "Hai" y asentía, pero sus ojos le decían que algo estaba pasando. Cuando por fin dejó el auricular en su lugar, Roy dio un suspiro y volteó a ver los ojos inquirentes de su hijo.

"Me van a mandar a una misión a la ciudad de Xinley" le dijo con algo de pesar.

El chico se le quedó viendo un momento. "¿Crees que…"

Mustang simplemente asintió y se puso de pie mientras empuñaba sus manos. Ed lo notó, pero no dijo nada. "¿Quieres cenar algo?"

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a su padre. "Un sándwich estaría bien".

Roy le sonrió dulcemente y le puso una mano en su cabello. Edward no le pudo devolver la sonrisa, sabía que por dentro su padre estaba sumamente preocupado, igual lo estaba él. Seguramente lo habían mandado a una misión para hacerle ver que todavía tenían control sobre él y que eran una amenaza para el joven rubio.

Cuando Mustang se dirigió a la cocina, Ed se le quedó viendo frunciendo el ceño. Estaba harto de preocupar a su padre, harto de que lo usaran para manejarlo y mantenerlo a raya. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte? Cuando se trataba de alquimistas normales podía controlarlos fácilmente, pero contra Scar y Kimbley parecía una paloma indefensa. Su estómago se retorció ante la rabia que sintió de repente. Tenía que ser más fuerte y más precavido, no dejaría que manipularan de nuevo a su padre por su culpa. No lo permitiría una vez más.

……….

"¿Ciudad Xinley?" Hughes parecía sorprendido e irritado al mismo tiempo. Roy no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto molesto de esa manera. "¡Pero si eso está a 3 días de aquí!" le chilló en voz baja al ver a Gracia acercarse con unas tazas con té.

"Lo sé" le contestó Roy con pesar. "No sé qué voy a hacer"

Hughes se le quedó viendo por un momento, un tanto ofendido por la respuesta de su mejor amigo. "¿Que qué vas a hacer? Dejármelo a mí por supuesto" le contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y Gracia tomaba asiento al lado de él. Después de todo, esto le concernía.

Mustang negó con la cabeza. "No, Edward tampoco lo aceptaría. No arriesgaremos tu vida, ni la de Gracia o Elysia".

"Roy, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que yo daría mi vida por Ed y por ti". Le dijo dejándose ver un tanto irritado.

"Quizá, pero Ed jamás aceptará arriesgar la vida de Gracia o la de Elysia".

Roy notó que Gracia parecía agradecida. No es que la mujer no se preocupara por Edward y no quisiese ayudarlo, pero también sabía que temía por la vida de su hija y la de su esposo. Jamás podría él hacerle eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué podríamos hacer? No creo que pienses dejarlo solo" le cuestionó Hughes dándose por vencido.

"No, claro que no. Pero no sé qué hacer. Quizá el coronel Douglas no regrese y lo podría llevar conmigo en incognito…" dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Hughes no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sarcasmo. "Yo podría tener una idea" le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

Roy lo miró un tanto expectante. Sabía que siempre podía contar con él. "Me gustaría mucho escucharla"

……..

"Edward, ven. Siéntate".

Edward lo miró un tanto confundido, pero lo obedeció y tomó asiento en la mesa ya en casa.

"Como sabes, mañana tengo que partir a mi misión y tú tienes que regresar al cuartel. Sin embargo, debes imaginar que no te dejaré solo".

El chico dio un gruñido y cruzó los brazos, pero no dijo nada. Solo volteó hacia la ventana y vio un gato que parecía estar viendo la luna. Era bonito, de color café y movía la cola al ritmo de su maullido. Seguramente estaba llamando a alguna gatita, parecía emocionado. Sin embargo, el pobre se cayó de la barda en la cual estaba posado asustado al escuchar el grito irritado de cierto rubio.

"Edward, no tienes por qué ponerte así" le dijo Roy tomando un sorbo de su café sin inmutarse por la reacción del chico. Se había puesto de pie y golpeado la mesa con las palmas de su mano mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

"¡Pero Otoosan!" chilló casi en shock por la orden que le acababa de dar su padre. Sin embargo, recordó lo que había pensado el día anterior 'Estoy harto de que Otoosan siempre esté preocupado por mi', por lo que tomó asiento y bajó la mirada rendido.

"Te sentirás más seguro, y el mayor Armstrong siempre ha demostrado tener gran simpatía por ti" le dijo mientras volvía a leer el periódico.

"No es que no me agrade…es solo que…" No, de verdad no era que el mayor Armstrong no le agradara, es que el hombre era bastante extraño con respecto a sus músculos…era como Hughes con las fotos de Elysia pero aún más inquietante.

"Perfecto, entonces mientras esté fuera, te hospedarás en su casa".

Ed alzó la mirada, pero simplemente asintió dando un suspiro. Roy no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, pero al menos así se iría más tranquilo. El mayor Armstrong había demostrado ser un gran alquimista y su hijo seguramente estaría más protegido a su lado. Al menos, eso esperaba.

……

Hughes y sus grandes ideas XD


	24. Los Armstrong

"**Los Armstrong"**

Edward caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel hacia la oficina del Coronel. No sabía qué esperar, ¿y si lo habían matado? Pero nadie le había avisado que había sido reasignado…o quizá no sabían que había regresado….

"¡Ed!"

El chico dio un respingo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de esa manera, pero vio a Al caminando hacia él enfrente. "Hola Al"

Alphonse miró alrededor haciendo que Ed alzase una ceja, pero él solo sonrió. "Debo irme a la escuela en unos minutos, pero solo quería decirte que me alegra que estés de vuelta".

Edward se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero la mirada del chico le hizo entender que sabía que no podían hablar. "Me alegra estar de vuelta"

El chico asintió. Ambos chocaron sus puños y Al corrió por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en una esquina. Bueno, si él era hijo de uno de los altos rangos, seguramente estaba enterado de todo…

No tardó mucho en llegar a la oficina del coronel y tocó la puerta. Sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó la voz del hombre decirle "pase". Al abrir la puerta, el coronel no parecía sorprendido. De hecho, Ed pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Edward, llega 5 minutos tarde" le dijo mientras acomodaba unos documentos y Ed se quedaba de pie frente a su escritorio saludándolo.

"Mis disculpas, Otoosan acaba de partir" le dijo el chico intentando excusarse. Sin embargo, bajó el brazo y miró al hombre con seriedad. "Coronel…¿usted --?"

"No debemos hablar de eso, joven Elric" le dijo el Coronel mientras le entregaba algunos documentos. "Pero todo está bien", Ed sonrió aliviado y tomó los papeles. "Llévalos a Documentación, por favor y tráeme un poco de té".

El chico asintió y saludó al coronel para luego salir de la oficina. Sentía que un peso se le había quitado de encima y de verdad se alegraba de ver sano y salvo al Coronel…a pesar de todo.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, una voz bastante conocida lo hizo voltear y vio a Winry corriendo hacia él con su uniforme escolar. Ed se le quedó bien bastante confundido hasta que la chica se detuvo frente a él respirando agitadamente.

"¿Winry? ¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó mientras la rubia intentaba recuperar el aliento. Edward miró el reloj, "¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"

Winry siguió intentando recuperar el aliento, pero había corrido desde la entrada del Headquarter y subido varias escaleras. La chica tomó el brazo de Ed y lo jaló hacia una habitación que parecía vacía.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó él comenzando a preocuparse por la actitud de la chica, pero ella simplemente lo abrazó sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. "…Winry"

"Que bueno que estás bien", le dijo ella casi en susurro.

Edward sintió que su temperatura corporal subió en un instante y que su rostro se había ruborizado casi del tono escarlata de su antigua chaqueta. Aún así, le devolvió el abrazo. "…¿Tú supiste qué pasó?"

Winry se separó de él y rápidamente se secó una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla. "Otoosan me dijo que habías desaparecido, pero uno General lo llamó ahora en la mañana para informarle que ya estabas en casa".

El chico alzó una ceja. ¿Un General les había avisado? Sin embargo, el rostro de consternación le hizo olvidarse de eso por un momento. "E-estoy bien, no quise preocuparte".

Ella sonrió, miró por la puerta para ver si alguien pasaba y bajó aún más la voz, "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?"

Edward también miró a la puerta, "Te lo diré después, no es muy seguro hablar aquí".

Winry lo miró por un momento, pero luego asintió. "Entonces iré a clases"

"Ya vas un poco tarde, ¿no?", le dijo él un tanto confundido. Ella parecía algo divertida por la situación.

"Creo que por primera vez tendré que usar un poco de mis influencias para que me dejen entrar", le dijo ella un tanto orgullosa. "Te veo después, no desaparezcas de nuevo"

Winry lo abrazó de nuevo y salió de la habitación dejando a un anonadado Edward dentro. Trago saliva y caminó fuera de la habitación para seguir su rumbo no muy seguro de qué había pasado. Sin embargo, Hughes apareció a su lado misteriosamente haciendo que Ed brincara del susto.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?", le preguntó un tanto pillamente.

"…Solo me asustó, Hughes-San", le dijo sin voltearlo a ver. Podía jurar que estaba sonrojado por lo que no lo miró a los ojos.

El hombre solo sonrió, "Veo que el coronel está bien" le dijo apuntando a los documentos.

Ed asintió. "Si, es un alivio".

"¿De verdad aceptaste quedarte con el mayor Armstong?"

El chico simplemente lo miró de reojo un tanto irritado. "Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, creo que es hora de obedecer un poco a Otoosan"

"Yo también opino lo mismo" le dijo Hughes poniendo una mano en la cabeza del chico quien solo entrecerró los ojos un tanto molesto. Sin embargo, de repente vio una foto de Elysia frente a él sintió una gota caer por su frente. "¿Ya viste a Elysia jugando con su nueva muñeca?"

……….

Esa noche, Edward cerraba la oficina del Coronel Douglas preguntándose cómo se suponía que llegaría a la casa del Mayor Armstrong si no lo había visto en todo el día. Sin embargo, cuando bajó a la entrada del cuartel, vio al mayor de pie a la puerta esperándolo. Pudo notar una sonrisa debajo de su bigote espeso.

"Edward Elric, es hora de ir a casa", le dijo el gran hombre quitándole la pequeña maleta que traía Ed. El chico se ofendió un poco. ¿Acaso pensaba que no podía con ella?

"…Si"

Ambos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un lujoso auto que los esperaba con un chofer. El chico parecía asombrado y el mayor sonrió. Ya de camino a la casa de Armstrong, el hombre hablaba con su chofer sobre algún tema que Edward no podía entender, por lo que se entretuvo viendo todas las decoraciones que tenía el auto por dentro. La verdad, no se imaginaba que el mayor pudiera tener ese tipo de solvencia para comprar un automóvil así. Sin embargo, sus ojos de abrieron como platos al ver la mansión en la que vivía. Era casi igual de grande que la del Fuhrer.

"Pasa Edward, siéntete como en tu casa" le dijo abriendo al tiempo que una empleada abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al chico.

Edward entró al lugar asombrado, parecía sacado de una película. El mayor lo guió hasta el comedor, que medía unos varios metros y tenía grandes ventanales por el cual se colaba la luz de la luna y las luces de los jardines. Era un panorama especialmente bonito.

"Pensé que tendrías hambre, por eso pedí que tuviesen la cena lista cuando llegáramos" le dijo el mayor indicándole que tomase asiento.

"Muchas gracias, Armstrong-San"

El hombre sonrió y tomó asiento frente a él. Poco después, una de las empleadas le sirvió la comida y le sonrió dulcemente a Edward, quién le devolvió la sonrisa algo apenado.

"Edward-Kun, debo decirle que me siento honrado que el General Mustang me dejase protegerlo. Así podré enseñarte la famosa técnica de escolta de familia Armstrong que ha pasado de generación a generación" le dijo repentinamente el Mayor mientras comenzaba a comer, el hombre parecía…brillar.

Ed sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente y lo miró un tanto confundido. "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo lo admiro, Edward-Kun", le dijo sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa. "El hecho de que usted se rebele ante las órdenes del ejército para ayudar a la gente, ser un héroe del pueblo".

El chico sonrió un tanto apenado. "No creo haber hecho algo tan importante para ser llamado así".

"Quizá no lo creas así, pero en varias ciudades a las que he viajado, te conocen con ese título"

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento bastante sorprendido y algo incrédulo, pero sonrió y se echó un bocado a la boca.

"Y esa es una de las cualidades que más admiro de ti, tu humildad"

"Armstrong-San…no tiene por qué hacerme sentir bien" le dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza tímidamente.

"No lo digo por hacerlo sentir bien, lo digo porque hace tiempo que quería decírselo" le dijo mientras Ed notaba como sus ojos parecían estrellitas…o alrededor de él parecían aparecer estrellitas y brillitos…

"…Gracias".

Antes de que el mayor Armstrong pudiera seguir diciendo las maravillas que pensaba de Ed, una mujer rubia entró al comedor. Edward la vio y se sintió un tanto intimidado…su presencia era…impresionante. Un mechón tapaba totalmente un ojo de la chica y portaba el uniforme militar con una espada atada a su costado.

"Querida Nee-San, te presento a Edward Elric, el huésped del que te hablé que se quedaría unos días con nosotros" le dijo poniéndose de pie. "Edward-Kun, ella es mi hermana mayor, Olivia Armstrong".

Edward se puso de pie y le hizo una pequeña ovación. "Mucho gusto en conocerla"

La mujer simplemente se acercó a Edward mirándolo un tanto altaneramente. Ed no se sintió bastante cómodo esa mirada, pero estaba en su casa después de todo.

"Hijo del General de Brigada Mustang, ¿no es así?" le preguntó la rubia tomándolo del mentón suavemente y elevando su rostro. "Famoso por desobedecer al ejército".

"No desobedece al ejército, Nee-San. Simplemente ayuda a la gente".

Olivia dio un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación y se alejó de Edward. "Hasta mañana, Otouto".

Cuando la mujer salió del comedor, el mayor se acercó a Ed y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Ella realmente es una persona muy bondadosa ya que la llegas a conocer. Vino a visitarme por unas semanas, por lo que le he pedido que me ayude a resguardarte"

El chico parecía algo ofendido de que el mayor Armstrong pensara que ocupara ayuda para cuidar de él. Lo hacía sentir…débil…a final de cuentas lo era…

Finalmente le mostró cuál era su habitación y Ed no podía evitar sentirse un tanto abrumado. El tamaño del cuarto podría ser igual de la planta baja de su casa…o más grande.

"Espero que te agrade" le dijo el Mayor con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. "Estarás en medio de la habitación de mi Oneesan y la mía para poder escuchar cualquier ruido sospechoso".

Edward dejó su maleta en una mesa que estaba en medio de dos pequeños sillones, como una mini sala. "Gracias, Armstrong-San, estaré bien"

"Entonces que descanses. Hasta mañana" se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ed no pudo evitar la tentación de tirarse a la cama y pudo sentir lo suave que era. Bueno, quizá la idea no era tan mala después de todo. El mayor se había comportado especialmente bien, evitando mencionar lo grandiosos que eran sus músculos, la comida había estado deliciosa y su habitación era impresionante.

Antes de que pudiese seguir curioseando, el teléfono sonó y dudó por un momento en contestar…No sabía si esa línea era personal o si la compartía en toda la casa. Sin embargo, al insistir el teléfono, decidió levantar el auricular.

"¿Hola?" preguntó un tanto indeciso.

"¿Ed? ¿Ya estás instalado en tu habitación?"

El chico sonrió al escuchar la voz de su padre. "Si, debo decirte que es grandioso"

Mustang no pudo evitar sonreír. "Sabía que te gustaría. No puedo hablar mucho tiempo, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien".

"Si, todo está bien. Puedes sentirte más tranquilo, la hermana del mayor está también aquí" le dijo mientras se recostaba y disfrutaba lo cómoda que era la cama. Sin embargo, puso una cara de confusión al escuchar lo que parecía haber sido su padre escupiendo lo que fuese que estuviese bebiendo.

"…¿Olivia está ahí?"

"Si, la conocí hace algunos minutos" le dijo el chico interesado. "¿La conoces?"

"Eh…bueno…" Ed se sintió extrañado de escuchar divagar a su padre, no era muy propio de él.

"¿Otoosan?"

Roy se aclaró la garganta y pareció bajar la voz. "Si, la conozco. Hace algunos años…la invité a salir".

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Ed. "Otoosan…espero que no me haya mirado de esa manera por tu culpa".

"¿De qué manera?" le preguntó él interesado.

"No sé, creo que no le agrado mucho" le contestó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar algunas cosas en su maleta.

"Mmm…¿te dijo algo?"

"Sólo mencionó mi hábito de desobedecer al ejército" le dijo un tanto en gruñido, lo que hizo que Roy echase una pequeña risa.

"Creo que se debe más a eso"

Ed solo hizo un "Mm" molesto por la insinuación.

"Bueno, debo colgar. Promete que te cuidarás y dejarás que el mayor te cuide".

"Si, si. Lo prometo".

"Te hablo mañana cuando lleguemos a la siguiente estación. Buenas noches, Ed".

"Buenas noches, Otoosan".

Cuando dejó el auricular en su lugar, tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño para alistarse para dormir. La voz de su padre le había parecido especialmente intranquila, pero si no había querido decirle nada seguramente era porque lo estaba vigilando. La verdad, temía más por Roy que por él. Ya habían probado que Ed no era un pez fácil de pescar y comer, en cambio, su padre estaba lejos de sus subordinados en los que confiaba con nada más que su poder alquimista.

No tenía más remedio que confiar en las habilidades de su padre y seguir fingiendo que el General Raven, al que vio en el pasillo esa tarde pero se resistió a devolver la mirada, no había intentado entregarlo a Kimbley. Extrañamente, se sentía seguro en la casa del Mayor. El hombre había demostrado tener grandes habilidades y lo había ayudado más de una vez.

Se soltó el cabello y se aventó a su cama, sintiéndose un tanto abrumado, pero cómodo al mismo tiempo, por lo que no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

……

"Roy no está, ¡Déjame ir por el chico!"

El L. General Raven le echó una mirada matadora a Kimbley, quien solo juntó sus dientes y gruñó de rabia ante la negativa del hombre. "Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de matarlo y la desperdiciaste por estar perdiendo el tiempo"

"No estaba perdiendo el tiempo"

"¡Pero no lo mataste!" le dijo el General irritado, por lo que Kimbley empuñó sus manos y los oficiales presentes le apuntaron con armas. "Además, he cambiado de opinión. El General de Brigada Mustang es un alquimista importante y poderoso que quiero dentro de mi jurisdicción cuando todo termine. Si matas a su hijo es muy probable que cambie de opinión acerca de pertenecer al ejército y no me conviene".

"¡Pero dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos!" le dijo poniéndose de pie violentamente y golpeando la mesa.

El general Raven se le quedó mirando por un momento con los brazos cruzados, pero luego se dio la media vuelta para salir del cuarto. "Igual Edward es un alquimista prodigio, no me conviene perderlo".

"¡PERO --!"

"¡Obedece!" le dijo sin mirarlo y saliendo de la habitación mientras los guardias tomaba a Kimbley y lo llevaban a su habitación. "Edward por ahora se estará quedando con el mayor Armstrong. No podemos tocarlo mientras tanto, él y su hermana son demasiado poderosos y sería riesgoso" le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"Bueno, no podré hacer nada si se me va un poco la mano" dijo finalmente en voz baja y esbozando una sonrisa psicótica.

…….

Me encanta la familia Armstrong XD


	25. Interrogatorio

"**Interrogatorio"**

Cuando Edward bajó al comedor después de que una de las empleadas tocase a su puerta y le dijese que el desayuno estaba listo, vio a Alex y a Olivia ya sentados en la mesa, por lo que sintió un poco de pena. Pensó que se había apresurado.

"Buenos días, Edward-Kun" le saludó el Mayor tan alegre como siempre.

"Buenos días, Armstrong-San, Olivia-San" les saludó él tomando asiento al lado del Mayor. Olivia ni siquiera le contestó o le dedicó alguna mirada que le hiciese saber que había notado que el chico había entrado al comedor.

"¿Dormiste bien?" le preguntó el mayor al tiempo que las empleadas servían el desayuno.

"Perfectamente, gracias" le dijo él respetuosamente. Junto al mayor podía ser medianamente amigable ya que lo conocía un poco, pero la presencia de Olivia lo ponía un tanto tenso y se limitaba a contestar con respeto.

"Me alegra. Escuché el teléfono sonar en tu habitación, ¿llamó el general Mustang?"

"Si, me habló desde una estación" le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca. Sin embargo, notó que Olivia pareció haber levantado la mirada un poco, pero luego había vuelto a su posición original. "Todo está bien"

"Es bueno escuchar eso" le dijo el mayor esbozando una sonrisa. "La línea de tu habitación es privada" se adelantó a decirle cuando vio que el chico había abierto la boca para preguntar algo. El chico simplemente asintió agradecido.

Edward le echó una mirada a Olivia, quien permaneció callada durante todo el desayuno, aún cuando su hermano y él partieron al cuartel. Se veía que el mayor adoraba a su hermana, pero la mujer parecía bastante lejos de ser una persona bondadosa como había dicho. Era bastante hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero fuera de eso no sabía qué había visto su padre en ella… o era precisamente eso lo que había visto en ella.

Ya en el cuartel, el mayor se despidió y le indicó que lo vería en el mismo lugar que en la noche anterior, por lo que Edward se dirigió al despacho del coronel. Abrió la puerta y saludó al coronel, quien, de costumbre, tenía montañas de papeles y los firmaba leyéndolos atentamente. No le recordaba a su padre…Roy generalmente tomaba una pila de papeles cuando estaba harto y los firmaba sin leerlos o hacía avioncitos de papel con ellos.

"Buenos días, Edward"

"Buenos días, coronel" le dijo sin dejar de saludarlo.

"Necesito que vaya con la señorita Schieska para pedirle unos formatos, aquí tiene las indicaciones" le dijo mientras le daba un papel y Edward lo tomaba. "Lleva estos documentos al Mayor General Haruko y tráeme té con dos tazas y dos pedazos de pan".

El chico se extrañó de que le pidiese un par de tazas en lugar de una, pero pensó que seguramente esperaba a alguien. "¿Mayor General Haruko?" preguntó no recordando a nadie con ese nombre.

"Acaba de llegar hoy, sigue derecho al pasillo y encontrarás su despacho"

Edward asintió. Sin embargo, hoy no pensaba irse sin respuestas. Se acercó al escritorio para tomar que se llevaría y alzó un poco la mirada.

"Coronel Douglas, ¿por qué todo está tan tranquilo?"

El hombre siguió leyendo el documento que tenía en la mesa sin inmutarse por la pregunta del chico, por lo que Ed insistió.

"Lo único que han hecho es mandar a mi padre lejos, pero lo acompañan otros alquimistas por lo que no sería fácil atraparlo". Ed notó que el coronel pareció ponerse un tanto nervioso, por lo que decidió seguir hablando. "Y si me quisieran a mi me podrían mandar a una misión solo, o Armstrong-San lejos de mi".

"Edward, ya te dije que no podemos discutir ese asunto aquí, las paredes tienen oídos" le dijo el coronel sin mirarlo y haciéndole saber que no apreciaba ser interrumpido. "En mi opinión, están intentando no llamar la atención, el Fuhrer sospecha. Ahora ve".

Edward dio un suspiro y obedeció al ver la mirada del hombre. Camino hacia el despacho del Mayor General Haruko o al menos hacia donde él creía que era el camino. Sin embargo, escuchó unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a él.

"¡Edward-Kun!"

El rubio se volvió y pudo ver a la Oficial Ross corriendo hacia él con un gesto de consternación enorme. El chico sonrió pero dio un respingo cuando la chica lo abrazó fuertemente. Él le regresó el abrazo dulcemente.

"Que alegría que estés bien, no me dejaron salir ayer para ir a visitarte" le dijo ella estrechándolo aún más, al punto de que Ed sintió que le faltaba el aire.

"Estoy bien, pero estaré mejor si me dejas respirar un poco" le dijo el chico en voz baja intentando guardar el aliento. La chica se separó de él y sonrió un tanto apenada. "Siento haberte preocupado"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No es que pidieras que te secuestraran" le dijo ella quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

"…Quizá no…pero no soy totalmente inocente…"

Ross entrecerró los ojos acusatoriamente. "Te pusiste en peligro de nuevo, ¿no es así?" Ed sonrió nervioso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza apenado. Ross simplemente dio un suspiro.

"No me regañes…" le dijo finalmente haciendo que la chica sonriese. A veces Ed de verdad parecía un niño. "Mejor ayúdame a buscar la oficina del Mayor General Haruko"

Ross se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado de Ed guiándolo. "Todos actúan como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿verdad?" comenzó la chica en voz baja

Edward asintió. "Si, y eso me pone nervioso. No sé qué esperar" le dijo casi en murmuro llevando sus ojos a todos lados para verificar que nadie lo pudiese escuchar. "Pensé que para eso habían mandado a mi padre fuera de la ciudad".

"Pero estas bajo el cuidado del mayor Armstrong, que de vez en cuando viene a checarte" le dijo ella sonriente. Edward se sorprendió un poco, no había notado que el mayor lo estuviese cuidando tan de cerca, y no era un hombre que pudiese ocultarse fácilmente. "No cualquiera se mete con él".

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, pero Ross se detuvo delante de una puerta indicándole que habían llegado. "Gracias, Ross-San"

"Te estaré esperando en la cafetería con los demás a la hora de comida" le dijo ella saludándolo simplemente por la costumbre. A Ed no le agradaba que lo hiciese, pero a final de cuentas ella estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Él asintió y tocó la puerta suavemente mientras Ross se retiraba, abriéndola cuando escuchó un "Pase" bastante agradable. Al abrir, vio al hombre hablando por teléfono y éste le indicó con la mano que entrase.

Edward se quedó de pie mientras el hombre terminaba su conversación telefónica y el hombre volteó a verlo sonriente cuando dejó el auricular "Mayor Elric. Me da gusto conocer al State Alchemist más joven de la historia" El chico dio un respingo ante el comentario y el hombre no pudo evitar echar una pequeña risa.

El rubio alzó una ceja un tanto curioso,. "G-gusto en conocerlo, M. General Haruko" dijo finalmente no muy seguro de si era la respuesta adecuada. Le entregó los documentos que traía en su mano. "El Coronel Douglas le manda esto"

"Muchas gracias, jovencito" le dijo mientras abría la carpeta y comenzaba a revisarlas. Abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta que le entregó a Ed. "Esto es el coronel…y para ti".

Edward tomó la carpeta curioso de por qué el general le estaría entregando un documento para él. Sin embargo, vio que tenía algunas indicaciones impresas en la carpeta y levantó la mirada hacia el sonriente hombre.

"Puedes retirarte"

Ed saludó al hombre y salió del despacho mientras leía lo que tenía inscrita la carpeta. 'Toma la hoja de en medio, dóblala y métela en tu uniforme. No la leas en el cuartel, espera a llegar a casa del Mayor Armstrong'.

El chico levantó la mirada algo confundido, pero decidió obedecer. Poco después, entró al despacho del Coronel cargando la bandeja del té y colocándola en la mesa en medo de los dos sillones de la oficina. Sirvió un poco de té en una taza y se la entregó al coronel junto con la carpeta que le había dado el Mayor General.

"Gracias" le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al té sin despegar la vista de los documentos. "Puedes servirte un poco de té".

El chico dio un respingo y miró un tanto desconcertado. "¿Señor?"

Douglas levantó la mirada un tanto impaciente. "Que tomes una taza de té".

Ed se le quedó viendo un momento más, pero tomó la jarra del té y se sirvió llevándose los dos panecillos con él.

"Toma asiento"

Edward obedeció y tomó un sorbo del té sin saber qué otra cosa hacer mientras el hombre seguía leyendo documentos y firmándolos ignorando al chico completamente. El té estaba delicioso, por lo que siguió tomando y comiendo el panecillo mientras el coronel guardaba silencio. En eso, el teléfono sonó y el coronel alzó el auricular. Edward no pudo escuchar gran cosa de la conversación ya que el hombre había rodado su silla dándole la espalda.

Cuando por fin volteó y dejó el auricular, el hombre dio un sorbo a su té. El chico lo miró un tanto confundido, pero no se le ocurría que podía preguntar.

"Edward, te recomiendo que leas la nota que te mandó el Mayor General" le dijo repentinamente sin levantar la mirada.

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de contestar. "Pero me dijo que esperara hasta llegar a casa"

"Hazlo"

El chico no entendía las reacciones frías que tenía el hombre de vez en cuando, pero tomó el papel y lo desdobló comenzando a leer.

'Edward Elric:

Alguno de estos días vendrán por usted para interrogarlo por su secuestro. Le pido que no mencione nombres ni nada de lo que vio en ese lugar, mantenga una historia simple y creíble. No puedo darle ninguna explicación, pero estas son órdenes de un amigo de su padre.'

El documento no tenía firma, pero era obvio que debía ser de parte del Mayor General Haruko ya que el Coronel simplemente se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¿Interrogarlo? ¿Qué rayos iba a decir? ¿Tenía que mentir y al mismo tiempo parecer creíble?

No terminó de acomodar sus pensamientos, cuando tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron sin esperar la respuesta del Coronel quien solo bebía su té. El chico hizo bola el papel y lo lanzó al bote de basura discretamente al ver dos subordinados del General Raven entrar al despacho.

"Mayor Edward Mustang Elric, tenemos órdenes del General Raven de llevarlo con nosotros".

El chico apretó los dientes. Era por eso que el Coronel lo había apresurado a leer el documento, seguramente alguien adelantó los planes. Edward asintió y salió del despacho siguiendo a ambos hombres quienes no dijeron una palabra más. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Edward alcanzó a ver al Mayor Armstrong de pie esperándolos.

"Mayor Armstrong, no tiene permitido acompañarnos"

"El General de Brigada Mustang dejó al chico en mi custodia y la ley dice que no se puede interrogar a un menor de edad sin un tutor. Así que si no lo acompaño, puedo mandarlos a una corte marcial".

Notó que los hombres se vieron entre sí, como decidiendo si debían obedecer o no, pero finalmente asintieron, por lo que siguieron caminando mientras el Strong-Arm Alchemist caminaba al lado del FullMetal Alchemist. Edward miró de reojo al mayor.

"¿Esto…está bien?"

El hombre simplemente asintió, por lo que Edward decidió no preguntar nada más. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio donde se mantenían a los prisioneros que serían mandados a juicio, además de los cuartos de interrogación. Entraron a una habitación iluminada tenuemente apenas. Los hombres le indicaron a Ed tomar asiento en una silla frente a un escritorio mientras la puerta se abría de nuevo para dejar entrar al General Raven, algunos subordinados, y eventualmente, para su sorpresa, al Fuhrer mismo.

Edward comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Definitivamente podría usar un poco de su rebeldía y sarcasmo frente al General Raven, pero jamás frente al Fuhrer. El Mayor Armstrong notó el repentino nerviosismo de Ed, por lo que puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

Uno de los subordinados tomó asiento frente el rubio y abrió una carpeta mientras hojeaba algunos documentos. Finalmente, miró a Ed a los ojos. "Mayor Edward Mustang Elric, ¿sabe por qué está aquí?"

El chico dio un respingo. La verdad, no estaba demasiado seguro, por lo que miró a Alex brevemente al tiempo que este le asentía. "No estoy muy seguro"

El hombre no parecía sorprendido. "Hemos sido informados de que fuiste secuestrado por 28 horas y, según los informes, pudo liberarse y escapar". Edward se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero eventualmente asintió. "Bien, ¿puedes decirnos cómo sucedió?"

El chico miró al hombre fijamente escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "No lo recuerdo, cuando Scar me atacó y llegaron los refuerzos, hubo una explosión causada por él seguramente y quedé inconsciente".

El hombre volteó a ver los documentos y Edward pudo notar como el General Raven esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. El Fuhrer, por su parte, no mostraba alguna expresión en especial.

"¿Tuvo contacto con alguien durante su enclaustramiento? ¿Puede decirnos el autor del secuestro?"

El chico negó con la cabeza. "No, nadie entró a la habitación mientras yo estuve ahí. No tengo idea de quién o por qué querría secuestrarme".

"Entonces no tienes idea de quién pudo haber organizado tu secuestro" le dijo una vez más intentando confirmar la información. Edward negó con la cabeza. "¿Puedes decirnos cómo escapaste?"

"…Tener un brazo automail me ayudó a vencer eventualmente las ataduras sin lastimarme tanto. Así pude escapar" le dijo intentando sonar convincente. Al parecer, lo había logrado.

"¿Cómo llegaste a Central?" le preguntó el hombre rápidamente intentando presionar al chico.

"Llegué a la estación del tren, así pude regresar".

Edward sentía una rabia por dentro que estaba a punto de salir al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del General Raven, sin embargo, no podía arruinarlo, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

"¿El General de Brigada Mustang no fue en tu búsqueda?"

El chico se encogió entre hombros. "No lo sé, yo lo encontré aquí cuando regresé. No lo creo".

"Bien, puede llevárselo, Mayor Armstrong"

El hombre asintió y Edward se puso de pie caminando detrás él y saliendo del área de interrogación. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron del edificio y se dirigían al principal.

"Lo hiciste bien, Edward-Kun" le dijo el hombre, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver el gesto de chico cuando volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba pálido y sudoroso.

El chico simplemente dio un suspiro. "Solo espero que me hayan creído".

……….

Era de noche, aún temprano, Edward transmutaba bloques de tierra y los destruía con su automail intentando mantener su condición física. El Mayor Armstrong ya había entrenado con él por dos duras horas y había recibido una paliza. El hombre se había divertido de lo lindo mostrando sus músculos con brillitos a su alrededor, pero Ed sentía que su orgullo había sido apaleado. No había podido ponerle un dedo encima al Strong-Arm Alchemist. Si no podía igualar la fuerza de sus aliados, ¿cómo podía esperar defenderse de sus enemigos?

Furioso, utilizó toda su fuerza para despedazar los bloques uno tras otro transmutando nuevos inmediatamente. Se sentía exhausto, pero la adrenalina de su rabia hacía que sacase fuerza para destruirlos. Sin embargo, cuando le iba a dar un puñetazo a uno de ellos con su automail, el bloque se partió en dos y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El chico se le quedó viendo por un momento confundido, pero unos pasos detrás de él le hicieron volverse poniéndose en pose de guardia, solo para encontrar a Olivia Armstrong caminando hacia él.

"O-Olivia-San" dijo un tanto incrédulo, pero inmediatamente dio un respingo y llevó sus manos a sus costados, juntó sus piernas y bajó la cabeza. "Discúlpeme si hice mucho ruido"

L a mujer solo se quedó de pie con su espada desenfundada mirando fijamente al chico. Notó que jadeaba y se veía realmente exhausto. "Prepárate" le dijo simplemente mientras alzaba su espada.

Ed abrió sus ojos como platos. "O-Olivia-San, ¿q-qué hace?"

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o de hacer más preguntas, la mujer se lanzó a atacarlo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a transmutar su automail en una cuchilla y defenderse de los espadazos de la mujer que amenazaban con cortarlo en dos.

"¡Espere!" chilló el chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par intentando salvar su vida de una forma u otra. "¡Olivia-San! ¡Espere!"

Sin embargo, la rubia siguió arremetiendo al chico que apenas se pudo cubrir con su brazo metálico. De repente, Olivia se agachó y tumbó a Edward pasando una pierna de ella por las del chico y haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo al tiempo que llevaba su espada al cuello del rubio.

Edward respiró casi hiperventilando y sintió la punta sintiendo el frío metal en su yugular. Volteó a ver a Olivia quien lo miraba de la misma manera sin mostrar alguna expresión. Sin embargo, retiró la espada y la enfundó dándose la media vuelta.

"Eres demasiado débil" le dijo la mujer al tiempo que seguía caminando.

Ed se quedó silencio por algunos segundos, pero se puso de pie. "Olivia-San". La mujer se dio la media vuelta mirando al chico indiferentemente. "Olivia-San, por favor, entréneme" le dio haciéndole una pequeña ovación.

Olivia se le quedó viendo por un momento y se acercó a él tomándolo suavemente del mentón. La mujer lo miró a los ojos por algunos momentos haciendo que el chico se pusiese un tanto nervioso, pero sin titubear temiendo que si lo hacía, la chica le daría un terminante no.

"Sé por lo que me ha contado mi hermano en sus interminables cartas que eres un chico valiente, pero testarudo y desobediente y tienes cierto desdén por las reglas del ejército" le dijo con una voz fría que hizo que Ed sintiese un escalofrío. "Pero también un buen y determinado chico".

Edward se le quedó viendo un momento sin decir nada. No podía descifrar le gesto que tenía la mujer, no podía decir si lo que le estaba diciendo eran cumplidos u ofensas o si pensaba aceptar el pedimento o no.

"Te entrenaré todo los días en la noche" le dijo finalmente haciendo que el chico sonriera aliviado. "No aceptaré quejas de ninguna índole"

Ed asintió sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa, por lo que la mujer sonrió ligeramente.

"Ahora ve a dormir, lo necesitarás mañana"

El chico volvió a asentir y siguió a Olivia hacia el interior de la casa. La presencia de la mujer era impresionante, en eso se parecían ella y su hermano. Sin embargo, el aura era totalmente diferente. Armstrong era un hombre totalmente bondadoso y reflejaba una montaña de optimismo, ella en cambio, parecía seria todo el tiempo y miraba altaneramente a los demás. Tenía una razón de ser así, su rango era suficientemente alto y además era una mujer. Ambas cosas juntas resultaban increíbles aún en sus tiempos.

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó ella sin voltear a ver al chico haciendo que este diese un respingo ante la repentina pregunta. "Pareces pensativo".

El chico volteó a verla sonriendo un tanto apenado. "Es solo que…pensé que no le agradaba"

La mujer no dijo nada ante el comentario por algunos minutos. De hecho, Ed se arrepintió de haber hablado. A lo mejor de verdad no le agradaba y el mayor Armstrong le había pedido que lo entrenara…

"No tengo nada contra ti" le dijo finalmente captando la atención del chico. "Tu padre en cambio…"

Edward sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente. Desde el inicio sospechaba que la actitud de la mujer hacia él se debía a alguna situación en el pasado con su padre, pero ahora que se lo confirmaba no podía más que irritarse. Ya se las vería con él mañana en el teléfono para preguntarle qué rayos le hizo a la rubia.

……….

El entrenamiento será bastante duro, lo prometo XD


	26. Escolta

"**Escolta"**

"¡Hey, Roy!"

Hughes tomaba una taza de café mientras pasaba algunos documentos por su escritorio. Había recibido una llamada y para su sorpresa, era de Roy.

"¿Cómo estás Hughes?" le preguntó el Flame Alchemist. Hughes notó que tenía algo de prisa.

"Muy bien, todo aquí está muy bien…incluyendo a mi hermosa Elysia que esta mañana—"

"Hughes…" le dijo el hombre gruñendo con impaciencia. Hughes simplemente dio una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Es verdad que interrogaron a Ed?" le preguntó casi en voz baja, Maes infirió que estaba rodeado de gente.

"Si. Mandé al Mayor Armstrong para que intercediera ya que yo estaba inundado de papeleo y no me dejarían salir de la oficina" le dijo un tanto irritado por no poder haber estado ahí para Edward, pero según el Mayor, había hecho un espléndido trabajo.

"Tengo que regresar cuanto antes, pero esta rebelión al parecer no le interesa hacer acuerdos y solo quiere remitirse a la violencia" dijo con un tanto de pesadumbre.

"No te preocupes por Edward, tiene mil ojos encima de él…y creo que lo ha notado. La última vez me lanzó una advertencia de que lo dejase solo al menos en el baño" dijo rascándose la cabeza un tanto apenado, pero escuchó a Roy reír.

"Gracias, Hughes"

…………

Mientras, por los pasillos del cuartel, Edward cargaba una pila de documentos que apenas lo dejaban ver. Maldijo en voz baja por su estatura, pero siguió caminando. Cuando llegó a Documentación, la muchacha encargada le sonrió sintiendo algo de pena por él, pero sacó un pequeño sobre de un cajón y se lo entregó al agitado chico.

"Edward-San, le dejaron esta nota desde la mañana" le dijo la muchacha amablemente haciendo que el chico voltease a ver el papel confundido.

Alzó la mano para tomarlo y lo abrió con cuidado. ¿Sería otra carta del Mayor General Haruko? Para su desgracia, no lo era.

'Edificio 6. 5 de la tarde.'

El chico arrugó el papel con su puño y se alejó agradeciéndole a la mujer su amabilidad. Ya estaba harto de este juego, no entendía exactamente por qué lo seguían molestando. No era lo suficientemente importante como para representar una amenaza para ellos…¿quizá lo único que querían era a su padre? Tendría que hacer alguna maniobra de evasión para que nadie lo siguiera.

Dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a la cafetería donde todos lo esperaban para comenzar a comer. Intentó controlar su rabia para mostrar una sonrisa y no preocupar a nadie. Los únicos que le preocupaban eran Hughes y Ross, ambos lo conocían muy bien y sabían cuando estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, puso su mejor empeño y parecía estar dando resultado.

"No puedo creer que todavía te haga llevarle té", le dijo Fuery mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida. Edward simplemente sonrió un poco de acuerdo con él.

"¿Has hablado con el General?" le preguntó Havoc sin su típico cigarro en la boca. Al menos tenía la decencia de dejarlo para comer.

El chico asintió. "Le manda saludos a todos, me dijo que está sufriendo mucho en la playa con el viento fresco del mal", les dijo Ed sonriendo al ver el gesto de envidia de los hombres presentes…pero la envidia no se debía precisamente a la brisa del mar.

"…bikinis" dijo Havoc dejando caer la cuchara. Ed notó un respingo de parte de Riza y le indicó al hombre que cerrase la boca.

Todos los presentes dieron una risa, pero se callaron en cuanto escucharon un 'click' indicando que Riza no encontraba el chiste tan gracioso y les dispararía si seguían insistiendo.

……

A la hora indicada, Edward entró al edificio 6, uno de los cuales guardaba los tanques de guerra mientras no eran usados. El lugar estaba oscuro y el chico solo podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos mientras miraba de reojo hacia los lados intentando captar cualquier movimiento. Sin embargo, no tuvo que buscar mucho al ver al hombre con algunos subordinados detrás de él.

"Me parece que es un poco cobarde no enfrentarte a mi solo" le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El General no pudo evitar sonreír. "Edward Elric, pensé que no te aparecerías".

Deteniéndose a unos 5 metros del hombre, el chico cruzó los brazos. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Pero que grosero, no olvides que soy un T. General, trátame con respeto" le dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

"Desde el momento en que te convertirse un traidor, para mi eres un civil cualquiera…bueno, no cualquiera, un _asqueroso_ civil cualquiera".

El General parecía ofendido y empuñó sus manos rabioso, pero no dejó de sonreír. "Esa es exactamente la actitud que quiero, mi joven alquimista. ¿Qué tal si te hago una propuesta que no podrás rechazar?"

"Si es la unirme a tu prole del mal, puedes ir olvidándolo" le contestó el rubio algo aburrido.

El hombre frunció entonces el ceño. "¿Y si te digo que si no lo haces tu padre pagará las consecuencias?"

Un tic hizo que la ceja de Edward se moviese un poco, pero mantuvo la calma. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

Raven no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. "Puedes usar la alquimia sin círculos de transmutación, tienes una buena reputación y la gente te respeta, incluido muchos de los militares, haz demostrado ser un elemento valioso para el ejército más de una vez…¿Quieres que siga?"

Edward guardó silencio por un momento…no, algo no le cuadraba. "Aún así, yo pienso que lo único que quiere de mi es entregarme a Kimbley"

Perdiendo la paciencia, el General Raven comenzó a caminar hacia él, haciendo que el chico comenzase a retroceder con precaución. "No siempre soy tan amigable, Edward. Por alguna razón no nos delataste con lo del secuestro y eso hizo crecer mi interés por ti".

"Sólo lo hice porque no tenía pruebas".

"Claro" le dijo él sarcásticamente mientras se detenía y se llevaba las manos a sus costados. "Ahora, te lo diré por última vez. Considera mi propuesta o habrá consecuencias".

Ed lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos, pero luego se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Muy bien, Edward Elric".

De espaldas el chico se veía determinado caminando a paso firme, sin embargo, el rostro de Ed contaba otra historia. Sus pupilas se habían retraído y sus manos temblaban un poco. Realmente esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta…

………..

Esa noche, Ed se estrelló precipitosamente contra un árbol y cayó pesadamente al suelo adolorido. Sin embargo, se puso de pie rápidamente en guardia debido a que Olivia ya estaba corriendo hacia él.

La mujer le lanzó un espadazo que logró esquivar y le lanzó una patada, pero que Olivia detuvo con su brazo y lo empujó para hacerle perder el balance y lanzarle otro espadazo contra el suelo. Edward rodó evadiendo el ataque y usando sus brazos como palanca se puso de pie al tiempo que le lanzaba un codazo, pero la mujer pudo moverse a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda al chico haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo adolorido.

Hecho esto, la mujer envainó su espada y comenzó a alejarse del chico quien no se pudo poner de pie nuevamente. "Haz mejorado, pero aún eres débil" le dijo fríamente mientras Alex aplaudía emocionado ante la gran batalla.

Edward dio un respingo y levantó la mirada para ver como la mujer se alejaba. Se puso de pie como pudo intentando ignorar el dolor. "¡Aún no!"

La mujer volteó y Ed se lanzó a atacarla. Olivia sacó rápidamente su espada y lo atacó, pero el chico tomó el metal con su automail tomando a la mujer por sorpresa. La espada voló lejos de ambos y Edward pasó una de sus piernas por las de Olivia haciéndola caer, se aventó hacia atrás antes de que el rubio pudiese ponerse sobre ella para inmovilizarla y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Olivia hubiese inmovilizado a Ed en el suelo y el chico apretase los dientes frustrado de no poderle ganar a la mujer. Para sorpresa de él, la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Haz mejorado" le dijo simplemente mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a ver a su hermano, quien miraba a ambos con estrellitas en los ojos…o quizá Ed estaba viendo estrellitas debido a la paliza. Alex comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa cuando Olivia le ofreció la mano a Ed para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El rubio dio un suspiro de resignación y aceptó la mano de la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y sentía como cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía. Sin embargo, notó que Olivia se le quedó mirando

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Quiero saber por qué te estoy entrenando"

Ed se le quedó mirando un tanto confundido. "¿Armstrong-San no le ha dicho lo que está sucediendo?"

Ella asintió suavemente llevándose las manos a su cintura inquirente. "Si, pero sé que él no sabe toda la historia".

Por alguna razón, el chico sentía que la mirada de la mujer lo mataría si tuviera ese poder. Lo atravesaba y podría decir si le estaba mintiendo, lo que lo puso algo nervioso.

Ambos estaban sentados arriba de unas rocas del jardín de la gran mansión cerca de una gran fuente. Edward miraba de reojo a la mujer por algunos segundos, pero luego bajaba la mirada y se pasaba los dedos por sus mechones de cabello pensando cómo debía decírselo, o que tanto debía decirle. "Supongo que ya sabe de la situación que se está dando dentro del ejército". Ella asintió sin voltearlo a ver. "¿No es razón suficiente para pedirle que me entrene?"

"No. Al menos no mostrarías tanta desesperación en aprender"

El chico la miró un tanto desconcertado, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Al parecer, la mujer no era nada ingenua. "…Raven quiere que me una a ellos. Si no lo hago, intentarán lastimar a Otoosan" le dijo finalmente haciendo que la chica lo voltease a ver sin mostrar alguna expresión en específico, a veces eso le daba escalofríos.

"¿Te lo pidió él personalmente?"

Edward asintió. "Si, pero me negué. Todos los días temo que me llamen diciendo que Otoosan ha desaparecido o ha sido herido…" le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Olivia se le quedó viendo un momento sin decir nada y sin cambiar su expresión. "El General Raven, ¿te abordó en los cuarteles?"

El chico asintió si levantar la cabeza. La mujer entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa al tiempo que Edward daba un respingo por la reacción de la chica, pero la siguió sin decir nada más.

……….

Hughes alzó su brazo saludando al recién llegado Roy que bajaba del tren con su maleta en mano. Había sido un viaje de 15 días debido a que los rebeldes no se dejaron controlar sin luchar. Afortunadamente, las habilidades negociadoras del General de Brigada Mustang pusieron fin al problema de una manera justa para ambos bandos.

"Te ves mayor y todo" le dijo Hughes tomando la maleta del hombre al verlo agotado.

Roy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Cómo están todos? No pude llamar por varios seguidos ya que no quisieron hacer paradas. Edward debe estar preocupado".

"No te preocupes, él ya sabía. Todos están…bien" dijo titubeando un poco y golpeándose por haberlo hecho ya que Roy lo había notado.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Eh...no precisamente" le dijo el hombre mientras subía la maleta al automóvil Roy solo lo vio confundido pero no preguntó más. Si no había querido decirle y había sonreído, no podía ser nada grave. "Vamos al cuartel, Edward todavía está allá".

Roy asintió y subió al auto de Hughes.

……..

Al llegar al cuartel, ambos caminaron por los pasillos mientras Hughes hablaba del grandioso dibujo que había hecho Elysia mientras Roy sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado cansado para mirarlo matadoramente, por lo que le permitió ser latoso esta vez. Sin embargo, Roy se detuvo en seco de repente y Hughes notó por qué. Delante de ellos, Edward entregaba algunos documentos mientras firmaba un comprobante. Tenía una venda que rodeaba su cabeza pasando por su frente, algunas banditas en sus mejillas y unas notorias ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Roy volteó a ver a Hughes con los ojos como platos, pero el hombre solo sonrió nervioso y se encogió entre hombros.

"¿Edward?"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver a quien le había llamado. Al ver que era su padre, sonrió emocionado y corrió a abrazarlo mientras Roy le devolvía el abrazo estrechándolo…hasta que escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente de Edward.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Roy agachándose un poco y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico quien tenía una mano en la boca indicando que no esperaba que su padre hubiera escuchado su quejido.

Edward solo rió un poco nerviosamente. "N-no es nada"

"¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Estás todo herido!"

Edward se llevó un dedo a la boca haciendo un sonido de shhh, por lo que Roy lo jaló y entraron a una habitación que estaba sola seguidos de Hughes.

"Ahora dime qué sucedió" le demandó sin poder creer que Hughes no le hubiese dicho nada.

"B-bueno…verás…Olivia-San—"

Roy dio un respingo y lo miró incrédulo. "¡¿Te dio una paliza?!"

"¡No!...bueno…si…pero no como tú crees" le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza un tanto apenado. Sin embargo, la mirada de su padre le decía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Edward…"

El chico dio un suspiro. "Le pedí a Olivia-San…que me entrenase"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una enfadada mujer. Todos los presentes la voltearon a ver con los ojos pequeños y se alarmaron cuando vieron que desenfundó su espada.

"O-Olivia" titubeó Roy poniéndose de pie y alzando las manos en señal de rendición. La mujer le acercó la espada al cuello haciendo que los tres la mirasen asustados. "¡¿Q-Qué haces?!"

Olivia se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego envainó la espada y comenzó a caminar hacia Edward. "Ya te he dicho que no desaparezcas de mi vista de esa manera".

Roy se le quedó viendo a la mujer con los ojos como platos mientras Hughes sonreía nervioso y Edward se disculpaba con Olivia. "¿Q-qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Edward dio un respingo y se acercó a Roy. "Otoosan, lo siento, como no pude hablar contigo por varios días no pude avisarte de nada".

"¿Avisarme?" le dijo mirando a Olivia quien solo estaba cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados. "¿Avisarme qué?"

En la cafetería, Roy miraba con la mandíbula abierta al nervioso pero sonriente Edward. Había tenido que sentarse frente a él debido a que Olivia había tomado asiento al lado del rubio y no había quedado más espacio ya que Breda y Fuery estaban al lado de Edward.

"¿Escolta?", Roy miró a la rubia entre confusión y enojo, pero ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. "¿No le había dejado esa tarea al Mayor Armstrong?"

El chico asintió. "Si, pero el mayor no puede estar conmigo durante todo el día. Así que Olivia-San se ofreció – bueno, me obligó a aceptar sería más correcto – a escoltarme".

La mujer abrió un poco los ojos y miró fijamente al no muy feliz Roy. A pesar de que se sentía agradecido no podía evitar ver las heridas de Ed. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y saludó a la mujer. "Se lo agradezco, General Mayor Olivia".

La mujer se sorprendió un poco por la reacción del hombre, pero cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió complacida, por lo que Mustang tomó asiento y los presentes siguieron comiendo intentando no reírse para no provocar la furia de los dos titanes.

……….

Ya en casa, Edward se tiró al sillón abrazando uno de los cojines y diciendo lo mucho que los había extrañado. Roy dejaba su saco y sonreía al escuchar las palabras del chico, la verdad es que él también estar en casa.

"Edward, ¿quieres hacer algo en especial mañana?" le preguntó mientras preparaba algo de té.

El chico dio un gruñido. "Ya que es nuestro día libre, quiero dormir…dormir hasta tarde" dijo mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada.

Roy se le quedó viendo un tanto confundido. ¿Quizá lo había olvidado? Con todo lo que había pasado era posible y entendible, pero igual le costaba trabajo creerlo…

"¿No quieres salir a comer a algún lugar en especial?" insistió, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo ganas de una pasta con carne de las que haces y dormir…dormir…"

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír. _'Si, seguro lo olvidó'_

………….

¿Qué pudo haber olvidado Ed? ;D


	27. Un día casi normal

Jo, fue fácil adivinar qué olvidó Ed, ¿no es así? XD No sé si vaya a poder seguir actualizando todos los días ya que he estado aprendiendo a utilizar el Adobe After Effects (Se come la memoria RAM como dulces D: ) para un nuevo AMV y eso me toma bastante tiempo. Al menos actualizaré cada dos días, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no perder el ritmo :D

"**Un día casi normal"**

Al día siguiente, Edward murmuraba algo entre sueños sobre muffins de vainilla y un oso que se lo quería quitar. Roy estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de él y le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro haciendo que el chico diese un respingo, pero siguió diciendo lo malo que era el oso por no dejarle el muffin.

Sintiéndose un poco mal de despertarlo, Roy movió un poco a Ed, quien solo murmuró al oso que lo dejase en paz. Lo movió aún más fuerte y finalmente el chico abrió un poco los ojos.

"Hora de levantarse, bello durmiente" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir del cuarto.

Ed tomó el reloj de su buró y trató de enfocar la mirada por algunos segundos. "¡Pero si son las 10 apenas! Déjame dormir".

"No, vamos a salir" le dijo en un tono calmado esperando los gritos del muchacho, los cuales no se hicieron esperar.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OTOOSAN!"

"Sin reclamos Edward, alístate"

Roy cerró la puerta tras de sí y escuchó más gritos del chico que no pudo identificar exactamente que decía.

Poco después, Edward desayunaba aún semidormido semi-irritado. "Vamos, Edward, no te pongas así. Hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos últimamente" le dijo el hombre después de dar un sorbo a su café.

Ed dio un gruñido. "Si, si. Lo sé. Al menos no me despertaste temprano" le dijo. Roy sonrió al notar que ya no parecía molesto.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Roy tomó una pequeña maleta y se dirigió a la puerta seguido del rubio quien alzó una ceja.

"¿Para qué la maleta?"

"Tengo que entregarle unas cosas a Hughes más tarde" le dijo simplemente mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

"¿A dónde iremos?" preguntó el chico caminando hacia el auto.

"Ya verás"

Edward abrió los ojos como platos cuando Roy lo llevó a comprar algo de ropa nueva. Bien, no se habían visto en 15 días, ¡pero Ed no era una niña! ¡Podía comprar su ropa solo!

"No seas así, ya era tiempo de comprarte ropa" le dijo mientras tomaban asiento en una de las bancas del centro comercial. "Deberías ser más agradecido".

El chico le dio una mordida a su panecillo y miró a Roy de reojo mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en el suelo. "Lo estoy" le dijo simplemente. El hombre sonrió.

"Sabes, ¿ya notaste cuantas muchachas hay por estos rumbos?", le dijo casualmente mientras se recargaba perezosamente en la banca.

Ed dio un respingo y volteó a ver a su padre un tanto desconcertado."…¿Chicas?...Qué dirá Riza-San de eso…, le dijo sonriendo pillamente.

"Hey, Hey, no sé qué estarás pensando, pero yo lo decía por ti" le dijo un tanto ofendido, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara de poema que el chico había puesto.

"¿Por mi?" le dijo volteando el rostro. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo tiempo para preocuparme por niñas?"

"Ahh, entiendo" dijo captando la atención del chico. "¿Winry?"

Ed lo miró por un momento pestañeando un tanto confundido. "¿Qué con Winry?"

Roy tomó algunas bolsas y se puso de pie mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza al desconcertado chico.

"¡Otoosan! ¡Explícate!"

Sin embargo, había más que explicar cuando aparcaron frente a la casa del mayor Armstrong. Edward volteó a ver incrédulo a Roy y se quedó mudo por un momento. "…¿Tengo que seguir quedándome con el Armstrong-San y Olivia-San"

Roy negó con la cabeza. "No, solo quería pasar a agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por ti". Le dijo mientras bajaba del auto seguido de Edward. "Por cierto, luego tendrás que enseñarme tus nuevas habilidades".

"Olivia-San me dijo que viniese de vez en cuando para seguir el entrenamiento ya que en 15 días difícilmente me harían un experto en la pelea. Ni siquiera pude vencerla a ella, aunque le di buena pelea" le dijo con algo de orgullo en su voz. "Pero, ¿por qué quisiste que me dejase puesta ropa nueva para venir a ver a los Armstrongs".

"Deja de renegar y toquemos" le dijo al tiempo que alzaba la mano y tocaba el timbre de la casa. Una empleada abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar amablemente. Siguieron a la mujer hasta que les indicó una habitación, una que Edward no conocía. Cuando Roy abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura y el chico se preguntó si la empleada no se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó de sobremanera al escuchar un grito de "¡¡SORPRESA!!" cuando las luces se encendieron y la habitación llena de gente y de adornos. El chico se quedó helado por un momento intentando descifrar qué había pasado, cuando su padre lo abrazó estrechamente.

"Ya sé que lo olvidaste, pero hoy cumples 15 años" le dijo cariñosamente haciendo que Ed diese un respingo recordando qué fecha era. Era verdad, ¡se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños!

Riza se acercó y lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward-Kun".

Ross se acercó a abrazarlo también, al igual que Fuery, Hughes, Gracia, Falman, Armstrong (Quien lo estrujó como a un pedazo de pan), y Elysia. Havoc, Breda y Olivia simplemente le hicieron una señal de felicitación con la mano a lo cual él respondió el gesto con un agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una joven tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y movía sus pies nerviosamente. Winry levantó el rostro cuando vio que Ed se acercaba a ella e intentó controlar sus nervios moviendo su coleta. A su lado de ella, estaba Al.

"Winry me invitó, espero que no te moleste", le dijo el chico un tanto tímido, después de todo, se habían conocido hace poco. El rubio negó con la cabeza y Al lo abrazó.

Ed entonces se acercó a la nerviosa Winry. Antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo, la joven se lanzó a abrazarlo haciendo que el chico diese un respingo y se ruborizara un poco, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"Muchas felicidades, Ed" le dijo sonriente mientras se separaban.

Ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados intentando que el otro ni los demás se diesen cuenta, pero para su fortuna, Alex abrió las puertas que daban a los jardines de la mansión.

"Vayamos a la piscina a celebra entonces" dijo animado.

"…¿Piscina?" preguntó Edward confundido, pero su padre le entregó la maleta que había sacado de la casa esa mañana.

"Aquí tienes todo, vete a cambiar" le dijo mientras seguía a los demás hacia la piscina de la casa de los Armstrong. Edward miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué? ¿No te agradaba que haya sido una sorpresa?" le preguntó sonriente.

Edward simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación hacia el baño. Cuando salió, Elysia gritaba su nombre para que se metiese a la piscina donde jugaba con Hughes, Winry y Al. Afortunadamente todos sabían que no podía nadar, por lo que se mantuvieron en la parte poco profunda de la alberca, lo cual agradeció plenamente.

Roy se recostó en una camilla al lado de Riza quien ya tomaba el sol con un par de antojos y el cabello suelto. El hombre volteó a verla y ella hizo lo mismo cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella. La mujer se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió. Si Ed y Roy no habían tenido tiempo para convivir últimamente, ellos dos aún menos. Sin embargo, un 'splash' rompió el momento. Armstrong se había lanzado al agua mojando tanto a los que estaban dentro como los que estaban fuera. Gracia y Ross se habían unido entrando a la alberca al igual que Fuery y Falman, siendo Roy, Riza y Olivia los únicos que desistieron de entrar a la piscina.

Sin embargo, cuando Roy estaba disfrutando del calor del sol, unas gotas que cayeron en su pecho lo hicieron abrir los ojos solo para ver a Hughes y a Havoc a cada uno de sus lados.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa macabra de ambos, entendió qué estaba pasando. "¡NI SE LES OCURRA! ¡LOS HARÉ CENIZAS SI LO HACEN"

Muy tarde, Roy yacía en el agua irritado y mojado de pies a cabeza mientras todos los presentes no podían evitar reír. A Riza ni se les ocurrió tocarla. Seguramente traía un arma escondida en el traje de baño.

Un poco más tarde, Edward soplaba las velas de su pastel y Hughes tomaba fotos en grupos y de Elysia encaramada encima del chico. Gracia sonrió apenada ante la obsesión de su esposo. A pesar de que los invitados no eran demasiados, a Ed le sorprendió la montaña de regalos que había y comenzó a abrirlos.

Roy pasó un brazo hacia el hombro de Riza y la estrechó un poco. Le hacía feliz ver que Ed disfrutaba al menos un día como un chico normal, sin preocuparse de entrenamientos, alquimia o militares psicópatas.

Cuando todos comían pastel, Edward se reía ante la travesura de Elysia de embarrar a Hughes en la cara de betún y le tomaba fotos. No cabía duda, de tal palo tal astilla. Breda había retado a Al a un juego de ajedrez, y según el vitoreo de todos, el chico le estaba pateando el trasero. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a Winry, notó que estaba sonriente pero extrañamente seria.

"Winry, ¿sucede algo?" le preguntó haciendo que la chica diese un respingo.

"Ah…no, no es nada" le dijo bajando la mirada un tanto apenada. "Es solo que…tu familia es grandiosa"

Edward se le quedó viendo un por un momento confundido por el comentario, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. "Lo es"

"Me da un poco de envidia" le dijo ella llevándose una mano al rostro claramente nerviosa por lo que estaba declarando. "Amo a mi familia, pero no somos ni la mitad de unidos que ustedes".

"Cada familia es diferente" le dijo él mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. "No deberías compararlas"

"Lo sé…es solo que…tu familia me aceptó tan rápido y con los brazos abiertos". Le dijo la chica bajando la mirada hacia su pedazo de pastel. "En mi familia jamás pasaría algo así".

"No te pongas triste" le dijo él poniendo una mano encima de la de ella…inmediatamente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y retirándola en un santiamén y ruborizándose muchísimo. Intentó controlarse, pero vio que la chica lo estaba viendo de reojo un tanto pasmada…¿lo habría notado?...

"¿Cómo están tus amigas?" le dijo él intentando cambiar el tema drásticamente. Al parecer, había funcionado, la chica sonreía como solía hacerlo.

"Preguntándose por qué de repente me da por desaparecer" admitió llevándose una mano a la cabeza apenada. "Pero muy bien".

"¡Onii-Chan! ¡Deja que Otoosan nos tome más fotos con Winry-Chan!"

Ambos habían dado un respingo, pero se acercaron a ella y posaron para la cámara de Hughes quien parecía estar extasiado…por decir poco.

………….

Antes de llegar a casa, Roy y Ed fueron con la familia Maes a su hogar ya que Elysia había insistido que el cumpleaños de Edward aún no debía acabar. El rubio se sentía mal ya que hacía un tiempo que no la veía, por lo que le cumplió su deseo.

"Roy, te ves realmente cansado", le dijo repentinamente Gracia cuando los tres se sentaron en la sala mientras Elysia jalaba a Edward a su cuarto de juegos. El hombre sonrió.

"Lo estoy", tanto Gracia como Hughes se le quedaron viendo por un momento en silencio hasta que Roy movió una mano, "No se preocupen, solo necesito un poco de descanso"

"Un descanso que no te darán", le dijo Hughes con voz de pesadumbre

Roy desvió la mirada y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. En ese momento, Gracia se levantó y fue a la cocina para traer un poco de té, pero ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada hasta que Elysia apareció en la sala.

"Otoosan, ¿puedo salir con Onii-Chan?" le preguntó la niña contenta.

"Claro que si Elysia, ¿a dónde van a ir?"

"La llevaré al parque que está aquí cerca" le dijo Ed mientras se acercaba y tomaba su saco y el de la niña.

"Está bien, tengan cuidado" le dijo Hughes abrazando a su pequeña quien solo se quejó divertida por lo fuerte del abrazo.

Edward se despidió con la mano mientras tomaba a la niña con la otra "Nos vemos al rato, Otoosan"

Roy le devolvió el gesto mientras sonreía ligeramente. Cuando ambos salieron por la puerta, vio que Hughes siguió tomando su bebida como si nada hubiese pasado. "Hughes…¿no te preocupa que Elysia esté con Edward?"

Maes parecía sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Pero qué dices? Por supuesto que no".

"Pero—"

"Pero nada"

Hughes le sonrió seguro de sus palabras, por lo que Roy lo único que pudo hacer era devolverle la sonrisa.

…….

En el parque, Edward empujaba a Elysia en un columpio mientras ella reía divertida y le decía que la empujase más fuerte. "Si te empujo más fuerte podrías llegar al cielo", le dijo él divertido.

"¡Quiero llegar al cielo!", gritó ella emocionada.

Cuando por fin la niña le pidió que parara porque comenzaba a sentir su estómago raro, Elysia brincó del columpio divertida y fue a subirse a una torre de colores que era un reto para los niños ya que tenían que encontrar el camino. Edward simplemente se cruzó de brazos sonriente mientras veía a la niña planeando bien su camino. Cuando estaba seguro que la chiquilla no podía verlo, Ed miró hacia todos lados frunciendo el ceño. Estaba seguro que alguien los había estado observando desde hacía algún rato, pero también estaba seguro que sería una tontería que intentaran hacer algo en ese lugar con niños alrededor.

Tomó asiento en un columpio y siguió mirando sin poder determinar quién los estaba observando, pero saludó a Elysia cuando vio que por fin había llegado a la cima y comenzaba a bajar. ¿De verdad se atreverían a atacarlo en ese lugar? Visto desde su punto de vista, seguramente les era conveniente porque sabían que Ed no pondría la vida de niños en riesgo…Sintió asco de solo pensar que esos hombres podrían estar tan dementes como para hacer algo así.

Se columpió un poco mirando alrededor, pero realmente no veía nada sospechoso aunque la sensación de estar siendo observado no lo dejaba en paz. Sin embargo, dio un respingo cuando vio a Elysia hablando con un hombre que estaba sentado en una banca cercana al juego del que había bajado la niña. Se puso de pie velozmente y se acercó a ella.

"Mira Onii-Chan, él recogió el broche que se me cayó para que otra niña no lo agarrara", le dijo la pequeña enseñándole un broche en forma de osito. Edward suspiró.

"Perdone si lo ha molestado", se disculpó el rubio al hombre inclinándose un poco, pero vio con alivio que él solo sonrió. "Elysia, ¿qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?", le susurró él mientras tomaba su mano.

"Lo siento, Onii-Chan", contestó ella no realmente en serio, por lo que Ed movió su cabeza en desaprobación.

"Es una pequeña adorable", dijo repentinamente el hombre captando la atención de ambos, "…Tienes suerte de tener una hermanita tan linda"

Antes de que Ed pudiera decir algo, la niña negó con la cabeza, "Onii-Chan es mi primo, pero a mí me gusta llamarlo Onii-Chan", el rubio notó que el hombre parecía sorprendido…pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Elysia se acercó a él, "¿Por qué estás triste?"

El hombre se le quedó viendo a la niña por un momento, pero luego esbozó una triste sonrisa y puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, "Al parecer es difícil ocultarle cosas a los niños"

Edward sonrió y asintió. Vaya que era difícil cuando el chico tenía que mentirle a Elysia de por qué no había ido a visitarla.

"Mira Onii-Chan, él tiene ojos dorados como los tuyos", dijo la niña asombrada tratando de tocar el rostro del hombre, pero Edward notó que él dio un respingo echándose un poco hacia atrás y la detuvo.

"Estás molestando al señor, Elysia-Chan", la pequeña simplemente retiró la mano y se acercó a Edward un tanto apenada, "Lo siento, a veces le gusta ser muy curiosa", se disculpó de nuevo el rubio dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a Elysia quien se quejó por ser reprendida.

Sin embargo, el chico se quedó serio cuando vio que el hombre lo estaba mirando fijamente….esa sensación…esa sensación era la misma que había tenido hacía un momento de ser observado…¿habría sido él?

"Edward…"

Tanto Ed como Elysia dieron un respingo, "¿Conoces a Onii-Chan?"

El hombre hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y siguió mirando a Ed, quien solamente le devolvió la mirada pero confundido. Intentaba hacer memoria a ver si recordaba al hombre, pero se sintió bastante apenado de no recordarlo cuando él parecía saber exactamente quién era. "Lo siento, pero no recuerdo quién es usted", le dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Se sintió peor cuando el hombre frunció el ceño, parecía ofendido. Sin embargo, dio un suspiro y sonrió como si intentara decirle al chico que no importaba.

"…¿De dónde me conoce?", le preguntó finalmente Ed.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó al chico y a la niña. Por alguna razón, Ed no sintió que debía defenderse, el hombre no parecía peligroso y la sonrisa en su rostro le decía que esto no se trataba para nada sobre los lunáticos del ejército.

Elysia lo miró fijamente tomándolo del pantalón, "¿Cómo se llama, señor?"

Siguió mirando a Edward por un momento más, antes de bajar un poco la mirada y poner la mano en la cabeza de la niña. "Mi nombre es Hohenheim"

………………

¿A que no esperaban eso? XD


	28. Verdadero Padre

Pues no actualicé ayer no porque estuviese usando el After Effects, sino porque mi computadora decidió morir D: Afortunadamente había hecho un respaldo hace algunos días así que nada se perdió :D. Si hubiese perdido la historia hubiese muerto XD

"**Verdadero Padre"**

_El hombre siguió mirando a Edward por un momento más, antes de bajar un poco la mirada y poner la mano en la cabeza de la niña. "Mi nombre es Hohenheim"_

Edward se le quedó viendo por un momento sin decir nada. Elysia entonces lo miró confundida. "¿Hohenheim?"

La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció por completo al notar como el chico no parecía haber reaccionado ante el nombre, haciendo que Ed se sintiese aún más culpable. "¿De verdad ni siquiera mi nombre te suena conocido?" le dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y sonreía aún más triste. Edward negó apenado con la cabeza. "Vaya, al parecer nunca te habló de mi"

"¿Quién?", le preguntó Ed interesado.

"Trisha. ¿Nunca te habló de mi?"

Ed se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su madre. "¿Era amigo de ella?", ciertamente hasta ahora no sabía de nadie que la conociese fuera de de los que hoy son su actual familia, por lo que miró al hombre expectante.

Hohenheim permaneció en silencio mirando a Ed con una débil sonrisa, por lo que Elysia se acercó al chico y le jaló el pantalón, "Onii-Chan, ¿Por qué no lo invitamos a venir con nosotros?"

El rubio miró a Elysia poniendo una mano en su cabeza, para luego sonreírle al hombre, "Si usted conoció a Okaasan me gustaría mucho escuchar sobre ella"

Hohenheim abrió los ojos como platos, "…¿A qué te refieres?"

El chico pestañeó un par de veces tratando de descifrar qué le había preguntado, pero entonces entendió. Nunca había visto este hombre, seguramente él conoció a Trisha pero no sabía que ella había fallecido. "Okaasan murió hace muchos años", le dijo él con pesar bajando la mirada. Elysia abrazó la pierna del chico intentando confortarlo.

El hombre miró a Ed perplejo por un momento, pero luego agachó la cabeza con tristeza, "¿Trisha…está muerta?...¿Por qué?"

"Ella murió cuando yo tenía un año"

Hohenheim miró al chico, quien sonreía melancólicamente acariciando la cabeza de Elysia. Tomó asiento de nuevo en la banca y miró a la nada sin decir nada más. Edward se le quedó viendo por un momento y notó que tenía una maleta a su lado. Había prometido ser más precavido, pero estaba bastante seguro que este hombre no era peligroso si había conocido a su mamá.

"¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?", le preguntó él repentinamente haciendo que el hombre diese un respingo.

Hohenheim levantó la mirada y vio como Elysia se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano, "Si tienes hambre te daremos comida y te ayudaremos a encontrar un lugar dónde quedarte".

El hombre pareció pensarlo por un momento, por la mirada de la niña le decía que no tomaría un no por respuesta, por lo que sonrió y asintió. Se puso de pie y tomó su maleta para seguir a Edward quien ya había tomado la mano de Elysia y caminaba divertida en medio de los dos.

"¿Por qué tienes ojos dorados como los de Onii-Chan?", le preguntó ella repentinamente. Hohenheim simplemente la miró sonriendo.

"Okaasan era de un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizembul, ¿usted también?", Ed le preguntó intentando saciar la curiosidad de la niiña. El hombre asintió forzando una sonrisa, "Entonces seguramente es por eso, Elysia-Chan. Quizá es una característica de los que nacimos allá"

La niña pareció convencida por la respuesta, por lo que comenzó a cantar mientras caminaban a casa. Edward miró de reojo a Hohenheim. Al parecer la noticia sobre Trisha le había sentado bastante mal, pero si la apreciaba tanto, ¿por qué no había aparecido antes? Ojos dorados…Sin embargo, notó que esa no era la única similitud que tenía con el hombre. El cabello…el aura… En un segundo, todas tuvo sentido.

Ed se detuvo en seco mirando fijamente al hombre en shock. Elysia se detuvo y movió la boca, pero el rubio no escuchó lo que la niña dijo. Hohenheim sabía que Edward había juntado las piezas, por lo que lo miró fijamente sin sonreir.

"…T-tu eres…"

Las pupilas de Ed se retrajeron cuando el hombre asintió. La niña jaló el pantalón del chico intentando llamar su atención, pero el rubio simplemente agarró a Elysia en sus brazos y se echó a correr.

"¡Onii-Chan! ¡¿Qué sucede?!", le preguntó ella sujetándose de él ya que Ed corría sin prestar mucha atención contra que o quien chocaba. Al ver que no le contestaría, la niña volteó y vio que Hohenheim los estaba siguiendo. "¡Onii-Chan!"

Una serie de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Ed ignorando los gritos de Elysia que le preguntaba repetidas veces qué era lo que pasaba. También escuchaba al hombre pidiéndole que se detuviese, pero su mente le ordenaba que siguiese corriendo. Hohenheim. Obviamente no sabía quién era, su madre nunca lo mencionó y de todas maneras no lo recordaría ya que era muy pequeño, y realmente nunca sintió curiosidad por preguntárselo a Roy.

Ya que el parque no estaba muy lejos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Elysia, donde Edward entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se recargó en ella y cayó al suelo sentado y respirando agitadamente mientras Elysia se ponía de pie.

"Onii-Chan, ¿qué sucede?", le preguntó ella casi al borde del llanto al ver el rostro de shock del chico. "Onii-Chan"

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta hizo que ambos diesen un respingo. Seguramente era él, ¿debía abrirle? ¿O no hacerlo en señal de que no tenía interés en conocerlo? Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse para poder pensar claramente y se puso de pie volteando hacia la puerta. Elysia guardó silencio mientras veía como Ed llevó la mano a la perilla, pero la retiró un momento. Volvió a hacer lo mismo otras dos veces hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta y ambos vieron a Hohenheim al pie de ella.

"¿Qué quieres?", le preguntó el chico repentinamente con una voz llena de indiferencia que hizo que el hombre lo mirase fijamente.

"¿Aquí has vivido todo este tiempo?", le preguntó él intentando disuadir al chico para que quitase la fría mirada que había puesto repentinamente.

El chico negó con la cabeza, "No, aquí vive Elysia-Chan. Yo vivo con Otoosan"

Hohenheim abrió los ojos como platos, "…¿Otoosan? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Ed se le quedó mirando por un momento y alzó una ceja no particularmente sorprendido por la pregunta, "Si, con _Otoosan_"

El hombre entró a la casa haciendo que el chico diese unos pasos hacia atrás y Elysia se escondiese detrás de él. Si Ed se había puesto de esa manera repentinamente, ese hombre no podía ser una buena persona.

"…Pero yo soy tu padre"

El rubio sintió como la niña se había llevado las manos a la boca en shock y el sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, "Bueno, 'padre', ¿dónde diablos has estado?"

Hohenheim se le quedó viendo un momento y se acomodó los lentes tornando su gesto un tanto serio. "Estuve investigando aplicaciones de alquimia en la medicina, tu madre lo sabía".

Error. El hombre había tocado una fibra sensible. "¡Okaasan murió cuando yo tenía un año y si no fuese por Otoosan seguramente habría terminado en un orfanato hasta el fin de mis días!", le gritó él furioso tratando de no dar muchos detalles del por qué. "¡¿Por qué de repente te acordaste que tenías familia?!"

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni un sonido salió de ella, por lo que bajó la mirada. Elysia estaba asustada. Nunca había visto a Ed tan molesto y no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que corrió dejándolos solos.

"No me iré de aquí, no pienso perderte otra vez", le dijo él repentinamente frunciendo el ceño.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia. "¿Perderme? Bastardo, no me perdiste, hasta donde sé abandonaste a Okaasan, eso no es perderme".

Hohenheim tomó sus anteojos y los acomodó un poco de nuevo. "Hubieron ciertas circunstancias que tu no sabe-"

"No me interesa, no tengo intención de ir contigo a ningún lado" le dijo en tono de ultimátum.

Hohenheim comenzó a acercarse a él, pero esta vez, Edward no retrocedió, "Debes entender que me fui porque sabía que mis conocimientos podían hacer una gran diferencia en el mundo de la medicina, no creo que sea algo difícil de entender", le dijo al tiempo que se detenía enfrente de él.

"Quizá no, pero tampoco creo que sea tan difícil de entender que para mi tú no eres nadie"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Hohenheim notaba como el chico apretó sus puños y lo miraba con rabia. No pudo evitar pensar que era exactamente como él cuando era joven. "¿Quién es ese al que llamas Otoo-"

"Elysia, tranquila, ¿qué es lo que suce-"

Ambos dieron un respingo y voltearon atrás donde vieron a Elysia jalando del brazo a Roy, detrás de ellos estaban Hughes y Gracia. Ed notó como Roy miraba alternadamente al chico y al hombre, el cual había puesto un gesto de enfado. El General pareció reconocer al hombre y abrió los ojos como platos.

"…¿Hohenheim?"

"…Mustang"

Ed se sorprendió de que se conociesen, pero si su padre había sido amigo de su madre, seguramente sabía exactamente quién era él. Roy tomó a Elysia y se la dio a Gracia e inmediatamente se retiró del lugar. Hughes se quedó atrás de su amigo en caso de que fuese necesario.

"Edward, ven aquí" le dijo Roy sin dejar de mirar al hombre, quien había fruncido el ceño ante la orden.

Sin embargo, Hohenheim tomó el brazo de Ed antes de que él siquiera intentase moverse."¿Qué crees que haces, Mustang?"

Roy no esperó a que el rubio reaccionara y se acercó a ellos jalando a Edward hacia él, "¡Suéltalo!¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!"

Ambos hombres se vieron fijamente por un momento. Edward simplemente veía como su padre había apretado los puños, sin embargo, sus manos parecían estar temblando y su rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Hohenheim, en cambio, estaba tranquilo pero con el ceño fruncido.

"Así que aprovechaste mi partida para acercarte a Trisha", le dijo el hombre sin mostrar alguna emoción en específico, "Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella"

"No digas estupideces", le contestó él casi ofendido, "Ella siempre estuvo esperando por ti y tu no tuviste la decencia de hacer siquiera una llamada, mucho menos presentarte en su funeral".

"Eso no te incumbe, Mustang", le dijo el hombre volteando a ver al chico, "Edward…"

Sin embargo, Roy jaló a Ed detrás de él, "No tienes ningún derecho de dirigirle la palabra"

Hohenheim le echó una dura mirada, "¿Te has atrevido a quitarme a mi hijo?"

"Yo no te he quitado nada, yo adopté a Edward cuando Trisha murió", el hombre lo siguió mirando sin decir nada por un momento, pero luego bajó la cabeza, "No sé qué esperabas regresando después de tanto años"

"Esperaba encontrar a mi familia"

Roy dio un paso adelante, "Pues tu familia no está aquí, así que te pido que te vayas"

El gesto de Hohenheim cambió completamente en un segundo. Su mirada enfadada se convirtió en una triste y miró al piso por un momento. Sin embargo, volteó a ver a Edward, "De ahora en adelante me quedaré en Central y trabajaré en el Centro de Investigaciones Médicas. Puedes visitarme cuando quieras"

El chico estuvo algo sorprendido por la reacción del hombre, pero Ed solo desvió la mirada cuando éste le sonrió dulcemente. Hohenheim se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Edward se quedó inmóvil esperando que su padre dijese algo, ya que se había quedado viendo la puerta con las manos empuñadas.

¿Acababa de conocer a su padre biológico? Ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que aparecería frente a él en su vida. Desde pequeño nunca sintió curiosidad por saber quién era su "verdadero" padre, Roy siempre le contaba cosas de Trisha, pero no estaba muy seguro el por qué nunca preguntó por el hombre que le dio la vida. ¿Quizá inconscientemente no quería herir los sentimientos de Roy?...No, eso no podía ser. Antes de este encuentro, Ed nunca pensó en él, y por alguna razón, se había comportado como si le guardara rencor, cosa que no era cierto…¿O si?

Edward dio un suspiro, un tanto de alivio de que al fin se hubiese ido, un tanto de confusión, pero dio un respingo cuando su padre lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra él con fuerza. Por supuesto que Roy le había dado muchos abrazos a lo largo de su vida, pero este en particular lo hizo sentir…mal.

"Otoosan…"

En ese momento, el hombre se puso de pie y miró a Hughes sin expresión alguna, "Iremos a casa, despídenos de Gracia y de Elysia, por favor"

Maes asintió con un gesto de seriedad en su rostro mientras veía como Roy abría la puerta y salía de la casa. Edward miró a Hughes por un momento, pero el hombre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que debía seguirlo inmediatamente. El chico bajó la mirada y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En el auto, el rubio tenía la cabeza recargada en el cristal mirando el camino. Había notado el gesto molesto en el rostro de Roy, por lo que decidió que esperaría hasta que el hombre quisiese hablar. Hohenheim…Después de todo no había parecido una mala persona, pero el hecho de que hubiese abandonado a su madre no le permitían dejar de calificarlo como un bastardo, y más por la confesión de Roy de que la mujer siempre lo estuvo esperando hasta su último día de vida.

No le importaba mucho el hecho de que lo hubiese abandonado a él la verdad. Gracias a eso tenía el mejor padre del mundo y una gran familia. ¿Habría sido casualidad que apareciese el día de su cumpleaños? Seguramente no, pero realmente Roy tenía razón. ¿Qué esperaba después de 15 años de haber desaparecido dejando a su esposa embarazada?

Cuando llegaron a casa, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, Ed siguiendo a Roy con una mirada triste al ver que por alguna razón no quería voltear a verlo. ¿Estaba molesto con él? ¿Habría dicho algo que no debía?

El hombre aventó con furia su chaqueta en el sillón y caminó hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua. Ed se asomó intentando que Roy no se diese cuenta y vio como el hombre estaba recargado en el refrigerador con una mano en su rostro y un vaso en el otro. Parecía estar analizando las cosas. El chico bajó la mirada tristemente y dejó caer la maleta que había llevado con los Armstrong. Resignado, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo cuando Roy tomó su brazo.

Cuando volteó a verlo, no pudo descifrar qué gesto tenía, parecía de enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Ed bajó las escaleras y ambos quedaron de pie frente a frente. La mirada de Roy parecía estarlo viendo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. El hombre sorpresivamente lo abrazó de nuevo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en casa de Hughes, solo que esta vez, Edward le regresó el abrazo confundido.

"O-Otoosan…dime qué sucede", le dijo casi en súplica cuando creyó escuchar un sollozo, "Por favor"

Roy no le contestó de inmediato, simplemente se aferró al chico como si su vida dependiese de ello. "Es solo que…" El Pelinegro se separó de Ed e intentó sonreírle suavemente, sin poder ocultar una lágrima que recorrió su rostro. "Por mucho tiempo temí este momento".

"¿Por qué?", Ed lo miró con curiosidad, no entendiendo del todo la reacción de su padre. "¿Acaso pensaste que me iría con él?"

El hombre no contestó, pero bajó la mirada; quizá avergonzado. Edward lo miró incrédulo de que siquiera considerase eso una posibilidad. "Él es tu verdadero padre después de-"

"Biológico" le interrumpió el chico sin darle mucha importancia "No verdadero".

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la corrección. "Lo siento", le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo, "Creo que nunca estuve realmente preparado para este momento". Edward sonrió, pero Roy de nuevo lo tomó de los hombros y puso esa extraña mirada, "…¿Cómo estás?"

El chico parecía sorprendido por la pregunta. Se llevó un dedo al mentón, como si estuviese analizando cómo se sentía en ese momento, "Perfectamente"

El hombre alzó una ceja, "¿Perfectamente?"

"Nunca me interesó saber de él y no es diferente en este momento", le dijo sin muchos rodeos, "Sentí un poco de rencor hacia él por el hecho de que esperaba encontrar a su familia y que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos, pero fuera de eso…no sentí nada"

El hombre lo miró con curiosidad. Nunca estuvo muy seguro de cómo se sentía Edward con respecto a este tema, pero siempre le impresionó el hecho de que se mostrara totalmente indiferente.

"¿Ni siquiera ahora tienes curiosidad de conocerlo ya que estará en Central?"

Ed negó con la cabeza, "No por ahora, ya pensaré en eso más adelante"

Edward era bastante peculiar. A veces podía comportarse todavía como un niño, pero cuando la situación lo requería, una y otra vez le probó que era un chico maduro…quizá demasiado maduro para su edad.

"Siento haber actuado de esa manera, reaccioné peor que tu", le dijo finalmente bajando la mirada, pero al fin sonriendo.

Edward sonrió satisfecho, "Ja, ¿quién es el adulto ahora?"

Roy lo miró alzando una ceja y se puso de pie, "Hora de dormir, Chibi-Chan", le dijo apuntando a su habitación.

El chico lo miró con la boca abierta, pero luego el hombre echó una risa y revolvió su cabello dirigiéndose a la cocina. Edward solo dio un gruñido cruzando los brazos, de nuevo lo había tratado como un niño.

"¿Quieres cenar algo?"

Ed sonrió emocionado y entró a la cocina, "¡Pasta con carne!"

En un segundo se dio cuenta que había hecho lo mismo que hizo cuando tenía 6 años de edad y se llevó una palma al rostro. Roy simplemente sonrió divertido.

"Pasta con carne será"

"Yo iré a bajar mis regalos del auto", le dijo aún con la mano en la cara y dándose la media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Roy lo observó un momento hasta que salió de su vista. Estaba seguro que Ed no le había mentido en absoluto, pero no podía dejar de sentir un hoyo en el estómago. Seguramente eventualmente el chico se acercaría a Hohenheim y eso le carcomía por dentro. ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

Bueno, no había escondido a Edward precisamente. Había conservado el apellido Elric en honor a Trisha y el mismo pedía lo llamaran 'Edward Elric' en lugar de 'Edward Mustang', pero de todas maneras con unas conexiones como las que Hohenheim seguramente tendría dentro del mundo médico era sencillo encontrarlo.

Cuando vio que Ed entró a la casa de nuevo cargando todos los regalos que pudo – y que no eran todos -, decidió dejar de preocuparse por ello. Su miedo era totalmente infundado, no es como si un día el chico le diría que se iría a vivir con Hohenheim…

El chico entró de nuevo a la cocina con una mirada graciosa y abriendo el refrigerador para sacar agua, "A la otra pediré que me regalen también algo con qué cargar todo eso, me falta dos tercios todavía"

Roy se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero luego sonrió. No, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

………….

Me encanta imaginar cómo sería Roy como padre :D


	29. Culpabilidad

"**Culpabilidad"**

Esa misma noche, Roy notó que Ed buscó algo entre los regalos y sacó el que le dio Gracia: Era un álbum de fotos muy viejas que la mujer había encontrado entre los tesoros de Hughes. "¡Mira!" le dijo a Roy captando la atención del hombre quien procedió a tomar asiento a su lado. "Son fotos de cuando era pequeño y me llevabas al cuartel".

Roy sonrió y miró las fotos con curiosidad. "…De verdad eras enano"

Edward empuñó su mano. "¡A QUIEN LLAMAS UNA PEQUEÑA HORMIGA!"

El hombre simplemente siguió viendo las fotos ignorando el enojo del chico, "Mira, aquí es cuando le quitaste el cigarro a Havoc y lo quemaste" le dijo Roy apuntando a una de las fotos donde el Teniente tenía un gesto de dolor y Edward, de unos 3 años, tenía un cigarro en su mano presionándolo contra la piel del hombre. Ed sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente. "Claro que después recibió una quemadura peor por no ser cuidadoso y dejar que le arrebataras el cigarro de la boca".

Ed sonrió un tanto apenado, pero siguió viendo las fotografías donde aparecía en los hombros de un sonriente Fuery, comía con Falman, jugando ajedrez con Breda o abrazaba animadamente a una cariñosa Riza. Sintió otra gota de sudor bajarle por la frente.

"Fui un niño problema, ¿no?" le preguntó mientras seguía viendo las fotos y viendo todas las travesuras que había hecho.

"Yo no diría problema….más bien, hiperactivo" le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo y lo estrechaba.

"Yo sabía que era un poco travieso…pero…"

Roy rió un poco y le pasó una mano por el cabello, "No tienes de qué apenarte, todos te cuidaron como si fueras su hermano pequeño. Siempre les estaré agradecido por ello", el chico sonrió y asintió mientras seguía hojeando el álbum. "Ahora, tenemos que hablar de cosas serias, Chibi-Chan".

Edward entrecerró los ojos y miró a Roy un tanto ofendido. "¿Tenías que llamarme así?"

El hombre cruzó los brazos y sonrió. "Me dijeron que te habían interrogado". Ed asintió. "¿Puedes decirme qué te preguntaron?"

El rubio devolvió la vista al álbum mientras comenzaba a hablar, "Preguntas básicas, si sabía quién me había secuestrado, cómo pasó, cómo escapé".

"¿Qué les contestaste?" insistió alzando una ceja.

"Nada realmente. Que no sabía nada"

Roy guardó silencio por un momento. "¿Estaba el General Raven presente?"

"Si", le contestó sin despegar la vista del álbum y asintiendo. Entonces, recordó que no le había dicho nada sobre cómo Raven lo había citado aquel día. No estaba seguro si debía decirle…seguramente su reacción no iba a ser nada buena, "Es por eso que Olivia-San ha estado cuidándome".

Roy entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Edward incrédulo. "¿Qué?"

El chico asintió. "…no quiere que Raven se me vuelva a acercar…".

Roy se quedó pensativo mientras Edward lo miraba esperando que dijese algo. No tenía un gesto demasiado agradable por lo que decidió no interrumpirlo.

"¿Sabes por qué Olivia no está en servicio?"

El chico dio un respingo, claramente sorprendido por la extraña pregunta. "No me dio detalles, pero me dijo que le habían dado un descanso".

"….Un….¿descanso?" Edward asintió. "Que extraño…Bueno, al menos creo que le debo una. No entiendo exactamente por qué se ofreció a cuidarte".

"Nunca me dijo por qué" le dijo abría otro regalo.

Roy dio un suspiro y se recargó en el sillón un tanto exhausto. Deseo tener un café en la mano en ese momento, no le caería nada mal.

"Ed"

El rubio dio un respingo y volteó a ver a su padre quien tenía la cabeza recargada en la pared y sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sillón. "¿Mm?"

"…No sé qué deberíamos hacer"

Edward bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa. "Yo tampoco, ¿Quizá deberíamos hablar con el Fuhrer?"

"No tenemos pruebas. Aún cuando el confíe en nosotros – que realmente no tendría por qué- , una corte querrá tener pruebas" le dijo sin incomodarse mucho ante la sugerencia. Seguramente ya lo había pensado. Resignado, dio un suspiro y se puso de pie, "Iré a dormir o mañana no podré levantarme"

El chico asintió y se puso de pie para seguir a su padre, quien le echó una mirada diciéndole que todavía tenía algo que hacer, para luego subir las escaleras. El rubio miró los regalos y sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente…Mañana los arreglaría…

…………..

Edward tomó hasta la última gota de su taza de té. Miraba hacia la ventana de la oficina del Coronel pensativo mientras el hombre revisaba algunos documentos y los firmaba. El chico movía la silla ligeramente con su pie sin quitar la vista del cielo que ese día ese particularmente despejado. Douglas lo miró por un momento.

"¿Algo en particular te preocupa, Edward?", le preguntó volteando su vista hacia los papeles de nuevo.

El chico volteó su silla para verlo de frente y dejó la taza en la mesa mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano, "He estado pensando…que quizá debería dejar el ejército", le dijo sin rodeos y sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero notó como el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par, "No le he dicho a Otoosan sobre Raven porque sé que él me hubiese obligado a dejar la milicia, pero no creo que sea tan mala idea después de todo, Otoosan ya tiene mucho de qué preocuparse sin que yo le esté dando problemas…"

El Coronel dejó la pluma y juntó sus manos mirando fijamente al chico, quien solo se quedó en la misma posición, "Debo decirle que esa puede ser la peor decisión de su vida"

"…¿Y por qué sería eso?" le preguntó el chico un tanto curioso por el comentario.

"Siendo parte del ejército, cualquiera debe proceder con cuidado si quisiese ponerte un dedo encima, ya que asesinatos son tomados demasiado enserio dentro del sistema y podría estar arriesgando el pellejo con cualquier error que cometa. Siendo un civil, aunque se le da importancia, obviamente no es la misma situación"

Ed alzó una ceja. "Dice entonces que mientras esté dentro del ejército, ¿estaré más seguro?"

El coronel asintió. "Es más difícil borrar las huellas cuando se trata de matar a algún enlistado que a un civil. Crudo, pero así son las cosas".

Edward se le quedó viendo un momento sin saber exactamente que debía decir, por lo que solo dio un suspiro.

"Y debería decirle al General sobre el Teniente General Raven", agregó el hombre mientras firmaba un documento, el chico simplemente volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, "No se quede ahí, Edward, ve a traer algo de té para ambos"

El chico sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, pero aún así se puso de pie y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería. Las señoras del lugar lo saludaron efusivamente como siempre lo hacían cada vez que se daba una vuelta y le entregaron una pequeña jarrita con dos tazas de té. Les agradeció y se dio la media vuelta, pero estuvo a punto de dejarla caer al ver a Olivia frente a él. "O-Olivia-San"

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó ella secamente, "¿Pensabas que no vendría solo porque ya no estás en mi casa?"

La mujer se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida de un resignado rubio con charola en mano. Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, el chico la miró de reojo sin decir nada, pero entonces recordó algo que quería preguntarle. "Olivia-San, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?", La mujer asintió sin voltear a verlo. "¿Por qué hace esto?"

Olivia entonces se detuvo haciendo que Ed también lo hiciese unos pasos más delante de ella y la voltease a ver. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el chico se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado. "Tu padre te lo preguntó, ¿no es así?"

Ed dio un respingo, pero sonrió algo nervioso. "Si"

La rubia comenzó a caminar seguida de un confundido Edward que simplemente decidió guardar silencio antes de provocar a la mujer. "A pesar de las diferencias que tuvimos tu padre y yo en el pasado, tengo algo de estima por él", le dijo en voz baja cuidando que sus palabras no pudieran escucharse más allá de Edward. "Además, estos malditos intentan sacarme de la milicia con sus excusas de una remodelación completa de mi fuerte. No dejaré que lleven a cabo lo que sea que quieran hacer".

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír intentando que la mujer no se diese cuenta. Seguramente lo mataría. Cuando ambos llegaron al despacho del Coronel, Olivia le puso una mano en la cabeza Ed.

"Estaré cerca"

El chico asintió y entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…….

Algunos días pasaron sin grandes novedades para alegría de Edward. El General no había intentado contactarlo para amenazarlo ya que Olivia había redoblado su guardia y no se despegaba del chico, llegando hasta el punto de entrar al baño con él y esperarlo detrás de las puertas…Ningún hombre se atrevió a decirle nada por supuesto, estaban demasiado temerosos de que se decidiera a atacarlos con la espada.

Obviamente, esta tranquilidad no podía traer nada bueno, pero definitivamente no iba a desaprovecharlo. Edward se tiró al césped en un momento que había logrado escapar del Coronel ya que había tenido que salir por un momento. Olivia daba gruñidos de desaprobación detrás de él.

"Todavía eres un niño", le dijo repentinamente haciendo que Ed diese un respingo.

"…¿Sólo porque me recosté en el césped?"

Ella simplemente volteó la mirada y Edward decidió seguir recostado. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para pensar en levantarse en ese momento. Sin embargo, una sombra lo cubrió bloqueando su vista del cielo, por lo se incorporó y pudo ver a un sonriente muchacho de cabello castaño.

"Hola Ed" le saludó el muchacho hincándose para que el rubio no tuviese que ponerse de pie.

"¡Hey Al! Hacía días que no te veía por aquí"

Al dejó en el suelo al minino que traía en el regazo. "Pensé que no te vería, generalmente los State Alchemists andan en misiones fuera del cuartel".

"…Si, generalmente" le dijo el rubio llevándose una mano al cabello. "¿Cómo estás, Neko-Chan?"

El minino maulló contento y Alphonse sonrió, "¿No tienes misiones últimamente?"

Ed se quedó mudo por un segundo, pero luego negó con la cabeza,"…No, al parecer las cosas han estado muy tranquilas", atinó a mentir, sin embargo, quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente, "Al, no te había preguntado antes pero, ¿cómo has aprendido a usar alquimia?"

El chico parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero abrió la mochila que cargaba y sacó un libro de Alquimia avanzada entregándoselo a Ed, "Otoosan nunca me ha apoyado para aprenderla, por lo que tuve que estudiarla solo".

Ed abrió el libro y recordó haberlo leído alguna vez ya que era parte de la biblioteca personal de su padre, "Es bastante impresionante que hayas aprendido solo", le dijo mientras lo hojeaba.

"Si, pero yo no puedo hacer alquimia sin círculos de transmutación"

El rubio lo miró un tanto sorprendido por el comentario, pero luego sonrió. "Ni siquiera yo sé por qué puedo hacerlo"

Al sacó otro libro de su mochila y lo abrió buscando una página, "Creo que leí en algún lugar que existe una teoría de que esta habilidad se desarrolla si uno tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte y una habilidad extraordinaria para la alquimia"

Ed analizó lo que el chico acababa de decir y se llevó un dedo al mentón. Bueno, lo del incendio seguramente fue una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero solo tenía un año…

"Quizá…"

Alphonse lo miró sorprendido por lo que había dicho, pero Edward simplemente se tiró en el césped mirando al cielo, por lo que Al lo imitó y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿No tienes nada qué hacer?", le preguntó repentinamente el chico a Ed, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

"Que puedas holgazanear no quiere decir que no tengas nada qué hacer"

Edward dio un respingo y Alphonse hizo los ojos pequeños. El par de rubios voltearon a ver Olivia, quien solo estaba recargada en un árbol cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. "En este momento, no tengo _nada_ que hacer de trabajo".

La mujer simplemente siguió guardó silencio, pero Al se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una pequeña risa al ver al irritado Ed.

……….

Padre e hijo estaban en el auto camino a casa cuando el hombre notó como el chico dio un suspiro de cansancio y recargó la cabeza en el cristal. El Coronel lo había mandado innumerable veces a entregar documentos por todo el cuartel y seguramente el chico estaba agotado. Cuando vio que puso una gesto gracioso al sentirse exhausto, Roy sonrió.

"Tengo algo de hambre, ¿te gustaría ir a alguna cafetería cenar algo?"

Edward miró de reojo a su padre un tanto sorprendido por el ofrecimiento tan extraño, no era muy normal que quisiese cenar afuera, generalmente ambos estaban demasiado cansados para siquiera considerarlo. Pero, ¿qué importaba solo esta vez? El chico sonrió y asintió. Se estacionaron cerca de una pequeña cafetería, pero tuvieron que correr dentro ya que había comenzado a llover.

"Odio la lluvia" dijo Roy mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para secarla un poco.

Edward sacudió sus flequillos intentando quitarse cualquier rastro de agua. "Yo tampoco soy un gran fan".

Ambos tomaron asiento frente a una ventana y Roy ordenó una taza de café y un chocolate caliente mientras miraban el menú.

"¿Y esas ganas de comer fuera, Otoosan?" le preguntó mientras le apuntaba algo a la mesera con el dedo especificando qué era lo que quería de cena.

"¿Qué, no puedo invitar a mi hijo a comer fuera de vez en cuando?" le dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano y le sonreía con suficiencia.

Edward simplemente se tomó el cabello y lo exprimió un poco tomando el agua que caía con una servilleta. Miró de reojo a Roy mientras éste tomaba un sorbo a su café sin enfriarlo. Después de todo, era muy tolerante al calor. Recordó entonces la plática que había tenido con el Coronel hacía algunos días y se mordió un labio bajando la mirada.

"Otoosan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" le dijo capturando la atención de Roy.

Roy simplemente dejó la taza en la mesa, "Claro"

"…Bueno…después de todo lo que ha pasado..", Edward dejó caer su trenza en su espalda y tomó su taza de chocolate. Roy notó la seriedad en su voz, por lo que lo miró fijamente y asintió, "…¿nunca te has arrepentido de haberme adoptado?"

Los codos de Mustang se resbalaron de la mesa casi haciéndole dejar caer la taza de café. "Edward, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así?"

El chico bajó la mirada clavándola en el chocolate. "Es sólo que…solamente te doy problemas".

"¿En serio? ¿Y este momento qué es?"

Edward dio un respingo y miró a los ojos de Roy. El hombre sonreía, pero Ed simplemente volvió a bajar la mirada no muy convencido de la respuesta.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué la repentina duda?", le dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

El chico desvió la mirada. No quería que su padre se diese cuenta que había algo que no le estaba contando, "No es tan repentina, ya tenía tiempo pensándolo".

"Edward, mírame" le ordenó Roy a lo que el chico obedeció algo reluctante. "Nunca, ni por un segundo, me he arrepentido". Al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Roy, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. "De hecho, no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin tu en ella"

"…Hablas de mi como si fuera una mujer, no exageres" le dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

Roy no pudo evitar reír un poco, "Tu comenzaste"

La mesera llegó con la cena de ambos y les hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse. Edward se saboreó ante el aspecto de la comida para comenzar a comer mientras Roy simplemente lo observaba con el rostro recargado en su mano y sonriente.

Ya en casa, Roy estaba recostado en su cama a oscuras. Por alguna razón no podía dormirse a pesar de que se sentía especialmente tranquilo y cansado. Edward dormía en la habitación contigua seguramente como un bebé y él no podía dejar de pensar en mil cosas…ojalá pudiera deslindarse de la realidad como su hijo de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, cuando parecía que estaba conciliando el sueño, el teléfono sonó haciéndole dar un respingo y volteando a verlo irritado. Tomó el auricular antes de que Ed comenzara a vociferar como una bestia enjaulada.

"Mustang" dijo simplemente intentando sonar lo más despierto posible.

"General de Brigada Mustang, lamento llamarle a estas horas"

Roy se incorporó un tanto sorprendido por escuchar la voz del Mayor General Hakuro, "No se preocupe señor"

Edward por su parte si se había despertado por el ruido, pero se había cubierto entero con la cobija intentando no despertarse completamente ya que no quería perder horas de sueño. Sin embargo, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abrió y alzó la cabeza para ver a Roy entrar.

"¿Otoosan?" le dijo mientras se incorporaba. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Estas lo suficientemente despierto como para darte información importante?" le preguntó el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del chico.

Edward se talló un poco los ojos y se retiró algunos mechones del rostro. "Ahora si"

"Bien. Me ha llamado el Mayor General Hakuro, nos van a enviar a una misión especial donde necesitan alquimistas experimentados"

"¿Nos?" le preguntó Ed algo confundido. "¿Tú y yo juntos?"

Roy asintió, "Me ordenó que llevase a Hughes y a Havoc ya que yo iré como alquimista más que como General de Brigada"

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento llevándose una mano a la cabeza, "Es…extraño…"

"Lo sé, pero debemos irnos mañana a las 6 de la mañana, son 3 horas de viaje".

Edward entonces bajó la cabeza y se tiró a la almohada dando un gruñido. "Entonces déjame dormir"

Roy sonrió, le pasó la mano por el cabello y salió de la habitación para caer a su cama intentando dormir las pocas horas que faltaban para levantarse. Sin embargo, Ed no notó que Mustang estaba contento: Sería la primera vez que viajaba con su hijo en una misión, por fin podría verlo en acción.

…………..

Como Edward pensó, tanta calma, no puede traer nada bueno D:


	30. Trampa

"**Trampa"**

Edward dio un bostezo y miró con los ojos entrecerrados como su padre parecía darle algunas indicaciones a sus subordinados y Hughes se despedía de Gracia, Elysia seguramente la habían dejado dormida ya que era demasiado temprano. Se recargó en su pequeña maleta y de nuevo se estaba quedando dormido cuando notó que su padre lo llamaba porque el tren estaba a punto de partir. Edward tomó su maleta y la de su padre y corrió hacia el tren entrando de un brinco. Se despidió de los que se quedaban con una mano mientras aventaba las maletas en el compartimiento para luego tirarse al asiento e intentar dormirse de nuevo.

"…¿Eso es lo que haces durante tus viajes?" le preguntó Roy mientras se acercaba a él junto con Hughes y Havoc.

"Son las 6 de la mañana" le dijo mientras se cubría con su chaqueta roja. "Es lo que hago a las seis de la mañana esté de viaje o no"

Hughes no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el rostro de poema que tenía Roy en ese momento.

…………

Cuando Edward abrió un ojo por fin, pudo ver que los tres hombres hablaban un tanto relajados. Decidió fingir que seguía dormido para escuchar de qué hablaban ya que muchas veces preferían no decirle nada con tal de que el rubio no se preocuparse.

"…era mejor que ella se quedase en la base vigilando que nadie intentase tomar mi oficina de todas maneras, traerá a Breda, Fuery y Falman bastante ocupados y es la única que puede obligarlos a trabajar, sobretodo a Breda". Les dijo Roy mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

"¿Por qué te pedirían que Havoc viniese en primer lugar?" le pregunto Hughes con la mano en la quijada y una mirada pensativa.

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la obviedad de la pregunta "Por la misma razón que no entiendo por qué te pidieron que vinieras a esta misión"

Hughes solo le dio una mordida a su bocadillo mientras volteaba a ver a Edward. "Es la primera vez que viajas con él, ¿verdad?"

"Si, creo que él no lo ha notado. De verdad tengo curiosidad de ver cómo hace su trabajo".

"Será interesante ver cómo trabaja el jefe" dijo Havoc mientras guardaba sus cigarros después de una dura mirada del General de Brigada y del Coronel.

Edward se incorporó entonces tallándose un poco los ojos y acomodándose un poco el cabello mientras los tres hombres lo veían con curiosidad. "Ahora si, buenos días"

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sonreír ante la pereza del chico quien se acomodaba la trenza ya que se le había desfasado un poco.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" le preguntó Roy después de dar otro sorbo a su café.

Ed asintió mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta "Si, muero de hambre"

"…pero si comiste en la casa"

El chico solo le echó una dura mirada, por lo que Roy decidió no decir nada más y ordenar algo.

Poco después, los 4 jugaban una partida de Póker, en la Hughes realmente era malo, Roy se defendía un poco, pero Havoc y Ed tenían una batalla campal debido a que ambos eran bastante buenos.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar cartas?" le preguntó Roy mientras dejaba dos de ellas y las reponía con otras.

"He tenido viaje de 6 horas de ida y 6 horas de regreso" le dijo mientras cambiaba una de sus cartas. "Es demasiado cansado leer tantas horas seguidas, así que a veces juego cartas con algún pasajero que vea aburrido".

Hughes entregó sus cartas fastidiado al ver que no tenía para competir y volteó a ver a Havoc.

"Tengo un Full" dijo el rubio orgulloso de su juego.

Roy dio un suspiro y entregó sus cartas volteando a ver a Edward, quien estuvo pensativo por un momento, pero bajó sus cartas sonriente.

"Flor imperial mis amigos" dijo Ed con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de superioridad, para luego recargarse en el asiento con sus brazos.

Hughes y Roy rieron ante el gesto de derrota que tenía Havoc en ese momento, ya había perdido innumerable veces, y Edward no había decidido qué quería como recompensa.

"Más vale que dejes de jugar o tu alma no será suficiente para pagarle" le dijo Roy mientras Edward recogía las cartas y las barajeaba.

"¡Debe estar haciendo trampa!" chilló Havoc endemoniado tomando a Ed por el brazo y sacudiéndolo con la esperanza de que cayesen algunas cartas, pero nada cayó.

"Acéptalo, Havoc-San, no eres tan bueno como pensabas" le dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

Havoc echó un llanto de manera graciosa mientras Edward guardaba las cartas.

"Estamos cerca de nuestro destino" anunció repentinamente Roy volteando hacia la ventana. "Finalmente"

"Realmente me gusta más el viaje que llegar al destino" agregó Hughes dando un suspiro. Él no era un alquimista y sus habilidades de pelea no eran grandiosas, por lo que estaba algo nervioso de por qué lo mandarían con dos alquimistas expertos.

El tren por fin llegó a la estación de un pueblo, donde solamente los 4 bajaron del tren con sus respectivas maletas mirando a su alrededor.

"Creo que ya he estado en esta ciudad años atrás" dijo repentinamente Roy mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de los demás.

Los 4 caminaron en silencio mirando a su alrededor el pueblo al que habían llegado. Por alguna razón el lugar se veía bastante tranquilo, ¿qué exactamente estaba pasando en el lugar para que tuvieran que hacer una visita? Los habitantes parecían bastante desconcertados por los recién llegados, aún cuando no traían su uniforme militar. Edward intentaba hacer memoria de qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí, y recordó que Roy no le había dicho de qué se trataba la misión, solamente que necesitaban alquimistas experimentados.

"Roy, no me agrada nada esto" dijo Hughes rompiendo el silencio. El pelinegro simplemente asintió.

Havoc dio un resoplido. "¿Podría ser una trampa?"

La reacción de Roy fue simplemente tomar a Ed por su chaqueta y jalarlo ya que iba atrás de los 3 hombres. El rubio iba a protestar, pero prefirió no decir nada. "Busquemos un hotel para dejar el equipaje e investigar un poco" les dijo el pelinegro mirando de reojo a su alrededor.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un sencillo hostal con unos pocos cuartos. Edward miraba por la ventana el pueblo mientras Roy y Hughes pedían una habitación y Havoc cuidaba las maletas, los pueblerinos seguían viéndolos con curiosidad…aunque parecían más bien molestos.

"Debo decir que son bastante valientes por traer a un niño a esta ciudad". Les dijo repentinamente el encargado del hostal captando la atención de los 3 hombres.

"¿Y por qué sería eso?" le preguntó Roy mientras guardaba la llave de su habitación.

El hombre se les quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego bajó la mirada. "Sólo no lo pierdan de vista".

Roy le dio una dura mirada por un momento, para luego darse la media vuelta.

"Vamos Edward"

Al entrar a la habitación, Havoc se tiró en una de las dos camas mientras los otros se estiraban un poco por el viaje tan largo. Ambos habían perdido la costumbre totalmente. Edward, por su parte, había corrido a la ventana para seguir observando a la ciudad, llamando la atención de los tres hombres.

"Parece que le gusta analizar mucho la situación" le dijo Hughes mientras Roy asentía. Ni siquiera él lo hacía cuando lo mandaban a sus misiones, simplemente preguntaba.

"Exactamente, ¿alguno sabe por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó repentinamente Edward sacando a los tres adultos de sus pensamientos.

Havoc tomó el reporte que acababa de dejar en el buró y lo abrió mientras pasaba sus ojos por algunas frases. "Al parecer, una banda de alquimistas que ha estado causando muchos 'disturbios' – no especifican qué tipo de disturbios - en algunas ciudades y existen sospechas de que están escondidos en este pueblo".

Edward entrecerró los ojos un tanto pensativo "Mm…pues si nos vieron seguramente ya escaparon, debieron decirme antes" les dijo un tanto recriminatoriamente volteando por la ventana intentando no dejar de ver ningún detalle importante.

Los tres hombres se vieron entre si un tanto curiosos por las palabras de Ed. Parecía otra persona, como si estuviese hablando con gente con la que no tenía relación alguna. Al parecer se tomaba las misiones bastante apecho…

"Vamos, aunque no tengamos uniformes, seguramente esos hombres saben quiénes somos. Tenemos que dar una vuelta para evitar que huyan" agregó cerrando la ventana y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Los 3 hombres se quedaron congelados por un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero inmediatamente siguieron a Edward cerrando la habitación tras de sí. Por un buen rato caminaron lo que parecía ser una travesía sin rumbo, con el FullMetal Alchemist liderándolos y volteando a su alrededor.

Roy miró de reojo a Hughes quien solo se encogió entre hombros, por lo que decidieron no decir nada hasta que el chico se dignase a hablar. Sin embargo, dieron un respingo cuando Ed se acercó a un grupo de hombres que platicaban en el porche de una casa.

"Buenas tardes" les saludó con una gran sonrisa captando la atención curiosa de todos los hombres, quienes inmediatamente fruncieron el ceño. "¿Me podrían decir dónde podemos comer algo delicioso?"

Havoc, Hughes y Roy sintieron una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. ¿Así que era por eso que estaba tan concentrado? Los hombres no tenían un gesto muy diferente, pero uno decidió hablar para que se fueran, "Mira, si siguen adelante y doblan a la derecha-"

Havoc volteó a ver a Roy un tanto exasperado, el hombre simplemente dio un suspiro pidiéndole que no dijese nada.

Edward anotaba lo que decía el hombre mientras lo miraba atento. "Muchas gracias, ¿otro lugar que pueda recomendarnos?" le preguntó frunciendo un tanto el ceño, lo que hizo que los hombres diesen un pequeño respingo, y entonces entendieron.

"¡Claro! En la siguiente esquina doblan a la izquierda y siguen adelante unas 3 cuadras-"

Después de unos momentos de que Roy, Hughes y Havoc se miraron uno al otro, Edward regresó con ellos sin quitar su sonrisa. "Vamos".

"Edward, ¿estás seguro que deberíamos comer ahora?" le preguntó Roy un tanto consternado por la actitud del chico.

Él simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la segunda dirección que le habían dado sin darles ninguna explicación de por qué repentinamente se había desentendido de la misión. Decidieron seguirlo en silencio, sin embargo, cuando ya se habían alejado bastante de algunas casas, Edward llevó sus brazos a su espalda y transmutó su brazo automail en una cuchilla alertando a los 3 hombres, quienes finalmente comprendieron lo que había pasado.

Roy rápidamente se puso sus guantes, y Havoc y Hughes prepararon sus armas. Caminaban hacia un almacén que parecía abandonado, por lo que Roy se apresuró un poco para ir al nivel de Edward.

"Pudiste habernos dicho algo" le dijo un tanto serio

El chico sonrió complacido "Nos estaban observando, no podía arriesgar la vida de los ciudadanos". Roy dio un respingo y miró a su hijo con ojos como platos. "Pero no saben lo que somos capaces de hacer".

El chico no le dio tiempo a Roy de decir nada cuando llegaron frente al lugar indicado y Ed abrió la puerta. Los 4 entraron al almacén, el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo Roy dio un paso delante de Edward quien se puso en pose de pelea y movió sus ojos con rapidez a través del lugar. Havoc encontró un switch y lo accionó rápidamente encendiendo la luz del lugar.

Edward inmediatamente juntó sus manos y tocó el suelo creando cuatro barreras alrededor de ellos bloqueando los disparos que se escucharon. Roy entonces comenzó a chasquear sus dedos y pudieron escuchar los gritos de los hombres. Cuando los disparos dejaron de escucharse, Edward retiró los bloques de cemento y vieron como los hombres estaban inconscientes, a excepción de 4 que los veían algo divertidos: Los alquimistas, seguramente.

"Vaya, parecen ser más listos que los otros militares que nos han seguido" les dijo uno de ellos.

Ed notó que eran bastante musculosos y los únicos que sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo del grupo era él y Roy si es que no estaba un poco fuera de forma. Quizá debió haber venido solo…

"Si se entregan en este momento, su condena podría ser negociada" les dijo Roy sin bajar su mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

Los cuatro hombres no pudieron evitar reír ante la insolencia, pero Edward, un tanto harto de tratar con imbéciles como esos, se lanzó a atacarlos.

………….

Un poco más tarde, Edward limpiaba con cuidado la superficie de su automail con un pañuelo. Sin embargo, dio un respingo cuando notó que lo estaban observando. Volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver a su padre, a Hughes y a Havoc casi boquiabiertos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Roy se acercó a él "Edward, acabaste con cuatro alquimistas poderosos tu solo"

El chico se le quedó viendo a su padre por un momento antes de sonreír apenado. "Vamos Otoosan, no pongas esa cara".

"…Es solo…que fue sorprendente"

"Lo fue en verdad, jefe" agregó Havoc sin quitar su mirada perpleja.

"No eran tan poderosos como parecían, solo fanfarroneaban" les dijo intentando quitarse algo de crédito, pero los 3 sabían que el chico se había vuelto extraordinariamente hábil. "Iré a darme un baño, mi automail está muy sucio y Winry me matará si no lo limpio".

Roy lo siguió con la mirada cuando entró al baño y cerró con seguro, para luego dar un suspiro y tirarse en la cama. "A final de cuentas no hicimos casi nada, pero fue excepcional verlo pelear".

Havoc no pudo evitar tragar saliva. "…creo que nunca más lo haré enojar".

Hughes y Roy sonrieron ante el comentario. "Debes estar orgulloso" le dijo Maes mientras tomaba asiento en una de las camas.

Roy sonrió y asintió, "Lo estoy". Edward se había lanzado a atacar a los alquimistas tomándolos por sorpresa dándole algunos puñetazos y patadas, lo suficiente para que Havoc y Hughes les dispararan en las piernas y Roy provocase una explosión que dejó inconsciente a dos de los hombres. Cuando corrieron hacia Edward y el que faltaba, vieron boquiabiertos como el rubio peleó excepcionalmente con el hombre hasta que le propinó un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello dejándolo inconsciente. Sabía que Ed era fuerte, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era totalmente diferente…al menos esas abatidas por parte de Olivia tuvieron un buen resultado.

Cuando Edward salió de bañarse, usaba su pijama y había dejado su cabello suelto ya que odiaba ajustarlo cuando estaba mojado. Se sorprendió un poco al ver las luces de la habitación apagadas a excepción de una pequeña lamparita del buró que Roy usaba para leer un libro, Hughes ya estaba dormido y Havoc estaba en una silla con el arma en la mano ya que le tocaba hacer la primera guarda. El hombre volteó a ver sonriente al rubio.

"¿Tardé tanto?" le preguntó un tanto apenado mientras se repasaba el cabello con la toalla.

"Un poco, pensé que te habías quedado dormido" le dijo mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía en el buró.

Edward se sonrojó un poco apenado. Limpiar el automail siempre le tomaba bastante tiempo y su padre generalmente se burlaba de él comparándolo con una niña. ¡No es que quisiese tardar tanto a propósito! Dejó la toalla y se metió en la cama mientras Roy lo observaba.

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó cubriéndose con la cobija.

Roy dio un respingo ante la repentina pregunta. "No, no es nada" le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo. "Solo que estoy sorprendido de cómo manejaste las cosas ahora". El chico se le quedó viendo no muy seguro de a qué se refería. "Cuando yo viajaba en mis misiones, me era muy difícil hacer cooperar a la gente para poder resolver algún problema ya que tenía miedo de hablar, pero tú sabes cómo acercarte a ellos de manera de que confíen en lo que estás haciendo".

"No todos confían tan rápido" le interrumpió el chico sonriendo, de nuevo, intentando quitarse algo de crédito.

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír dando un suspiro. "Pero se ve que has aprendido mucho, por mi parte, creo que me he oxidado mucho en este tipo de casos".

"No tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso, Otoosan" le dijo Ed suavemente mirando el techo. "Tu trabajo a largo plazo tendrá un impacto mucho mayor que el que tiene el mio".

"…Supongo", le dijo mientras se tapaba con la cobija, "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos después del viaje tan pesado que acababan de tener. Sin embargo, unas horas después Edward abrió un ojo al escuchar un pequeño ruido dentro de la habitación. Se incorporó y miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada…solamente a Havoc dormido. 'Eficiente vigilancia', pensó. Bostezó abiertamente y se puso de pie para asomarse a la ventana, pero siguió sin ver nada. Dio otro bostezo y movió a Havoc para despertarlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?", balbuceó apenas con los ojos abiertos. Cuando vio al chico enfrente de él, sonrió apenado.

Ed simplemente movió su cabeza en desaprobación ya que aún le faltaba una hora de guardia, por lo que el hombre intentó despertarse, así que Ed se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la cama. Sin embargo, escuchó un pequeño quejido y volteó rápidamente solo para ver como Havoc caía de la silla inconsciente. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un hombre le disparó algo que se le incrustó en el cuello e inmediatamente se lo sacó viendo que era un dardo y vio la sonrisa del hombre antes de que su visión se tornase totalmente borrosa y cayese pesadamente al suelo.

………….

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Edward todavía se sentía algo mareado, pero rápidamente notó que estaba atado por las muñecas de nuevo y mordaza. Sin embargo, al ver a su izquierda, pudo notar una diferencia más, su padre estaba atado a su lado, y un poco más a la izquierda estaban Hughes y Havoc atados juntos igualmente por las muñecas.

Notó que Roy miraba algo fijamente enfrente de ellos, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia esa dirección y pudo ver a Kimbley y unos cuantos soldados. El Crimson Alchemist hablaba por teléfono con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Edward intentó forcejear llamando la atención de Roy, quien solo le echó una mirada un tanto esperanzadora y un tanto de alivio por verlo despierto.

Sin embargo, como bien sabía Ed, estaba atado de una forma que le era imposible zafarse aún con su brazo de metal. Si ya lo habían hecho una vez, era obvio que lo harían de nuevo. Dio un respingo cuando Kimbley colgó el auricular y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

"Vaya vaya, por fin has despertado" le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. "Al parecer tu pequeño cuerpo no asimiló muy bien el somnífero, mis disculpas".

Edward simplemente lo miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño, lo mismo que hacían Roy y Hughes, Havoc parecía un poco más asustado.

Kimbley se cruzó de brazos viéndolos divertido. "Bueno, ya que todos mis invitados están despiertos, creo que podemos proceder con la fiesta. Supongo que ya se imaginan por qué fueron llamados para esta misión".

Edward lo miró un tanto perplejo. Si, ahora era bastante obvio. De hecho Edward no entendía cómo nadie sospechó nada.

"Ahora" dijo repentinamente el Crimson Alchemist sacando a Ed de sus pensamientos. "Creo que tenemos cosas que hacer".

Kimbley comenzó a acercarse a Edward, Roy lo notó por lo que comenzó a forcejear emitiendo gritos ahogados en la mordaza. El chico simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente al hombre sudando frío. Kimbley se detuvo frente a Ed hincándose y sonriendo sicóticamente.

"Chibi-Mustang, te me has escapado de las manos muchas veces" le dijo mientras sacaba un arma, lo que provocó que los gritos ahogados de Roy aumentaran en intensidad y se sacudiera violentamente. "Sin embargo, aún cuando me encantaría poder una bala en tu cabeza, al parecer hay gente que cree todavía puedes sernos útil".

Roy detuvo su desesperación y los cuatro levantaron la mirada sorprendidos por las palabras de Kimbley. Edward simplemente frunció más el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"No te equivoques mi pequeño amigo, no te lo estoy pidiendo" le dijo mientras sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello. Edward movió la cabeza para alejar la mano del hombre, por lo que Kimbley se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban Hughes y Havoc, disparándole al primero repentinamente en la pierna.

Unos gritos de dolor ahogados se escucharon por todo el lugar al igual que las risas dementes de Kimbley. Edward, Roy y Havoc estaban en shock, lo que provocó aún más risas por parte del hombre.

"Así me gusta" les dijo mientras volteaba fijamente hacia Edward. "¿Qué opinas? ¿Cooperarás conmigo ahora?"

Edward tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Que lo lastimasen a él era una cosa, pero que hirieran a sus seres querido era otra totalmente y sabía que el maldito Kimbley estaba al tanto de que podría controlar al rubio de esa manera. Vio como Hughes lo miraba con dolor, pero negando con la cabeza.

"Estoy esperando, Edward" le dijo mientras cargaba el arma y le apuntaba a la otra pierna de Hughes.

El chico sintió que se sofocaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podrían querer de él? ¿Y quién le decía que Kimbley los dejaría libres? Escuchó un click que le indicaban que el Crimson Alchemist no estaba muy paciente hoy y no pensaría en titubear en cuanto le diese la gana dispararle de nuevo a Hughes.

"¿Edward?" le insistió el hombre sin quitar su sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Al ver que el chico aún seguía ensimismado, apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Hughes. "Bien"

Sin embargo, notó que el chico comenzó a asentir con desesperación y sonrió de oreja a oreja, retirando el arma. Roy miró al chico casi en shock y comenzó a negar desesperadamente, pero Ed lo ignoró mientras Kimbley se acercaba al chico y desencajaba la cadena de donde estaba sujeta y apartando a Edward de Roy ante la desesperación del pelinegro.

"Debes saber que todo el tiempo estarás vigilado. Si intentas algo gracioso, te mandaré a uno por uno como souvernis corporales" le dijo mientras le quitaba la mordaza. Edward se retuvo de empezar a gritar como maniaco por el miedo de que Kimbley alzara el arma que tenía en la mano y le disparase de nuevo a Hughes, a Havoc o a su padre.

El chico bajó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cubriese sus ojos, pero Kimbley podía ver como apretaba los dientes en señal de rabia. "…¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Sencillo, solo tienes que matar al Fuhrer, King Bradley"


	31. El Asesinato

"**El asesinato"**

_El chico bajó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cubriese sus ojos, pero Kimbley podía ver como apretaba los dientes en señal de rabia. "…¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_

"_Sencillo, solo tienes que matar al Fuhrer, King Bradley"_

Edward levantó la mirada retrayendo las pupilas en shock, misma reacción que se dio en Roy, Hughes y Havoc. El rubio negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que Kimbley, comenzando a irritarse, lo tomó del cabello haciendo que el chico diese un chillido de dolor, pero asegurándose que lo veía.

"Una vez más, no te lo estoy pidiendo", le dijo mientras levantaba el arma y le apuntaba a un histérico Roy. "Es tu decisión".

Edward se quedó helado por un momento con un gesto de pánico que hizo sonreír a Kimbley, pero el simple pensamiento de su padre muerto lo aterrorizaba. Sin tener el valor de voltear a ver a Roy, el chico bajó la mirada y asintió ligeramente, por lo que Kimbley guardó el arma y lo empujó hacia uno de sus oficiales.

"Él te acompañará hasta Armetris, entonces te quitará las cadenas. Te lo advierto, cualquier jugada graciosa y no volverás a ver a ninguno de estos tres".

Kimbley entonces le dio la espalda dándole la señal a un hombre fornido, quien agarró a Edward por el brazo izquierdo al punto de lastimarlo y comenzó a jalarlo para sacarlo del lugar. Lo último que vio antes de salir de lo que parecía ser un almacén, fue a su padre mirándolo con desesperación y tratando de zafarse.

………….

Algunas horas después, Roy miraba a Hughes, quien se quejaba de dolor y sudaba sustancialmente. No estaba sangrando demasiado, al parecer, Kimbley no quería matarlo de esa manera, pero seguramente el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. El Crimson Alchemist estaba sentado desenfadadamente en una silla frente al teléfono, esperando impacientemente que este sonase.

El pelinegro alcanzó a tocar a Hughes con su pierna llamando su atención. El hombre levantó la cabeza curioso y miró a Roy, quien lo miró inquirente, como preguntándole como estaba. Hughes asintió, de verdad le dolía, pero no sentía que estuviese en peligro de muerte o algo parecido.

Roy notó entonces que Kimbley los estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara y se levantó para acercarse a ellos. Frunció el cejo y lo miró retadoramente, lo cual parecía divertir al hombre aún más.

"No me mires así, todo esto es culpa de tu patético hijo", le dijo él sacando el arma y jugueteando con ella, "Decirle dos veces no a un Teniente General era obvio que iba a tener graves repercusiones"

Mustang lo miró un tanto confundido._ '¿Dos veces? ¿A qué se refería con dos veces?_'. Volteó a ver a Hughes quien solo negó con la cabeza lo mismo que Havoc.

"Vaya,vaya, parece que Chibi-Mustang le guardia pequeños secretos a su padre", dijo casi entre risas mientras seguía jugueteando con el arma.

Roy solo desvió la mirada sintiendo como su furia interna iba creciendo cada vez que veía la mueca de Kimbley.

"Sabes Mustang, cuando me entregaste hace años, quizá fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho", dijo casualmente como si los 4 se estuviesen tomando un café, "Ahora tengo la verdadera oportunidad de asirme un lugar importante dentro del ejército y no solo la de un perro. Aunque debo decir que no fue agradable estar tantos años encerrado", agregó cambiando su gesto en un segundo, "De hecho, lo odie con todo el alma"

Kimbley disparó el arma repentinamente al brazo de Roy quien retuvo su grito para no satisfacer el morbo del hombre. Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a correr, pero estaba seguro que Kimbley le disparó donde sabía que no sangraría hasta morir. El maldito sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"No tienes idea que satisfactorio fue eso", dijo mirando psicóticamente como caía la sangre de Roy al suelo, "Me dijeron que no los matara…pero eso me deja un amplio rango de posibilidades"

Los tres dieron un respingo, pero no voltearon a ver al hombre quien siguió jugueteando con el arma. Havoc estaba particularmente asustado, seguro de que él sería el siguiente.

"Aún no he decidido exactamente cómo me pagarás el haberme quitado tantos años de libertad", dijo repentinamente acercándose más a Roy, "Como te quieren vivo y torturarte ciertamente no va satisfacer mi deseo de venganza, creo que me quedaré con tu hijo de mascota, al cabo ya es un perro. Después de todo, me prometieron hacer con él lo que me placiera mientras no lo matara"

El pelinegro solo miró con furia a Kimbley, lo que lo hizo sonreír y acercarse a él para quitarle la mordaza.

"Así es más divertido", dijo mientras tiraba la mordaza en el suelo y lo miraba expectante, "¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada qué decir?"

El Flame Alchemist lo miró fijamente a los ojos apretando los dientes tratando de mantenerse callado, por el rostro de Kimbley no se lo permitió, "Te atraparé, maldito, y cuando lo haga, rogarás por tu vida"

La sonrisa del Crimson Alchemist se hizo todavía más grande disfrutando la mirada de odio que tenía el hombre, "Ya veremos quién ruega por su vida…por ahora, el Fuhrer tendrá que hacerlo…o Chibi-Mustang", agregó entre risas.

…………..

Riza Hawkeye revisaba unos documentos mientras veía el teléfono con un dejo de impaciencia. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde la hora que Roy había dicho que llamaría al día siguiente. Aún no era señal de alerta, pero no podía evitar desconcentrarse de lo que hacía para volver a voltear hacia el teléfono.

Dio un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, dejó los documentos en la mesa y se dedicó a mirar por un momento el cielo. Ese día estaba peculiarmente despejado, con un azul intenso, lo cual hizo sonreír a la Teniente primera. Era hora de trabajar, por lo que echó un último vistazo antes de darse la media vuelta.

Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil por un momento para volver a mirar por la ventana. Estaba segura de haber visto a alguien corriendo por el techo del edificio de enfrente que tenía una notable chaqueta roja. Pero no había nadie…¿tantas ganas tenía de verlos?

Tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos de nuevo. Estaba separando algunos que sabía que eran importantes y que el General tendría que revisarlos cuando llegase, por las demás, ella podría encargarse de ellos. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando la alarma del cuartel sonó. Riza, Fuery, Breda y Falman tomaron sus armas y salieron de la oficina con velocidad sin saber de lo que se enterarían minutos después.

………..

El Crimson Alchemist veía como uno de sus oficiales le hacía una cortada más a Roy en el pecho mientras este apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca. Ya habían hecho lo mismo con Hughes y con Havoc, pero el hombre miraba a Roy expectante esperando que soltara un maullido de dolor. De repente, el teléfono sonó finalmente, por lo que Kimbley levantó al auricular rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Y bien?", el rostro de Roy se ensombreció y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo helado cuando escuchó las palabras del hombre. "Está hecho".

Kimbley dejó el teléfono y le dio una serie de instrucciones a sus hombres mientras tomaba una mochila y salía de la bodega. Los soldados se acercaron a Hughes, Roy y Havoc, quienes sudaron frío, ¿iban a matarlos? Pero nada pasó, simplemente los cargaron y los sacaron del almacén, metiéndolos en una camioneta cerrada y yéndose del lugar.

Havoc no pudo evitar dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al menos estaban a salvo, por ahora. Sin embargo, su estómago se retorció al ver la mueca de Roy. Parecía que estaba petrificado con las pupilas apenas visibles. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera y no le era para nada agradable. Hughes, por su parte, no tenía un gesto mucho mejor, pero el dolor de su pierna lo hacía reaccionar de vez en cuando. ¿De verdad Edward acababa de asesinar al Fuhrer?

………..

Mientras, en el cuartel, todo el personal se había movilizado. Riza y los demás no estaban muy seguros de qué había pasado ya que los altos mandos no habían dado ninguna explicación, simplemente habían bloqueado el paso a los pisos superiores. Sin embargo, una movilización de este tamaño solamente podía tener pocas explicaciones: Alguien importante había sido asesinado.

Nadie supo nada por horas, simplemente siguieron órdenes preguntándose quién podría haber sido la víctima. Riza no estaba segura si el General había llamado o no ya que no había podido volver a la oficina desde que salieron de ella, seguramente ahora Roy era el que estaría preocupado. Todas las líneas habían sido cortadas por lo que no había manera de comunicarse al cuartel, lo que hacía todo aún más grave.

"Crees que…el Fuhrer…"

Riza dio un respingo ante el comentario del sargento Fuery. El hombre tenía una mirada pensativa y con una mano en el mentón, por lo que la Teniente no se tomó a broma el comentario. De pasar eso, seguramente colapsaría el sistema militar y alguno de los ambiciosos hombres debajo del Fuhrer tomaría el poder...No un buen panorama.

"De verdad espero que no, Sargento".

En ese momento recordó lo que había visto por la ventana. ¿Habría sido Edward?...¿Una terrible coincidencia de una alucinación que le había jugado su mente? De lo que si estaba segura, era que no diría nada. La mujer comenzó a desesperarse por no tener noticias del General y los demás, sin embargo, realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer

Horas más tarde, todos los soldados estaban siendo interrogados, por lo que ninguno esperaba salir pronto del lugar y aún así, las preguntas no daban pista alguna de qué había pasado realmente. Riza miraba al piso en sus pensamientos, desesperaba por saber de Roy y los demás, Ross le había prometido que intentaría encontrar alguna forma de contactarlos, pero ya habían pasado horas, quizá no había podido encontrar nada.

"Roy…"

……..

Hughes volteó a ver a Roy. El hombre no había pronunciado ni un sonido desde que Kimbley recibió esa llamada, parecía que seguía en estado de shock. Miró de reojo a Havoc, quien le devolvió la mirada consternada.

Los hombres de Kimbley parecían bastante animados, tomando cerveza y brindando por "el nuevo futuro". Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, seguramente para que Edward no intentase algún rescate. Hughes sabía que no podía apoyarse en Roy en este momento, por lo que tendría que confiar e Havoc para tener al menos una oportunidad de escapar…si es que encontraba alguna.

Los hombres siguieron tomando sin parar. Esto representaba una esperanza para Hughes, ya que entre más alcoholizados, menos reacción podría esperar por parte de ellos. Sin embargo, de la nada, se escucharon disparos y los hombres de Kimbley fueron cayendo uno a uno muertos ante la mirada atónita de Hughes, Havoc y Roy, que por fin parecía haber reaccionado.

4 hombres enmascarados aparecieron tomando a los tres quienes forcejearon ante los nuevos intrusos, pero no pudieron hacer mucho terminando de nuevo en una camioneta. Los tres se miraron más confundidos que nunca, ¿quizá era un rescate?

………..

Ross por fin había vuelto con Riza, pero no había podido encontrar ninguna manera de comunicarse con nadie fuera del cuartel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más nos retendrán aquí?", preguntó la pelinegra mirando a su alrededor como todos los oficiales tenían un gesto de consternación en sus rostros, o quizá era miedo.

Riza se cruzó de brazos claramente irritada, "No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto", dijo frunciendo el ceño y tratando de recordar si al que había visto en el techo había sido Ed o no, "No puede ser una coincidencia"

La Teniente Segunda la miró un tanto sorprendida por el comentario. ¿La mujer acaso creía que la partida de Roy y Edward tenía algo que ver con todo esto? Obviamente no podían comentar nada con tanta gente a su alrededor, por lo que guardó silencio bajando la mirada.

……….

El vehículo donde iban Roy, Hughes y Havoc se detuvo abruptamente. Rápidamente las puerta se abrieron y uno de los hombres entró con una hoja de papel poniéndolo encima de las cadenas. Roy notó inmediatamente que era un círculo de transmutación. Las cadenas del General se convirtieron en barras liberándolo.

"Vayan a un hospital para tratar la pierna de su amigo"

Los hombres arrancaron la camioneta dejando a los 3 de pie en el asfalto – Hughes apoyado los dos – atónitos. Se habían dado cuenta que estaba en Ametris, por lo que se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el hospital del cuartel, Roy con la esperanza de ver a Edward en ese lugar. Pero solo llegar, los tres sintieron un escalofrío. Había un fuerte movimiento militar.

"¿General de Brigada Mustang?" le preguntó el guardia de la puerta. "¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué están heridos?!

"Havoc, ayuda a Hughes a llegar al hospital" le dijo al Teniente entregándole el brazo de Hughes. "Yo tengo algo que hacer"

Ambos asintieron y vieron a Roy adentrarse al cuartel rápidamente ignorando las preguntas del guardia que simplemente vio como los 3 se adentraron al cuartel. El General vio con desesperación como los oficiales estaban formados siendo interrogados, todo se hacía real...pero no quería creerlo. Su hijo no era un asesino, ni siquiera por él..¿verdad?

"¡General!"

Roy se detuvo y alcanzó a ver a Riza y a sus demás subordinados, por lo que se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Teniente Hawkeye, ¿qué sucedió aquí?" preguntó intentando sonar convincente ya que personas a su alrededor lo escuchaban.

La muchacha lo miró con ojos como platos al ver sus heridas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "No lo sabemos, no nos han dado información". Sin embargo, la Teniente pudo divisar algo en los ojos de Roy, parecía aterrorizado. "¿Dónde está Edward, Hughes y Havoc?"

Roy dio un respingo. "En el hospital, Hughes salió un poco herido" le dijo sin darle mucha importancia y mirando a su alrededor. 'Edward, ¿dónde estás?'

Falman entonces se acercó a Roy ofreciéndole su chaqueta para cubrir las heridas, "Señor"

El General de brigada volteó a verlo y tomó la chaqueta agradecido. "Espérenme aquí, iré a averiguar qué sucedió", agregó mientras se la ponía.

Sus subordinados asintieron mientras el hombre comenzaba a correr. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, siendo dejado pasar por los oficiales en las prohibiciones. Por fin, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al ver que los altos mandos estaban reunidos en la oficina del Fuhrer. Entró rápidamente llamando la atención de los presentes, pero su cuerpo se quedó helado al ver la escena donde los científicos recolectaban muestras.

El Fuhrer yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. El rostro del hombre estaba totalmente desfigurado, solamente la mitad era algo reconocible y no por mucho. Roy sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo solamente al imaginar a Edward capaz de hacer eso, pero intentó mostrarse impasible para no llamar más la atención de los presentes.

"General de Brigada Mustang, lamentamos que sea esto lo que tuviera que ver al regresar de su viaje" le dijo uno de los Generales.

"¿Atraparon a algún sospechoso?" preguntó mostrándose sereno.

"No, aún no. Cualquier que lo haya hecho se ha esfumado".

Roy no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo del Fuhrer. Estaba totalmente horrorizado y apenas podía ocultarlo. Una cosa era la guerra, otra era que su hijo hubiese matado al Fuhrer de una manera brutal…¿Dónde podría estar Edward en este momento? El General bajó de nuevo para encontrarse con sus subordinados, quienes lo miraron inquirentes, por lo que se acercó a ellos.

"El Fuhrer…"

Todos los ojos como platos ante la noticia, sin embargo, Riza sabía que había algo más, los ojos de Roy le decían que ese no era su principal motivo de preocupación. La mujer lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y el hombre asintió, por lo que ella se llevó una mano en la boca en shock. Entonces no había alucinado horas antes.

"Tengo que irme…volveré más tarde", dijo simplemente echándose a correr mientras todos los veían alejarse por el pasillo. No tenía otra opción que buscar a Edward en cualquier lugar que se le ocurriese que podría estar.

…….

Llegó a casa lo más rápido posible, pero al ver todo oscuro perdió la esperanza. Llamó a Gracia pero ella no lo había visto y preguntó que cómo era que ya habían regresado, pero decidió no decirle nada todavía, de todas maneras no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese encontrar a Edward. Sin saber por dónde empezar a buscar, se llevó ambas manos al rostro intentando calmarse y pensar con claridad. La escena del Fuhrer muerto no lo dejaba en paz y lo atormentaba imaginándose a Ed con las manos manchadas de sangre…no, él no pudo haber sido capaz…¿pero cómo podía explicar esto entonces?

Antes de que pudiera decidir algo, alguien tocó a la puerta. Corrió tropezándose con un buró pero ignorando el dolor hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla con desesperación. Sin embargo, no pudo llevarse más sorpresa al ver a Winry al pie de ella.

"Buenas noches, Mustang-San" le dijo la chica haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

"¿W-Winry-Chan?"

Ella le sonrió entregándole un pequeño sobrecito. "Disculpe por importunarlo, pero me gustaría si quería venir a cenar a la casa del Mayor Armstrong"

Si el hecho de que Winry estuviese en su casa era raro cuando su padre acababa de morir, el hecho de que lo invitara a cenar a la casa del Mayor era aún más extraño. Sin embargo, abrió el sobre con curiosidad. Al leerlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un momento, pero luego le sonrió a la chica.

"Por supuesto, vamos"

……..

Cuando Roy se bajó del auto modesto en que habían viajado para no llamar la atención, intentó no correr hacia la puerta de la mansión. Simplemente siguió a Winry mientras releía la nota que le había entregado la chica.

'FMA está en casa de SAA…SAA por StrongArm Alchemist supongo' pensó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Al entrar al hogar, Winry guió a Roy hacia el sótano de la casa, lo cual fue un largo camino a recorrer y el hombre comenzaba a desesperarse

"Winry, dime qué está pasando"

La chica solo volteó a verlo de reojo, pero volvió la cabeza hacia el camino y permaneció callada. Roy la miró confundido, pero bajo la cabeza resignado. Cuando por fin llegaron al sótano, caminaron un largo trayecto antes de llegar ante una gran puerta, la cual el Flame Alchemist abrió apresurado. Su cuerpo sintió que perdió toda la tensión acumulada cuando vio a Edward sentado en una silla recargando su frente en sus manos con los codos posicionados en sus rodillas, lo cual hacía que todo su cabello le cubriese el rostro.

"¡Edward!"

………….


	32. El Sucesor del Fuhrer

"**El Sucesor del Fuhrer"**

_Roy sintió como su cuerpo perdió toda la tensión acumulada cuando vio a Edward sentado en una silla recargando su frente en sus manos con los codos posicionados en sus rodillas, lo cual hacía que todo su cabello le cubriese el rostro._

"_¡Edward!"_

El chico dio un respingo y vio a Roy acercarse apresuradamente a él, por lo que se levantó y lo alcanzó para abrazarlo. El pelinegro se aferró a su hijo cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Roy estrechándolo aún más, por lo que el rubio simplemente asintió. Estaba consciente de que Ed pensó que no volvería a verlo por la forma en que no quería soltarse. "Tranquilo, todos estamos bien"

"…¿Hughes-San?" le preguntó apenas en susurro, que de no haber estado tan cerca a él seguramente no habría escuchado.

"No fue nada grave, Kimbley no quería matarlo…en ese momento", le dijo tranquilamente, pero cuando el chico rozó su herida en el brazo, se echó hacia atrás dando un quejido de dolor.

"¿Qué sucede?", le dijo intentando separarse, pero el hombre no lo soltó.

"…Nada"

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero entonces Roy c escuchó un pequeño sollozo por parte del chico que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿De felicidad por verlo de nuevo? ¿De culpabilidad? ¿De saber que había hecho algo horrible?

"¿Kimbley los soltó?" le preguntó de nuevo en un susurró.

"No estoy seguro, pero no lo creo. Unos hombres llegaron en algo que parecía un rescate".

Edward finalmente se separó de Roy, no sin antes limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas que habían caído por su mejilla. Sin embargo, se asustó un poco cuando su padre puso sus manos en los brazos del chico apretándolos con ansia.

"Edward, dime que sucedió"

El chico se le quedó mirando un momento como analizando con qué debía empezar, por lo que bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al cabello.

"Creo que nosotros podemos ayudar a aclarar los recientes sucesos"

Roy dio un respingo y volteó hacia atrás viendo al Mayor Armstrong, Mayor General Olivia…y al Fuhrer mismo de pie con una gran sonrisa. Winry simplemente había tomado asiento en una silla.

El hombre pelinegro se puso de pie atónito, pestañeando varias veces para saber si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala jugada. "F-Fuhrer…y-yo…yo acabo de ver su cadáver en central"

"Si, pero no precisamente", le contestó él algo divertido.

El General volvió su mirada hacia Edward, quien parecía más tranquilo y lo miró expectante. El chico sabía que su padre comenzaría a perder la paciencia si no hablaba de una vez.

"Bueno, cuando llegamos a Amestris, el hombre me quitó las cadenas que tuve que esconder durante todo el viaje y me advirtió que seguiría vigilado hasta que llegara al cuartel y que si la alarma no sonaba en 30 minutos…los matarían".

_Edward entró al Cuartel por detrás evadiendo a los guardas con facilidad y usando su alquimia para llegar al techo de un edificio. Corrió a través de algunas edificaciones hasta que pudo divisar el que buscaba y usó alquimia para llegar hasta la ventana. Vio al Fuhrer solo leyendo algunos documentos, por lo que transmutó la ventana para hacerle un hoyo, entró en ella y la transmutó a su estado original._

_El Fuhrer lo miró un tanto atónito. "¿Elric?"_

_El chico se le quedó viendo aterrorizado por un momento, pero transmutó su automail en una cuchilla haciendo que el Fuhrer alzara una ceja…y luego sonriera, desconcertando a Edward. _

"_Ya veo, si querían matarme al menos que lo hicieron ellos. Cobardes"_

_El chico rubio sintió como sus pupilas se retrajeron con terror. El Fuhrer sabía que lo querían matar, y sabía que Edward había venido a hacerlo. Sintió como su estómago se estrujó y su lado racional finalmente lo golpeó duramente. _

_Ed transmutó su automail a su estado original y cayó al suelo apretando los puños con rabia y sintiendo como unas lágrimas lo traicionaban y caían en la alfombra. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había sido bastante estúpido al pensar que podría matar a una persona…pero si no lo hacía…_

_Para su sorpresa, el Fuhrer se había arrodillado frente a él y le había puesto una mano en el hombro obligándolo a incorporarse un poco. _

"_Tienen a tu padre, ¿no es así?" le preguntó con una tranquilidad que Edward no alcanzaba a entender, por lo que simplemente asintió quitándose las lágrimas rápidamente. "Bien, entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, y rápido". _

_El chico rubio vio como el Fuhrer tomó el teléfono y llamó a alguien pidiéndole que viniese lo más rápido que pudiese. Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando el mayor Armstrong entró a la oficina sorprendido de ver a Edward ahí, pero saludó al Fuhrer._

"_Mayor Armstrong, es hora"_

_El hombre lo miró por un momento, pero luego asintió y movió con cuidado un mueble. Rápidamente dibujó un círculo de transmutación y creó un hueco en la pared que al parecer conducía a algún tipo de pasaje secreto por el cual Armstrong desapareció rápidamente. Edward simplemente observó como el Fuhrer acomodaba algunos documentos y le sonreía…El chico no podía estar más perturbado por lo que estaba pasando._

_Pocos minutos después, el Mayor llegó cargando a alguien y lo dejó en el suelo mientras el Fuhrer se acercaba y le indicaba a Edward que hiciera lo mismo. _

_Ed miró con detenimiento a la persona del suelo, quien parecía…o más bien…¿estaba muerta? Sin embargo, eso no era lo más extraño. "…Es…¡Es casi igual a usted!"_

"_Así es" le dijo el hombre sonriente. "Lo asesinaron hace poco y decidí conservar el cuerpo por si algo como esto sucedía pronto"._

_El rubio miró al Fuhrer…entonces si sabía… "¿Q-Qué piensa hacer?"_

_Bradley sonrió con algo de pesar, pero tomó al chico del brazo y lo jaló para bajar por el pasaje secreto por la que había desaparecido Armstrong. "Mayor, de verdad lamento dejarle el trabajo sucio". _

_El hombre sonrió, de hecho estaba complacido de que le confiara su vida. Lo saludó antes de que despareciera por la puerta. "Señor"_

_Cuando el Fuhrer y Edward bajaban por unas escaleras, el chico miraba de reojo al hombre aún sin captar muy bien qué había sucedido, el cual sonrió poniendo un mano en su hombro. _

"_El Mayor arreglará la escena para que los demás crean que he sido asesinado, transmutará la sangre para que muestre mi ADN y todo lo que sea necesario para que no descubran que era otra persona. Ahora, hay que concentrarnos en cómo rescatar al General de Brigada Mustang". _

_Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, pero luego bajó la mirada. A pesar de que el Fuhrer sabía que Ed había ido con la intención de matarlo, ahora lo estaba ayudando a salvar a su padre. _

"_Está bien, Edward__, yo ya me esperaba esto" le dijo sonriendo y llevando su manos a su espalda. _

_Ed lo miró por un momento, pero luego sonrió un tanto avergonzado y asintió. _

Roy miraba atónito a Edward, quien había bajado la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con sus flequillos. Pero este dio un respingo cuando su padre lo abrazó de nuevo.

"Sabía que no habías sido capaz"

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Si, era verdad que a final de cuentas no lo había hecho, pero la verdad era que había llegado al cuartel con toda la intención de hacerlo.

"General de Brigada Mustang, ¿doy por sentado que mis hombres los salvaron?" le preguntó repentinamente el Fuhrer haciendo que Roy voltease a verlo separándose de Edward y poniéndose de pie.

"Si señor, muchas gracias" le dijo saludándolo.

El Fuhrer sonrió y alzó una mano. "No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, seguramente en ese momento están eligiendo a mi sucesor".

"Si me permite preguntarle, ¿tiene planeado algo" le preguntó el pelinegro bajando el brazo y mirándolo con curiosidad.

El hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Por ahora mi prioridad es mi familia" le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Winry, quien se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo. "No tengo razón por la cual creer que llegarían a hacerles daño, pero aún así no sé qué debería hacer".

Edward se acercó al Fuhrer y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Yo cuidaré de su familia. Es lo menor que puedo hacer por lo que usted hizo por nosotros".

"Sabía que dirías eso" le dijo el Fuhrer sonriendo complacidamente. "¿Podrías acompañar a Winry por algo de comida en la cocina del mayor? Muero de hambre".

Tanto Ed como Winry se le quedaron viendo un tanto perplejos, pero asintieron y salieron del lugar. Seguramente Bradley quería hablar con Roy de algo que era mejor que no escucharan. Caminaron por un rato sin decir una palabra, la rubia miraba de reojo a Ed de vez en cuando, pero lo veía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que realmente no quería molestarlo.

Llegaron a la cocina y Winry comenzó a tomar panes y platos mientras Edward hurgaba en el refrigerador. La chica dio un suspiro cuando vio que Ed no tenía muchas intenciones de decir alguna palabra, no lo culpaba después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no era nada cómodo.

"¿Los automails no te ha dado problemas?" le preguntó repentinamente haciendo que el chico saliera del letargo y volteara a verla. Es verdad…ya tenía algo de tiempo sin verse y el chico ni se había molestado en saludarla cuando la había visto.

"N-no" le dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa. "Está como nuevo"

Ed jaló su saco y su chaqueta para enseñarle el automail, por lo que la chica sonrió al ver que de verdad estaba cuidando su creación. Sin embargo, esa no era su mayor preocupación. El rostro había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se veía algo ensombrecido a pesar de que estaba sonriendo…

"..Ed…¿cómo estás tú?"

Ed se quedó inmóvil deteniendo sus pasos y haciendo que Winry hiciese lo mismo, pero al ver la expresión perdida del chico, se había arrepentido de haber preguntado nada. Para su alivio, el rubio esbozó una triste sonrisa.

"Odio admitirlo, pero no me siento precisamente bien"

Winry lo miró sonriendo tímidamente. "Se nota".

El chico bajó la mirada un tanto apenado, por lo que Winry se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

"Hey, está bien" le dijo sonriéndole más animada. "Seguramente yo ya habría enloquecido".

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente por la empatía que mostraba la chica. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable ya que Winry no sabía exactamente por qué él estaba con el Fuhrer. El solo pensamiento le hacía no poder mirarla a los ojos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a donde los esperaban Bradley y Roy con Alex y Olivia, pudieron notar en sus miradas que las noticias que les darían no eran nada buenas.

"Edward, tenemos que regresar al cuartel, ahora", le dijo repentinamente Roy mientras se acercaba al chico y lo obligaba a darse la media vuelta.

"¡Espera!", reclamó el rubio volteando a ver al Fuhrer y saludándolo recto como una tabla, "Muchas gracias por todo", Bradley le sonrió y asintió, "Nos vemos después, Winry"

Ella simplemente asintió, por lo que Roy agarró el brazo del chico y lo jaló para salir del lugar y echarse a correr. Ed pudo ver el gesto preocupado de su padre, por lo que decidió a esperar a llegar al auto para preguntarle si de verdad era buena idea que aparecieran en el cuartel. Sin embargo, cuando Roy encendió el auto, ambos escucharon en la radio como una reportera hablaba con desesperación.

"….los citadinos han perdido la cordura, los militares apenas pueden defender el cuartel, pero seguramente no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedan irrumpir en el lugar. Los State Alchemist poco pueden hacer y no tienen permitido utilizar sus armas para tranquilizar la rebelión, por lo que-"

"¿Qué está sucediendo?", preguntó Edward repentinamente mientras Roy miraba a todos lados intentando coger un atajo hacia el cuartel.

"Ya todo el mundo sabe del asesinato del Fuhrer y quieren derribar el sistema porque dicen que sin Bradley se derramará mucha sangre"

El chico lo miró por un momento analizando lo que su padre acababa de decir, "…No están muy equivocados…", dijo quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro, "¿Qué pasará con el Fuhrer?"

Parecía que Roy comenzaba a impacientarse ante tantas preguntas, pero era Edward después de todo, "Desaparecerá, no hay nada que él pueda hacer"

Ed decidió guardar silencio entonces, pero realmente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que vieran cientos de personas reunidas gritando y aventando cosas hacia el Headquarter, por lo que Roy estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron.

"Ed, crea un túnel hacia el cuartel, no podremos entrar de otra manera"

El chico decidió obedecer sin cuestionar la orden de su padre, por lo que juntó sus manos y tocón el pavimento creando un gran hoyo. Ambos saltaron dentro y Ed fue transmutando la tierra poco a poco calculando hasta cuando debían detenerse. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar al cuartel, Roy corrió por los pasillos buscando a sus subordinados, pero era difícil visualizar a alguien con tantos oficiales corriendo por todos lados. Sin embargo, ambos dieron un respingo cuando una voz se hizo presente en todo el cuartel.

"_Llamando a todos los State Alchemists, llamando a todos los State Alchemists, repórtense en el frente del cuartel de inmediato"_

Edward volteó a ver a Roy, quien le echó una mirada insegura, pero sabía que eran órdenes y todos los presentes obviamente sabían que Ed era un State Alchemist, por lo que el hombre tomó los hombros del chico con fuerza.

"Los están llamando para no usar las armas", le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo…o tranquilizarse a sí mismo, "Haz lo tuyo"

El chico asintió seguro de sí mismo por la confianza con la que le había hablado Roy y corrió dejando al hombre de pie mirando como desaparecía en una esquina. Sin embargo también echó a correr buscando a Riza y a los demás. Sentía como su brazo le pulsaba de dolor, pero al menos ya no sangraba y por ahora eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, Hughes la tuvo peor.

Finalmente, pudo divisarlos. Riza estaba dándole órdenes a algunos oficiales mientras Fuery y Falman tenían unos audífonos y parecían estarse comunicando con los otros cuarteles y Breda guiaba a otros oficiales. Cuando la mujer lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡General!"

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se enserió, "Teniente Hawkeye, infórmeme"

"Señor, el pueblo exige una explicación. Quieren tomar el control del cuartel por la fuerza para que no elija un Fuhrer. En los cuarteles del Este, Oeste, Sur y Norte está pasando lo mismo, la Major General Olivia ya fue informada y seguramente partirá en cuanto tenga la oportunidad".

Roy volteó hacia la ventana y vio como Edward creó lo que parecía ser una pared de vidrio grueso para evitar que los citadinos siguiesen lanzando cosas ante la mirada atónita de los State Alchemist que ya estaban ahí. El hombre sonrió y volteó a ver a Riza quien lo saludó.

"Debo ir a ver qué está pasando en los pisos superiores, ¿puedo confiar en que podrá controlar la situación desde aquí?"

La mujer simplemente asintió, por lo que Roy corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras hasta que llegó al Salón General de Reuniones y la entreabrió sin tocar. Observó que los altos rangos estaban conversando, por lo que entró cuidadosamente al lugar, pero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio como algunos Tenientes Generales y Generales estaban felicitando a Raven.

No, eso no podía ser verdad, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Pero se dio cuenta que so era real cuando el hombre lo miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Debemos informar a los ciudadanos o no dejarán de atacarnos", uno de los Generales dijo mientras todos se ponían de pie.

Roy vio como todos iban saliendo del Salón y Raven iba en medio de todos sin despegar la mirada del General de Brigada, por lo que los siguió bajando la cabeza. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, ahora el hombre tenía autoridad para ordenar lo que se le viniese en gana, ahora podría ordenar atacar una ciudad y nadie podría cuestionar demasiado la orden…ahora podría ordenar la liberación de Kimbley y poner a Edward como subordinado…

Todos los oficiales se les quedaban viendo por los pasillos curiosos, pero ningún General dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la entrada. Raven caminó enfrente pasando en medio de State Alchemist simplemente murmuraban cosas y veían al hombre sorprendidos, pero Roy notó que el hombre se dirigía a Edward quien estaba de espaldas tratando de hablar con las personas que estaban en la reja del Headquarter.

"…esto no es necesario, el uso de la fuerza no los llevará a nada. Las explicaciones ya se darán en su momento y-"

"¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE ELIGAN A UN FUHRER QUE NOS LLEVE A LA GUERRA DE NUEVO!"

El chico se llevó una mano al rostro sin saber qué más podía decir para tranquilizarlos, sin embargo, de golpe todos se callaron lo cual extrañó al chico. De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro y volteó a su lado esperando a ver a Roy, pero sus ojos se retrajeron cuando vio a Raven con una gran sonrisa mirando a la gente.

"¡Gente de Amestris! ¡No hay nada que temer! ¡Yo, Raven, seré su nuevo Fuhrer y les prometo que la paz que dejó atrás King Bradley prevalecerá!"

La gente comenzó a gritar de nuevo exigiendo una explicación, pero el hombre se dio la media vuelta, miró a un atónito Edward y se dirigió hacia el edificio de nuevo. El chico vio que su padre se había quedado de pie con la misma mirada que tenía él y ambos se vieron fijamente. Definitivamente esto no podía empeorar.

………..


	33. Colapso

"**Colapso"**

Edward se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando quitarse la tierra que amenazaba con meterse dentro de ellos. Tocó el agua de la regadera para asegurarse que estuviese lo suficientemente caliente y metió la cabeza primero disfrutando como el agua le quitaba la suciedad encima por lo que metió el cuerpo entero. Su piel se quejó por el cambio de temperatura tan repentino, pero rápidamente se acostumbro y bajó la cabeza.

Intentó relajarse y disfrutar el poco tiempo que tenía para tomar la ducha, pero no pasó mucho antes de que cerrase la llave. Salió con una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y pantalón, después de todo hacía un poco de frío en el lugar, y se hizo rápidamente la trenza en el cabello ignorando que aún estaba bastante húmedo.

Cuando caminaba hacia su cama, un oficial se acercó a él y lo saludó haciendo que el chico lo voltease a ver, "Major Elric, tiene una llamada"

Ed asintió y se dirigió a los teléfonos donde había varias personas hablando, por lo que tomó el único teléfono libre y lo detuvo con su hombro para terminar atar su trenza.

"Edward Elric"

"…que seriedad"

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y agarrar el teléfono ya que había terminado de arreglar su cabello. "No me dijeron que eras tú, Otoosan, lo siento. Día pesado".

"…¿todo bien?"

"Si…ahora todo está bien"

Roy chasqueó la lengua en señal de impaciencia, "Edward…"

El rubio cambió el teléfono de oreja y miró a su alrededor observando que algunos oficiales ya se habían ido y tenía cierta libertad para hablar, "El Coronel Douglas no puedo detener lo inevitable esta vez…me mandaron al campo de batalla"

El hombre se quedó mudo por un momento repitiéndose en la cabeza lo que el chico había dicho una y otra vez en la cabeza sin terminar de creerlo, "…Pero el Coronel Douglas dijo que-"

"El Coronel Douglas hizo lo que puso, yo estaba ahí", le interrumpió el chico con una voz lastimosa, "El General de Brigada Fessler dijo que eran órdenes directas de Raven que todos los State Alchemists entraran de lleno a la batalla y no solo como defensa"

"….Ed…."

"Estoy bien, pudimos controlarlos…sin muchas bajas", dijo cerrando los ojos ante la última frase y escuchó como Roy pareció azotar algo.

"…¿Tú.?-"

Ed guardó silencio por un momento apretando los ojos con fuerza, "…N-No lo sé….No estoy seguro"

"Edward, tú sabes que-"

"Otoosan, sabes bien que el discurso de que estaba defendiendo mi vida no va a funcionar, ni lo intentes", le dijo el chico suprimiendo las ganas de aventar el teléfono.

"...Esta bien…¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien", le dijo bruscamente, pero arrepintiéndose un segundo después, "…Estoy bien…¿cómo están todos?"

El rubio sabía que su padre no apreciaba el hecho de que quisiese cambiar de tema, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de ello en ese momento, "Aquí todos estamos bien, hablé con Hughes hace algunas horas y al parecer por allá las cosas ya están más tranquilas".

"Me alegra", le dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción. De verdad le alegraba, pero por alguna razón estaba molesto y no podía fingir que no lo estaba.

"…Todo estará bien Ed, de verdad"

El chico asintió, pero luego recordó que su padre no lo estaba viendo, "Si…debo irme, el oficial ya me dio la señal para que cuelgue"

"…Bien, te llamo mañana", le dijo con pesar el hombre, aún más cuando el chico no le respondió, "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Cuando Ed dejó el teléfono, se dirigió hacia su cama caminando tranquilamente, pero apretando los ojos con furia. Odiaba haber hablado con su padre de esa manera, pero no le fue posible controlarse…seguro Roy estaba rabioso en ese momento, por lo que sabía que no se lo había tomado a pecho. Por fin llegó a la tienda de los dormitorios, entró y vio como varios oficiales jugaban cartas, platicaban animadamente o simplemente tomaban cerveza. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran ánimos para algo así después del horrible día que habían tenido? ¿Ya no les importaba en absoluto?

"Hey, chiquilla, ¿no quieres venir a divertirte un poco?"

El chico apretó los puños con rabia, pero ignoró el comentario y siguió caminando hacia su cama, pero varios de los hombres comenzaron a reírse y se pusieron de pie para disfrutar del espectáculo. El hombre que le había hablado se puso de pie y bloqueó el camino al chico.

"De verdad tienes agallas para desafiarme, pequeña. Un día de estos me agarrarás de mal humor y no te va a agradar"

Ed simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de no escuchar lo que el hombre decía, pero las risas generales solo hacían que su furia creciera.

El hombre sonrió y tomó gentilmente un mechón del cabello del chico, "Deberías comportarte mejor, todos aquí tenemos experiencia tratando con damiselas como tú. Además, nos dijeron que gritaste como una niña patética hoy en el campo, ¿no quieres que te consolemos?"

Edward entonces usó su mano para quitarse de encima la mano del hombre y siguió caminando chocando su hombro con él para dirigirse a la cama.

"Un día de estos, chiquilla, un día de estos"

El chico se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana ignorando los comentarios de los demás oficiales…no precisamente agradables, por lo que cerró los ojos intentando descansar. Todos los días era lo mismo, al parecer a estos les trastornaba el hecho de estar tantos meses alejados de, bueno, mujeres.

Meses…si, hacía meses que había estado viajando con el Coronel Douglas y todo su equipo tratando de controlar los disturbios que se crearon a partir del asesinato del Fuhrer. Todos pensaron que sería cuestión de semanas, pero la población de verdad había perdido el control ante la falta de explicaciones, de la captura del asesino y de la elección de Raven en el poder. Al inicio, el Coronel mantuvo a Ed bajo su mando directo y el chico estuvo fuera del campo de batalla, solamente saliendo cuando tenía que transmutar algún tipo de defensa, por lo que había sido llevadero.

Pero hoy, el General de Brigada Fressler llegó al campamento y notó el trato especial que el Coronel le había estado dando al chico, por lo que ordenó que todos los State Alchemists debían salir al frente a luchar y Douglas no tuvo opción.

Había sido…horrible. Una cosa era escuchar los disparos y los gritos de lejos…de hecho ya estaba tan acostumbrado que podía ignorarlos, pero ver cómo los ciudadanos caían al suelo muertos en un mar de sangre lo dejó inmóvil hasta que otro State Alchemist le gritó para que reaccionara o le iban a disparar. El chico realmente no estaba seguro si había matado a alguien, solamente había usado alquimia para destruir las armas o distraer a los citadinos para que otros State Alchemist lo hicieran, pero hubo demasiada confusión…

Aunque realmente no estaba haciendo tanto frío, Ed sintió que estaba temblando, por lo que se abrazó y apretó los ojos intentando olvidar todo y dormir, de verdad quería dormir…

…………

Roy estaba recargado en una barra de metal con la mirada perdida mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz. Sintió un poco de comezón en la nuca, pero luego recordó que era porque su cabello había crecido considerablemente y realmente no se había preocupado por recortarlo. Riza lo observaba si decir nada, simplemente terminó de limpiar su arma mientras Havoc se fumaba el quinto cigarro del día.

"Mañana volvemos a casa", dijo repentinamente el pelinegro mirando por la ventana de la tienda como apenas era medio día y las horas parecían pasar lentamente, "Después de más de un año…"

La mujer se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego volteó de nuevo para terminar de armar la pistola, "¿Hablaste con Edward hoy?", Roy asintió ligeramente, "¿Cómo está?"

"…No estoy seguro…"

"¿Ha sabido de Hughes, Falman y Breda?", Havoc le preguntó intentando cambiar la conversión al ver el rostro ensombrecido del hombre.

"Si, llegaron a casa hace unos días, ellos están bien"

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, sin embargo, el Teniente General Hakuro entró en la habitación llamando su atención. "Nos vamos ya"

Roy lo miró sorprendido dejando caer el lápiz, "¿No partíamos hasta mañana?"

"Pude arreglar algunos asuntos para volver ahora, apresúrense a menos que quieran quedarse más tiempo"

Los tres se movieron rápidamente viendo como gran parte del equipo ya estaba guardando las tiendas en los camiones. Finalmente iban a dejar ese lugar, finalmente la ciudad había decidido tranquilizarse y llegar a un acuerdo…finalmente.

……

Tardaron 4 días en llegar a Amestris y el viaje pareció eterno, no solo para Roy, sino para todos los demás. Desafortunadamente, tuvieron que llegar primero al cuartel para dejar todo el equipo, además de que el Fuhrer había pedido que todo se presentaran para agradecer su trabajo. Roy vio como Raven apareció seguido de otros Generales y decía algunas palabras que el hombre prefirió no escuchar. Sabía que el Fuhrer le echaba una que otra mirada, pero no le dio el gusto de devolvérsela.

"Señor", le dijo Riza repentinamente en voz baja haciendo que él la mirada de reojo, "Mire, es Kimbley"

Roy volteó a ver hacia donde Riza había apuntado y vio con furia como un sonriente Kimbley estaba de pie al lado de los Generales con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. El maldito seguramente ahora era libre, pero por lo menos, a juzgar por el uniforme, todavía era Coronel.

"…Así que solicito que todos los Generales de Brigada se reporten en mi oficina inmediatamente para-"

Riza y Havoc miraron de reojo a Mustang, quien solo sonrió con suficiencia. Si, ya se lo esperaba. Cuando las filas se rompieron, el hombre le hizo una seña a sus dos subordinados de que se veían después, y los dos solamente lo miraron consternados, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada.

Roy caminó al lado de otros Generales de Brigada siguiendo al Fuhrer y a sus subordinados por los pasillos casi en resignación. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y llamar a Ed, hacía 4 días que no sabía nada de él después de todo. Pronto llegaron a la oficina del hombre, y Roy vio como el hombre les dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento por su excelente trabajo controlando a las rebeliones y blablablabla. Definitivamente no estaba en el humor para escuchar las hipocresías de Raven.

"Pueden tomarse una semana libre, pueden retirarse", les dijo finalmente al tiempo que lo saludaban y se daban la media vuelta, "Excepto usted, General de Brigada Mustang, me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con usted".

Roy lo miró frunciendo el ceño, aún más cuando le pidió a sus subordinados que se retirasen a excepción de Kimbley, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuando estuvieron solos, el Fuhrer se puso de pie y miró a Roy bastante divertido.

"Mustang, debo decir que estoy bastante impresionado por el trabajo que hizo allá en Crata"

El pelinegro alzó una ceja…lo estaba…¿elogiando?

"Además, aún no puedo creer como hace un año escaparon de mis manos sin dejar ni una huella con la que pudiera incriminarlos"

Roy entonces lo miró con rabia, pero inmediatamente intentó mostrarse indiferente ante sus palabras.

"Si te unes a mi equipo, te prometo que olvidaré el pasado totalmente. Eres un elemento demasiado valioso como para dejarte ir tan fácil, ¿sabes?"

El General de Brigada sonrió cerrando los ojos, "Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso"

"No cometas el error de tu estúpido hijo, sé que tu eres mucho más inteligente que él, un hombre con visión", le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

"Mi visión es muy diferente a la tuya, como ya has de saber; así que no, no me interesa"

Raven se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego sonrió, "Puedes retirarte entonces"

Roy no lo saludó y se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar dando un portazo, pero Kimbley simplemente miró a Raven.

"¿Lo piensas dejar vivo?"

El Fuhrer tomó asiento en su silla y sacó algunos documentos, "No, pero no puedo ponerle un arma en la cabeza y dispararle", le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual Kimbley imitó.

…………..

Riza manejaba el auto que había tomado prestado del cuartel con Havoc de copiloto y Roy en el asiento trasero, los 3 en completo silencio. La mujer realmente quería preguntarle al pelinegro qué les había dicho Raven, pero al verlo tan molesto, prefirió guardar silencio, seguramente ya les informaría después.

Ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a casa de Roy y éste bajó del auto dándoles un apenas audible gracias y dándoles la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta. Riza y Havoc se vieron confundidos, pero la Teniente simplemente arrancó el auto y se alejaron del lugar.

Roy abrió la puerta de la casa y encendió las luces mirando el lugar que parecía abandonado; no era para menos, después de tanto tiempo la casa estaba casi inhabitable. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla caer en el suelo y acercarse al comedor con la intención de tomar asiento, pero repentinamente tomó la silla y la estrelló contra el suelo y haciendo lo mismo con otra. Tomó la mesa y la empujó para dejarla caer y controló el impulso de chasquear sus dedos; no quería quemar la casa después de todo.

Tiró varios burós haciendo que lámparas, fotografías y demás adornos cayeran al suelo rompiéndose. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a tirar todos los platos y vasos con furia hasta que no encontró otra cosa que quebrar. Se tiró al suelo llevándose ambas manos al rostro y sintió cómo lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía, si eran de tristeza, rabia o desesperación, pero sentía que quería llorar y no pudo detenerse.

No supo si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas cuando sintió que no salió ninguna lágrima más de sus ojos y sonrió lastimosamente. Aún tenía ganas de auto compadecerse y su cuerpo le decía que era hora de levantar la cabeza, oh la ironía. Se puso de pie y buscó con la vista algún papel que le sirviera para dibujar un círculo de transmutación y componer todo, pero de repente, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Roy se llevó una mano al rostro. Seguramente era Hughes. Su amigo ya lo había visto en este patético estado antes, pero realmente no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que Hughes sabían que tenía que estar en casa, por lo que resignado se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a un chico rubio agradeciendo al conductor de un auto con maleta en mano.

Ed notó que su padre había abierto la puerta, por lo que corrió hacia el hombre deteniéndose solamente a unos centímetros de él. Roy se le quedó mirando casi en shock y Edward solo respiraba un tanto agitado ya que seguramente estuvo corriendo antes de que lo trajeran.

"¿Otoosan?"

El hombre pestañeó un par de veces y luego puso su mano en la cabeza del chico y se llevó una mano al mentón,"…Creciste"

Edward sonrió complacido y lo abrazó fuertemente, lo mismo que Roy hizo. Esto era lo único que podía haberlo hecho sentir mejor en ese momento, era lo único que realmente deseaba, ver a su hijo después de un año. Estuvieron un momento así sin decir ninguna palabra, pero Ed entonces notó el desorden dentro de la casa.

"…¿Robaron la casa?", le preguntó haciendo que el hombre diese un respingo.

"…No exactamente", le dijo esbozando una sonrisa penosa que el chico no pudo ver.

………..


	34. Comienza la tormenta

¡50 reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias:D ¿Que no se dan cuenta que este fic es bastante malo? XD Momento EdxWin dedicado especialmente a** Leiram** que me ha apoyado desde el primer capítulo

"**Comienza la tormenta"**

Ambos habían ido a la cama sin hablar de nada relacionado con sus viajes o con el ejército y Roy no tenía idea cuánto Ed había apreciado eso. Por fin estaba en su casa, en su cama, donde se sentía seguro, donde sabía que no tenía que transmutar su automail en una cuchilla para defenderse si uno de sus compañeros se le acercaba con no muy buenas intenciones en la noche, donde sabía que la alarma no sonaría y no tendrían que salir a defender sus vidas…Ahora estaba a salvo.

Otra cosa que Roy no sabía era cuánto lo había extrañado. Estar un año en lugares que no conocía y solo poder hablar con el Coronel Dougla no era precisamente un sueño hecho realidad, mucho menos el hecho de conocer la crueldad de lo que casi había sido una guerra. Estaba seguro que eso no se podía haber comparado a lo que vivó su padre en Ishbal, pero había sido horrible.

Finalmente sintió como se estaba quedando dormido, así que se dejó llevar hasta que se perdió en sus pensamientos…Sin embargo, se despertó de golpe a media noche sudando y respirando agitadamente. Había soñado de nuevo con los gritos desesperados y la sangre por todos lados, era como si de nuevo hubiese estado en el campo de batalla. Pensaba que ya había logrado controlarlo, pero al parecer su mente no quería dejarlo descansar todavía.

Con su mano quitó algunos cabellos de su rostro – que ya tenía que recortar – y miró hacia la pared que dividía la habitación de Roy con la de él. Se le quedó viendo por unos momentos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración…no, no, no. Ya no tenía 6 años, ya no podía correr hacia la cama de su padre cuando tenía una pesadilla. Ahora tenía 16, tenía que ser valiente y bloquear los pensamientos…tenía que.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió cuidadosamente a la habitación de Roy entreabriendo la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Pudo divisar a su padre, quien parecía dormir tranquilamente, por lo que entró a hurtadillas tomando asiento en el piso al lado de la cama de Roy. El chico lo observó por un momento viendo cómo parecía profundamente dormido…seguramente él ya sabía cómo olvidarse de todo mucho más rápido. Ed abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y puso su mentón en las rodillas mirando a la nada…realmente no quería estar solo, sentirse solo más de un año había sido más que suficiente…

"¿Ed?"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Roy quien tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba curioso, por lo que el rubio se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la cabeza apenado.

"L-lo siento", dijo simplemente, "Iré a mi cuarto"

El hombre se incorporó esbozando una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a su clóset. Ed vio confundido cómo el hombre se puso zapatos y tomó una gabardina, aventándole otra al rubio. "Vamos"

El chico solo balbuceó algo mientras Roy caminaba hacia la puerta, "¿…A-a dónde?"

Pero Roy no dijo nada, por lo que Ed se puso la garbadina y lo siguió. No pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando el hombre agarró las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta para salir, pero Edward decidió no preguntarle que rayos estaba planeando. Caminaron por la banqueta sin decir nada, de vez en cuando el chico le echaba una mirada, pero Roy ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Finalmente, el rubio notó que Roy se dirigía hacia el parque cercano y alzó una ceja, pero siguió caminando en silencio hasta que ambos llegaron enfrente de un pequeño lago en medio del lugar y el hombre tomó asiento en el pasto enfrente de él. Ed hizo lo mismo, y entonces entendió. De niño, cuando se enojaba con Roy, solía venir a este lugar a tranquilizarse y generalmente volvía a casa donde el hombre lo esperaba para poder conversar.

Ese lugar de verdad le transmitía una calma absoluta, por lo que Ed tomó la misma pose que tenía en el cuarto de Roy y ambos miraron el agua en silencio por unos momentos. No fue hasta que el hombre se movió cerca de él y lo rodeó con un brazo que Edward sintió como todos lo que había guardado todos estos meses luchaban por salir, por lo que escondió el rostro.

"Todo está bien", le dijo Roy repentinamente, "Déjalo salir"

Roy comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico el cual notó que de verdad estaba bastante largo, y Ed no cambió de posición por un buen rato. El hombre miraba el agua y el reflejo de la luna y realmente le gustaba la tranquilidad que había entre los dos, pero sabía que debía convencerlo de hablar…eso fue lo único que le hizo olvidar después de la guerra con Ishbal.

"…¿Mataste a alguien?"

El chico no se movió por un momento, pero luego levantó el rostro con los ojos ensombrecidos y fijó la mirada en el lago, "…Después de que me mandaron al campo de batalla la primera vez y de que hablamos, tomé la decisión de que reprimiría mi miedo y pondría atención para no matar a nadie", le dijo el chico en voz baja, "Estoy casi seguro que no maté a nadie"

Roy lo estrechó con su brazo recargando su rostro en la cabeza del chico, "¿Qué viste en el campo de batalla?"

"….Sangre….muerte….", le dijo viendo como algunos peces brincaban en el agua, "Sé que no fue nada comparado a una guerra, pero aún así…"

"No importa si es una guerra o no, eso no cambia la horrible realidad", le dijo el hombre haciendo que el chico bajase la cabeza, pero Roy se sorprendió cuando escuchó una risa irónica del muchacho.

"Lo peor de todo es que eso no fue lo que más me perturbo", le dijo llevándose una mano al rostro, "Lo que realmente odié fue estar solo". Roy parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, "El único con el que podía hablar era con el Coronel Douglas, los demás o me trataban como un niño...o como otra cosa", agregó incapaz de ponerle a un nombre a esto último.

Ed sintió como Roy había apretado su mano en puño, por lo que dio un suspiro y se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro y volteó a verlo.

"Tu te ves fatal", le dijo repentinamente el chico, por lo que Roy cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Gracias"

El rubio sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el lago mientras Roy seguía acariciando su cabello, el hombre no supo por qué, pero fue entonces cuando el hombre notó cuánto había crecido Ed…y no precisamente en estatura -he-.Su rostro era mucho menos infantil, aunque sus ojos parecían haber perdido un poco de ese brillo dorado que siempre tenían, si, la guerra podía hacer eso.

"¿Qué va a suceder ahora, Otoosan?", le preguntó el chico repentinamente.

El hombre estrechó al rubio y sonrió, "Lo que va a pasar es que vamos a tener una semana para nosotros ", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y Ed hacía lo mismo.

El chico sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a casa, Roy burlándose de lo poco que había crecido Ed en el año…pero se arrepintió poco después cuando el rubio se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta dejándolo afuera.

………

"Onii-Chan, nunca vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo"

Ed cargaba a Elysia en su espalda mientras Roy, Gracia, Hughes y Riza platicaban y el grupo caminaba hacia un restaurante. La niña ya había regañado duramente a Edward por no haberse comunicado con ella.

"Lo siento Elysia-Chan, nunca fue mi intención irme tanto tiempo"

La niña hizo un puchero, pero luego recargo su rostro en el hombro de él estrechándolo. Ed simplemente sonrió.

"¿Encontraste una novia en tu viaje?"

El chico detuvo su paso e hizo los ojos chiquitos ante la pregunta, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, "No tuve tiempo para eso, Elysia-Chan"

"Pues entonces déjame presentarte a mis amigas, todas quieren ser tu novia"

"…Tienen 8 años…"

La chiquilla se rió divertida, "Pues si no puedes encontrar de tu edad…"

"¡Elysia-Chan!"

La niña echó más risas ante el gesto ofendido del muchacho, por lo que Ed decidió ignorarla. Sin embargo, no supo exactamente por qué, pero se acordó de Winry en ese momento. ¿Estaría bien? Que el supiese a la familia de Bradley no le había pasado nada, pero había pasado un año…

En eso, vio que alguien chocó con Roy un tanto bruscamente, pero el hombre se disculpó efusivamente y siguió su camino. Los cuatro adultos siguieron platicando como si nada, pero Ed notó que su padre se tomó el brazo y lo miró un tanto confundido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando estaban esperando por una mesa en el restaurante, el chico movió el pie con impaciencia y miró a su alrededor. Vio a Elysia jugando con el Tío Roy mientras Gracia reía divertida, Hughes…tomaba fotos por supuesto, y Riza veía la escena con una sonrisa . Sin embargo, notó que afuera del restaurante había una cabina telefónica.

"…Vengo en un momento"

Los 5 le echaron una mirada confundida, pero vieron como salió del restaurante sin decir otra palabra. El rubio se metió a la cabina y marcó rápidamente escuchando como el teléfono repicaba y no mucho después alguien levantaba la bocina en el otro lado.

"Casa de la Familia Bradley"

"…¿Podría comunicarme con Winry?"

"Un momento por favor"

Ed intentó quitarse el fleco del rostro poniéndolo detrás de la oreja, pero recordó que esa mañana se lo había recortado por lo que no duró ni dos segundos en esa posición para volver a donde estaba originalmente. Por fin, la voz de la chica se escuchó en la bocina.

"¿Si?"

"…Eh..Winry…soy-"

"¡ED!"

El chico brincó del susto tanto que casi tira el auricular, pero rápidamente se compuso, "…Si…eh…hola"

"No puedo creer que seas tú, ¿ya estás en casa?", le dijo ella con un tono de voz que Ed no pudo identificar exactamente a qué se debía.

"Si, llegué ayer en la noche"

"….¿Puedes venir mañana?", le dijo ella, pero Ed notó que había comenzado a balbucear, "…Para revisar tus automail, claro"

"Mañana me doy una vuelta", le dijo él finalmente observando como su padre y los demás se habían puesto de pie seguramente porque ya les habían dado una mesa, "Debo irme, te veo mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

El chico dejó el auricular en su lugar y salió de la cabina sintiéndose particularmente extraño…la sola voz de la chica lo había hecho sonreír como un tonto. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para cambiar su expresión y no dar lugar a sospechas que seguramente los demás podrían descubrir.

……

Roy se sentía peculiarmente mal esa mañana…de hecho, muy mal. Había vomitado aunque no hubiese desayunado y estaba seguro que tenía temperatura…genial, enfermarse en su semana de descanso no era un panorama muy prometedor. Ed entró a su habitación cargando una charola con una ración de frutas y leche caliente – si, fue lo suficientemente valiente para tomar la botella al fin – y lo dejó en el buró mientras el hombre se incorporaba.

"Eres bastante atinado para enfermarte en estos días, al menos así podrás cuidarte bien", le dijo el chico mientras le pasaba el plato con frutas.

"…no me molestes….Quiero café", le dijo el hombre cuando vio la leche, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

"No café mientras estés enfermo"

"…te daré leche cuando estés enfermo"

El chico sonrió complacido y tomó asiendo al lado de la cama viendo como el hombre tenía realmente un mal aspecto. Sin pedirle permiso, puso una mano en su frente y notó lo caliente que estabas.

"Tendrás que darte un baño con agua fría cuando termines de comer esto"

Roy lo miró de reojo, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a que Ed cuidase de él, "…mocoso…"

El rubio simplemente se puso de pie, "Iré a hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo"

Mustang alzó una ceja, pero tragó su sorbo de leche antes de que el chico desapareciera de la habitación, "¿Tenías planes?"

Ed dio un respingo y se detuvo. Sabía que se había ruborizado, por lo que decidió no voltear a verlo, "…Quería ir a casa de Winry para que diese una revisada a mis automails…"

Ya que estaba de espaldas, el chico no pudo notar como el hombre sonrió burlonamente, "Yo estoy bien, es una simple fiebre, es más importante que ella cheque tus automails"

Edward lo miró por un momento, como si estuviese decidiendo si hacerle caso o no, "No lo sé…te ves bastante mal"

"Ve, ándale, yo te llamo si me siento peor"

El chico dio un suspiro y se acercó al hombre de nuevo, "Esta bien, pero toma el baño, si no lo haces, lo sabré"

Roy lo miró de reojo, "…Mocoso…"

……..

Winry comenzó a armar de nuevo el automail y se quitó la lupa del ojo para hacerlo más rápido. Ed estaba algo callado ya que no le gustaba molestarla cuando la chica tomaba su actitud de mecánica, sentía que le pegaría con la llave de tuercas si decía algo.

"Tus automail están algo golpeados, pero debo hacerte unos nuevos ya que estos te quedan chicos", le dijo ella poniéndose de pie finalmente y sonriendo un tanto burlona, "Intentaré tenerlos listos lo más rápido que pueda"

El chico la miró con los ojos entrecerrados ante la burla, "…Gracias"

"¿Gracias?", le dijo ella casi entre risas, "Esto no será barato"

Ed sintió como una gota de sudor bajó por su frente ante la mueca de la chica, pero simplemente asintió. Fue entonces cuando Winry tomó asiento frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

"Has cambiado"

El chico se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, "¿Para bien?"

La chica sonrió, "Ya no pareces un niño temperamental", le dijo ella simplemente para molestarlo, pero el chico no pareció cambiar de expresión, "…Pero también pareces triste"

Ed simplemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, "Supongo que ya se me quitará"

Ella asintió y se puso de pie para dejar algunas herramientas en su lugar, "Otoosan también volvía con ese gesto después de una guerra o algo parecido, eventualmente todo volvía a la normalidad"

El chico se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaba Winry recargándose en una de sus máquinas, "...¿lo has visto?"

"Si…lo veo cada dos meses o algo asi, no puede arriesgarse mucho. Si Raven se entera seguramente lo mandará asesinar"

Ed simplemente bajó la mirada y moviendo su pie automail. Realmente no sabía qué decirle a la chica y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo esto. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando ella lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

"…Te extrañé mucho…"

El chico se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, pero cuando la escuchó sollozar, él de devolvió el abrazo, "…Yo también"

Antes que alguno pudiese decir algo, el teléfono sonó y Winry se apresuró a tomarlo, "¿Si?...¡Ah si! Es para ti", le dijo ella pasándole el auricular.

Ed tomó el teléfono esperando escuchar la voz de su padre quejándose de que tenía hambre ya que Winry se había tomado su tiempo checando los automail, sin embargo, lo que escuchó estuvo lejos de ser algo asi.

"Ed…¿p-podrías ven-nir a cas-"

"¿Otoosan?", el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la débil voz de Roy, pero lo único que escuchó después fue un golpe, "¡OTOOSAN!"

El chico dejó el auricular y tomó su chaqueta para salir corriendo del taller seguido de una desconcertada Winry.

"Debo ir a casa", le dijo sin voltearla a ver, "Discúlpame"

"Le pediré al chofer que nos lleve", le dijo ella sin darle oportunidad de protestar, por lo que Ed la siguió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y Ed bajó del auto de un brinco, por lo que Winry corrió detrás de él pidiéndole al chofer que esperase. El chico sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta casi pateándola para entrar mirando a todos lados, sin embargo, cuando iba a subir las escaleras, se detuvo en seco.

Roy estaba en el suelo del comedor, seguramente el golpe que escuchó Ed fue la del hombre cayéndose de la silla. Ed se acercó rápidamente a él y lo movió para ver su rostro, pero sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando vio que el hombre parecía haber vomitado sangre.

"¡OTOOSAN!"

Sin detenerse mucho a intentar despertarlo, el chico cargó al hombre en su espalda ante una horrorizada Winry, y ambos corrieron hacia el auto donde la chica le indicó que los llevase al hospital militar lo más rápido posible.

El auto arrancó y Ed recostó a Roy en el asiento intentando hacerlo reaccionar mientras Winry intentaba quitarle la sangre del rostro. "¡Otoosan! ¡Vamos! ¡Reacciona!". Pero el hombre no despertó.

Edward tomó entonces su mano y pudo sentir lo frío que estaba, por lo que tocó su cuello intentando sentir su pulso; si tenía, pero apenas.

"No, no, Otoosan..."

………

Y como dice el título, la verdadera tormenta apenas comienza…


	35. Desesperanza

"**Desesperanza"**

Edward estaba en un sillón del hospital con ambas manos en su rostro intentando tranquilizarse ya que le acababa de gritar a una enfermera cuando la mujer realmente no tenía nada que ver. Todo esto era su culpa, no debió dejarlo solo…

Winry entonces apareció ofreciéndole un jugo al chico, el cual aceptó pero no lo abrió inmediatamente. La chica tomó asiento a su lado y puso una mano sobre la de Ed intentando darle algo de apoyo, lo cual el chico agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Todo estará bien", le dijo ella suavemente, por lo que Ed asintió.

En ese momento, todos aparecieron frente a ellos a excepción de Elysia, y miraron horrorizados la ropa manchada de sangre de Ed.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!", le preguntó Hughes acercándose al chico, pero Gracia le tomó del brazo ya que parecía molesto.

"…N-No lo sé", el chico dijo simplemente bajando la mirada.

Winry entonces intentó relatarles lo que sabía y lo que Ed le había dicho después de que ingresaron a Roy en urgencias. Todos parecían horrorizados, y Winry simplemente bajó la mirada volteando a ver a Ed. El chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir nada, el médico salió de la sala y Ed brincó del sillón como un rayo para acercarse a él.

"¡¿Qué tiene?!", chilló él haciendo que el médico abriera el historial del hombre.

"…¿Edward Mustang?", el chico asintió rápidamente, "Tenemos que hablar, preferiría que nos acompañara un adulto también"

Ed sintió que algo estaba terriblemente mal si tenían que hablar en privado, pero volteó rápidamente a ver a Hughes, quien solo asintió y se acercó a él para seguir al médico. No tuvieron que caminar mucho cuando llegaron a la oficina del hombre y éste les indico que tomaran asiento.

"La razón por la que les he pedido hablarles de esta manera es porque tengo que decirles algo bastante grave…y en parte clasificado".

El chico sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, "¿Cómo está Otoosan? ¿Qué es tiene? ¿Por qué-"

Hughes entonces levantó una mano indicándole al chico que dejara de hacer preguntas y que tenían que escuchar al doctor en ese momento. El hombre agradeció la intervención.

"El General de Brigada Mustang por ahora podemos decir que está bien, pudimos controlar la hemorragia, aunque sigue inconsciente", le dijo tranquilamente haciendo que el chico bajase la mirada aliviado, "Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa"

Tanto Hughes como Ed lo miraron confundidos mientras el hombre abría de nuevo el historial médico.

"Este patrón…ya lo había visto antes, si no, realmente tendría que decirles que no tengo idea qué está afectando sus órganos", les dijo acomodando sus lentes y volteándolos a ver con seriedad, "El General de Brigada fue contagiado con un virus, seguramente experimental, del cual nosotros no tenemos registros y no sabemos cómo tratar"

El chico lo miró con los ojos como platos…¿no sabían cómo tratarlo?

"Si es un virus experimental…", dijo repentinamente Hughes moviendo sus lentes y frunciendo el ceño. El médico simplemente asintió, pero Ed no estaba entiendo realmente nada."¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Por ahora lo trataremos para controlar los síntomas, pero si no podemos formular una cura a tiempo, el virus seguirá avanzando"

"¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO!", vociferó Ed golpeando la mesa con furia con sus puños, "¡¿ME ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE DEBEMOS ESPERAR Y VER CÓMO MUERE POCO A POCO?!"

El hombre no se inmutó por la rabia del chico, seguramente ya se lo esperaba. "Desafortunadamente, no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer".

El cuerpo de Ed se heló por un momento y volteó a ver a Hughes, "Dime qué significa que es un virus experimental"

El hombre lo miró sin decir nada antes de desviar la mirada, "Lo que debes entender Ed, es que-"

"¡DIME QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO!"

Hughes apretó el puño, pero tomó un lápiz y lo escribió rápidamente en una hoja de papel entregándoselo al chico. Ed lo leyó rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par estrujando el papel. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando alguien se había tropezado con Roy. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina mientras Hughes se ponía de pie y le gritaba que se detuviese, pero Edward corrió perdiéndolo fácilmente.

Salió del hospital militar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuartel a toda velocidad mientras hacía pedazos el papel que decía: "Desarrollado por científicos militares" y dejaba que el viento se los llevase. Entró sin saludar a los guardias quienes solamente lo vieron confundidos, y subió rápidamente hasta el último piso ignorando las preguntas de la secretaria del Fuhrer para abrir la puerta de golpe de la oficina del hombre.

"¿Edward?", le dijo él intentando no esbozar una sonrisa ya que algunos Generales estaban en el lugar.

El chico simplemente entró en la oficina acercándose a su escritorio con un rostro endemoniado, por lo que Raven les pidió a todos que los dejaran solos, orden que obedecieron inmediatamente.

"¿Qué sucede?", le dijo el hombre ya que el lugar se había vaciado.

"Dime qué le hiciste a Otoosan", le dijo rabioso apretando los puños.

"¿De qué hablas?", le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa finalmente.

"¡DÍMELO!"

Raven dio una risa y se puso de pie acercándose al chico, "No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando"

Ed apretó los dientes, pero resistió la tentación de transmutar su automail en una cuchilla. Si lo atrapaban, no podría ayudar a Roy. "Haré lo que tú quieras, pero ¡dime qué le hiciste!"

El hombre entonces sonrió con suficiencia, "Aunque es una propuesta tentadora, debo decirte que lo que sea que le haya hecho, no tiene solución"

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como sus manos temblaban, "...¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que", Raven se acercó al odio del petrificado Ed, "No tengo la cura"

El Fuhrer se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio tomando asiento en su silla, "…No es cierto, nadie desarrollaría una enfermedad sin tener la cura", le dijo el chico horrorizado ante las palabras del hombre.

"Si se quiere la enfermedad para matar sin dejar rastro, créeme que si", le dijo el finalmente abriendo una carpeta, "Puedes retirarte a menos que quieras que le hable a mis subordinados y que te saquen"

Pero el chico se acercó al escritorio y lo golpeó con furia, "¡NO ES CIERTO!"

"Un solo movimiento más y te mandaré encarcelar", le dijo él con tranquilidad.

Ed lo miró fijamente por un momento, pero luego se dio la media vuelta. El hombre no iba a decirle nada, por lo que la única opción que se le ocurrió en ese momento era buscar a los científicos que desarrollaron la estúpida enfermedad, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Si alguien lo descubría lo podrían meter preso…_'Maldito Raven, esto no se quedará así'_.

Corrió de nuevo hacia el hospital subiendo algunos pisos hasta que llegó al corredor donde todos estaban esperando que los dejaran pasar para ver al hombre, pero Ed no había regresado por eso precisamente. Hughes lo vio y se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño.

"Hughes-San, dime dónde puedo encontrar a los científicos del ejército", le dijo respirando agitadamente y captando la atención de todos, pero Hughes lo tomó fuertemente del brazo alejándolo del pasillo hasta donde vio que estaban solos.

"Edward, debes tranquilizarte y pensar en qu-"

El chico apretó los dientes con furia, "No me vengas con sermones, sólo dímelo"

El hombre guardó silencio por un momento, pero luego dio un suspiro y tomó los hombros del rubio intentando tranquilizarse, "He llamado y me han dicho que Raven despidió a todos hace algunos meses y puso en control a subordinados suyos. Aunque los encuentres, no te ayudarán"

El chico de nuevo sintió como la desesperación estaba nublando su mente. Así que el maldito había sido lo suficientemente listo…No importaba, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su padre y Hughes lo notó enseguida en su mirada.

"Los amenazaré si es necesario pero me van a deci-"

Hughes le dio una bofetada haciendo que el chico cerrase la boca y lo mirase con los ojos como platos. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miró atónito la mirada llena de furia con la que el hombre lo estaba viendo.

"¿En qué estás pensando?", le dijo apretando los puños, "¿De verdad crees que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como pierdes la cabeza?"

El chico bajó la mirada sin quitar la mano de su rostro, pero empuñando la otra, "…Otoosan podría morir…"

"Lo sé, pero lo que estás haciendo no va ayudar si haces que te encierren", le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, Hughes solo veía como el chico apretaba su mano con furia, pero parecía que por fin estaba aceptando que él tenía razón. Sabía que había corrido con Raven y todo este rato rezó para que el chico volviese y el hombre no lo encerrase por desacato. Al parecer el chico sabía manejar a Raven en cierta forma.

"Vamos, seguramente te dejarán entrar a la habitación", le dijo poniendo una mano en la espalda del chico.

Ed no levantó la mirada, pero caminó al lado de Hughes en silencio hasta que llegaron enfrente de la habitación de Roy ante la mirada confundida de todos.

"Entra, yo le explicaré al médico"

El chico no dijo nada, pero caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente asomándose. No vio a nadie, por lo que entró y la cerró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se acercó a la cama y vio a su padre recostado en ella, llevándose una mano a la boca. El hombre estaba muy pálido, con una máscara de oxígeno, una vía intravenosa y máquinas a su alrededor que pitaban insistentemente anunciando que estaba vivo.

Ed se le quedó viendo en esa posición por un largo tiempo antes de bajar la mano y apretar los puños con furia. Esto no era justo, no había regresado de ver a gente morir solamente para presenciar impotente como su padre iba perdiendo la vida poco a poco enfrente de él. Estaba seguro que si en ese momento alguien le pedía que matara a Raven, lo haría con gusto y de la manera más brutal que se le ocurriese.

El chico tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama recargando sus brazos y su rostro en el respaldo de ella y viendo como Roy respiraba tranquilamente. De hecho, parecía que solamente estaba tomando una siesta y despertaría en cualquier momento…claro, si no fuese por todas las máquinas que lo que lo rodeaba.

Así que así era como se sentía su padre cuando estuvo en el hospital años atrás. El chico sonrió penosamente para sí mismo y se quitó un mechón del cabello del rostro. No era nada agradable, en lo absoluto. Esperar no era uno de sus fuertes y mucho menos en una situación así. Ed se le quedó viendo lo que parecieron horas, escuchando el pitido incesante de la máquina, pero sabiendo que eso significaba que estaba bien, por lo que dejó de molestarle.

Repentinamente, Ed se llevó una mano al rostro y apretó los dientes con desesperación. Hughes tenía razón, había tenido suerte que Raven no lo mandase a prisión cuando irrumpió en su oficina hace horas, y ahora le parecía estúpida la idea de ir y amenazar de muerte a los científicos del cuartel – aunque de verdad lo hubiese hecho a no ser por Hughes.

El chico bajó la mano y miró fijamente a Roy. Quería azotar algo y la silla parecía perfecta para hacerlo…pero debía controlarse, su padre siempre lo hizo mientras esperaba impacientemente a qué despertara. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero luego los volvió a abrir con un dejo de desesperanza en ellos.

"Otoosan…¿qué debo hacer?"

Edward escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y movió su pie siguiendo el ritmo de la máquina de no dejaba de pitar diciéndole que el corazón de su padre estaba bien y escuchando la respiración tranquila del hombre. De vez en cuando entraba una enfermera para checar el estado de Roy y preguntarle al chico si tenía hambre, pero Ed nunca le contestaba, por lo que la mujer se retiraba echándole una triste mirada.

Fue solamente cuando notó que Riza estaba a su lado con una charola con comida que el chico reaccionó y la miró, pero inmediatamente devolvió los ojos hacia Roy. La mujer dejó la charola en el buró y tomó una silla para tomar asiento a su lado con una mirada consternada en sus ojos.

"…¿También me vas a regañar?", le preguntó el chico finalmente, pero se sorprendió cuando Riza negó con la cabeza.

"Solo quería decirte", comenzó ella tomando la mano del rubio haciendo que este la voltease a ver, "Que si tu no hubieses ido con Raven, yo lo hubiese hecho y Hughes seguramente también aunque ahora lo niegue"

Edward la miró bastante confundido, pero luego bajó la cabeza, "Igual no pude conseguir nada…"

Riza se quedó callanda por un momento simplemente mirándolo y acariciando el cabello del chico, el cual parecía agradecer el gesto ya que la mujer notó como parecía relajarse.

"Riza-San", le dijo de repente, "…¿Qué voy a hacer si muere?...¿Cómo evitaré que vaya y mate a Raven?"

La Teniente puso una mano en el rostro del chico obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Vio como el rubio parecía estarse conteniendo para dejar caer ni una lágrima. "Escúchame bien Ed", le dijo ella con voz suave pero decidida, "Roy no morirá"

El chico se le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de abrazarla con fuerza sorprendiendo a Riza, pero inmediatamente ella le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

"Él no morirá. Todavía tiene algo pendiente qué hacer…y lo golpearé si se deja vencer por esto"

Ed pareció echar una pequeña risa ante el comentario, "Sería bueno llegar a ver cómo se hace Fuhrer"

La chica acarició la espalda de Ed cariñosamente, pero negó con la cabeza, "No me refiero a eso…"

Edward se separó un poco para mirarla confundido, pero Riza simplemente lo siguió viendo con una sonrisa.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo su razón de vida cambió drásticamente, hace 16 años para ser más exactos"

El chico pareció no captar rápidamente a qué se refería, pero luego sonrió y posó su rostro en el hombro de ella. Era curioso lo confortado que se sentía con ella cuando la mujer no era precisamente demasiado cariñosa….o eso parecía.

"¿Todos siguen afuera?", le preguntó él con una voz apenas audible.

"Si, todos tenemos una semana libre, por eso podemos quedarnos"

"…Winry…"

"Sigue afuera, no te preocupes, ella está bien, solamente preocupada al igual que todos"

Ed asintió y cerró los ojos disfrutando la calidez de la muchacha…a lo mejor esa era la sensación que se tenía una madre te confortaba y realmente le gustaba.

"El Médico sólo me dejó entrar para dejarte comida", le dijo ella haciendo que el chico se incorporase, "Debo salir ya, pero quiero que comas algo o Roy se molestará si se entera que no has comido nada cuando despierte"

El rubio sonrió y tomó una manzana de la charola, por lo que Riza le acarició el rostro y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido con la puerta. Ed siguió comiéndose lo que Riza habría traído sin dejar de ver a Roy. El chico entonces notó que el historial médico estaba al borde de la cama, por lo que decidió tomarlo e intentar descifrarlo, aunque la mayoría de las cosas escritas no tenían ningún sentido para él.

'_Virus tipo__: desconocido_

_Síntomas: Magnesemia, Calcinosis….'_

De hecho, decía cerca de 20 síntomas y todos sonaban horribles. Ed siguió leyendo más cosas que no pudo entender, hasta que llegó a lo que quería realmente quería leer.

'_Tratamiento: Indeterminado, desconocido'_

¿Cómo era posible que no pudiesen analizar un estúpido virus y encontrar una cura?

Ed volvió a tomar asiento con el historial en mano, pero mirando a Roy como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía horas. Se sentía cansado, pero le daba demasiado miedo dormirse y despertar y enterarse que Roy había muerto…no, su padre no podía morir así. Simplemente no podía, Riza tenía razón. El chico volvió a mirar de nuevo el historial intentando hacer memoria si había visto algunas de esas palabras en algún libro de la Biblioteca Nacional, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Quizá debía darse una vuelta…

Claro que no, tardaría horas y se suponía que los supuestos expertos estaban investigando, él tendría que aprender toda la terminología, procesos médicos…El chico dio un suspiro y dejó caer la carpeta en el suelo. Odiaba sentirse tan imponente….

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se puso de pie de golpe. Edward miró a la nada por un momento, pero rápidamente abrió un cajón y tomó una hoja de papel escribiendo lo que estaba anotado en el historial médico y dejándolo en su lugar. De inmediato se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación casi tirando a Havoc ya que estaba recargado en el borde de la puerta, pero no dijo nada y corrió por el pasillo.

"¡Edward! ¡¿A dónde vas?!", le gritó Hughes consternado comenzando a seguirlo.

"¡Voy al Centro de Investigaciones Médicas!", le gritó sin voltearlo a ver.

Hughes se detuvo en seco y solo vio confundido como el chico desaparecía cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo.

…………


	36. Dos padres, un hijo

"**Dos padres, un hijo"**

"Sólo dígame dónde puedo encontrar a Van Hohenheim, por favor"

Edward estaba en la recepción del Centro de Investigaciones Médicas con dos secretarias viéndolo un tanto enfadadas de que el chico negase a irse.

"Ya le dije que no puedes pasar, este lugar no está abierto al público", le dijo ella una vez más impaciente.

"Pero soy un State Alchemist", insistió mostrándole su reloj de plata.

"Este lugar no depende del ejército, eso no te da derecho a entrar"

El chico apretó los dientes pero miró a su alrededor intentando que algo le diese una pista de dónde lo podía encontrar. No iba a dejar que una nimiedad así lo detuviese en ese momento, si fue capaz de ir y gritarle a Raven, esto no era nada.

La mujer atendió una llamada mientras la otra revisaba algunos papeles ignorando al chico esperando que así se fuese del lugar, pero Ed no se rindió y echó una mirada en el escritorio. Por fin, pudo divisar en el teléfono nombres seguramente de los científicos y vio el de Hohenheim en el que decía 5to piso, por lo que se echó a correr ignorando los gritos de las mujeres.

Subió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo notando como seguramente algunos oficiales lo estaban siguiendo, pero no lo alcanzarían. Siguió subiendo y subiendo escuchando cómo los hombres le decían que se detuviese, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y no se detendría, no esta vez. Fue en ese momento cuando pensó en cómo era que se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Hohenheim, ¿con qué cara se lo pediría después de cómo lo trató hacía un año?

No importaba, su orgullo era su última preocupación en ese momento y si ese bastardo realmente le importaba realmente como lo había dicho, tenía que demostrarlo y ahora. Edward no tenía otra opción.

El chico llegó al 5to piso y corrió por el pasillo un tanto perturbado por el ambiente esterilizado del lugar y comenzando a preocuparse si realmente no debió haber entrado de esa manera, a lo mejor estaba hechando a perder experimentos. Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo eso cuando vio a Hohenheim en una oficina dónde parecía estar debatiendo algún asunto con otros científicos, por lo que abrió las puertas de cristal y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

"…¿Edward?"

El hombre vio como oficiales de seguridad corrían tras él por lo que se acercó al rubio y alzó su mano haciendo que los hombres se detuviesen confundidos, pero tuvieron que retirarse cuando Hohenheim asintió diciéndoles que estaba bien.

"¿Nos podrían permitir un momento?", les dijo amablemente a los científicos, quienes asintieron y se retiraron del lugar llevándose libros con ellos. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Hohenheim volteó a verlo y le sonrió, "Has crecido"

El chico se le quedó viendo completamente mudo y casi dándose la media vuelta para irse, pero inmediatamente recordó por qué estaba ahí y correr no era una opción. El hombre lo miró un momento notando como el chico parecía estar un poco en shock.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué te trae aquí?"

Ed dio un respingo, pero bajó la cabeza haciendo que sus flecos le cubrieran los ojos. No sabía ni cómo debería empezar...¿y si en cuanto mencionaba que todo se trataba de Roy el hombre lo echaba del lugar? Hohenheim entonces caminó hacia la mesa y tomó asiento haciéndole una seña al chico para que hiciese lo mismo, y obedeció poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, pero con la cabeza aún agachada. El hombre notó que traía un pedazo de papel, así que lo tomó ante la poca resistencia que el chico puso para evitarlo.

Hohenheim leyó el papel por un rato con la mano en su mentón analizando los datos mientras Ed seguía sin decir nada esperando que él dijese algo, lo cual pronto hizo.

"¿Quieres el nombre del virus?", le preguntó finalmente mirándolo, por lo que Ed levantó la cabeza.

"…Más bien…una cura..."

El hombre se quedó pensativo de nuevo leyendo el papel, pero luego se puso de pie y tomó algunos libros poniéndolos en la mesa. Abrió algunos y estuvo varios minutos en silencio leyendo mientras Ed simplemente lo miraba expectante pero nervioso al mismo tiempo. No quería otra mala noticia, por favor, no otra mala noticia.

"Estoy 100 que usaron alquimia para crear este virus, no hay otra explicación para que actuase tan rápido y de una manera tan mortífera"

"…¿Alquimia…para crear un virus?"

Hohenheim asintió dándole vuelta a una página y siguió leyendo mientras Ed apretaba los puños con furia. Ahora estaba seguro que si el hombre no podía hacer nada, era porque realmente no había nada qué hacer. Finalmente, Hohenheim cerró los libros y miró a Edward, el cual pudo adivinar qué le iba a decir.

"¿Puedo preguntar quién está infectado?"

El corazón del chico latió rápidamente y miró al hombre con desasosiego. Era el momento… "…Otoosan…"

Para sorpresa de Ed, Hohenheim simplemente lo miró un momento, pero sonrió y asintió, "Me lo imaginaba, difícilmente podría haber otra razón para que estuvieses tan desesperado para venir a buscarme"

El chico bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero Hohenheim solamente dejó la silla y dejó los libros en su lugar quedándose de pie.

"De verdad me alegra verte Edward, a pesar de que sea bajo estas circunstancias", le dijo esbozando una sincera sonrisa, lo que hizo sentir aún más mal al rubio. "Estoy seguro que podría formular una cura"

Edward lo miró con los ojos como platos y se puso de pie rápidamente azotando las manos en la mesa, "…¿De verdad?"

"Si, pero necesitaré dos cosas", le dijo él releyendo el papel, "Seguramente Mustang está en el hospital militar, debemos trasladarlo a mi casa, ahí tengo equipo médico", el chico asintió rápidamente acercándose a él, "Y necesitaré tu ayuda, según sé, eres un genio de la alquimia y esto será realmente complicado".

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego asintió con una gran sonrisa; había esperanza… El hombre escribió algo en otro papel y se lo entregó a al chico mientras tomaba su maletín.

"Te espero en esa dirección, y prepárate, la noche será larga"

El chico asintió de nuevo y se dio la media vuelta para echar a correr, pero se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a ver a Hohenheim, "…Gracias…"

El hombre simplemente sonrió, por lo que Ed corrió hacia las escaleras del lugar.

………..

"¿Estás seguro de todo esto?"

Hughes le echó una última mirada a Hohenheim mientras ajustaba la vía intravenosa mientras Ed acomodaba algunos libros fascinado ante la biblioteca del hombre.

"No tenemos otra opción, Hughes-San"

Maes se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego puso una mano en el hombro de Edward captando su atención, "Llámame por _cualquier_ cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos esperando"

Edward asintió, por lo que el hombre salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hohenheim entonces se acercó al chico y comenzó a sacar más libros que lo que él estaba cargando mirando con detenimiento los títulos.

"Debo decir que Mustang es bastante fuerte, pensé que estaría en peor condición"

El hombre no tenía idea lo esperanzadora que fue la frase para Ed, pero simplemente asintió. Si, su padre era bastante fuerte. Se acercaron a una mesa y pusieron todos los libros mientras Hohenheim abría algunos y se los daba a Edward para que los comenzara a analizar. Él se acercó a Roy y tomó una muestra de sangre para analizarla con su microscopio.

El chico estaba sorprendido por la complejidad de los textos y de los círculos de transmutación, pero fue entonces cuando revivió el hecho de que adoraba aprender cosas sobre alquimia. Devoró los libros a una velocidad que Hohenheim encontró impresionante mientras hacía algunas anotaciones y modificaba algunos círculos de transmutación.

"Este todavía tiene algunas deficiencias", le dijo mientras abría otro libro y Ed analizaba cuál podría ser el error.

"Necesita algunos ajustes para darle más estabilidad", le dijo inmediatamente modificándolo.

Hohenheim sonrió, de verdad su hijo era un genio de la alquimia. "La sangre de Mustang muestra que el virus está deshaciendo la composición del plasma que…"

El chico escuchó a Hohenheim con atención modificando aún más el círculo de transmutación. Tenían cerca de 30 libros abiertos sobre la mesa y ambos revisaban sus anotaciones una y otra vez, Hohenheim checaba los signos vitales de Roy de vez en cuando, pero al parecer su condición no había cambiado mucho, lo cual realmente era positivo.

Horas después, Ed estaba con la cabeza sobre algunos libros cerrando sus ojos un momento mientras Hohenheim tomaba asiento a su lado con dos platos de noodles que olían maravillosamente.

"Qué difícil es", le dio el chico aún con la cabeza en la mesa y el hombre le sonrió pasándole uno de los platos, "¿De verdad te dedicas a esto?"

"Si, creo que desde que tenía tu edad", le dijo comenzando a leer otro libro, "Siempre me ha gustado mucho este tipo de conocimiento"

El chico hizo un sonido que pareció más un gruñido, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente comenzó a comer los noodles mientras miraba distraídamente los textos de algunos libros que estaban sobre la mesa. No solo olían fantásticos, sino que también sabían exquisitos…o quizá era que realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre…

Encontraba bastante curioso el hecho de que estuviese al lado de Hohenheim comiendo noodles después de todo lo que pasó, pero como había pensado hacía un año, el hombre no parecía una mala persona…solamente parecía que sus prioridades distaban muchos de ser parecidos a los de Edward. Ambos comieron en silencio por un momento, pero entonces Ed dejó caer la cuchara y Hohenheim volteó a verlo sorprendido.

"Mira", le dijo él repentinamente agarrando un libro y enseñándoselo.

El hombre lo tomó y lo estudió con cuidado por algunos minutos, pero luego abrió los ojos de par en par y ambos comenzaron a modificar el círculo de transmutación borrando y transcribiendo algunas cosas. No pasó mucho antes de que los dos se le quedasen viendo al pedazo de papel analizando hasta la última línea en el círculo de transmutación.

"…Creo…que está listo", Hohenheim dijo finalmente haciendo que Ed sonriera. Se levantó para tomar algunas sustancias y aparatos de laboratorio y poniéndolos en la mesa. "Haz esta mezcla mientras le tomo una muestra de sangre"

El chico asintió y preparó todo poniendo sumo cuidado en las cantidades mientras veía como Hohenheim vertía un poco de sangre de Roy en ella.

"¿Listo?", le dijo el hombre y el chico asintió un tanto dudoso, pero vio sorprendido como Hohenheim juntó sus manos y tocó el círculo de transmutación. Así que él también podía hacerlo…

Ambos observaron como la reacción iluminó toda la habitación y la sustancia cambió de color a un verde brillante…¿Debían inyectarle _eso_ a su padre?

Hohenheim tomó una muestra de la sustancia y la puso en el microscopio encima de la sangre de Roy y lo observó por un momento mientras el chico esperaba impaciente a qué dijera algo. Unos segundos después, el hombre levantó la mirada y vio al expectante Edward, sonriéndole. El chico se desplomó en la mesa dando un suspiro y sonriendo aliviado…lo habían logrado, Roy iba a estar bien. Hohenheim entonces tomó toda la solución en una jeringa y la introdujo en la vía intravenosa lentamente mientras el rubio solamente lo observaba.

Cuando toda la sustancia estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Roy, Hohenheim se acercó a la mesa y dejó la jeringa en ella mientras tomaba asiento y daba un suspiro de cansancio, "Ahora esperamos"

Ed volvió a la posición que tenía hacía algunos momentos, con la cabeza en la mesa y cerrando los ojos. De verdad moría de cansancio, pero no iba a poder descansar hasta que supiese que Roy estaba bien. En ese momento notó que Hohenheim lo estaba viendo fijamente, por lo que levantó la cabeza y volteó la mirada.

"¿Sucede algo?"

El hombre de repente puso un gesto serio que preocupó un poco Ed, "Estuviste envuelto en todas las rebeliones que se levantaron, ¿verdad?". El chico se le quedó viendo un tanto pasmado por el comentario, pero asintió, "Tus ojos no son los mismos que vi hace un año"

Edward volteó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la silla, "No piensas regañarme, ¿verdad?"

El hombre bajó la mirada y se acomodó los ojos esbozando una sonrisa triste, "No…solamente me entristece"

Ed lo volteó a ver un tanto sorprendido, pero no se sintió precisamente bien ante el rostro de decepción del él, "…Tú elegiste tu camino, yo elegí el mío"

Hohenheim frunció el ceño y cerró un libro abruptamente haciendo que el chico diese un brinco, "Quizá, pero el mío lo elegí para ayudar a salvar vidas, no creo que puedas decir lo mismo del tuyo".

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿quién se creía para venir y darle sermones de moral?, "Siento decepcionarte, pero yo elegí ser State Alchemist para ayudar a la gente"

El hombre ahora si parecía molesto, pero lo que Ed frunció el ceño, "¿Y a cuánta gente ayudaste durante las rebeliones?, o mejor aún, ¿cuántas mataste?"

El chico se puso de pie alejándose de la mesa, pero Hohenheim lo siguió. La casa no era demasiado grande, por lo que Ed simplemente llegó hasta una ventana donde se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados, realmente aguantándose las ganas de comenzar a gritarle al hombre.

"No intentes engañarte a ti mismo pensando que puedes ayudar a personas como State Alchemist", le dijo él finalmente metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, "Estoy seguro que Trisha no lo hubiese aprobado".

Mal movimiento. El chico volteó hecho una furia y se acercó a Hohenheim, "¡No te atrevas a mencionarla, no te atrevas!", le dijo él tomándolo del saco, "¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ella!"

Hohenheim no dijo nada más, por lo que Ed lo soltó y caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación donde estaba Roy quedándose de pie enfrente de él y poniendo una mano en su rostro. Sabía que no debió haber reaccionado de esa manera, después de todo, gracias a él Roy tenía una oportunidad…

Escuchó que el hombre entró en la habitación después y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Ed decidió decir algo, "Solo para que lo sepas, nunca he matado a nadie", dicho esto, Ed tomó asiendo al lado de la cama de Roy sin voltear a ver a Hohenheim.

De nuevo un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación por algunos minutos, pero Ed estaba seguro que Hohenheim seguía de pie detrás de él. No supo cuando el hombre se había acercado tanto que había puesto una mano en su hombro lo que lo asustó haciéndole dar un brinco, "…Lo siento…Lo siento…por todo"

El chico alzó la mirada para verlo, pero luego volteó a ver a Roy, "A mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas", le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa triste, "A pesar de todo, yo nunca te guardé ningún rencor, y dudo que Okaasan lo hiciera".

Ambos no dijeron una palabra más por un buen tiempo y solo se escuchó el incesante pitido de la máquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de Roy. Edward notó que su padre parecía haber recobrado un poco de color, por lo que sonrió esperanzado.

"…Gracias por hacer esto", le dijo el chico repentinamente, "Después de cómo te traté…"

Hohenheim jaló una silla y tomó asiento a su lado viendo al chico, quien seguía con la mirada fija en Roy, "Es lo menos que podía hacer…después de cómo te abandoné…". El chico cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír; si, después de todo, él había dicho eso, "Pero no tienes idea cómo me alegra que tengas una buena familia". Ed asintió y el hombre se puso de pie, "Iré a traer algo de beber, ¿algo en especial que se te antoje?"

El chico por fin volteó a verlo y pareció pensarlo por un momento, "Creo que agua estará bien"

"¿No quieres un poco de leche caliente?"

"…No, odio la leche", le dijo él alzando una ceja. Hohenheim pareció encontrar eso divertido porque sonrió.

"Ya veo, traeré algo de agua y jugo, no has comido bien hoy"

El chico le echó una mirada a Roy y se puso de pie caminando hacia el hombre, "Es mejor que te acompañe, no vaya a ser que traigas algo que no me gusta"

Hohenheim simplemente negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron en seco.

"…¿Ed?..."

El rubio corrió hacia la cama viendo con alegría como Roy parecía estar consciente pero desorientado moviendo su mano, por lo que el chico la tomó, "Aquí estoy, Otoosan"

El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos y miró al chico quitándose la máscara de oxígeno que Ed tomó para tratar de ponerse de nuevo, pero Roy lo detuvo, "…¿Q-Qué suc-cedió?"

"Te lo explicaré después", le dijo poniéndole la máscara a pesar de su resistencia, "Por ahora dime cómo te sientes"

Roy cerró los ojos y parecía sudar mucho, por lo que Edward volteó a ver Hohenheim quien ya estaba tomando una muestra de sangre para analizarla. "¿Qué le sucede?"

El hombre no le contestó inmediatamente, primero uso su microscopio y por algunos segundos no dijo nada haciendo que el chico sintiese que se le estrujaba el estómago. Finalmente, Hohenheim se acercó a Ed y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Estará bien, su cuerpo ahora tiene la fuerza para luchar contra el virus", le dijo haciendo que el chico sonriese aliviado, "Es posible que sea un poco doloroso"

Y lo fue. Edward quiso mil veces taparse los oídos para no escuchar los quejidos de Roy que duraron horas ya que lo hacían sentir un vuelvo al corazón, pero Hohenheim se mantuvo a su lado diciéndole que tenía que ser fuerte. El chico secó el sudor de Roy de su rostro y evitó que se quitase la máscara de oxígeno o se moviese bruscamente durante toda la noche; para que su padre estuviese retorciéndose de esa manera, el dolor seguramente era insoportable.

Finalmente, Roy se tranquilizó poco a poco y solamente respiró agitadamente mientras Ed le limpiaba el sudor por enésima vez. Fue entonces cuando Hohenheim tomó una muestra más para analizarla. El chico notó que su padre dejó de apretar la sábana con sus puños y dejó de dar quejidos, lo cual realmente no sabía si era bueno o no.

Hohenheim se acercó a él y lo jaló hacia atrás para que dejase a Roy y le quitase la máscara de oxígeno, Ed solamente lo vio confundido. "Ya no hay rastro del virus en su sangre"

El chico sintió que quería llorar de alegría, pero no podía hacerlo, no enfrente de él, por lo que simplemente puso su cabeza en la cama suspirando profundamente. Lo habían logrado…

"Ahora hay que dejar que descanse, tuvo una noche difícil", Ed vio como el hombre comenzó a guardar los libros, por lo que él también se puso de pie para ayudarlo, pero Hohenheim le puso una mano en el brazo, "Tu también tuviste una noche difícil, descansa un poco"

Edward se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego bajó la mirada un tanto apenado, pero sonriendo, "…Muchas gracias…"

El hombre sonrió complacido, "Esto fue tu logro también Edward, quizá sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera conseguido"

El chico asintió y regresó a la silla en la que estaba poniendo los brazos en la cama y recargando su rostro en ella. Hohenheim pensaba ofrecerle su cama, pero al parecer no habría poder humano que lo moviese de ese lugar por ahora.

……

Cuando Roy abrió los ojos, no reconoció nada de lo que había a su alrededor, pero notó que era de día…¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Volteó hacia su derecha y vio a Edward dormido como lo solía hacer él cuando el chico tenía que pasar la noche en el hospital, fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que había pasado. Se había sentido horriblemente mal y había vomitado sangre. El hombre se llevó una mano al rostro y se quitó algunos mechones de cabello antes de respirar profundamente, algo que sus pulmones al parecer agradecieron infinitamente ya que se sintió menos mareado.

Puso una mano en su frente intentando recordar algo más, pero realmente nada vino a su mente…había llamado a Edward…¿y se había desmayado? Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Hohenheim entrar en la habitación con una charola con lo que parecía ser el desayuno para tres personas.

"….¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí?", le dijo incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de rabia ya que casi estaba en shock. Era la última persona que esperaba ver.

El hombre sonrió un tanto forzadamente, "Bueno, pues estás en mi casa, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir"

Si verlo a él fue un shock suficientemente grande para Roy, su comentario lo dejó totalmente perplejo, "…¿C-cómo?...N-no entiendo". Sin embargo, el pelinegro no tardó mucho en conectar las cosas, "Por favor, no me digas que salvaste mi vida"

Hohenheim movió la cabeza en negativa, "No lo hice yo solo, al menos"

Mustango miró al profundamente dormido Ed. El chico tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y parecía realmente cansado. "…Estuve a punto de morir, ¿verdad? Por eso te pidió ayuda"

El hombre asintió dejando la charola en la mesa. Roy entonces se puso de pie cuidando de no despertar a Ed, quien no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto.

"Entonces, tu y yo tenemos que hablar"

Hohenheim se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego asintió.

………


	37. El Rey del mundo

No creo poder actualizar mañana, así que Feliz Navidad a todos :D Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos vemos en el capítulo 38!

"**Rey del mundo"**

Ed sintió que se estaba cayendo, así que abrió los ojos y se incorporó quitándose algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, e inmediatamente notó que la cama estaba vacía, por lo que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación escuchando voces en el comedor que parecían conversar tranquilamente.

Cuando el rubio vio la escena frente a él, tuvo que tallarse los ojos para saber si su mente no estaba jugando con él, pero vio como Roy y Hohenheim estaban en la mesa conversando como si el día anterior no hubiese pasado, su padre tomando un café.

Roy rápidamente notó la presencia de Ed, por lo que dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso de pie para acercarse al chico, quien solamente lo miró casi no creyendo que todo había terminado, su padre se veía cansado, pero ya no tenía el aspecto enfermizo de hacía solo algunas horas.

El hombre le sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza, "Gracias"

Edward simplemente le regresó la sonrisa y asintió, por lo que Roy le puso la mano en la espalda y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa de la cual Hohenheim ya se había levantado.

"Calentaré tu desayuno, no pensé que fueras a dormir tanto", le dijo él haciendo que el chico entrecerrara sus ojos, por lo que el hombre sonrió y salió del comedor.

Ed dio un suspiro y tomó asiento casi desplomándose en la mesa, por lo que Roy hizo lo mismo un tanto divertido, pero su gesto cambio totalmente cuando vio la mirada seria del rubio. "¿Ed?"

El chico lo miró por un momento antes de incorporarse y tratar de acomodar un poco su cabello, "…¿No estás molesto?"

Roy lo miró confundido por algunos segundos, pero luego entendió a qué se refería y negó con la cabeza agarrando la taza de café, "No, Ed, claro que no", le dijo él intentando no darle mucha importancia, "Si hubieses sido tú, habría hecho lo mismo, créeme". Ed bajó la mirada, pero asintió sin mostrar alguna emoción en específico, lo que hizo sospechar a Roy que esa no era toda la historia. "¿Algo más pasó?"

Edward lo miró de reojo, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, "Es solo que…esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca"

El General de Brigada tragó el café que tenía en la boca y dejó la taza en la mesa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al techo, "Si, en verdad lo fue"

El rubio vio como Roy se quedó mirando el techo por un momento sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que él clavó los ojos en la mesa. No tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que hizo y lo que planeó hacer antes de ir con Hohenheim, sabía que el hombre se decepcionaría de la manera en que reaccionó, por lo que prefirió guardarlo para sí mismo…y ojalá Hughes hiciera lo mismo.

"Ya llamé a todos, les dije que los veríamos en la tarde", le dijo el hombre repentinamente, haciendo que el chico lo voltease a ver y asintiera.

"…¿De qué hablan Hohenheim y tú?", le preguntó él un tanto curioso, nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar a pesar de cómo el hombre los había ayudado.

Roy casi dejaba caer la taza ante la pregunta, pero rápidamente se compuso dejándola de nuevo en la mesa, solo por si acaso. "Él y yo teníamos algunas cuentas pendientes que aclarar"

"…¿Yo incluido?", le dijo él no realmente molesto, parecía un poco divertido por la situación.

"…Supongo que te mencionamos alguna vez", le contestó Roy tratando de molestarlo, por lo que el chico sonrió.

"¿Sigues enojado con él?"

"No estaba 'enojado' con él", Roy alzó una ceja ante la inocente pregunta del chico, "Sabes que lo único que temía era que tratara de recuperarte"

El chico no dijo nada más, simplemente desvió la mirada haciendo que su padre se le quedase viendo confundido…¿había algo que no le estaba diciendo? Sin embargo, no pudo preguntárselo ya que en ese momento Hohenheim entró y le entregó un plato con el desayuno del chico, quien le agradeció y comió en silencio. Hohenheim miró a Roy y este le devolvió la mirada…si, el chico estaba escondiendo algo.

Una hora después, Roy y Ed estaban en la puerta de la casa del hombre mientras Hughes los esperaba dentro de su auto para llevarlos a casa sonriendo aliviado al ver a su mejor amigo de pie como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Supongo que decirte gracias queda un poco banal en ese momento", le dijo Roy metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo del pantalón, "Pero lo digo de verdad"

Hohenheim asintió sonriendo, por lo que el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward y se alejó de ambos dirigiéndose al auto. El chico se quedó de pie mirando a Hohenheim, como si buscase dentro de su cabeza qué era lo adecuado decir en ese momento, pero nada le sonaba lo suficientemente bien.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Edward", le dijo él repentinamente haciendo que diese un respingo, "De verdad eres un gran alquimista"

El chico se le quedó viendo un momento, pero dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "Supongo que algo de ello fue hereditario". El hombre parecía bastante sorprendido por el comentario y quizá un poco apenado. "…Espero que nos visites, si no, yo vendré", agregó Ed intentando controlar su tono de voz. No quería parecer más nervioso de lo que su cuerpo ya mostraba.

Edward notó como el rostro del hombre pareció cambiar totalmente, sonriendo con lo que parecía ser felicidad y asintió, "Por supuesto, iré a visitarlos".

El chico entonces alzó su mano poniéndola en su frente en señal de despedida, para luego darse la media vuelta y correr hacia el auto de Hughes mientras Hohenheim lo miraba algo divertido. Era un chico bastante curioso.

Cuando Ed entró al auto, Hughes aceleró mientras seguía hablando de Roy de lo mal que se veía, ya que tenía ojeras marcadas y el cabello revuelto, pero casi echó una risa cuando vio que Ed no estaba mucho mejor.

"Sin embargo, es bueno tenerte de vuelta", le dijo intentando mostrar lo realmente preocupado que estuvo durante todo este tiempo.

Roy lo notó, por lo que sonrió un tanto apenado, "Lamento haberlos preocupado"

"…Solamente no lo vuelvas a hacer"

El pelinegro asintió y miró a Edward por el retrovisor, quien parecía estar con la vista fija al frente, pero parecía un tanto intranquilo.

"¿Qué sucede, Edward?"

El chico miró a Roy por el retrovisor también, casi dándose una palmada en la cara por haber sido tan descuidado, pero en fin, el único presente era Hughes, no habría problema. "…Le dije a Hohenheim que nos podía visitar…".

El rubio vio un tanto confundido como Roy parecía no haberse inmutado mucho por la noticia, de hecho, hasta sonrió, "No te preocupes, yo le había dicho que podía si tu se lo permitías"

"…¿De verdad?", le dijo él casi sin creer las palabras de su padre, pero él simplemente asintió, "…¿De qué hablaron realmente?"

Roy notó que Hughes también le lanzó una mirada inquirente, por lo que se recargó en el asiento, "De lo obvio. Me dijo que no pensaba intentar quitarme la custodia ni mucho menos coaccionarte. Simplemente me pidió que lo dejara acercarse a ti, para conocerte"

El chico parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información…a Roy le gustaba ser bastante directo… "Ya veo"

"…¿Tú quieres hacerlo?"

Ed lo miró por un momento antes de asentir, "Creo que le debo eso después de lo que hizo por nosotros, además así podré saber más sobre Okaasan"

Tanto Hughes como Roy sonrieron, por lo que el chico se recargó en el asiento y miró hacia la ventana. Se sentía particularmente contento por su decisión y Roy lo notó, por lo que estaba seguro de que podía confiar en que todo estaría bien.

………

"Tienes que estar equivocado, no hay forma de que eso haya pasado"

Kimbley chasqueó su lengua fastidiado y se recargó en una de las paredes de la oficina frunciendo el ceño. Raven lo miraba con los ojos como platos no creyendo lo que el Crimson Alchemist le acababa de decir, no era posible que Roy estuviese vivo, simplemente no era posible.

"Chibi-Mustang me vio y sonrió burlándose de nosotros, estoy harto de este juego, Raven"

El Fuhrer entrecerró los ojos y le echó una mirada al hombre, realmente no apreciaba que Kimbley llamara 'juego' a todo esto.

"Si me hubieras dejado hacerlo a mí, ninguno de los dos estarían caminando campantemente por la calle y el estúpido enano no se habría mofado de mi"

"Cierra la boca, Kimbley. Apenas en unos días me entregarán el documento en donde serás absuelto de tus cargos anteriores por tu 'ayuda' en la captura de Scar. Cualquier error – que seguramente habrías cometido por alardear – y te hubiesen condenado a la pena de muerte".

El hombre simplemente sonrió con satisfacción, le gustaba saber que Raven lo quería libre para que fuese su perro leal, era una manera bastante sofisticada para manipularlo sin que lo notase demasiado. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tu pequeño plan no funcionó?"

Raven se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego caminó hacia la ventana, "¿Sabes quién los ayudó? En el hospital dicen que pidieron que trasladaran a Roy a su casa, pero estoy seguro que Edward no sabe nada de medicina"

Kimbley negó con la cabeza, "No, así que tu cabeza podría estar en juego, ¿no?"

El Fuhrer miró de reojo al Crimson Alchemists bastante enfadado. Claro, si habrían logrado aislar el virus se podría comprobar que éste fue desarrollado en departamentos militares, "¿Mi cabeza? Estas equivocado, mi cabeza está a salvo de todo este desastre"

"Por supuesto", agregó Kimbley encontrando la situación bastante divertida.

Raven decidió ignorarlo, ahora había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. De verdad había contado con que Roy moriría y con él, el líder de una gran parte de los militares que ahora lo respetaban después de cómo controló las rebeliones durante todo este tiempo. No podía arriesgarse a tener un enemigo tan poderoso, y ahora estaba claro que no le sería fácil deshacerse de él. Que fastidio.

"Debemos hacer que el personal vuelva a trabajar, demasiado tiempo libre les da oportunidad de conspirar libremente", dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero fallando miserablemente.

Kimbley asintió gustoso. Entre más cerca estuviese Mustang, más fácil le sería vigilarlo y aprovechar cualquier descuido, por lo que asintió y Raven levantó el auricular para dar órdenes de notificar a todo el personal que debían volver al cuartel el día siguiente.

El Crimson Alchemists tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y miró divertido a Raven. Parecía asustado, de hecho, muy asustado. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él había planeado ya que algunos Generales no estaban muy contentos y su intento de matar a Roy había fallado, seguramente odiaba el sentimiento de estar perdiendo el control.

"¿Qué te parece tan divertido?", le preguntó el hombre repentinamente haciendo que el alquimista casi echara una risa.

"Tu rostro de pánico"

Raven azotó un puño en la mesa y lo miró con furia, "En lugar de estar riéndote, ve y haz algo con Scar, ayer estuvo a punto de escaparse de nuevo"

La sonrisa de Kimbley se borró y alzó una ceja, "Que fastidio, déjame matarlo de una vez"

"Que fijación tienes con aniquilar gente", le dijo Raven sin inmutarse mucho, "Compórtate por una vez"

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta levantando una mano en señal de que había entendido, pero Raven realmente a veces quería meterlo de nuevo en su celda, el hombre no era tan leal como a veces decía. Por otra parte, Roy estaba vivo…tenía que hacer algo al respecto, realmente no estaba preparado para esta situación y el solo hecho de que Edward se hubiese burlado de ellos lo hacía arder en rabia.

"Lo pagarán, ambos lo pagarán"

……..

Roy casi no pudo aguantarse la risa cuando vio la cara de dormido que traía Ed en el auto, parecía que al chico le había afectado demasiado el hecho de tener que olvidarse de sus vacaciones y levantarse temprano de nuevo. El chico levantó la mano y apuntó a su padre con el dedo acusatoriamente con la cabeza recargada en la ventana medio dormido.

"Esto debe ser tu culpa, Raven debe estar furioso de que estés vivito y coleando"

El hombre le sonrió con suficiencia, "Eso es porque no me iba a dejar vencer por un estúpido virus"

El chico miró de reojo a su padre, quien solo movió su mano señalándole que solo estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que estaba bromeando, de no haber sido por Ed y por Hohenheim, seguramente ya no estaría en este mundo.

"Alégrate, a veces es bueno volver a la rutina después de tanto tiempo"

En eso el chico estaba de acuerdo, por lo que sacudió la cabeza intentando despertarse completamente cuando pudo divisar el cuartel cerca de ellos, por lo que Roy le pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco. Edward lo miró entrecerrando los ojos ante la sonrisa de suficiencia de su padre, por lo que se deshizo la coleta y la rehízo rápidamente.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se despidieron en el pasillo, por lo que Ed tomó el rumbo hacia la oficina del Coronel Douglas saludando a cualquier oficial que conociese en el pasillo, a varios de ellos no los había visto desde que se había marchado un año atrás. Tocó la puerta de la oficina y el hombre le dijo que pasara, por lo que el chico la abrió y entró cerrándola tras de sí.

"Edward, puntual como siempre", le dijo el hombre como usualmente hacía mientras leía algunos documentos…¿a qué hora llegaba para que estuviese tan instalado?

"Gusto en verlo, Coronel Douglas", le dijo él tomando asiento enfrente del escritorio.

El Coronel dio vuelta a una página y tomó la pluma para firmar el documento, "Me alegra saber que el General de Brigada Mustang está de regreso también"

El chico se le quedó viendo por un momento, "…¿Usted sabía?"

"No", le dio él negando con la cabeza, "Me acabo de enterar, sabe que le hubiese advertido"

Ed suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Había tenido razón, Raven seguramente estaba furioso y había dado nuevas órdenes, pero no podía preguntarle a Douglas, eso ya sería demasiado riesgoso. No sabía por qué, pero realmente estaba disfrutando la situación y no debería…Sin embargo, sabía que esto seguramente Raven lo había tomado como un reto y Edward estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, nadie, nadie se metía con su familia y mucho menos con su padre.

"Edward, ¿qué esperas para traer algo de té?", le dijo el hombre repentinamente haciendo que el chico entrecerrara los ojos.

"¿Todavía no puede mandarme a una misión o algo?"

"…No quisiera quedarme sin secretaria por ahora"

El chico le lanzó una mirada al hombre, quien solo sonrió por un momento y siguió firmando documentos mientras el chico se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cafetería. Oficialmente había vuelto a la rutina, se podría decir. Las mujeres del lugar lo saludaron efusivamente diciendo lo mucho que había crecido, lo cual obviamente hizo que el chico pensara que ese día no sería tan malo después de todo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina del Coronel, notó que estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, lo cual raramente hacía, generalmente cuando la llamada era personal…o de alguien dándole órdenes. El chico dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y sirvió té para ambos mientras tomaba asiento escuchando el sonido de los murmuros del hombre, pero sin poder entender absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, Douglas se dio la vuelta y dejó el teléfono tomando su taza de té mientras Ed lo miraba curioso, pero no le dijo nada. Sin embargo, notó como el hombre parecía estar agarrando la taza con furia y casi la azotó en el escritorio haciendo que Edward lo mirara confundido.

"Edward, el Fuhrer solicita tu presencia en su oficina"

El chico lo miró por un momento, pero luego dio un sorbo de su té intentando tomar lo más que pudiese antes de dejarlo en la mesa y ponerse de pie dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca, "Bien, si quiere jugar sucio, eso haremos"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, tú sabes de lo que el hombre es capaz"

"Si, pero yo ya he descubierto del o que yo soy capaz"

Douglas dio un respingo al ver los ojos de Ed llenos de rabia, pero solo vio como el chico se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina casi azotando la puerta. Esto no estaba nada bien…

Edward caminó por los pasillos con las manos empuñadas y frunciendo el ceño, lo cual hizo que algunos oficiales lo viesen confundidos, pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada, desde hacía tiempo sabían que no debían molestarlo cuando estaba de ese mal humor. Sin embargo, vio como un chico venía caminando por otro pasillo acercándose sin percatarse quién estaba frente a él.

"¿Al?"

El muchacho dio un respingo y miró a Ed sonriendo alegremente mientras se acercaba a él y ambos alzaban sus manos para chocar sus puños en señal de saludo, "Cuanto tiempo, Ed"

"Bastante", le dijo él intentando sonreír y olvidarse de Raven por un momento, "¿Cómo has estado?"

El chico casi se encogió entre hombros, "Lo usual, pero ¿cómo has estado tú?", le preguntó él mostrando cierta consternación en su voz, por lo que Ed movió su mano intentando decirle que no había de qué preocuparse.

"Estoy bien, feliz de estar de vuelta"

Al asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, "¿No se suponía que todos los que estuvieron viajando tendrían una semana libre?"

"…Si…pero al parecer hubo algunos problemas y fue necesario que volviésemos antes", atinó a mentir intentando sonar convincente, pero por alguna razón, el chico lo miró un tanto extraño.

"Ya veo, ¿aún sigues siendo la secretaria del Coronel Douglas?", le preguntó él con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, por lo que Ed entrecerró los ojos ofendido.

"No te burles", Al dio una risita por lo que Ed negó con la cabeza. Al parecer de verdad era divertido molestarlo con eso… "¿Buscabas a alguien?"

"Si, a Otoosan"

"Yo voy a la oficina del Fuhrer", le dijo Ed comenzando a subir las escaleras mientras Al lo seguía, "¿Puedes subir?"

"Si, seguramente él está allá si te citaron ahí"

Edward asintió por lo que ambos subieron relatando lo que habían aprendido de alquimia durante todo ese tiempo y Ed presumiendo sus nuevos conocimientos médicos que impresionaron a Al.

"Es realmente increíble que hayas entendido años de investigaciones en tan solo una noche", le dijo Al con los ojos casi como platos. El chico solo le había relatado que tenía que ayudarle con un examen a un tío, "A veces no entiendo qué haces como State Alchemist"

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego sonrió apenado, "No eres la primera persona que me dice eso".

Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo más, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del Fuhrer y la secretaria les dijo que pasaran, ya que Raven estaba esperando a Ed y el chico infirió que el padre de Al estaba ahí cuando vio a varios Generales y Tenientes Generales formados en frente del Fuhrer.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos entraron, Ed notó que Kimbley estaba en medio de ellos recibiendo un sobre que parecía de gran importancia ya que tenía el sello del Fuhrer. Raven miró de reojo a Edward, quien solo frunció el ceño.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, Crimson Alchemists, bienvenido de nuevo al ejército"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron en shock al ver como Raven y Kimbley se daban la mano mientras los demás Generales aplaudían. Al volteó a ver un tanto confundido a Ed al no entender qué estaba pasando, pero el rubio estaba petrificado.

"Mayor Edward Mustang Elric", dijo el hombre repentinamente haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al rubio, "Serás reasignado al Coronel Kimbley inmediatamente", le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia como si le dijese a Edward que esa era la consecuencia de haberlo retado de esa manera.

El chico casi dejaba su mandíbula caer, pero todos en el salón lo estaban viendo, por lo que se vio forzado a saludar al bastardo que estaba al borde de soltar una risa.

"Felicidades, Kimbley", le dijo Raven finalmente, "Tu oficina ha sido asignada y está preparada para que la uses"

El hombre saludó a Raven, pero enseguida miró alrededor llamando la atención del Fuhrer, "Sabes, ya me había acostumbrado a esta oficina"

Raven parecía perplejo por el comentario, pero pareció aguantarse una risa, "Deberás trabajar duro si quieres una oficina como ésta dentro de algunos años"

Pero Kimbley negó con la cabeza, "No me entendiste, quiero _esta_ oficina"

El Fuhrer lo miró confundido y alzó una ceja, no gustándole la sonrisa macabra que tenía el Crimson Alchemist en ese momento, "Déjate de juegos, puedes retirarte"

"No, tú puedes retirarte", le dijo él casi entre risas. El hombre hizo una seña con su mano, a la cual todos los generales sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a Raven dejándolo en shock.

"¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!"

"Eres estúpido Raven, no viste lo que estuvo en tus narices todo este tiempo y ahora lo pagarás caro. Nunca entendiste que yo lo que siempre quise fue esto"

"¡OTOOSAN!"

Edward reaccionó ante el grito de Al y ver cómo el chico se acercaba a Raven poniéndose enfrente de él…¡¿Él era el_ padre _de Alphonse?! El hombre puso una mano en el hombro del chico con fuerza para evitar que se moviese.

"¿Acaso le van a disparar a un chico?", les dijo esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero esta se borró inmediatamente cuando los Generales prepararon sus armas apuntándolo directamente a él. Entonces, él sacó su arma rápidamente y la apuntó a la cabeza de Al, "Si no bajan sus armas ahora mismo, le dispararé y eso alertará a los guardias"

Los ojos de Al se abrieron como platos sin atinar a mirar a su padre que ahora tenía el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza. Sin embargo, Edward juntó sus manos haciendo que un bloque apareciese del suelo y golpeara a Raven haciéndole soltar a Al, por lo agarró del brazo inmediatamente al tiempo que escuchaban disparos y el rubio tiró al chico al suelo.

Alphonse inmediatamente intentó incorporarse, pero vio en shock a su padre en el suelo sangrando…y posiblemente muerto. Cuando Ed notó que Kimbley volteó a verlos, juntó sus manos inmediatamente creando una pared enfrente de ellos que detuvieron los disparos de los Generales hacia ellos.

Edward agarró al petrificado Al por el brazo y lo jaló hasta llegar al mueble que había movido el Major Armstrong aquella vez, empujándolo con fuerza y transmutando un hoyo inmediatamente por donde ambos entraron. El chico transmutó la pared de nuevo y jaló a Al por las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad.

Kimbley terminó de dibujar un círculo de transmutación en la pared y la deshizo rápidamente, pero notó como ambos chicos ya no estaban en la oficina. Frunció el ceño y volteó a ver los Generales.

"Búsquenlos, y metan a prisión a todos los de la lista"

Los hombres lo saludaron y salieron de la oficina rápidamente mientras Kimbley sonreía con suficiencia. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y movió a Raven con el pie mientras tomaba asiento en la silla y dibujaba un círculo de transmutación. La puso sobre la placa que decía el nombre de Raven con el título de Fuhrer y la cambiaba al suyo al tiempo dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Digan hola al nuevo dueño del mundo"


	38. Lealtad

"**Lealtad"**

"…te ves terrible", el General de Brigada Mustang alzó una ceja mirando el rostro preocupado de Riza, "No debiste haber venido hoy"

"Fueron órdenes", le contestó él un tanto irritado, no era la primera persona que se lo decía, "No tenía opción"

"Pudiste reportarte como enfermo y lo sabes", le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, "Puede que estés curado, pero necesitas tiempo para recuperarte"

Havoc apagó el cigarro y volteó a ver a Roy, "Riza tiene razón, ¿sabes?"

El hombre rolló sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, "Bueno, ya estoy aquí, si me llego a sentir mal se los haré saber", les dio terminantemente haciéndoles saber que realmente no diría nada, por lo que Riza suspiró.

"Ahora sé por qué Edward-Kun es tan terco"

Roy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero simplemente abrió una carpeta para comenzar a leer unos documentos mientras Riza y Havoc se miraban uno al otro y asentían.

"Ni piensen que me estarán vigilando todo el día"

Havoc dio un gruñido, "No nos dejas otra opción, jefe"

El General de Brigada no dijo nada más y volteó de nuevo hacia el documento y fijaba su vista él. Riza entonces se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para traer aún más papeles que debía revisar, sin embargo, ésta se abrió repentinamente y dos oficiales aparecieron en ella.

"General de Brigada Roy Mustang, Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye, Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc, tenemos órdenes de arrestarlos"

Los tres dieron un respingo y abrieron los ojos como platos al tiempo que Roy se ponía de pie y azotaba las manos en el escritorio, "¡¿De qué están hablando?!"

Uno de los oficiales pareció tragar saliva y dio un paso enfrente, "Señor, por favor no se resista, son órdenes directas de los Generales, tenemos que obedecer"

Un silencio denso se hizo presente en la habitación mientras que Roy, Riza y Havoc se veían entre sí confundidos, "Deben decirme qué está pasando", les dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia ellos.

"No lo sabemos, señor. Solamente nos dieron la orden"

El hombre se detuvo ante ellos mirándolos casi en shock, pero si eran órdenes directas, era mejor obedecer y pedir explicaciones después para no meter en problemas a los oficiales. Riza y Havoc entendieron inmediatamente la mirada de Roy, por lo que ambos se acercaron y los hombres los esposaron por la espalda. Roy no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que lo iba a descubrir el por qué y pronto.

……..

Los dos chicos siguieron bajando escaleras por el atajo en el cual apenas había iluminación y solo se escuchaban sus pasos y sus agitadas respiraciones, el rubio sin soltar el brazo de Al. Edward intentaba analizar lo que acababa de suceder y casi se golpeaba a sí mismo por no haberlo evitado...Raven era muchas veces más preferible que Kimbley.

Ed dio un respingo y frunció el ceño, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta que ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra entrada al atajo escondido en el cuartel, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá. Respirando agitadamente, soltó el brazo del chico y se acercó a la pared transmutando rápidamente un pequeño hoyo por el cual pudiera asomarse; era el baño de hombres.

El chico entonces volteó a ver a Al y notó que se había dejado caer al suelo con una mirada perdida, por lo que se acercó a él y lo tomó de los brazos como Roy lo solía hacer con él.

"Al…", mumuró el chico sin saber qué decirle. No importaba que tan bastardo hubiera sido Raven, era el padre de su amigo.

"Otoosan…"

"…L-Lo siento mucho"

Alphonse entonces pestañeó y volteó a ver a Ed, "Otoosan…yo sabía que no me quería como sus otros hijos, pero…"

Ed se le quedó viendo totalmente mudo. Ahora si no tenía idea qué podía decirle al chico para hacerlo sentir mejor, seguramente no habría palabras para hacer que olvidara que su propio padre le había apuntado con un arma.

"…Seguramente reaccionó sin pensar y fue lo primero que se l-"

El rubio guardó silencio al ver que el chico había comenzado a llorar. Demonios, de verdad como odiaba ver a la gente llorar…

"Yo s-sabía que no era su pr-preferido por no ser su hi-hijo, p-ero aún así", dijo entre lágrimas cubriéndose el rostro al tiempo que Ed hacia que recargase su frente en su hombro y lo abrazaba sintiendo como el estómago se le retorcía al escuchar sus gemidos.

"¿No eras su hijo?"

Al negó con la cabeza suavemente, "No, yo era su hijastro"

Edward entonces guardó silencio y dejó que el chico llorase por un momento, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo ya que había escuchado la última orden de Kimbley de arrestar a alguien y sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno, por lo que tomó al chico de nuevo de los hombros y lo separó de él suavemente.

"Al, espérame aquí. Tengo que salir a ver qué está pasando", el chico solamente bajó la mirada y asintió en resignación, "Bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de aquí, yo volveré, te lo prometo"

Alphonse entonces lo miró por un momento y volvió a asentir, esta vez un poco más seguro. Ed entonces se puso de pie y rápidamente transmutó un hoyo en la pared para entrar al cuartel y devolverla a su estado original. Se asomó por la puerta del baño y casi brincó del susto al ver tantos oficiales en el pasillo…¿qué estaba pasando?

No tardó mucho al averiguarlo cuando notó que algunos oficiales y Coroneles estaban esposados y se los estaban llevando…¿Estaban arrestando a todos en masa? Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, pensó cómo podría salir de ahí sin ser detectado, ya que seguramente tendrían una orden contra él también.

Rápidamente tuvo una idea y abrió la llave del lavabo esperando a que se llenase un poco. Se soltó el cabello y puso las puntas dentro para juntar sus manos y tocar el agua. Su cabello se tornó color negro, por lo que se puso algo de agua en sus cejas y las transmutó también para no dejar evidencia de que alguna vez fue rubio. Se agarró el pelo de tal forma que pareciese que lo tenía corto y se asomó por la puerta para ver si no le faltaba otro detalle.

Notó que los oficiales que estaban arrestando alos demás, tenían un pedazo de tela roja atada en el brazo, por lo que rápidamente transmutó una usando papel y salió del baño intentando no correr para no llamar la atención.

Afortunadamente su disfraz dio resultado y el chico pasó desapercibido, por lo que caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina de su padre deseando que aún no hubiesen llegado con él, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio que él, Havoc y Riza estaban siendo esposados. Estuvo a punto de transmutar su automail en una cuchilla para amenazar a los oficiales, pero Roy lo vio en ese momento y negó con la cabeza.

Ed lo miró fijamente por un momento apretando los dientes, pero el hombre volvió a mover la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera. El chico golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño y corrió para evitar que los oficiales lo vieran y bajó las escaleras con rapidez hacia la oficina de Hughes.

Cuando llegó, vio con alivio que el hombre estaba firmando documentos sin enterarse de qué estaba pasando afuera, por lo que juntó sus manos y tocó el piso para transmutar unas esposas y entró captando la atención de Hughes.

"Coronel Maes Hughes, tengo órdenes de arrestarlo", el hombre lo miró con los ojos como platos, pero inmediatamente reconoció los ojos de Ed y alzó una ceja confundido, "Le pido que no se resista para no usar la fuerza"

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a Ed posicionando sus manos en su espalda para que el chico le pusiese las esposas. En ese momento, un oficial entró en la oficina, pero se detuvo al ver la escena, por lo que se dio la media vuelta y salió. Edward suspiró aliviado y empujó a Hughes para que caminara.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia el baño de hombres, el chico saludando a algunos de sus "aliados" mientras Hughes fruncía el ceño, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahora? Cuando por fin entraron al lugar, Edward rápidamente transmutó la pared y entraron al atajo.

"Ed, ¿qué está pasando?", le preguntó el hombre mientras el chico transmutaba la pared y se le acercaba para quitarle las esposas.

Edward miró de reojo a Al y vio que el chico seguía en el suelo con las rodillas en el pecho y rodeadas con sus brazos mientras escondía su cabeza en el hueco, "Kimbley mató a Raven", le dijo simplemente notando como el chico dio un respingo, pero no levantó la cabeza.

Hughes abrió los ojos como platos y miró como Ed se acercaba a Al para decirle que se pusiera de pie, "…¿Qué dices?..."

"Vámonos, tenemos que salir del cuartel antes de que noten que falta usted. Todos los demás ya han sido arrestados", le dijo Ed sin darle más explicaciones. El tiempo apremiaba ahora más que nunca.

Los tres echaron a correr siguiendo a Ed quien realmente no sabía qué hacer. No podían ir a su casa ya que seguramente lo buscarían ahí, no podían ir a casa de Hughes ya que cuando se diesen cuenta que no estaba sería el primer lugar donde irían…debían llamar a Gracia y a Elysia para sacarlas de ahí…Solo habría un lugar donde no podrían buscarlos.

Antes de salir del cuartel, Edward se detuvo de golpe, juntó sus manos y las puso sobre el asustado Hughes que se paró en seco frente a él. Su ropa cambió a una camiseta sencilla y un pantalón e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con su uniforme.

"Ahora sí, salgamos de aquí"

………..

Roy estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la celda que compartía con Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Riza lo miraba realmente deseando poder leer su mente en ese momento ya que no hacía ninguna expresión facial en concreto y eso la ponía un poco inquieta.

"Creo que la mitad del cuartel está en las celdas", dijo Fuery repentinamente asomándose por las rejas.

"Ojalá alguien fuese tan amable como para decirnos por qué rayos estamos aquí", Havoc masculló enfadado ya que le habían quitado sus cigarros y se acercó a la reja también mirando a uno de los guardias "Hey tú, dinos inmediatamente por qué fuimos arrestados"

El hombre lo miró de reojo por un momento, pero inmediatamente la desvió mientras otros prisioneros comenzaban a gritarle todo tipo de insultos, traídos incluido.

Breda dio un gruñido, "No pueden retenernos sin una explicación por mucho tiempo más".

"Raven es el Fuhrer, por supuesto que pueden", Riza dijo sin darle mucha importancia, por lo que el Teniente Segundo bajó la cabeza resignado.

En eso, un portazo se escuchó y todos levantaron la mirada. Se escucharon muchos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la celda de ellos, por lo que Roy abrió los ojos sin cambiar de posición. Le habían quitado sus guantes, pero había dibujado un círculo de transmutación en una piedra que tenía en la mano y la usaría de ser necesario.

Sin embargo, todos vieron con los ojos como platos como Kimbley apareció frente a ellos con varios Generales y Teniente Generales detrás…mientras él usaba el uniforme del Fuhrer. Varios gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, pero el Crimson Alchemist solo sonrió al ensimismado Roy quien apenas reaccionó cuando Kimbley levantó un brazo callando a la multitud.

"Militares de Amestris, saluden a su nuevo Fuhrer", dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nadie dijo nada, el shock fue demasiado grande como para expresarlos en palabras, "Fueron aprisionados aquí debido a su antecedente de no estar de acuerdo con el régimen de Raven, así que tomé mis precauciones. Cualquiera que jure lealtad a mí con su vida, podrá salir de su celda inmediatamente".

Roy alzó una ceja cuando vio que Kimbley lo miraba fijamente esperando a que el hombre dijera algo, pero el pelinegro solamente sonrió y bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos. No, no le iba a dar el gusto.

El Crimson Alchemist le hizo una seña a sus subordinados para que fueran y recoletaran a todo el personal que jurara serle fiel mientras él abría la celda de ellos y entraba ignorando a los demás.

"¿Seguirás con esa actitud aún cuando sepas que tengo a Chibi-Mustang?", le dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Roy lo miró entonces, también sonriendo, "Tú no tienes nada, no me vas a manipular con eso"

"¿Estás seguro?", le dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que al pelinegro no le gustó nada, "¿Apostarías la vida de tu hijo por ello?". Mustang siguió mirándolo sin inmutarse, por lo que Kimbley lo tomó como una respuesta, "Bien, entonces Chibi-Mustang recibirá las consecuencias. ¡Ah! También esa niña…¿cómo se llamaba?...¿Elsa?...¿Elysa?"

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron de par en par, pero intentó mostrarse impacible, "¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"

"No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, sabes bien que el idiota de tu amigo no está, así que a menos que me digas dónde está, su familia sufrirá las consecuencias".

Riza miró al hombre horrorizada, sabía que sería capaz de hacer eso sin remordimiento alguno.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé dónde está el Coronel Hughes?", le dijo Roy mirándolo fijamente.

Kimbley entonces comenzó a juguetear con las llaves de la celda, "¿No me vas a decir entonces?"

Todos en la celda se quedaron en silencio, por lo que el Crimson Alchemist echó una risotada.

"Bien, me gusta esa lealtad", le dijo divertido, "Solo que si la mostraran hacia mi sus patéticas vidas estarían a salvo"

Roy simplemente lo miró sin hacer alguna expresión en particular, por lo que Kimbley se dio la media vuelta y salió de la celda cerrándola con llave.

"Nunca has sido demasiado inteligente, Mustang, pero debo decir que este será tu peor error. De eso puedes estar seguro"

El Fuhrer caminó hacia sus subordinados perdiéndose de la vista de la celda, por lo que Roy se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Habría atrapado a Ed? No…el drisfraz del chico había sido muy bueno a pesar de que él lo pudo reconocer enseguida…además si no estaba Hughes lo más probable era que Edward lo hubiese rescatado a tiempo.

Riza se acercó a él al ver su rostro preocupado, "General, ¿cree que Kimbley de verdad tenga a Ed-"

"No", le dijo él con seguridad, "Estoy seguro de que no lo tiene"

La mujer entonces sonrió y asintió. Estaban siendo vigilados, pero seguramente podrían hacer algo con la alquimia de Roy para escapar. Sin embargo, un oficial entró a la celda cargando unas esposas de madera, por lo que el pelinegro sonrió con pesar.

………….

"Si, compra el primer boleto a Aquroya y vayánse ya", dijo Hughes con desespero por el teléfono, "No tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, Gracia, por favor, sólo váyanse de inmediato"

Edward escuchó los gritos de Hughes ya que seguramente Gracia insistía en saber por qué tenían que ir a casa de un tío tan lejano que habían visto una vez hacía años. Sin embargo, su atención estaba centrada en el chico sentado en la mesa con una taza de té en las manos y la mirada perdida.

No sabía qué hacer realmente, por lo que tomó asiento a su lado llamando su atención, "Al, debes ser fuerte. No podemos permitirnos ser débiles en este momento, tu vida también podría estar en peligro".

El chico parecía sorprendido por el comentario, por lo que bajó la mirada tristemente y miró su reflejo en la taza del té, "Lo sé…es solo que…Okaasan va a estar muy triste"

El rubio – pelinegro por el momento mejor dicho – sabía que esa no era lo que lo tenía así, sino que todavía seguía perturbado por lo que había pasado. No lo podía culpar, él estaría mucho peor si algo así le pasará a él después de todo.

"Yo siempre supe que no me quería igual que a sus hijos legítimos", comenzó a decir el chico esbozando una deprimente sonrisa, "Pero de todas maneras yo le quería, siempre fue mi figura paterna"

Ed asintió intentando comprender cómo se sentía el chico, por lo que Al tomó un poco de té para tratar de relajarse un poco.

"Noté que lo llamaste 'Raven'", le dijo el chico repentinamente haciendo que Ed diese un respingo, "No Fuhrer, o señor o similares. ¿Por qué?"

Edward se le quedó viendo helado por un momento sin saber qué contestarle. ¿Debía decirle lo bastardo que había sido Raven desde hacía mucho tiempo? ¿O no borrarle la imagen de militar impecable que Al seguramente tenía de él?

"Y no intentes mentirme", agregó Alphonse entrecerrando sus ojos, "Esa mirada que pusiste es la misma que ponía Okaasan cuando yo le preguntaba si Otoosan me quería"

El chico bajó la mirada. Esto no era precisamente algo que desease hacer… "Raven llevaba bastante tiempo conspirando contra King Bradley para tomar el poder…y me amenazó muchas veces ya que yo no quería ser parte de eso".

Sin embargo, Al no parecía demasiado sorprendido, "…Supongo que eso hace que todas sus reuniones secretas y su repentino ascenso tenga sentido"

Alphonse esbozó una triste pero más animada sonrisa, pero Edward no se sentía precisamente bien. Seguramente ahora el chico pensaba que Raven se merecía lo que le pasó…lo cual quizá era cierto pero no es precisamente lo que un hijo debe pensar de su padre.

"Bien, ahora me explicarás lo que está pasando con detalles", dijo Hughes repentinamente tomando asiento en la mesa, "Gracia ya salió de casa"

Edward asintió, sin embargo, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la casa y los tres voltearon hacia ella. Hohenheim apenas si abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlos.

"¿…Edward?", preguntó dejando el maletín en el suelo mientras el chico se ponía de pie y recordaba que su cabello aún era negro, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Hohenheim, siento mucho haber irrumpido en tu casa de esa manera", le dijo el chico haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, "Pero tenemos graves problemas"

"Para que estés disfrazado de esa manera, debo suponer que son en verdad graves", le dijo el hombre sonriendo, "Y no te preocupes, puedes venir a mi casa cuando gustes"

Ed sonrió y le indicó que tomase asiento para comenzar a relatar lo que había pasado. Al permaneció callado con la mirada clavada en la mesa, mientras Hughes se llevaba una mano al rostro en frustración y Hohenheim juntaba sus manos.

"Supongo que esto concierne al mundo entero", dijo Hohenheim repentinamente y Edward asintió.

"Tenemos que proceder con cuidado, cualquier error y Kimbley la tomará con Roy y los demás", masculló Hughes aún con la mano en el rostro.

Edward cerró los ojos irritado imaginándose al idiota de Kimbley riéndose, "Lo sé, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué podemos hacer"

"Podríamos matarlo"

Los tres voltearon a ver a Al quien seguía con los ojos clavados en la mesa. Hughes le echó una mirada consternada a Ed quien puso una mano en el hombro del chico, "No debemos rebajarnos a su nivel, Al. La venganza no será la salida esta vez", le dijo sintiéndose un poco hipócrita, pero de cualquier manera era verdad.

"Estoy seguro que más de una persona querrá tirar el sistema militar ahora que Kimbley tiene el poder", dijo Hohenheim de repente con las manos aún juntas, "Lo comprobamos hace un año, pero esta vez podemos usarlo de una manera más positiva".

Ed asintió, pero se puso de pie, "¿Podría utilizar tu teléfono por un momento?", le dijo al hombre quien asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿A quién llamarás", le preguntó Hughes curioso cuando Edward caminó hacia el teléfono.

"…A alguien que se que en lugar de matar a Kimbley querrá matar a Otoosan y a mí"

Hughes sonrió sintiendo pena por él, pero Hohenheim simplemente lo miró un tanto confundido, "Va a llamar a la hermana de Roy, Izumi"

………….


	39. Esperar

Siento no haber subido un capítulo ayer, tuve problemas con mi internet y la verdad me fue imposible D:

"**Esperar"**

Hohenheim veía con los ojos como platos al medio muerto Ed en el suelo mientras Hughes sonreía nervioso ante la furiosa Izumi que caminaba hacia él.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan hablado antes?!"

"Izumi, cálmate", le dijo el hombre intentando no salir corriendo al ver el endemoniado rostro de ella, "Todo pasó muy rápido, apenas si acabamos de llegar de nuestros viajes"

La mujer dio un gruñido y volteó a ver al chico que era ayudado por Al para ponerse de pie. Sig entonces se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, "Tranquilízate Izumi, no es el momento para tener herido a Ed"

Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Edward, por lo que el chico dio un respingo y se puso recto como una tabla, "Entonces dices que el estúpido de mi hermano se dejó atrapar"

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente intentando asimilar el golpe que le había dado la mujer, "No es que se haya dejado, es que no tuvo elección"

Izumi se le quedó viendo por un momento con el ceño fruncido y Ed temió que lo golpearía de nuevo, pero ella solo dio un suspiro y lo abrazó cariñosamente, "¿Cuántas veces más van a hacer que me preocupe?"

Edward se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, pero inmediatamente sonrió apenado y le devolvió el abrazo, "Lo siento mucho, Sensei"

La mujer entonces se separó del chico y tomó un mechón de su fleco color negro alzando una ceja, "¿Debería preguntar?"

"…Quizá mejor no"

Ella asintió, "Entonces, ¿qué tenemos qué hacer para sacar a tu padre de donde lo tienen?"

Edward le echó una mirada a Hughes, quien se acomodó los lentes y se acercó a Izumi cuando supo que era seguro hacerlo, "Aún estamos decidiendo qué vamos a hacer, la situación es mucho más grave que la de que Roy y los demás estén en prisión"

Izumi solamente le quedó viendo por un momento, por lo que el hombre discretamente dio un paso atrás temeroso de que la mujer se volviese a enfurecer.

"Kimbley ahora está en el poder y cualquier equivocación que cometamos podría costarnos la vida…a todos", le dijo el hombre acomodándose los lentes.

"…¿Kimbley?", dijo ella bajando los brazos con la mirada sorprendida, "¿El alquimista con el que secuestró a Edward?"

Hughes asintió, por lo que Izumi se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa mientras Edward lo miraba un tanto confundido, ¿qué podría estar analizando? En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, por lo que el chico se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió viendo a Winry…y a King Bradley a su lado. Ed abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar y cerrándola puerta inmediatamente.

El chico saludó al hombre lo mismo que Hughes, por lo que sonrió complacido, pero les indicó que bajasen las manos. Edward entonces notó que la chica lo estaba viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"…Tu cabello…"

El chico sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente y le indicó a todos que lo esperaran un momento mientras corría al baño. Bradley entonces se acercó a Hughes frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Lo que me dijo mi hija es verdad?", le dijo apretando los puños, "¿Kimbley se ha apoderado del ejército?"

Hughes asintió de nuevo, por lo que Bradley bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con más furia. Al menos Raven estaba un poco más cuerdo que Kimbley, esto era totalmente un desastre. Izumi y Sig se acercaron a ellos y Hughes comenzó a relatarles lo que Ed le había dicho mientras Winry se acercaba a Al quien solo estaba sentado con un codo recargado en la mesa y el rostro en la mano sin mirar a algo en específico. La chica vio como él no notó que ella se había acercado, por lo que puso su mano en su hombro asiendo que éste diese un pequeño salto.

"¡Lo siento!", le dijo ella moviendo sus manos, "No fue mi intención asustarte"

Alphonse se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa, "No te preocupes, es que estaba distraído"

Winry le regresó la sonrisa y tomó asiento frente a él dejando en la mesa un gran maletín el que Al miró curioso, "Hacía tiempo que no te veía, como ya no voy al cuartel"

El chico asintió, "Es verdad". Sin embargo, en ese momento recordó algo importante…algo que no cuadraba, "Un momento", dijo casi gritando, pero luego comenzó a susurrar, "¿No se supone que tu padre estaba…", el chico sintió un escalofrío, pero puso todo su empeño en no demosrtrarlo, "…muerto?"

Winry parecía sorprendida, pero entonces entendió que Al no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, por lo que negó con la cabeza, "Todo fue un engaño para que Raven no lo asesinara"

Esta vez Al no pudo esconder su rostro horrorizado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La chica se le quedó viendo confundida, no muy segura si había dicho algo malo.

"…¿Al? ¿Qué sucede?"

Alphonse tragó saliva e inmediatamente intentó cambiar su expresión forzando una sonrisa nerviosa, "No, no es nada"

Winry lo miró consternada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward entró en el comedor amarrando su cabello en una coleta ya rubio de nuevo, por lo que la chica alzó una ceja.

"¿Puedes teñirte el cabello en alquimia?"

Ed asintió quitándose algunos mechones del rostro, "Si, tuve que disfrazarme y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió". El chico entonces notó que los adultos estaban hablando casi en susurros y alzó una ceja, "¿Qué sucede allá?"

La chica solo se encogió entre hombros, "No lo sé, pero tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"

"…¿Ah sí?", le dijo mirándola un tanto perplejo.

Winry se puso de pie y tomó el maletín casi aventándoselo a Al. Tomó a ambos chicos y fueron hasta la sala donde la chica empujó al confundido y medio asustado Ed.

"Es hora de cambiar tus automail", le dijo ella finalmente abriendo su bolso para sacar algunas herramientas.

Edward sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente, "Podrías habérmelo dicho. Además, creo haberte dicho que no vinieras, esto ya es demasiado peligroso".

"Al, tendrás que ayudarme ya que no pude traer todo lo necesario para hacerlo yo sola", ordenó ella ignorando el comentario de Ed.

El chico solo se le quedó mirando con los ojos pequeños, pero al voltear a ver a Edward, este se encogió en hombros.

"Quítate la camiseta primero"

El rubio dio un suspiro y obedeció a la chica, si no lo hacía seguramente lo cobraría más caro aún. Hohenheim entonces entró a la sala extrañado de que los tres chicos hubieran desaparecido de repente y miró confundido la escena por un momento, pero rápidamente entendió.

"…¿Ella es tu mecánico?", le preguntó él acercándose y mirando incrédulo a la chica. Ed asintió.

Hohenheim tomó asiento enfrente de los chicos observando con detenimiento los nuevos automails. Conocía a muchas personas que tenían uno, pero nunca habría presenciado la conexión de las extremidades. Winry le quitó el brazo viejo al chico y lo puso en el maletín, entonces Alphonse le entregó el brazo nuevo y entre los dos lo pusieron en el porte metálico, pero el hombre alzó una ceja.

"He escuchado que este proceso es muy doloroso, ¿no deberías darle algo primero?"

Tanto Ed como Winry lo miraron por un momento, pero ella negó con la cabeza, "Esta es la forma de saber que el automail ha sido conectado correctamente"

El hombre comprendió el razonamiento, pero si el dolor realmente eran tan intenso…

"¿Listo?", le dijo ella poniendo su llave de tuercas en la conexión de los nervios, el chico puso una mano en el sillón y asintió un tanto sudoroso.

Hohenheim y Al solamente vieron como el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y pareció dar un gruñido, pero eso fue todo. Sin embargo, el chico estaba pálido y sudoroso.

"Señorita, creo que de verdad debería-"

La muchacha alzó una mano indicando que no lo volviese a sugerir, por lo que el hombre miró preocupado el semblante del chico…le faltaba la pierna todavía. La chica siguió el mismo procedimiento y Edward de nuevo dio un pequeño quejido, pero esta vez se tiró en el sillón respirando agitadamente.

"Ya había olvidado cuanto duele", le dijo él con una débil sonrisa

Winry cerró el maletín devolviéndole la sonrisa, "Descansa un rato, iré a la cocina a ver si te traigo algo para que recuperes las energías. Acompáñame Al"

El chico solo la vio por un momento, pero no pudo protestar cuando la rubia lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la sala casi arrastrando. Hohenheim entonces se acercó a Edward arrodillándose y el chico pudo ver el rostro consternado de él.

"No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que paso por eso", le dijo él quitándose unos mechones del rostro.

Hohenheim sonrió sintiendo un poco de pena por él, "Quizá no, pero no creo que estés acostumbrado al dolor".

"…No, la verdad no"

"Sabes, hemos estado investigando como unir extremidades con alquimia. Usamos animales muertos para reemplazar los faltantes en los vivos, y debo decirte que hemos tenido éxito, ya estamos preparando las pruebas con humanos"

El chico lo miró un tanto sorprendido por el comentario, pero luego negó con la cabeza, "No sé si podría aceptar el hecho de tener el brazo o la pierna de otra persona, aunque esté muerta"

Ed intentó incorporarse, pero se tambaleó un poco, por lo que el hombre lo tomó de los hombros para ayudarlo un poco, "No sé por qué, pero temía que dijeras eso"

El chico sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente, "¿De qué están hablando Hughes-San y los demás?"

El rostro de Hohenheim cambió instantáneamente, era como si como hubiese olvidado todo lo que pasaba en ese pequeño momento con Edward, "Piensan mover sus influencias para convencer a la gente de que deben luchar contra Kimbley, tomará algo de tiempo"

"…Otoosan no se quedará a esperar", dijo él esbozando una sonrisa, "Puede que ahorita esté maquinando como salir de la prisión"

"Sería más conveniente que se quedara allá para que ese hombre no tuviese más razones para buscarte"

"Quizá, pero no lo hará", dijo poniendo una mano en el mentón, "A menos que…"

Hohenheim lo miró por un momento, pero el chico no dijo nada, "¿A menos que?"

Ed dio un respingo y alzó un dedo, "A menos que supiese que Hughes-San y yo estamos bien"

"Considerando que está en la prisión dentro del cuartel, no creo que pienses ir y decírselo, ¿verdad?", le dijo él poniéndose de pie mientras el chico se ponía su camiseta.

"Podría ir disfrazado, vamos"

Edward corrió hasta donde estaban Bradley, Izumi, Hughes y Sig captando inmediatamente la atención de los cuatro.

"Si quieren hacer lo que están planeando, tenemos que avisarle a Otoosan para que no intente hacer nada estúpido"

Todos se le quedaron viendo, pero Hughes sonrió, "No es como si pudiéramos ir o enviarte una carta, Ed"

"Ya lo sé", insistió el rolando sus ojos, "Podría ir disfrazado como estaba hacer rato"

Sin embargo, Hughes negó con la cabeza, "No, hace rato tuvimos suerte porque todo era un desastre, pero ahora todo está tranquilo y podrían reconocerte fácilmente…no es como si hubiese muchos jóvenes en el cuartel"

"Pero Hughes-San-". El hombre alzó una mano indicándole que no insistiera, "En ese caso ninguno de nosotros podemos ir"

Maes se llevó una mano al mentón, pero entonces Hohenheim dio un paso adelante con las manos en los bolsillos, "Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, ese hombre no sabe de mi existencia"

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo por un momento, sin embargo, Edward negó con la cabeza, "Ya te he involucrado demasiado, Hohenheim-San, no podría pedirte algo asi"

El hombre alzó una ceja, "Yo me estoy ofreciendo"

"De hecho, no es una mala idea", Hughes dijo repentinamente

"Hughes-San, no estar hablando en serio"

"A menos que confíes en que Roy no intentará hacer alguna estupidez, creo que es la única opción que tenemos"

Edward se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta intentado decir algo con qué objetar, pero nada se le vino a la mente, por lo que bajó la cabeza resignado.

"Hohenheim-San, venga conmigo, le explicaré lo que tiene qué hacer", le dijo Hughes, a lo que el hombre asintió y lo siguió fuera del comedor.

Izumi entonces se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro, "Así que él es Hohenheim", le dijo suavemente…casi demasiado, "Nunca pensé que llegaría a aparecer"

El chico solo dio un suspiro. Aún estaba demasiado aturdido por la re conexión del automail para dar una respuesta coherente, por lo que tomó asiento cuando vio que Winry venía de la cocina con comida seguida de Al que cargaba algunas bebidas.

………..

"Señor, las familias de Raven y Hughes han desaparecido, es probable que los hayan contactado y partido inmediatamente"

El sonido de un balazo inundó la oficina y el oficial cayó al suelo muerto ante la mirada atónita de todos los que lo rodeaban. Comenzaron a temblar cuando Kimbley guardó el arma y los miró fijamente.

"Estamos hablando de dos niños y un adulto que no tienen poder alguno para salir de esta ciudad, no creo que esté pidiendo demasiado. ¡Encuéntrelos!"

Los oficiales saludaron temerosos y salieron de la oficina dejando a un malhumorado Kimbley con el Teniente General Fessler quien sonreía divertido ante la impaciencia del hombre.

"Ayúdame a entender por qué es tan importante encontrarlos"

Kimbley le lanzó una mirada, pero el General no dejó de sonreír, "El estúpido del hijo de Mustang se me ha escapado de las manos 3 veces, me ha causado demasiados problemas para no pensar que intentará rescatar a Mustang"

Fessler recargó su rostro en su mano alzando una ceja, "…¿Y?"

El Crimson Alchemist se tiró en su silla y subió los pies al escritorio, pero permaneció en silencio a pesar de la pregunta, por lo que el Teniente General de pie y se acercó a él.

"No será que el Gran Fuhrer le tiene miedo a un niño de 16 años, ¿verdad?"

Kimbley entonces tomó el arma y le apuntó a Fessler frunciendo el ceño, pero el hombre no se inmutó, por lo que la bajó rápidamente, "No estoy de humor para darte explicaciones"

Fessler esbozó una sonrisa divertida, pero luego le entregó una carpeta, "Nuestros hombres están listos para tomar estas ciudades"

El alquimista abrió la carpeta y sonrió con satisfacción al ver lo larga que era, "Bien, procedan sin compasión, quiero que en los próximos días estas ciudades se hayan rendido ante nosotros"

"Claro, si Edward no aparece e intenta evitarlo"

Kimbley lo miró fijamente no muy contento y dio un gruñido de desaprobación, "Retírate"

El Teniente General lo saludó algo divertido y salió de la oficina de Kimbley mientras este apretaba los puños con impaciencia. Ese estúpido enano había escapado de sus manos por última vez, de eso podía estar seguro. Ya no era solo su venganza contra Mustang, era el hecho de cómo el chico lo había dejado en ridículo ya varias ocasiones.

Kimbley se puso de pie y miró por la ventana como algunos oficiales estaban siendo reasignados al haber jurado lealtad a él. Por fin, después de tantos años de perseguir su meta, ahora era el Fuhrer, el presidente del ejército, y lo que él decía era la ley. La visión de todo ese poder lo llenó por completo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

……….

"No sabía que a los prisioneros se les daba una comida tan asquerosa"

Riza volteó a ver a Havoc, quien miraba su comida con un semblante enfermizo, casi a punto de vomitar, "Es todo lo que tu cuerpo necesita, no necesariamente debe tener un buen sabor"

"…Quiero un filete…"

Fuery levantó la mirada un tanto impaciente ante las constantes quejas del hombre que no habían parado desde que los habían encerrado en el lugar, "Yo muero de hambre, así que deja de decir lo asquerosa que es. Cierra los ojos e imagínate que es un filete"

Breda y Falman no pudieron evitar reír discretamente ante el comentario, pero Havoc no lo encontró tan divertido y lo miró matadoramente, por lo que Fuery se cruzó de brazos y desvió los ojos a otro lado.

Riza entonces se acercó a Roy, quien solamente estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, pensando seguramente, aunque realmente no debería ser un plan para escapar ya que con sus manos atadas de esa manera no había ni una posibilidad.

"Veo que no estás muy cómodo con esas esposas", le dijo ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

El hombre abrió los ojos y la volteó a ver un segundo, antes de suspirar, "No, la verdad no, estoy algo entumido"

La Teniente tomó asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo. Ella le quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro, por lo que Roy le sonrió dulcemente.

"Estoy preocupada por Edward", le dijo ella repentinamente, "Es muy probable que intente venir a sacarnos y seguramente Kimbley está esperando que lo haga"

"Si, lo sé", le contestó él con pesar, "Cada vez que escucho un ruido diferente pienso que es él. Estoy intentando pensar cómo dibujar un círculo de transmutación…sin que se note demasiado"

Riza bajó la mirada, pero inmediatamente la movió en desaprobación al escuchar cómo Havoc y Breda habían comenzado a discutir.

Roy no pudo evitar mirarlos divertido, "Al menos ellos no pierden el espíritu"

En ese momento, un oficial se acercó a la reja y la abrió, por lo que los dos hombres se quedaron quietos y lo miraron fulminamente. Éste no dijo nada y les dejó una bandeja con comida, retirándose inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Roy se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó la bandeja como pudo, casi tirándola, por lo que Fuery se acercó para ayudarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó el Sargento, pero vio sorprendido como Roy agarró un papel y lo metió en su bolsillo, para luego tomar un plato.

"No es nada, solo tenía hambre", le dijo volviendo rápidamente a donde estaba.

Todos en la celda vieron curiosos como el hombre abría el papel discretamente y lo leía rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos, Roy volvió a meter el papel en su bolsillo y les indicó a todos que se acercaran.

"Ese hombre que vino hace un momento era Hohenheim, nos dejó una nota que nos dice que Edward y Hughes están bien y están ideando una forma de sacarnos de aquí para acabar con Kimbley. Nos piden que seamos pacientes"

"…¿Pacientes?", gruñó Havoc cruzándose de brazos, "¿Exactamente qué significa eso?"

"Significa que tendrás que comenzar a encontrarle un buen sabor a la comida de aquí", le dijo Roy terminantemente, por lo que el hombre abrió la boca en shock.

"Solo espero que no sea demasiado tiempo", murmuró Falman, "No creo que Kimbley esté dispuesto a esperar demasiado antes de encontrarlo"

Y vaya que tenía razón. Pero por ahora, tendrían que confiar en los que estaban afuera y esperar por lo mejor…Al menos Hughes estaba con Edward…

………

"No salgan a menos que sea muy necesario. Si lo hacen, disfrácense y que no sea por mucho tiempo", les dijo Hughes, a lo que los tres chicos asintieron, "Seguramente los están buscando, así que tengan mucho cuidado"

Edward entonces se acercó a él, "Hughes-San, no entiendo por qué no sería más seguro ir con ustedes, además así podríamos ayudar"

"No Ed, todos viajaremos separados y realmente no es muy discreto viajar con adolescentes", le dijo él con tono terminante.

Izumi se agachó un poco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, "Además, debes cuidar de tus amigos y estar pendiente por si Kimbley hace algún movimiento imprevisto"

"…Ya me están tratando como un niño de nuevo…", masculló el rubio cruzándose de brazos, pero Izumi lo abrazó en ese momento.

"Cuídate mucho, Edward, prométeme que lo harás"

¿Dos abrazos en un día de parte de Izumi?...De verdad estaba preocupada por él…, "Lo haré, Sensei"

Bradley se despidió de su hija al mismo tiempo que Hughes abrazaba a Edward aprehensivamente. Sentía que lo estaba abandonando, pero sabía que esta era la mejor opción, Kimbley nunca los encontraría en ese lugar.

Alphonse miró a ambos chicos despedirse de sus seres queridos por un momento antes de desviar la mirada y entrecerrar los ojos. Puso todo su empeño en mantenerse sereno y realmente le fue difícil, pero se sorprendió al ver a Hughes enfrente de él poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

"Cuídense mucho, Alphonse-Kun", le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa, "No sé exactamente cómo te viste arrastrado a todo esto, pero cuídense y no intenten hacer nada heroico"

El chico se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, pero luego asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hughes le puso una mano en la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para salir seguido de Izumi y Sig. Hohenheim se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y le echó una mirada a Edward, quien solo asintió con seguridad, por lo que el hombre sonrió y salió de la casa.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que el rubio se diese la media vuelta y comenzara a caminar hacia la sala.

"Supongo que ahora nos toca esperar", dijo Winry repentinamente

Edward dio un gruñido, "…Odio esperar"

"No tienes mucha elección, Ed", le riñó Al.

Ed se tiró en el sillón llevándose un brazo para cubrirse los ojos. De verdad que odiaba esperar, mucho más sabiendo el peligro que corrían los demás mientras él estaba cómodamente seguro en la casa de Hohenheim….

No, definitivamente no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

……….


	40. El trío dorado

Nombre del capítulo tomado por el comentario de Leiram XD

"**El trío dorado"**

"¿Estás segura de esto Winry? No sé nada de mecánica, pero no lo veo muy seguro"

La chica le echó otra mirada a Edward quien solamente veía el aparato que la chica tenía en sus manos mientras Al le pasaba un cable que la rubia le había pedido.

"Es totalmente seguro, además, ¿por qué Kimbley pensaría que queremos intervenir su teléfono?"

Al y Ed se vieron el uno al otro, pero ya que ambos realmente no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaban los artefactos, simplemente se dedicaron a observar como Winry lo modificaba emocionada quitando y poniendo cosas.

"Bien, creo que ya está listo", dijo apretando el último tornillo y comenzando a guardar sus herramientas.

Edward entonces lo agarró analizándolo un poco y Al se acercó para verlo con detenimiento, pero ninguno de los pudo deducir exactamente cómo funcionaba 'eso'.

"Vas a tener que explicarme cómo debo ponerlo", le dijo el chico poniéndolo en la mesa de vuelta.

Winry entonces alzó una ceja, "¿Explicarte? ¿De qué hablas? Yo iré a ponerlo"

Ambos chicos se le quedaron vieron por un momento, pero rápidamente negaron con la cabeza.

"Winry, ¿Qué piensas hacer si alguien te descubre?", le preguntó Al incrédulo.

"No me van a descubrir", dijo ella cerrando su bolso, "Tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo"

Edward volvió a negar con la cabeza, "No, iré yo", dijo el chico terminantemente poniéndose de pie.

"Ya sabes lo que dijo Hughes-San", le recordó ella comenzando a impacientarse por la poca confianza que ambos depositaban en ella, "Tu disfraz no servirá"

"Transmutaré unas plataformas para parecer más alto de ser necesario". Edward casi se mordió la lengua al decirlo, pero Winry definitivamente no iba a ser la que iba a ir a arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

La chica parecía comenzar a molestarse, por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar una soda, "Disfrázate de chica, te aseguro que así nadie sospechará nada"

Tanto Ed como Al se quedaron inmóviles ante la sugerencia, pero el chico le echó una mirada matadora a Winry, "DEBES estar bromeando"

"Entonces yo iré", dijo ella terminantemente volviendo a tomar asiento, "Y dejen de quejarse, si algo saliese mal ninguno de los podría hacer nada". Los dos rubios bajaron la cabeza dándose por vencidos, por lo que Winry sacó un par de radios y le dio uno a Edward, "Lo que pueden hacer es estar cerca y yo me comunicaré con ustedes si algo llegase a pasar"

Al volteó a ver al chico y este simplemente asintió sin saber qué otra opción les quedaba, "¿Sería buena idea darle uno de estos a Otoosan y los demás?"

"Los guardas podrían descubrirlos", le dijo Alphonse repentinamente, "No creo que sea tan buena idea"

El chico se rascó la cabeza no muy contento con el comentario, pero sabiendo que tenía razón. Ya había pasado una semana desde que los habían dejado solos y Winry había trabajado duro para construir el artefacto, pero el hecho de estar encerrados comenzaba a desesperar a los tres, por lo que se dejaron sus disfraces permanentemente para poder salir al menos a tomar un poco de aire. Winry ahora era pelirroja, Al era castaño y Edward volvió a teñírselo negro.

Por ahora, habían decidido intervenir el teléfono de Kimbley y poner un transmisor para escuchar lo que pasaba en su oficina y así estar pendientes si descubrían lo que estaban planeando hacer.

"Mañana será entonces", dijo ella dando un suspiro.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pero luego dieron un suspiro.

"Creo que comienzo a sentir claustrofobia", dijo Al desplomándose en la mesa.

Edward hizo lo mismo entrecerrando los ojos, "…Necesito aire fresco"

Winry simplemente se recostó en las sillas también con rostro de agonía, "Quiero un helado"

Los tres se quedaron dieron gruñidos de impaciencia, pero sabían que no podían salir, era demasiado riesgoso y podrían poner en peligro vidas de otros ya que seguramente Kimbley había ordenado aprehenderlos sin importar quién se pusiese en su camino, por lo que decidieron dormir temprano.

"Al menos lo de mañana servirá de distracción", dijo la chica mientras entraba en la habitación en la que había estado Roy y los otros dos entraban en la de Hohenheim.

Ambos asintieron con las cabezas agachadas y alzaron sus manos en señal de buenas noches mientras entraban y cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

"Así se debe sentir Otoosan en la celda", dijo Ed repentinamente mientras se quitaba su camisa, "Solo que nosotros tenemos televisión y buena comida"

"¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vaya a tardar en volver?"

"No lo sé, pero si les toma demasiado llegarán y nos encontraran vueltos locos"

Al sonrió mientras se ponía la camisa de pijama y veía como Ed se tiraba en la cama, "¿Mustang-San fue el que te enseñó alquimia?"

El chico volteó a ver a Al algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero asintió sonriendo, "Los principios, mi maestra es mi Obasan"

"Ahh, la que te dio la paliza", le dijo él chico divertido, por lo que Ed dio un gruñido.

"Si…ella"

Alphonse metió en la cama y ambos miraron al techo por un momento en silencio. Edward entonces volteó a verlo.

"¿Por qué tu padre nunca aprobó que aprendieses alquimia?"

El chico dio un respingo, pero inmediatamente puso un semblante un tanto triste, "No lo sé, supongo que le temía ya que no podía comprenderlo"

"…Supongo, mucha gente es así"

Al asintió, "Okaasan en cambio siempre me ha alentado para que lo aprendiera, es por eso que pude comprar libros, aunque también ayudó que…Raven nunca estuviese en casa". Ed lo miró un tanto sorprendido de que llamase a su padre 'Raven', pero prefirió no decirle nada y dejar que siguiese hablando, "Okaasan siempre me dijo que Raven me quería aunque no fuese su hijo, pero yo sabía que no era así. A pesar de todo, lo consideraba realmente mi padre"

Edward bajó la mirada sintiéndose un tanto culpable de haber tenido que ser él quien le hubiese tenido que revelar todo a su amigo, "Lo siento mucho, Al"

El chico negó con la cabeza, "No te preocupes, realmente me he dado cuenta que no me siento tan triste por Raven, sino por Okaasan y menos ahora que no puedo estar con ella". Ed asintió y se recostó de nuevo mirando hacia el techo. "Tu padre en cambio, parecer ser un gran hombre"

"Si…de verdad lo es", le dijo Ed sonriendo, "A pesar de que no soy su hijo biológico me trata como uno…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas hermanos?", le preguntó Al algo divertido.

"…¿Hermanos?". La verdad, es que el chico nunca se había planteado el panorama, pero ya que tenía una relación estable con Riza…."No estoy seguro, ¿qué hiciste tú?", le dijo él riendo.

"…Patearlos…". Ambos rieron divertidos, pero Al negó con la cabeza, "Tenía 6 años, por lo que si llegué a tener un poco de celos, pero Okaasan siempre se aseguró que me sintiese querido, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Estoy seguro que el tuyo hará lo mismo"

Ed dio un gruñido de desaprobación, "…No tengo 5 años…".

"Créeme, por más grande que estés…duele"

Edward se mordió un labio y entrecerró los ojos…si, Alphonse tenía razón. El solo pensarlo hacía que el corazón se le estrujara un poco…

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", le dijo Al repentinamente.

"¿Qué?"

"….¿Te gusta Winry?"

Alphonse comenzó a reírse cuando vio el gesto de shock del chico y como éste se quedó petrificado ante la pregunta.

"Ya veo", le dijo intentando guardar silencio ya que parecía que Ed se estaba enfureciendo.

"¿Q-qué r-ayos te hace pensar e-so?", le dijo el ahora pelinegro tragando saliva.

Al entonces echó otra risa poniéndose una mano en la boca, "Llámalo intuición". Ed entonces le dio la espalda cubriéndose con la sábana y haciéndose el dormido, por lo que Alphonse lo movió, "¡Oye! No me has respondido"

Edward siguió fingiendo que estaba dormido, pero lo que realmente hacía era esconder su rostro que se había ruborizado completamente.

"Bueno, el que calla otorga", le dijo él finalmente recostándose y cubriéndose con la sábana entre risas, pero vio como Ed se dio la media vuelta y lo ruborizado que estaba. "Ya lo sabía"

El chico bajó la cabeza intentando que sus flecos cubrieran su rostro, pero le fue casi imposible, "Una palabra y te encierro en la casa"

Alphonse dio una risita más antes de suspirar para intentar no hacer más ruido y evitar que el chico se enfureciera, pero finalmente pudo controlarse y acomodarse en la almohada, "¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?"

"…No es el momento…además no sé cómo", le dijo él avergonzado. La verdad es que él no sabía nada de cómo hablar con chicas…podía hablar con Winry como su mecánica o su amiga, pero como chica…eso ya era diferente.

"Sólo tienes que ser sincero, ellas aprecian la honestidad", le dijo Al sonriendo, "…O al menos eso leía alguna vez"

Edward simplemente se dio la vuelta de nuevo dándole la espalda, "Buenas noches"

Al dio una risita más y también se acomodó para dormir, "Buenas noches". La verdad era que el chico le tenía algo de envidia, su estilo de vida no le había permitido conocer a una niña y enamorarse…y de verdad tenía ganas de saber cómo se sentía eso…

………..

"¿Listos?"

Winry encendió las radios y se acomodó la chaqueta del uniforme militar que Ed le había transmutado al tiempo que ambos chicos asentía, "Cualquier cosa, utiliza la radio, es muy común dentro del cuartel", le dijo Edward tomando el suyo.

La chica asintió acomodándose un poco el cabello, "Ten cuidado, si vez que es demasiado peligroso, vuelve y lo intentaremos otro día", le dijo Al.

"Por supuesto, no se preocupen tanto", gruñó ella divertida al ver los rostros de ambos, "Todo estará bien".

Al y Ed se vieron el uno al otro consternados, pero ya no era hora para cambiar nada, por lo que Winry dio los toques finales a su chaqueta y acomodó su morral.

"Bien, nos vemos después, estén pendientes de que nadie los vea"

Sin embargo, cuando la chica se dio la media vuelta, Edward la tomó del brazo haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida y el pelinegro se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, "…Asegúrate de regresar….por favor"

Ella asintió con seguridad, por lo que Ed la dejó ir y ambos chicos vieron como Winry saludó a los guardias de la entrada del cuartel como viejos amigos y estos parecieron caer en la trampa, algo confundidos, pero no hicieron nada en particular. Al entonces echó una risita pícara y Edward lo golpeó con su radio haciendo que cayese al suelo pesadamente.

……

Winry caminó por los pasillos intentando controlar sus nervios y parecer una empleada más, pero le fue realmente difícil ya que algunos hombres le echaban miradas no muy agradables. Finalmente encontró el camino que se había dibujado en la mano donde según Edward estaban los controles de comunicación, por lo que se metió al baño de damas y se cambió el uniforme al de un electricista.

Saludó a algunos oficiales que la dejaron pasar al ver su uniforme y la identificación que Ed le había transmutado, y entró en la sala de comunicaciones. Rápidamente identificó la cabina de las conexiones en la habitación del Fuhrer, por lo que procedió a hacer su trabajo y puso su obra maestra en los cables mientras lo probaba.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Kimbley, la chica sonrió con satisfacción y cerró la cabina para ponerse de pie y salir del lugar.

…….

"¡Ed no!"

"Solo iré a echar un vistazo, quiero saber si Otoosan y los demás están bien"

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, "Es demasiado riesgoso, sabes que podría descubrirte"

"Si me descubren les haré una señal para que tu y Winry se vayan de aquí", le dijo mientras transmutaba una soga para treparse en la barda, pero Alphonse la tomó jalándosela.

"Winry me golpeará a mi", le dijo esperando que así el chico sintiese compasión por él, pero Ed le quitó la soga y la lanzó.

"No tardaré, lo prometo"

Alphonse simplemente vio como Edward escaló la barda y desapareció detrás de ella. El chico se puso una mano en el rostro seguro de que Winry lo golpearía con lo que fuese que trajera en la mochila.

Edward corrió entre los jardines tratando de esconderse entre los arbustos, sin embargo, había bastantes oficiales…quizá debió haber escuchado a Al. Siguió su camino hacia el edificio donde mantenían a sus prisioneros, y varias veces tuvo que salir de su escondite y fingir que era un guardia más ya que alguno le echaba alguna mirada extraña.

Afortunadamente, el lugar no estaba demasiado lejos…pero, ¿cómo iba a saber en qué celda estaban Roy y los demás?...Genial. Sin embargo, vio sorprendido lo que parecía ser la cabeza de Havoc entre las barras de la pequeña ventana de una de las celdas de la primera planta con los brazos colgando como si estuviese rogando por aire limpio. Se acercó y tocó la mano del Teniente escuchando divertido el grito que pegó, pero arrepintiéndose un segundo después; seguramente había alertado a alguien.

Sin embargo, cuando solo escuchó Havoc murmurando que algo le había tocado la mano, Edward se trepó asomándose por la ventana y alzó una mano saludando a todos. Roy entonces empujó a Havoc y se trepó en la ventana también.

"Ed, ¿qué haces aquí?", murmuró él sin poder esconder lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo, Ed lo pudo notar ya que Roy esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

"Visitándolos", le dijo él también en voz baja, "Tenía que saber si estaban bien"

Roy asintió, "Todos estamos bien, Kimbley no se ha aparecido por aquí, pero, ¿qué hay de ustedes?"

"Nadie ha regresado aún, pero he podido hablar con todos y dicen que están preparando muchas ciudades los están apoyando ya que Kimbley ha tomado algunas ciudades…ya te imaginarás como", le dijo él con pesar, "Hohenheim-San conoce a mucha gente que también está moviendo sus influencias"

Roy sonrió y tomó la mano de Edward como pudo con sus esposas de madera, "Cuídense mucho, Ed, Kimbley aún te sigue buscando según he escuchado y creo que ya está bastante enfurecido". El chico asintió con seguridad y apretó la mano de Roy, "Con ese color de cabello te pareces un poco a mi"

Ed sonrió y miró a su alrededor intentando analizar si podría sacarlos de ese lugar, pero sintió un apretón por parte de Roy y vio como este negó con la cabeza.

"La única razón por la que Kimbley no ha obligado a sus oficiales a buscarte casa por casa es porque estoy aquí, estaremos bien". El chico bajó la mirada con tristeza, pero el hombre sabía que esto era lo mejor.

Sin embargo, el chico dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz molesta de Winry en su radio…había olvidado dárselo a Alphonse, "Debo irme", le dijo con pesar, pero se dejó caer al suelo cuando vio que Roy le asintió.

El hombre simplemente vio como su hijo se perdió en la maleza, por lo que se retiró de la ventana y tomó asiento en la banca recargando su cabeza en la pared. Riza se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Al menos ahora sabes que todo marcha bien", le dijo ella con suavidad.

Roy asintió, "Si, pero dudo que haya venido solamente a vernos", le dijo él.

Solo esperaba que lo que fuese que lo trajo al cuartel no los metieran en problemas.

………

"Winry, no tenías que haberme golpeado tan fuerte", le dijo al abrir la puerta de la casa y sobarse la cabeza.

"Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera del cuartel, pudiste haber puesto tu vida en riesgo"

El chico entrecerró los ojos, "¿No habrías hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido tu padre?"

Winry dio un respingo y bajó la mirada. Ed entonces guardó silencio mientras Al daba un suspiro, al menos todo parecía haber salido bien. La chica entonces tomó asiento en el comedor y sacó su transmisor encendiéndolo inmediatamente. Los tres sonrieron complacidos cuando escucharon la que parecía ser la voz de Kimbley.

"…Aún faltan muchas ciudades y muchos de nuestros soldados están siendo asesinados, deben darse prisa", ordenó el hombre sonando un tanto malhumorado.

"Si señor", le dijo el de la otra línea, "Sin embargo, debo decirle que sospecho que algunas ciudades se están aliando para resistir nuestros ataques"

Los tres chicos se vieron entre sí y tragaron saliva, "Si, el T. General Fessler me lo dijo ayer", dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, "Un montón de civiles nunca serán un problema para un desgloce militar y sus State Alchemists"

"Señor, debo decirle que a mi si me preocupa, hay mucha gente enojada por todo esto…alquimistas incluidos"

"Difícilmente un alquimista común y corriente es más poderoso que un State Alchemist"

"En eso tiene razón", dijo Al repentinamente, pero Ed negó con la cabeza.

"Sensei no es una State Alchemist y podría patear el trasero de 100 de ellos a la vez, estoy seguro que hay más como ella"

El chico sonrió esperanzado y asintió. Winry entonces dio un suspiro de alivio y se desplomó en la mesa, "Al menos todo marcha bien, mientras ese hombre no tome en serio la rebelión, todos estarán a salvo"

Ed siguió escuchando la conversación mientras ambos chicos se levantaban par buscar algo de comida en el refrigerador. De verdad todo parecía estar marchando bien, pero todo indicaba que se acercaba una guerra…El chico se puso una mano en la frente intentando no recordar lo que había vivido durante un año, y mucho menos quería volver a vivirlo.

Sin embargo, esta podría ser la única manera de derrotar a Kimbley y a todos esos Generales hambrientos de poder. ¿Por qué la única forma tenía que ser la violencia? ¿Y qué les aseguraba que un buen hombre heredaría el puesto?

Estaba harto de todo esto, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Su padre lo estaba siendo encerrado entre cuatro paredes, él tenía que serlo para asegurarse que todo marchara según el plan y poder liberarlo…no importaba lo que pensaba, tenía que hacerlo.

…………..


	41. Fracaso

Feliz año a todos, tarde pero seguro XD. Mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores y ojalá todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad. Como regalo, subí un fanart en mi cuenta de DevianArt que creo que representa muy bien a mi fanfic, el link está en mi profile :D ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

"**Fracaso"**

Los tres chicos estaban en la orilla del lago tirados en el césped medio dormidos. El sólo cantar de las aves los hacía sentir mucho mejor, lo habían descubierto después de estar ya casi un mes encerrados en la casa y haber decidido estar unas horas fuera o de verdad comenzarían a volverse locos.

Además, no ayudaba nada el hecho de estar escuchando todo el día la voz de Kimbley, a pesar de que deberían estar contentos que el hombre no sospechaba la magnitud del problema que estaba ignorando, o al menos eso le había dicho Hohenheim a Ed la noche anterior cuando había llamado por teléfono.

Alphonse dio un suspiro y acomodó sus brazos bajo su cabeza hasta que encontró una posición lo suficientemente cómoda mientras sentía como el viento movía su cabello, era un día particularmente fresco y el parque estaba solo, por lo que podían quedarse ahí un buen rato.

Winry se puso de lado e intentó quedarse dormida mientras Edward se ponía de pie y se acercaba al agua para echarse un poco en el rostro y tirarse en el césped de nuevo. Los tres disfrutaron del silencio del lugar por un momento, pero no mucho después un grupo de niños llegó para jugar con el agua.

Edward se incorporó y observó a los niños jugar con sus padres divertidos. Es como si la gente de esta ciudad no le importara nada de lo que pasara fuera de aquí, como estaban bajo la protección militar, podían obviar todo y seguir con sus vidas normalmente. En cambio ellos tenían que estar atentos al transmisor para saber si Kimbley ordenaba matar a sus seres queridos o decidía comenzar la guerra de una vez por todos.

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente intentando dejar de pensar en eso, al menos por ese momento. No habían salido demasiado de la casa y debía aprovecharlo intentando relajarse, ya tendría mucho tiempo para preocuparse después.

Se iba a tirar al césped cuando alguien se acercó a su lado y alzó la cabeza para ver quién era. Rolló sus ojos discretamente viendo como el chico se agachaba y le esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Hey Ed, no van a la tienda desde hace algunos días", le dijo el chico tomando asiento en el césped.

"…Hola Russell"

El chico sonrió y volteó hacia los otros dos adolescentes, "Hola Al, Winry", dijo, el último nombre con un tono de voz que siempre hacía que Edward sintiese un puntazo en el estómago. Ambos lo saludaron con la mano, "¿Por qué no han ido a la tienda últimamente?"

Winry sonrió apenada, "La última vez compramos mucha comida, aún no nos la hemos acabado"

Russell entonces se acercó a ella y comenzaron a charlar mientras Al y Ed los miraban, pero luego el pelinegro volteó la mirada molesto y Alphonse sonrió algo nervioso.

"Deberías decirle algo antes de que Russell lo haga"

Edward dio un gruñido y tomó sus piernas cual niño enfadado, por lo que Al solo dio un suspiro de resignación y ambos escucharon como ambos platicaban, aunque el chico castaño notó como Winry parecía un tanto incómoda.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ed se pusiese de pie y comenzara a caminar, "Es hora de ir a casa"

Al lo siguió inmediatamente, pero Russell retuvo a Winry for un momento y le entregó un pedazo de papel antes de que la chica se pusiese de pie también y corriera detrás de ambos chicos. Edward miró de reojo a Winry y pudo ver como ella veía el papel aprehensivamente, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el frente.

Su amigo simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron a casa y encendieron el transmisor. Ed se plantó en la mesa mientras Al se tiraba en el sillón y Winry sacaba algo de agua del refrigerador.

Aunque el pelinegro trataba de concentrarse en lo que Kimbley estaba diciendo – que no era nada realmente importante – su mente estaba enfocada en lo molesto que estaba. ¿Quién se creía ese? Apenas lo habían conocido hacía unas dos semanas en la tienda y ahora parecía aparecerse por donde quiera que anduvieran…

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta y los tres brincaron asustados, pero vieron como Hughes entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí tirando su maleta en el suelo y caminando hacia la sala.

"¡Hughes-San!", chilló Edward acercándose a él y abrazándolo. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de ver a alguien de su familia.

El hombre le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo cariñosamente…como si el chico estuviese compensando el hecho de que no podía abrazar a su hija, "¿Todo bien?"

El chico asintió mientras Maes tomaba asiento y suspiraba de cansancio, "¿Y bien?"

Hughes entonces se acomodó y sonrió complacido alzando una mano en señal de victoria, por lo que los tres chicos sonrieron emocionados. "Izumi, Sig y Hohenheim no deben tardar en regresar, todo está listo"

Los tres adolescentes se miraron uno a otros casi con alivio, pero Hughes entonces frunció el ceño y se levantó casi tumbándolos y acercándose al comedor y miró confundido el transmisor en la mesa donde se podía escuchar la voz de Kimbley.

"…¿Qué es eso?"

Los tres se miraron entre si, no seguros de decirle lo que habían hecho, "Es un transmisor", le dijo Ed acercándose a él, "Así podemos escuchar las conversaciones que tiene Kimbley"

"…Sé que es eso", le contestó él sin dejar de ver el aparato, "¿Cómo lograron hacerlo?"

El chico se mordió el labio, "…Supongo que si sabes que és, sabes cómo funciona"

Hughes entonces le echó una mirada furioso, por lo que Ed retrocedió unos pasos, "¡Edward!"

"¡No pasó nada, lo prometo!", chilló él al tiempo que los otros dos veían asustados la cara de Maes, " ¡Teníamos que saber si Kimbley los descubría!"

"¡Eso no es excusa para que hayan arriesgado su vida!"

"¿Ustedes estaban arriesgando la suya y realmente esperabas que nosotros nos sentáramos e hiciéramos como si nada estuviese pasando?", le dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

Hughes se le quedó viendo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza, "Eres igual a tu padre"

El hombre caminó hacia Edward y le puso una mano en la cabeza para luego tomar su maleta.

"Vengan, tenemos cosas de qué hablar"

Los tres adolescentes asintieron y tomaron asiento con Hughes en la mesa mientras él abría el maletín y sacaba una lista.

"Estas son las ciudades que pude convencer llamando a algunos amigos y visitando gente, estoy seguro que Kimbley piensa que son insignificantes, pero hay muchos alquimistas y unidas formaran una gran fuerza", les dijo entregándole la lista a Edward mientras Winry y Al la veían también.

"Es bastante larga", dijo él asombrado de que Hughes tuviese tanto poder de convencimiento, "Además faltan las de los demás"

"Así es"

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un momento, por lo que Edward bajó la lista y lo miró fijamente, "Hughes-San, ¿qué sucede?"

Maes dio un respingo al ver que los tres adolescentes lo veían, por puso un semblante serio y les regresó la mirada. "Chicos, debo ser sincero con ustedes"

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo…odiaba cuando Hughes usaba ese tono de voz.

"Esto…esto no pinta nada bien…podría resultar en una guerra si no podemos controlar a Kimbley rápido", los tres bajaron la mirada ante la palabra 'guerra', "Cuando regresen los demás, tendremos que mandarlos a otra ciudad donde sabremos que estarán a salvo"

Edward casi saltó de la silla, pero intentó mantener la calma y simplemente apretó los puños, "Hughes-San, olvidas que yo soy un alquimista y que ya he estado en una guerra. No me iré de aquí".

"No puedes llamar a lo que viviste una guerra, Edward", le dijo él con pesar, "Estoy hablando de otro tipo de magnitud"

"No me iré", gruñó terminantemente, "No puedes obligarme a irme"

Hughes alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, pero no dijo otra palabra al respecto. "Bien, el plan que acordamos es el siguiente…"

Los tres chicos escucharon las palabras de Hughes atentos, sin embargo, no mucho después alguien tocó a la puerta. El hombre miró a los niños confundido, ya que se suponía que ninguno de los demás llegaría hasta dentro de algunos días y a lo mejor ellos esperaban a alguien, pero los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Hughes entonces se puso de pie y abrió la puerta sorprendido de ver a un joven rubio al pie de ella con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenas tardas, ¿se encuentra Winry?"

Maes se le quedó viendo por un segundo, pero entonces asintió y volteó hacia adentro, "…Winry, te buscan"

La chica dio un respingo y miró a Al y Ed confundida, pero caminó hacia la puerta y sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente al ver a Russell saludándola con su mano. Hughes entonces se retiró y la chica salió cerrando la puerta.

"Russell-Kun, ¿qué haces aquí?", le preguntó ella intentando forzar una sonrisa.

"Un pajarito me dijo que aquí vivían, y como no me has llamado, pensé en pasar a ver si querías ir a comer un helado o algo conmigo", le dijo él acomodándose el fleco que le cubría un ojo.

Ella se quedó pasmada por un momento, pero no sabiendo cómo podía deshacerse de él, asintió sonriendo y entró en la casa.

"…Vengo en un momento, iré por ahí con Russell-Kun"

Edward sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago y puso un gesto gracioso de enfado. Hughes simplemente asintió echándole una mirada a la chica de que no tardara, por lo que ella asintió y salió de la casa.

Hughes entonces miró al enfadado Ed, "Pensé que era tu novia"

Alphonse no pudo evitar reírse cuando el chico casi caía el suelo por el comentario, pero para sorpresa de Maes, no comenzó a gritar como una quimera salvaje, por lo que sonrió divertido.

Pasaron algunas horas y Ed y Al preparaban algo de comida ya que el hombre se había quedado dormido en el sillón y se veía realmente agotado. Al menos este mes les había servido para aprender a cocinar comidas decentes.

"Ponle un poco más de pimienta", le dijo Ed mientras partía algunas zanahorias, "A Hughes le gusta la comida con un sabor algo fuerte"

Al asintió y comenzó a echar el condimento poco a poco probándolo mientras veía de reojo como el chico partía la zanahoria como si le hubiera dicho que era enano. "Sabes, no arreglarás nada desquitándote con la zanahoria"

El chico le echó una mirada matadora a Al, por lo que el chico decidió guardar silencio, "Si ella quiere salir con ese tal Russell, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo,¿sabes?"

"…Si ya le hubieras dicho algo, ella no habría aceptado salir con él"

"….Pimienta Al, la pimienta"

El chico dio un suspiro de resignación y volvía probar la comida, pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Edward se limpió las manos rápidamente para agarrarlo y detenerlo con su hombro.

"¿Si?"

"….¿Ed?"

"…¿Winry?"

"Si", le dijo ella y se quedó callada por un momento haciendo que el chico alzase una ceja, "Ed, ¿podrías venir por mi? Russell-Kun no puede acompañarme a casa y ya se hizo noche…"

El chico abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar confundido, "…Si, claro"

"Así podrás probar tus nuevos automails", le dijo ella repentinamente.

Edward frunció el ceño, "Si, ya voy en camino". El pelinegro dejó el teléfono en su lugar y miró a Al, "Vengo en un momento"

Alphonse se le quedó viendo ya que el chico parecía muy molesto, pero Edward salió rápidamente de la casa azotando la puerta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la heladería donde supuestamente estaban los dos, pero como se lo esperaba, no estaban en el lugar.

Exploró un poco el lugar encontrando un callejón bastante oscuro…y a Russell de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON ELLA?!"

El joven se llevó un dedo a los labios, "Shh, si llamas la atención ella sufrirá las consecuencias"

Edward apretó los dientes y los puños con furia, "Dime dónde está, ¡ahora!"

Russell esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, "No te preocupes, ella está bien. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que no hubieras descubierto esto antes, estabas demasiado ocupado sintiendo celos de cómo me acercaba a ella, ¿no?"

"Déjate de estupideces y habla de una vez"

El chico se encogió en hombros, "Como gustes"

Inmediatamente Edward escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él y miró que alguien aparecía entre las sombras…o eran dos personas. Finalmente, pudo divisar a una atada y amordazada Winry riendo empujada por…

"Kimbley", murmuró casi en shock.

El hombre no pudo evitar echar una risa de burla, "Hola Edward, te he estado buscando"

El chico negó intentando convencerse que esto era una ilusión, solamente una jugarreta de su mente, "…No…¿Cómo-"

"¿Cómo te encontré?", le dijo mientras sacaba un arma y lo apuntaba a la chica, "En primero lugar, fue fácil, ¿sabes? Uno de mis hombres descubrió un transmisor en mi línea hace unas dos semanas y pude descubrir que eran ustedes"

"Eso es una mentira", gruñó Ed, "Nos habrías atacado en ese instante"

"Eso pasó por mi mente", Kimbley sonrió divertido, "Pero decidí esperar a que el Coronel apareciera para que supieras bien el plan que estoy seguro están tramando".

Edward apretó los puños, pero solo pudo ver cómo Winry chillaba asustada a través de la mordaza ya que Kimbley parecía juguetear con el arma en su espalda.

"En segundo lugar, déjame presentarte a mi sobrino, Russell, quien amablemente aceptó vigilarlos por todo este tiempo"

El chico no volteó a ver a Russell, pero pudo adivinar que en este momento tenía la misma sonrisa que su tío.

"Ahora, hablemos de negocios", le dijo Kimbley empujando a la muchacha hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro, "No tengo interés en esta niña, así que en tu manos está que le perdone la vida"

Claro, eso ya lo veía venir, "¿Qué quieres?"

Kimbley esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, "Tú por ella, sólo eso"

Ed alzó una ceja, "¿Y qué me dice que cuando la sueltes Russell no irá por ella?"

"Oh no, no me malentiendas. Russell se quedará con ellos vigilándolos ya que es un gran alquimista. Podrá controlarlos fácilmente ya que ninguno es alquimista"

El chico se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero no tenía las agallas para retar a Kimbley y arriesgarse a que realmente le disparase a Winry, estaba seguro que lo haría sin dudarlo.

"No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Edward", le dijo Kimbley impaciente, "Te aseguro que muchos hombres en el cuartel estarán deseosos de cuidarla por mi"

Ed frunció el ceño, "Dame tu palabra que Russell no los lastimará"

El Crimson Alchemist sonrió complacido, "Ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en ella o en tus amigos, te doy mi palabra"

No tenía otra opción, aún cuando la palabra de Kimbley valiera lo mismo que un pedazo de carbón. Asintió entonces, por lo que Kimbley aventó a Winry con Russell mientras sacaba unas esposas con el mismo diseño de las de madera, pero estas eran de metal. Tomó al chico bruscamente y los esposó por la espalda ante los gritos de la desesperada Winry.

"Vamos"

Kimbley jaló a Ed por el brazo mientras el pelinegro le echaba una última mirada a la chica quien hacía todo su esfuerzo por zafarse, pero sin éxito. Ambos desaparecieron en las sombras hasta llegar a una calle donde un auto con chofer los esperaba, por lo que el Crimson Alchemist abrió la puerta y empujó al chico adentro mientras él entraba al auto también.

"Al Headquarter"

El chofer asintió y Kimbley volteó a ver a Edward, quien lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"No me mires así, por tu culpa fracasará cualquier plan que tengan para evitar que sigamos expandiéndonos, pero no te preocupes, pienso quedarme contigo como mi mascota…por ahora"

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada, por lo que el Crimson Alchemist dio una risa.

"Al menos así podrás ver a tu padre, ¿no me agradeces eso? Aunque creo que está un poco impresentable, tuve que jugar un rato con él para comprobar si realmente él no sabía dónde estabas después de que me cansé de buscarte de buenas maneras, mis disculpas por eso"

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, pero bajó la cabeza intentando que su flecos cubrieran el rostro de odio qe tenía en ese momento ya que sabía que eso era lo que el hombre quería ver, sin embargo, cuando escuchó la risa maniaca de Kimbley, supo que no lo había conseguido.

……..


	42. Están aqui

"**Están aquí"**

Edward cayó al suelo sintiendo como el aire dejaba sus pulmones del golpe que le había dado el hombre en el estómago. Con dificultad intentó aspirar aire, pero de nuevo sintió como lo volvían a patear en la espalda.

"Ponte de pie", escuchó la voz de Kimbley decirle.

El chico entreabrió los ojos y vio como el Crimson Alchemist caminaba hacia él, por lo que intentó ponerse de pie respirando agitadamente. Kimbley se detuvo frente a él y se cruzó de brazos sin su típica sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que sigas mintiendo aunque sepas que tengo en mis manos a todos tus patéticos amigos"

Ed intentó dar un suspiro hondo, pero estaba tan golpeado que dio un respingo del dolor, "N-no te estoy mintiendo"

Kimbley lo miró con impaciencia y movió la cabeza, lo cual el hombre tomó como una señal para patear al chico en el costado haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo, por lo que el alquimista se acercó a él y le puso un pie en el pecho apretándolo contra el suelo.

"¿De verdad piensas que creeré que piensan derrocarme uniéndose con esas ciudades insignificantes?"

El ahora rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Hughes había tenido razón en cuanto que a el hombre nunca consideraría esas ciudades un peligro. Kimbley entonces hundió más el pie en el pecho del chico haciendo que el chico diese un grito ahogado.

"Si no comienzas a comportarte, ya sabes lo que le espera a los demás"

"E-eso no es justo, he cumplido con mi pa-AGGH!", Kimbley apretó con toda su fuerza el pecho de Edward con furia, por lo que el chico no pudo soportar gritar de dolor.

"Puedo seguir así, creo cansarme nunca, créeme", le dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y quitando el pie de encima de Edward.

El chico se encogió sudando y respirando agitadamente sin poder pensar claramente qué debería decirle a Kimbley. ¿Debía mentirle? Así al menos todos podrían estar tranquilos ya que no intentaría tomar las ciudades, pero si descubriera que es mentira…

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si le hacemos una visita a Mustang?", dijo sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza para que su subordinado pusiese de pie a Edward.

"¡Espera! ¡Te he dicho la verdad!", gritó el chico mientras el hombre lo ponía de pie.

"Yo no lo creo, Chibi-Mustang"

Ed apretó los dientes con furia y comenzó a forcejear, "¡Eres un cobarde!"

Kimbley dio un respingo y frunció el ceño bastante enfadado, "¿Cobarde? Tienes una boca muy grande para ser un enano"

El chico no dijo nada más, no era buena idea hacerlo enojar más si de verdad iban a ver a Roy. El Crimson Alchemist salió de la oficina seguido por su subordinado jalando al chico por el brazo. Todos los oficiales vieron confundidos la escena, aún más lo que conocían a Ed.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio donde aún había muchos prisioneros que no habían jurado lealtad a Kimbley, por lo que comenzaron a gritarle al hombre mientras este sonría complacido.

"Parece que ahí viene Kimbley otra vez", dijo Falman con pesar.

Riza cerró los ojos, "¿De nuevo? Vino hace dos días apenas".

La mujer terminó de ponerle una venda a Roy en el brazo mientras este tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. El hombre no tenía heridas visibles, pero era porque Kimbley lo había golpeado en lugares que sabía que su ropa cubriría. Riza le bajó la manga del chaleco y recargó su frente en la cabeza del General de Brigada.

"No podemos seguir así", le dijo ella reteniendo unas lágrimas, "Estás todo herido, si sigue así te podría matar"

Roy sonrió, "No puedo hacer nada. Aunque supiera dónde está Edward, sabes que no se lo diría y si le miento podría ser peor cuando lo descubra"

"Roy…"

"Estaré bien", le dijo él levantando la cabeza, "No le daré la satisfacción de verme morir en sus manos"

"No hables así", la mujer sintió como una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

En eso, Kimbley apareció con varios subordinados atrás, por lo que el guarda abrió la celda y los hombres tomaron a Havoc y a los demás dejando libre solamente a Roy, quien se puso de pie y miró al Crimson Alchemist con el cejo fruncido.

"Hola Mustang, ¿listo para hablar después de la paliza que te di hace dos días?"

El Flame Alchemist no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, "¿Me diste? Vamos Kimbley, eres demasiado cobarde como para ensuciarte las manos"

El hombre alzó una ceja, pero sonrió con satisfacción, "Bueno, al menos tu hijo aprendió algo de ti".

Kimbley chasqueó sus dedos. Roy abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio como uno de los subordinados del hombre apareció jalando a Edward, pero el chico bajó la cabeza incapaz de mirar a su padre al verlo en el estado que estaba.

"Bueno, Edward, ¿qué opinas ahora? ¿Seguirás negando que sabes algo?"

El chico dio un respingo y miró a Kimbley con odio, "No te he estado mintiendo"

"…Tienes agallas chico, pero no deberías provocarme de esa manera"

El hombre movió la cabeza y uno de sus subordinados se acercó a Roy para comenzar a golpearlo. Edward vio casi en shock la escena aturdido por los gritos de Riza y los demás mientras el subordinado seguía abatiendo al ya débil Roy.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, comenzó a forcejear, "¡Detente! ¡Detente!"

"Habla de una vez y le ordenaré que se detenga", le dijo Kimbley cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Si mentía, lo más probable era que Kimbley ordenaría destruir la ciudad que mencionase, pero si no le decía algo que lo convenciera…

"N-no digas nada E-Edward", le dijo Roy en el suelo mientras el hombre le daba una patada en el costado y daba un gruñido de dolor.

El chico no pudo más y Kimbley pudo verlo en sus ojos, por lo que alzó la mano para que su subordinado se detuviese.

"¿Y bien?"

"….Lior…Hughes-San convenció a Lior de luchar contra ti"

Esta vez, el hombre parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, por lo que su subordinado se alejó de Roy y Kimbley salió de la celda.

"¡N-no! ¡Edward!"

El rubio simplemente vio con pesar a su padre mientras el hombre lo jalaba y el guardia cerraba la reja. Pero acto seguido miró hacia el frente viendo como Kimbley ya daba algunas órdenes. La única esperanza para que el hombre no hiciera una estupidez era que el ataque se adelantase…su única esperanza era que Hughes o Al hicieran algo con Russell y pudieran contactar a los demás…

………

"Eres un cobarde, no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan bajo, nosotros siempre fuimos buenos contigo"

Russell alzó una ceja mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una soda. Al, Hughes y Winry estaban atados mientras el chico veía la televisión esperando que su tío lo llamase, y en todo este rato Al no había dejado de hablar.

"Pensé que eras más callado que el molesto de Edward"

El chico apretó los dientes molesto, "Y yo pensé que eras buena persona, pero todos podemos equivocarnos"

"No seas tan moralista, ustedes quieren asesinar a mi tío, no puedo permitir eso", le dijo él mientras daba un sorbo a la soda.

Hughes dio un respingo, "¿Matarlo? ¿Quién habló de matar a Kimbley?"

"Mi tío está seguro de eso"

El hombre no puedo esbozar una sonrisa, "El ladrón se piensa que todos son de su condición"

Russell lo miró un momento en silencio, pero luego tomó otro sorbo, "Claro, eso lo dicen por la situación en la que están"

"No, jovencito. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que ninguno de nosotros es un asesino como tu tío"

"¿Asesino?", dijo él, pero luego sonrió, "Debes estar bromeando"

Al iba a comenzar a gritarle, pero Hughes llamó su atención y le negó con la cabeza, por lo que el chico bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes.

"Bueno, ya que terminaron su charla estúpida, tomaré una siesta", les dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se tiraba en un sillón, "Recuerden que soy alquimista, así que si intentan escapar, les irá bastante mal"

Los tres vieron como el muchacho cerró los ojos y al parecer no le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse dormido…de verdad estaba bastante confiado. Winry entonces levantó la cabeza, ya que todo el tiempo había estado callada.

"Al, él no sabe que eres alquimista, haz algo", murmuró ella.

El chico asintió y rápidamente buscó con la mirada algo con lo cual pudiese dibujar un círculo de transmutación. Hughes entonces sacó una de las cuchillas que siempre llevaba consigo en su cinturón, y lo dejó caer al suelo para que Al lo agarrase y dibujara como pudo un círculo de transmutación. El chico logró liberarse y soltó a Hughes rápidamente.

"Quédate aquí, solamente haré una llamada y debemos atarnos de nuevo. No hay que darles razones para que lastimen a Edward"

Los dos chicos lo vieron algo pasmados, pero viendo como había resultado su plan del transmisor, decidieron obedecerlo. Hughes caminó a hurtadillas y tomó el teléfono marcando un número rápidamente y mirando impaciente por si Russell hacía algún movimiento. Finalmente, escuchó que alguien levantó la bocina.

"Debemos adelantar todo, los más pronto que se pueda"

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y se acercó a los chicos, por lo que Al transmutó las cuerdas de vuelta con algo de pesar. No entendía por qué no podían liberarse e ir a rescatar a Edward.

Al lo miró inquirente, pero cuando vio que el hombre no iba a decir nada, decidió hablar. "Hughes-San, ¿a quién llamó?"

"Hohenheim, él se encargará de contactar a todos, debemos adelantar los planes o estoy seguro de que Kimbley hará una estupidez"

"¿Qué haremos con ese?", preguntó Winry mirándolo de reojo y viendo que estaba profundamente dormido.

"Por ahora nos quedaremos así, sabemos que podemos liberarnos cuando queramos y seguramente podremos controlarlo"

"Deberíamos amarrarlo y obligarlo a hablar con Kimbley como si nada pasara", dijo Al con una voz llena de odio que sorprendió tanto a Winry como a Hughes.

"Tranquilo, Alphonse-Kun. Lo haremos, solo que no por ahora"

El chico se movió con impaciencia, no muy de acuerdo con Hughes, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a echar por la borda los esfuerzos de todo si cometían un error. Por ahora era mejor esperar que Kimbley estuviese preocupado por otras cosas que no fuera su venganza personal con Roy y Edward…

……..

El chico solamente escuchaba como Kimbley daba órdenes con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Como suponía, el hombre estaba preparando un ataque contra Lior y eso lo estaba matando por dentro, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya le había dicho la verdad y no le había creído…

"Atacaremos Lior en 4 días, nuestros hombres están muy lejos de ese lugar ahora", le dijo un General mientras lo saludaba.

"Bien, en ese lugar no hay alquimistas, pero si muchos rebeldes con armas y una fe ciega, eso puede ser más poderoso que la alquimia misma", le dijo Kimbley observando un mapa.

"No se preocupe, Fuhrer, podremos controlarlos rápidamente"

El hombre asintió, por lo que el General se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina mientras el Crimson Alchemist seguía analizando el mapa. Si, esto debería ser fácil. Seguramente muchos oficiales serían sacrificados, pero así las cosas. El hombre miró a Edward quien inmediatamente desvió los ojos.

"Buen chico, nunca debes de mirar a tu amo a los ojos"

El chico apretó los dientes con furia y miró a Kimbley con odio, pero no dijo nada. El hecho de que su padre estuviese tan malherido lo hacía controlar su temperamento por el miedo que tenía que el hombre arremetiera contra Roy de nuevo.

En ese momento, la puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente y una cabeza tímida se asomó mirando a Kimbley.

"Fletcher, te había estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?", le dijo Kimbley con un tono de voz que hizo que el chico lo mirase pasmado…estaba siendo…¿cariñoso?

"Lo siento, Oji-San", le dijo él bajando la mirada, "Estaba buscando a Nii-San"

"Ahh, mandé a Russell por un mandado, tardará un poco, es por eso que quería hablar contigo"

El niño parecía triste, por lo que se acercó al hombre y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, "¿No es peligroso que ande por ahí?"

"Claro que no, esta ciudad está totalmente protegida", le dijo él mientras guardaba algunos papeles.

Fletcher entonces vio a Edward y movió la cabeza confundido, "¿Quién es él?"

Kimbley se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego caminó hacia el chico y le quitó las esposas de metal acercándose a su oído, "Cualquier movimiento gracioso, y créeme que lo pagarás caro"

Ed cerró los ojos asqueado de tener al hombre tan cerca, pero Kimbley entonces lo jaló dolorosamente del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

"Él es Edward Elric…es el hijo de uno de los Generales, lo tiene aquí porque sabe que estará más seguro"

El rubio vio como el niño se puso de pie esbozando una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano, "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fletcher Tringham"

Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero luego tomó la mano del niño, "El placer es todo mio"

Edward entonces miró a Kimbley y sonrió con suficiencia, lo que el hombre sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. . "Fletcher, quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que Russell regrese"

El niño miró a Kimbley un tanto confundido, pero luego asintió, al menos había otro 'niño' con quien hablar, "¿Puedo estar con Edward-San?"

Kimbley le echó una mirada a Edward, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa, "…Claro, solo no salgan de la oficina"

Fletcher asintió contento, "¿Sabes de alquimia? Mi hermano y yo estamos aprendiendo y Oji-San me consiguió unos libros muy buenos", le dijo el pequeño rubio mientras sacaba dos libros de su mochila.

Edward le sonrió gentilmente y asintió, "Soy un State Alchemist"

"…¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si eres muy joven!"

El rubio hizo la señal de victoria con sus dedos y le enseñó el reloj, el cual Fletcher tomó asombrado.

"Mi hermano no pudo pasar el examen el año pasado y él tiene tu edad, dijo que lo intentará en dos años"

Edward puso su mejor esfuerzo en no echar una risa, mucho más cuando Kimbley parecía no muy contento con la plática. "Vamos a echar un ojo a los libros que trajiste"

El niño asintió sonriendo feliz y ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras Fletcher abría los libros para comenzar a discutir unos círculos de transmutación que no había entendido. El chico vio que no eran precisamente sencillos, por lo que sonrió algo melancólico: Esos mismos círculos los había discutido con Roy cuando tenía 7 años.

Ed comenzó a explicarle los círculos de transmutación al niño, olvidándose por un momento de todo a su alrededor. Seguramente así mantendría ocupado a Kimbley ya que parecía tenerle un ojo encima todo el tiempo. De verdad, ¿qué se pensaba el hombre? Era un niño, Edward no sería capaz de lastimarlo…o quizá no era tan mala idea hacerle creer que si lo haría.

…………

Dos días pasaron. Edward miraba por la ventana la ciudad mientras escuchaba como Kimbley reñía a uno de sus subordinados ya que en una de sus conquistas se estaban registrando muchas bajas de oficiales. Fletcher estaba a su lado, algo asustado al escuchar a su tío molesto, pero el rubio lo rodeo con su brazo y le sonrió cariñosamente, por lo que el niño esbozó una sonrisa.

"Chib-…Edward"

El chico volteó a ver a Kimbley alzando una ceja, pero notó como este parecía furioso, aún más al no poder humillarlo como le encantaba hacerlo.

"Lleva a Fletcher a que coma algo, estoy demasiado ocupado para llevarlo"

Edward se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero luego sonrió con satisfacción, por lo que Kimbley le echó una mirada de advertencia, "Claro"

Fletcher tomó la mano del chico y ambos salieron de la oficina caminando en silencio, hasta que el niño decidió decir algo, "¿Por qué Oji-San está tan molesto?"

Ed lo volteó a ver sorprendido por la pregunta, pero intentando pensar en una respuesta convincente, "Sus subordinados no están trabajando como deberían y se están perdiendo vidas por ello"

"Mm…". El niño entrecerró los ojos curioso, pero decidió cambiar de tema, "¿Sabes por qué Nii-San no ha regresado?"

¿Qué le había picado ahora? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente? "El Fuhrer – gah- lo envió a una misión hasta donde yo sé, pero él tampoco me ha dicho nada"

Fletcher puso una cara triste y miró hacia el frente, "Espero que esté bien"

Edward intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo hacerlo. No sabía nada de ellos, pero estaba seguro que Hughes había pensado en algo…él siempre lo hacía. Pronto regresaron a la oficina con un poco de comida y el niño se acercó al escritorio para darle una taza de té a Kimbley. El hombre le sonrió agradecido.

"Gracias, Fletcher, justo lo que necesitaba"

Ed encontró algo…perturbante…el comportamiento de Kimbley con el niño, parecía otra persona totalmente. Vaya, el asesino también tenía sentimientos…

Sin embargo, la alarma del cuartel sonó inmediatamente. Kimbley se puso de pie confundido, pero un segundo después la puerta de su oficina se abrió y varios Generales entraron saludándolo y sudando nerviosos.

"¡Señor! ¡Nos están atacando!"

El Crimson Alchemist puso los ojos como platos y se asomó por el ventanal al tiempo que Edward lo hacía también discretamente. Una multitud inmensa estaba rodeando el Headquarter, muchos de ellos armados.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!", vociferó Kimbley a sus subordinados, pero éstos solo se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué decir, por lo que volteó a ver a Edward.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con suficiencia, por lo que el hombre se acercó a él y lo tomó de la camisa.

"¡DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!"

La sonrisa de Ed no se desvaneció, pero empujó a Kimbley para que lo soltara, "Es la prueba de que no te estaba mintiendo"

Kimbley lo miró casi en shock. No, no estaban preparados para esto. ¡Muchos de sus hombres habían partido a Lior!

"¡Señor! ¡Órdenes!"

El Crimson Alchemist dio un respingo y se acercó a sus Generales para comenzar a darles indicaciones intentando pensar lo más claramente posible e inmediatamente éstos dejaron la oficina. Edward volteó a ver por la ventana de nuevo y sonrió aliviado, sabía que Hughes podía hacerlo. Fletcher entonces le jaló la camisa.

"Edward-San, ¿qué sucede?"

El chico iba a abrir la boca, pero entonces Kimbley le apuntó con un arma haciendo que retrocediera, "Vas a ayudarnos a pelear"

"¡Oji-San! ¡¿Qué haces?!", chilló Fletcher acercándose a él, pero el alquimista simplemente lo empujó con su brazo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, eso fue distracción suficiente para que Edward pusiera la mano derecha en el cañón y Kimbley le disparó demasiado sorprendido por su movimiento para pensar qué estaba haciendo. Fletcher gritó asustado, pero rápidamente vio como Ed simplemente sonría ante el gesto de shock del Crimson Alchemist.

El rubio notó como la mirada del hombre se desvió hacia Fletcher, por lo que pateó el arma con su pie y usando sus manos como soporte lo pateó en el estómago aventándolo unos metros atrás. Acto seguido, agarró a Fletcher y corrió quebrando la ventana y echándose al vacío.

Kimbley inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró por la ventana en shock como el chico usó alquimia para aterrizar a salvo en los jardines con Fletcher en su espalda.

"¡DEMONIOS!"

………..


	43. Mar de Sangre

El fic ya está en sus últimos capítulos, disfrútenlos :D

"**Mar de sangre"**

Fletcher miró confundido a Edward mientras corrían, pero después de lo que había pasado en la oficina de su tío, decidió confiar en el chico y no decir palabra alguna. Entraron a un edificio y el niño rápidamente notó que era en donde se mantenían a los prisioneros mientras eran juzgados, pero vio sorprendido que habían algunos oficiales que él conocía dentro de las celdas.

"Edward-San-"

El chico le indicó que guardase silencio, por lo que el niño obedeció y ambos corrieron hasta lo que parecía ser una cabina.

"Espera aquí", le susurró el chico y Fletcher asintió.

Edward entonces entró en la cabina y el pequeño pudo escuchar como el chico pareció pelear con alguien por un momento, pero no pasó mucho antes de que Ed volviese con él y ambos entraran en la cabina.

Fletcher vio al hombre en el suelo y abrió los ojos como platos, "..¿E-está muerto?"

El rubio volteó a verlo sorprendido por el comentario, pero negó con la cabeza, "No, solo no noqueé"

Acto seguido, el niño vio como Edward intentó entender cómo funcionaban los altavoces del edificio, hasta que finalmente presionó un botón y una luz roja se encendió indicándole que el micrófono estaba encendido.

"Atención, el Headquarter será atacado pronto por opositores que quieren forzar a Kimbley renunciar. Sé que todos los que están aquí se rehusaron a trabajar bajo su mandato, así que les pido su apoyo para lograr esto de la manera más rápida posible"

Roy levantó la cabeza y sonrió con alivio al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Se puso de pie y vio como Havoc y Breda dibujaron una sonrisa casi irónica, mientras Riza suspiraba. Fuery se acercó a la reja, pero retrocedió rápidamente cuando vio que esta brilló y se transmutó en un bloque de acero.

Edward apareció con Fletcher a su lado y el chico vio aliviado que su padre tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Roy lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico le devolvió el abrazo, pero sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo, lo separó de él.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó el hombre.

Edward asintió mientras Riza y los demás se acercaban a ellos, "Ya era hora, jefe", le dijo Havoc con una expresión aburrida, pero sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

"Si, ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de nosotros", agregó Breda con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico sonrió apenado, pero entonces volteó hacia atrás y vio cómo todos los oficiales liberados estaban reunidos frente a ellos esperando por algo. Roy entonces dio un paso adelante.

"Todos han sido testigos de cómo la ambición de Kimbley ha costado vidas tanto de militares como de civiles inocentes. Todos ustedes fueron encerrados aquí injustamente a menos que le jurasen lealtad. Ahora muchas ciudades se han reunido aquí, en Amestris, para luchar contra él y necesitamos de todo el apoyo posible, Kimbley cuenta con el apoyo de State Alchemists después de todo. El que quiera ser parte de esto, de un paso adelante y síganme, los que no, pueden irse libremente para ponerse a salvo"

Un murmuro general se hizo presente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward viese asombrado como todos dieron un paso adelante y saludaron al hombre, por lo que el G. de Brigada sonrió complacido.

"Entonces, es hora de salir"

Roy se dio la media vuelta y tomó a Edward por el brazo, por lo que el chico agarró la mano de Fletcher y todos salieron del edificio rápidamente. El chico notó que ya venían militares armados, por lo que juntó sus manos y transmutó una enorme pared al tiempo que juntaba sus manos de nuevo y transmutaba un hoyo en la barda del cuartel para que todos pudieran salir.

"Debes poner este niño a salvo", le dijo repentinamente Roy mientras veía como los soldados se iban formando delante de la gente, "Sé que no podré disuadirte de pelear, pero debes ponerlo a salvo"

Edward asintió y tomó a Fletcher en los brazos al tiempo que salía corriendo del lugar seguro de que aún faltaba tiempo para que atacaran el cuartel.

"Edward-San, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"…Con tu hermano"

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero sonrió, no lo había visto ya en tres días después de todo. El rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la casa de Hohenheim y tocó la puerta. Rápidamente, Al abrió la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa al ver al rubio.

"Pensé que eras Hughes-San, pasa", le dijo él mientras se hacía a un lado.

Edward entró en la casa regresándole la sonrisa, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la escena frente a él. Russell atado tratando de romper las ataduras mientras Winry lo amenazaba con lo que parecía ser…un mini taladro.

"¡Winry!"

La chica dio un respingo y sonrió emocionada al ver a Edward, por lo que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, "Que bueno que estás bien", le dijo ella cariñosamente.

"Me alegra que ustedes también estén bien…¿pero por qué amenazas a Russell con un taladro?", le dijo él mientras se separaba de ella.

Winry sonrió apenada, "Diversión, me gusta verlo asustado"

Russell gruñó al saber que la muchacha realmente no había intentado hacerle algo, pero entonces abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Fletcher acercarse a él.

"¿Quién es él?", le preguntó Alphonse confundido.

"…Es el hermano de Russell"

Tanto Winry como Al voltearon a verlo aún más confundidos. Fletcher miró a su hermano un momento y luego se acercó a Edward.

"¿Por qué lo tienen atado?"

El chico miró a los otros dos adolescentes, por lo que Winry se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la cabeza, "No te preocupes, intentó besarme por la fuerza y lo tuve que amarrar para que no lo hiciera"

Los tres hombres hicieron los ojos chiquitos ante la excusa de la chica, pero Fletcher se acercó a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo pudiste ser malo con ella, Nii-San? Después de que Edward se portó tan bien conmigo"

Russell solo bajó la cabeza derrotado, por lo que Winry sonrió satisfecha y volteó a ver los dos chicos que aún la miraban con ojos pequeños.

"Vamos, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió"

Edward se llevó una mano a la frente, pero luego volteó a ver a al chico, "Al, debo irme, ustedes quédense aquí"

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el ceño, "Ni hablar, yo iré a pelear también"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, "No, ocupas dibujar círculos de transmutación, por más buen peleador que seas, un State Alchemist podría vencerte"

"¡No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí!"

"¡Necesito que cuides de ellos!", le dijo Ed tomándolo de los hombros, "¡¿Qué pasará si no podemos controlar la batalla y los hombres de Kimbley llegasen aquí?! ¡No hay tiempo para trasladarlos!"

Alphonse se quedó en silencio viendo a Edward, pero sabiendo que tenía razón, bajó la cabeza y asintió apretando los puños. El chico dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a Winry.

"Cuida de Fletcher, por favor"

La chica asintió llevando sus manos al pecho con una mirada preocupada, pero Ed sabía que ya no tenía tiempo, por lo que alzó una mano en señal de despedida y salió de la casa a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta se cerrase, Winry salió de la casa.

"¡Ed!"

El rubio se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica que corría desesperadamente hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Ed vio que ella respiraba agitadamente con una mano en su pecho, pero mirándolo aprehensivamente, como si quisiera decirle algo.

"¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó él finalmente haciendo que la chica diese un respingo.

"…¿Es posible que no vuelvas?"

Edward la miró por un momento sorprendido por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió con pesar, "Que poca fe tienes en mi"

La muchacha sonrió también, pero bajó la mirada por un momento. "Prométeme que regresarás"

El chico ya se lo esperaba, pero no sabía qué podía contestarle, ¿debía prometerle algo que no sabía si podía cumplir?, "Te prometo que tendré cuidado"

Winry levantó la cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Sin embargo, Edward subió sus manos casi en shock cuando la chica se había lanzado a abrazar su cuello…y besarlo. El chico apenas pudo reaccionar para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella y devolverle el beso que no duró mucho, ya que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

"Prométeme que regresarás", le dijo ella de nuevo, sintiendo una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

El chico sonrió con seguridad esta vez y asintió. Quitó sus brazos de la cintura de la chica y le hizo una seña con la mano antes de salir corriendo mientras Winry solamente lo veía alejarse sintiendo como el viento movía su cabello y deseando que esta no fuese la última vez que lo veía.

………..

Cuando Edward llegó al cuartel, alcanzó a ver a Kimbley en el balcón rodeado de sus Generales con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que comenzó a caminar entre la gente intentando acercarse al frente donde seguramente estaría su padre o alguien para preguntar qué estaba pasando. Lograba escuchar la voz de Bradley, que seguramente estaba negociando con Kimbley algún trato pacífico, pero de parte del Crimson Alchemist solo escuchaba risas.

Por fin alcanzó el frente y rápidamente vio a Hughes mirando a Kimbley con el cejo fruncido, por lo que se acercó a él.

"¡Edward!", le dijo él cuando lo vio, "¿Puedes transmutarme mi uniforme de vuelta? Y tu haz lo mismo"

El chico asintió y obedeció al hombre rápidamente, "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Bueno, Kimbley está bastante molesto por el hecho de que Bradley esté vivo y obviamente no quiere aceptar ningún trato pacífico"

Ambos vieron como Kimbley entró al edificio, por lo que Hughes se dio la media vuelta, "¡Alquimistas! ¡Prepárense! ¡Debemos desarmar a tantos militares como sean posibles!"

Edward volteó a ver a Hughes sorprendido, pero el hombre rápidamente lo jaló del brazo.

"Busca a Izumi y a Hohenheim, los alquimistas atacarán primero", le dijo él mientras hacía algunas señales con sus brazos.

"¿Sabes dónde está Otoosan?"

"Está organizando a los civiles, pero no sé exactamente donde está"

El chico asintió y corrió en busca de Izumi, a quién divisó al frente de todos los alquimistas con Hohenheim. Ed se detuvo al lado de ella mirando hacia el frente donde muchos soldados estaban siendo formados, todos de ellos armados.

"Como lo imaginamos, quieren dejar a sus alquimistas como su última carta", dijo Izumi de repente, "No se imaginan el error que están cometiendo"

El chico sintió un escalofrío, nunca era bueno cuando Izumi estaba molesta y en ese momento claramente lo estaba. Hohenheim volteó a verlo sonriéndole, por lo que el chico le regresó la sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar aquí, Edward?", le preguntó Izumi haciendo que Ed diese un respingo.

"Si, Sensei, ten un poco de confianza en mi", le dijo algo ofendido.

La mujer solamente guardó silencio, pero Bradley en ese momento se acercó a ellos poniendo una mano en el forro de su espada.

"Prepárense, Kimbley ordenará el ataque en cualquier momento"

Los tres asintieron y Hohenheim alzó un brazo, el cual Hughes tomó como una señal para comenzar a dar órdenes.

"Ed, Hohenheim y yo destruiremos sus armas, tu protege a los demás de los disparos. Cuando logremos controlar la mayor parte del armamento, los demás alquimistas utilizarán sus habildades para noquear a la mayor cantidad de oficiales que pueda…después será lucha cuerpo a cuerpo"

El chico asintió de nuevo y los tres se prepararon cuando escucharon órdenes dentro del cuartel, seguramente de algún General para preparar el ataque.

Unos segundos después, disparos se escucharon y Edward rápidamente transmutó una gran pared de cristal reforzado para protegerlos de las balas que vinieron de todos los lugares posibles del cuartel, para que Hohenheim e Izumi juntaran sus manos y tocaran el suelo.

Edward siguió transmutando la pared de cristal ya que había comenzado a resquebrarse, pero vio como ramas desde la tierra les arrebatan las armas a los militares y las destrozaban dejándolos en shock. Izumi y Hohenheim entonces se acercaron a la barda y la tocaron para destruirla y así los demás alquimistas entraron atacando a los desprevenidos oficiales y Generales que estaban en los jardines.

El chico comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con algunos oficiales que intentaron sacar otra pequeña arma de su cinturón, pero Ed las pateó todas destruyéndolas con alquimia y noqueándolos. Notó que muchos oficiales comenzaban a salir del Headquarter armados, por lo que corrió hacia ellos noqueando a algunos que querían detenerlo y junto con Izumi transmutaron el suelo para hacerlos caer y destruir sus armas.

Ambos siguieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo junto con los demás alquimistas, pero Izumi notaba como el chico se detenía cada vez que alguien era asesinado cerca de él.

"¡EDWARD! ¡CONCÉNTRATE!"

El rubio dio un respingo y volteó a verla con los ojos como platos ya que otro hombre cayó a su lado en un charco de sangre. La mujer entonces vio que un hombre detrás de él se había puesto de pie y sacado una pistola de su cinturón.

"¡EDWARD!"

Antes de que Izumi pudiera hacer algo, Edward volteó y vio como el hombre cayó al suelo sangrando intensamente.

"Si no puedes con esto, márchate"

El chico vio a Olivia frente a él mientras la mujer veía a su alrededor y mataba a tres oficiales de un solo movimiento.

"No necesitamos estorbos en este momento"

Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con furia, pero comenzó a pelear tratando de ignorar que aunque él quería solamente dejar inconscientes a los hombres, los demás los estaban matando. Esto era una guerra después de todo…

Uno de los Generales entonces lo atacó con una espada que él detuvo con su mano de automail y la partió en dos, lo cual dejó en shock al hombre. Pero el chico solamente cerró los ojos cuando Bradley lo atravesó con su espada y un poco de sangre lo salpicó en el rostro.

"Edward, estos hombres quieren matarte, no puedes sentir compasión"

El chico apretó los dientes con furia, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente transmutó una vara de fierro y comenzó a golpear a todo el enemigo que se le cruzara dejándolos inconscientes rápidamente. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido lo hizo voltear fuera del Headquarter y vio como grandes tanques iban acercándose ante los gritos de los civiles.

Izumi le echó una mirada y ambos corrieron entre la gente tratando de acercarse a los tanques antes de que estos comenzaran a prepararse para disparar. Roy los vio, pero los civiles estaban obedeciendo sus órdenes y no podía dejarlos para ir a ayudarlos o podría cundir el pánico, pero al menos la mujer estaba con Ed.

La mujer tocó sus manos y tocó el cemento para hacer que este se resquebrara y los militares perdieran el control de los tanques teniendo que detenerse. Edward entonces brincó en uno de ellos y transmutó el cañón de uno destruyéndolo, pero ambos escucharon como otro tanque disparó.

Izumi comenzó a correr para intentar transmutar algo, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando una de las balas tocó suelo matando a un buen número de personas dentro del cuartel. Edward entonces se apresuró a transmutar lo cañones, pero otro tanque alcanzó a disparar antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Sin embargo, esta vez algunos alquimistas reaccionaron y lograron crear una barrera en la cual la bala se estrelló sin causar daños, por lo que el chico transmutó el último cañón mientras Izumi golpeaba a los militares que estaban saliendo de los tanques.

El chico hizo lo mismo con los hombres que intentaron salir del tanque en el que estaba, pero notó que uno de los militares que Izumi estaba golpeando le había quitado el seguro a una granada, por lo que corrió hacia ella empujándola mientras una gran explosión los lanzaban varios metros.

Ambos se pusieron de pie algo lastimados por la caída, pero por fin habían acabado con los tanques, por lo que corrieron de nuevo hacia la multitud. Sin embargo, Edward notó que uno de los Generales había herido a Hughes en un costado con su espada, por lo que el chico se acercó a él y lo pateó en el rostro y le quitó la espada, pero el hombre ya estaba inconsciente.

El chico se dio la media vuelta y vio como Hughes cayó al suelo en sus rodillas al sentir el dolor por la cortada, por lo que se acercó a él.

"¡Hughes-San! ¡¿Está bien?!"

El hombre asintió, "Si, no es una herida profunda, no está sangrando mucho", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Hughes entonces le quitó la espada a Edward y se la clavó al hombre a espaldas del rubio.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a correr golpeando a los oficiales que se le pusieran en su camino, de vez en cuando recibiendo una herida cortante por alguna navaja, pero sin detenerse. Él había tenido la oportunidad de no pelear y la había rechazado, ahora no podía quejarse, pero no podía evitar de sentir náuseas al ver cómo caía gente frente a él en un mar de sangre.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ya que sentía que todo pasaba lentamente, pero por fin comenzaba a ver que los militares comenzaban a retroceder viendo que sus fuerzas eran doblegadas. Los Generales comenzaban a gritar órdenes desesperados y muchas veces contraproducentes, y los oficiales intentaban conseguir armas a toda costa.

Pateó otro hombre más en el rostro que había intentado atacarlo por la espalda y transmutó otra vara de metal comenzando a golpear a todos los oficiales sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero tenía que ignorarlo y seguir.

Golpeó a unos de los oficiales con furia lanzándolo varios metros lejos de él, pero un State Alchemist usó alquimia para intentar sujetarlo en el suelo. El chico juntó sus manos destruyendo las ataduras, pero otro State Alchemist se acercó y golpeó el suelo haciéndolo caer. El chico se puso de pie rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera pelear, ambos hombres cayeron inconscientes. Edward volteó hacia atrás y vio a Hohenheim acercándose rápidamente a él.

"Edward, te estaba buscando", le dijo el hombre mientras respiraba agitadamente, "¿Estás bien?"

El chico asintió respirando entrecortadamente también y golpeando a otro hombre que se había acercado para atacarlos. Sin embargo, una explosión cerca de ellos los hizo cubrirse los ojos y solamente escucharon gritos de agonía. Hohenheim pudo abrir sus ojos primero y vio frunciendo el ceño como Kimbley había aparecido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja preparado para luchar.

Algunos alquimistas intentaron atacarlo, pero el hombre simplemente tocó el suelo y creó otra gran explosión riendo emocionado al ver los cuerpos de sus atacantes caer al suelo sin vida. Edward abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué el hombre no necesitaba humanos para crear sus bombas?

Hohenheim lo agarró del brazo y echó a correr, inmediatamente se escucharon varias explosiones detrás de ellos, la última demasiado cerca que los lanzó algunos metros delante, pero Edward rápidamente se incorporó y vio con horror la cantidad de personas que Kimbley había asesinado en menos de un minuto.

El chico dio un respingo cuando Kimbley lo miró y comenzó a caminar hacia él, por lo que Edward tomó su posición de pelea pensando rápidamente cómo podía evitar que creara explosiones. Escuchó que Hohenheim le gritó que corriera, pero Edward juntó sus manos y las puso en el suelo al mismo tiempo que el Crimson Alchemist.

Kimbley miró en shock como nada sucedió, por lo que volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero Edward lo imitó y ninguna explosión ocurrió. El hombre, rabioso, comenzó a correr hacia Ed, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando Roy apareció enfrente del chico y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que Kimbley tuviese que saltar para que no lo quemara.

El hombre los miró con rabia, pero notó que Edward tenía las manos juntas listo para tocar el suelo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que él, por lo que Kimbley frunció el ceño; el maldito debía estar transmutando las propiedades del suelo a una composición diferente para que él no pudiera hacerlo explotar ya que no sabía en qué lo estaba cambiando.

Entonces, tenía solamente una única oportunidad de ganar esto. Kimbley echó a correr al interior del cuartel, por lo que Roy lo siguió.

"¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ EDWARD!"

El chico se quedó pasmado ante la orden de su padre, pero Hohenheim se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Tu padre no entiende que el trabajo en equipo siempre tiene mejores resultados"

Edward lo miró sorprendido, pero asintió y ambos echaron a correr siguiendo el camino que Kimbley y Roy habían tomado dentro del cuartel dejando una guerra encarnizada detrás de ellos.

………….


	44. La Batalla Final

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un spoiler si no has leído hasta el capítulo 76 del manga. No sé qué tan importante sea porque el autor aún no ha dicho qué se deriva de ese suceso…pero debo suponer que es importante XD.

"**La Batalla Final"**

Hughes comenzó a dar órdenes ya que los State Alchemist estaban comenzando a causar muchos problemas, pero los alquimistas unidos habían logrado retenerlos. El hombre buscó con la vista a Edward o a Roy, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando no pudo divisar a ninguno de los dos por ningún lado.

"¡Izumi! ¡¿Dónde está Edward?!"

La mujer volteó a verlo con los ojos como platos, pero negó con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Hughes cuando no pudo verlo.

"Hace poco estaba conmigo, no puede estar lejos"

El hombre asintió y ambos se separaron para comenzar a buscarlos.

………

Roy chasqueó sus dedos, pero Kimbley dobló una esquina dentro del cuartel esquivando el ataque y haciendo que destruyera solamente algunos muebles y paredes, por lo que siguió corriendo siguiéndolo. Kimbley no iba a escapar, no esta vez.

El Crimson Alchemist salió del edificio corriendo por los jardines y esquivando los ataques de Roy e intentó distraerlo creando una explosión, pero el Flame Alchemist se cubrió y vio como Kimbley entró en una de las enormes bodegas del cuartel, por lo que se apresuró a seguirlo antes de que pudiera esconderse.

Mustang abrió la puerta de la bodega y entró mirando alrededor y notando lo oscura que estaba, un perfecto escondite. El hombre caminó lentamente escuchando solamente el eco sus pasos mientras miraba alrededor intentando detectar cualquier movimiento. Sabía que Kimbley estaba adentro todavía y quería tomarlo por sorpresa como el cobarde que era. Y no se equivocó, una explosión lo hizo dar un brinco para esquivarlo.

"Muy bien, Mustang, sabía que no me decepcionarías"

El hombre vio a Kimbley enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa, por lo que Roy se acercó a él hasta que quedaron frente a frente, pero él no le regresó la sonrisa.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionado por la manera en que conspiraron sin que lo notara, debo darles crédito por eso"

El Flame Alchemist sonrió con suficiencia, "Yo también estoy sorprendido de que hayas logrado dejar de usar humanos para hacer bombas"

"Tenía que hacerlo o me habrías vencido fácilmente", le contestó él, "Entonces, este es el final del camino"

Roy asintió, "Este es el final"

"Mi venganza se cumple hoy", le dijo Kimbley mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo.

"Ya veremos la venganza de quien se cumple"

"Ahh, ¿Mustang está molesto conmigo porque me metí con Chibi-Mustang?"

El G. de Brigada simplemente sonrió y alzó su mano listo para chasquear sus dedos, sin embargo, alzó una ceja cuando vio que Kimbley se cruzó de brazos.

"Eres bastante estúpido, Mustang"

El hombre dio un respingo y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para ver un grupo de Generales apuntándole con sus armas.

"Como verás, no tengo tiempo de encargarme de ti por ahora, así que te guardaré donde tu hijo nunca te encontrará y-"

Una luz hizo que el hombre guardase silencio y viera con los ojos como platos como algunos bloques aparecieron del suelo e hicieron que los Generales soltaran sus armas. Edward entonces apareció golpeando a todos los hombres al tiempo que uno por uno caía el suelo inconsciente. Hohenheim entonces se acercó cuando el chico había acabado con todos los Generales para ver si faltaba algún arma qué destruir, ya que no había podido ver mucho desde atrás.

"Sabía que no jugarías limpio, Kimbley", le dijo el chico ante la mirada atónita de Roy.

"Hohenheim, te dije que-"

"No comiences, Otoosan", Edward lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento, las puertas del lugar se abrieron y varios State Alchemists corrieron hacia ellos, por lo que Edward se puso en posición de guarda mientras Hohenheim se preparaba para realizar transmutación. Roy vio que Kimbley ya había echado a correr, pero en lugar de seguirlo, se preparó para pelear con los State Alchemists.

"¡Ve por Kimbley!", le gritó el chico, "¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!"

"¡¿Qué estás dic-"

"¡VE!"

Roy vio como Hohenheim transmutó bloques que hicieron que varios de ellos cayeran al suelo al tiempo que Edward transmutaba su automail en una cuchilla para comenzar a atacarlos. El hombre titubeó por un momento, pero se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr siguiendo a Kimbley.

El Crimson Alchemist salió de la bodega satisfecho, todos se matarían entre sí y ya tendría tiempo de organizar un nuevo complejo militar aún más poderoso. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse cuando una pequeño explosión enfrente de él le cortó el camino. El hombre volteó hacia atrás y vio a Roy con sus dedos listo para chasquearlos en cualquier segundo, por lo que sonrió.

"¿Dejaste a tu hijo atrás? Eso si es una sorpresa"

Kimbley tocó el suelo con sus manos y creó una serie de explosiones que Roy esquivó habilidosamente y chasqueó sus dedos quemando un hombro de Kimbley y haciéndolo rugir de dolor, pero el Crimson Alchemist rápidamente tocó un árbol y lo hizo explotar haciendo que el Flame Alchemist saliera volando, pero cayendo de pie un poco quemado.

Roy entonces se lanzó a atacarlo sin utilizar alquimia por lo que Kimbley tuvo que defenderse. El G. de Brigada le lanzó un puñetazo que el Crimson Alchemist esquivó, pero el primero lo pateó en el estómago y lo hizo caer al suelo. Kimbley se dio la media vuelta antes de que Roy lo pudiese golpear nuevo y agarró su brazo, pero el Flame Alchemist chasqueó sus dedos cuando vio que el hombre tenía la intención de volarle el brazo.

Kimbley aulló de dolor, pero rápidamente comenzó a tirarle puñetazos y patadas que Roy pudo detener y chasqueó sus dedos de nuevo provocándole una herida en el pecho que hizo que se detuviera y pusiera las manos en el suelo para crear una explosión. Mustang chasqueó sus dedos para contrarestrar la explosión, por lo que Kimbley apretó los dientes con furia.

"Ríndete Kimbley, no tengo intenciones de matarte, pero tampoco te dejaré ir"

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja tomándose el costado herido, "Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de ser encerrado de nuevo"

"Bien"

…..

Hughes aventó una de sus cuchillas y mató a un State Alchemist que intentó transmutar un árbol para luego disparar su arma hiriendo a otros dos más. Izumi entonces se acercó a él mientras golpeaba a un hombre y se puso en guardia cerca del Coronel.

"No los encontré, no tengo idea de dónde están", le dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente, "Hohenheim no está tampoco"

Hughes asintió, "Deben haber seguido a Kimbley entonces"

"¿Deberíamos buscarlos?"

"No podemos dejar ahora el campo de batalla, estamos a poco de controlar a los State Alchemists y no debemos darles la oportunidad de sobreponerse"

Izumi asintió, "Solo espero que estén bien…"

El Coronel miró dentro del Headquarter seguro de que los 4 habían corrido hacia allá ya que el maldito Kimbley seguramente les habría tendido una trampa, solo esperaba que Roy mantuviese la cabeza fría…

……

Alphonse transmutó de nuevo una gruesa pared al ver que la que ya había hecho se estaba destruyendo, seguramente los que estaban del otro lado eran alquimistas, State Alchemists para ser más exactos.

Winry abrazó a Fletcher son fuerza mientras el chico veía asustado la desesperación de Al por protegerlos y volteó a ver a su hermano quien solamente miraba la escena sin alguna expresión en particular.

"¡Nii-San! ¡Deberías ayudarlo!"

El chico miró de reojo a su hermano pequeño y alzó una ceja, "Ellos me ataron aquí, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"¡Nii-San! ¡A lo mejor esos hombres no saben quiénes somos y tratarán de matarnos también!"

Winry miró al niño con los ojos como platos...¿él sabía de la gravedad del problema?

Russell simplemente volteó el rostro molesto, "No sigas, Fletcher"

El niño frunció el ceño y empujó a Winry para acercarse a él, "¡Fletcher! ¡¿A dónde vas?!", le gritó la chica corriendo hacia él.

Fletcher rápidamente dibujó un círculo de transmutación para ayudar a Alphonse a transmutar la barrera cada vez que los State Alchemists trataban de destruirla, pero el chico volteó a verlo alarmado.

"¡Alejate de aquí Fletcher! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!"

El niño negó con la cabeza, "Si Nii-San no es lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar lo que está sucediendo, yo tengo que hacer algo"

Russell volteó a verlo bastante molesto, "¡Fletcher! ¡No hables así de tu hermano mayor!"

"Él tiene razón"

El chico volteó a ver a Winry alzando una ceja, pero se sorprendió al ver el gesto serio de la muchacha.

"Al menos él es más listo que tú para saber que tu tío no es una buena persona"

"¿Tú que sabes de él?", le dijo Russell volteando el rostro.

"¡El trató de asesinar a mi padre!"

Tanto Fletcher como Russell la miraron sorprendidos, pero el chico simplemente bajó la cabeza no muy convencido de que eso fuera verdad.

"¿Sabes por qué Kimbley se convirtió en Fuhrer?", le preguntó Al repentinamente mientras Fletcher lo volteaba a ver, "Porque él asesinó a mi padre, el Fuhrer"

Ambos rubios lo miraron con los ojos como platos, pero entonces los State Alchemists rompieron la pared. Al intentó transmutarla de nuevo con la ayuda de Fletcher, pero esta vez los hombres la destruían más rápido.

"¡Nii-San! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!"

El chico apretó los dientes con furia y volteó a ver a Winry, "No sé si puedo confiar en ustedes, pero Fletcher tiene razón en algo, esos hombres no estoy seguro que sepan quiénes somos. Desátame"

La chica lo miró por un momento como debatiéndose si debería hacerlo, pero al ver que Al estaba teniendo problemas contra todos esos hombres, lo desató rápidamente y Russell corrió al lado de su hermano dibujando rápidamente un círculo de transmutación y ayudándolos a reconstruir la pared cada vez que la rompía.

"Debemos escondernos, no pasará mucho antes de que agotemos nuestras energías", le dijo Russell a Al, quien asintió, "Transmuta un sótano, rápido"

Alphonse obedeció y se alejó de la pared para transmutar un sótano, "¡Winry, Fletcher, entren!"

Fletcher se acercó a la chica y ambos entraron en el sótano mientras Al se acercaba a Russell para apoyarlo.

"Debemos entrar los dos al mismo tiempo", le dijo Al tocando de nuevo su círculo de transmutación.

Russell asintió, "A la cuenta de tres transmuta la pared más gruesa que puedas y corremos".

Ambos se concentraron y Russell comenzó el conteo. Ambos salieron corriendo al 3 y se metieron al sótano donde Al rápidamente transmutó la puerta para desaparecerla.

"Debemos irnos de aquí, siendo alquimistas podrían encontrarnos", murmuró Alphonse mientras transmutaba un túnel en una de las paredes y Russell se acercaba a él para ayudarlo.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"…Lejos de aquí al menos"

Winry entonces tomó la mano de Fletcher y se acercó a los dos chicos, "¿Piensas ir al cuartel?"

Al la miró por un momento y luego asintió, por lo que ella se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió también.

"Así Russell podrá ver lo que ocasionó su tío", agregó haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

Fletcher simplemente bajó la mirada mientras ambos adolescentes seguían transmutando el túnel, pero luego se acercó a la entrada del mismo y lo cerró por si algún State Alchemist encontraba el sótano.

"Bien pensado, Fletcher", le dijo Winry poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

………..

El Flame Alchemist chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que Kimbley retrocediera y él pudiera atacarlo entre el polvo que levantó tomándolo por sorpresa y golpeándolo en el rostro, pero el Crimson Alchemist se recuperó rápidamente y lo pateó en un costado. Roy apenas pudo evitar caer al suelo, pero el hombre ya se había lanzado a atacarlo de nuevo.

Ambos pelearon intensamente por algunos segundos sin usar la alquimia, pero pronto se separaron y se miraron a los ojos mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. Kimbley sonrió complacido.

"Exactamente como me imaginé que sería nuestra batalla final"

Roy le devolvió la sonrisa, "Me alegra que encuentres esto divertido"

Kimbley tocó el suelo y creó otra explosión que hizo que Mustang tuviese que alzar un brazo para protegerse los ojos, pero pudo divisar como el hombre se acercó rápidamente a él intentando golpearlo en el abdomen. Roy los esquivó y lo golpeó en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sin embargo, Kimbley puso sus manos a tiempo en el césped para evitar caer completamente, y movió sus piernas haciendo que Mustang perdiese el equilibrio y cayese pesadamente.

El Crimson Alchemist entonces brincó sobre él e intentó tocarlo con sus dos manos, pero el Flame Alchemist logró agarrarlo por los brazos viendo las palmas del hombre demasiado cerca de su rostro. Kimbley sonrió endemoniadamente excitado por lo cerca que veía su venganza mientras Roy entrecerraba los ojos intentando utilizar toda su fuerza para quitarse el hombre de encima.

Cuando sintió que Kimbley se descuidó un momento por la emoción que traía encima, Roy movió una pierna y lo golpeó en el abdomen con su rodilla haciendo que este se echara hacia atrás tratando de aspirar aire.

"Maldito"

Roy simplemente lo miró fijamente respirando entrecortadamente listo por si el hombre lo atacaba. Kimbley iba a tocar el suelo para crear otra explosión, pero Mustang chasqueó sus dedos rápidamente haciendo que tuviera que retroceder e intentarlo de nuevo, pero el Flame Alchemist lo atacó haciendo notorio que él estaba mucho más agotado que el G. de Brigada.

Kimbley corrió hacia él intentando darle un puñetazo, pero Roy lo esquivó fácilmente y chasqueó sus dedos quemando su espalda y haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras lo veía con odio. Se lanzó a atacarlo de nuevo, pero sus movimientos fueron más torpes ya que la rabia le estaba haciendo perder la concentración.

Roy entonces lo empujó y lo miró fijamente haciéndole ver que estaba acabado, por lo que Kimbley abrió los ojos como platos al verse derrotado…no, no podía ser cierto, él era mucho más poderoso que Mustang. Sólo tenía que encontrar su punto débil….

El Crimson Alchemist entonces dio un respingo y sonrió, haciendo que Roy alzara una ceja.

"¿Qué es tan divertido? Estoy a punto de acabar contigo"

Kimbley simplemente dio un suspiro hondo y miró a Mustang retadoramente, "No, aún no"

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr. El Flame Alchemist negó con la cabeza al ver lo cobarde que era siguiéndolo, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver hacia dónde se dirigía: El almacén dónde había dejado a Edward y Hohenheim.

"¡DETENTE!"

El Crimson Alchemist echó una risa corriendo a toda velocidad, Roy intentó alcanzarlo, pero el hombre le llevaba demasiada ventaja. Kimbley entonces llegó hasta al almacén y sin pensarlo usó toda su energía para crear una gran explosión que hizo que el almacén comenzase a derribarse.

Roy abrió vio la escena aterrorizado corriendo aún hacia el lugar, "¡NO!"

…………

Edward pateó en el rostro al último State Alchemist que no había huido del lugar al ver lo poderosos que eran él y Hohenheim, por lo que el chico dio un suspiro y se acercó al hombre secándose el sudor con la manga de su chaqueta.

"Debemos ir a ver si Kimbley no logró escapar"

Hohenheim asintió, pero antes de que ambos dieran un paso, vieron como una luz salió del suelo y un hoyo apareció en el lugar. Ambos miraron confundidos lo que parecía ser un túnel, pero Alphonse entonces salió del lugar de un salto.

"¡¿Al?!"

El chico sonrió contento de que Ed estuviese bien, aunque miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que habían calculado mal la salida, "¡Russell! ¡Te dije que era más atrás!"

Edward miró al rubio confundido, pero hizo los ojos chiquitos cuando escuchó la voz de Tringham, "¡No me regañes! ¡Soy mayor que tu!"

Alphonse ayudó a subir a Winry, por lo que Ed se acercó para ayudar a subir a Fletcher. Sin embargo, ambos rubios se miraron cuestionándose si debían ayudar a Russell. El chico simplemente empuñó su mano.

"¡NI SE LES OCURRA DEJARME AQUÍ!"

Al lo ayudó mientras Edward se ponía de pie, "No deberían estar aquí, la situación es mucho peligrosa pero aún no está bajo contr-"

El chico sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subió exponencialmente al ver a la sonriente Winry enfrente de él, pero dio gracias que Fletcher decidió hablar.

"¿Todavía no ha terminado todo?", le preguntó el niño acercándose a él.

Ed negó con la cabeza, "No, quédense aquí, debo ir a buscar a Kimbley y a Otoosan"

"Si vas a buscar a Oji-San iré contigo", le dijo Russell repentinamente dando un paso adelante.

Edward lo miró por un momento, pero luego desvió la mirada hacia Hohenheim, "Vamos"

"Fletcher, quédate con Winry-Chan y Alphonse-Kun, ahora vuelvo"

El niño asintió y se acercó a Winry mientras ella le echaba una mirada a e Ed y él asentía esbozándole una sonrisa…un tanto sonrojado.

"Al, cuida de ellos"

Alphonse asintió al tiempo que los 3 echaban a correr. Russell miró de reojo a Edward al ver las heridas que tenía y las manchas de sangre en su rostro, pero lo que frunció el ceño.

"Entonces es verdad", dijo repentinamente llamando la atención del rubio, "Intentaron atacar a Oji-San"

"Si, pero no por la razón que tu te imaginas"

"¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de eso"

Edward no contestó, simplemente siguieron corriendo en silencio. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el límite del almacén y Hohenheim juntó sus manos y transmutó una salida rápidamente por la cual él salió primero seguido de ambos rubios.

Sin embargo, Ed se quedó helado cuando notar que Hohenheim se había detenido porque Kimbley, los había visto, pero igual había puesto sus manos en el almacén y provocado una explosión que había comenzado a derrumbar el lugar. Inmediatamente los tres se dieron la media vuelta y corrieron dentro.

Edward vio como la estructura comenzó a tambalearse, por lo que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello hasta que divisó a unos asustados Winry y Fletcher y a Al intentando dibujar un círculo de transmutación.

"¡AL! ¡PROTEGE A WINRY!", le gritó el chico haciendo que los tres diesen un respingo.

Al tomó a la chica quien sin querer soltó a Fletcher haciéndolo caer al suelo demasiado asustado para ponerse de pie.

Russell sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, "¡FLETCHER!"

Sin embargo, el rubio fue alcanzado por una roca en su pierna y cayó al suelo pesadamente. Edward entonces tomó al chico esquivando un enorme pedazo de techo que lo separó de Al y Winry, pero Hohenheim no lo notó al tiempo que se detenía frente a ellos.

"¡AGÁNCHENSE!", les gritó mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba atento los trozos que estaban cayendo. Estaba demasiado cansado para transmutar el almacén y volver a su estado original, pero al menos podría proteger a los chicos con su alquimia.

Winry cerró los ojos mientras Alphonse la abrazaba protegiéndola con su cuerpo, pero el chico vio como Hohenheim logró transmutar las rocas a su alrededor para formar una barrera que tenía que estar renovando cada vez que un pedazo grande caía sobre ellos.

Cuando por fin todo pareció tranquilizarse, Hohenheim cayó en el suelo respirando agitadamente mientras Al se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.

"Hohenheim-San, ¿está bien?", le preguntó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"…Si, solo cansado"

Winry vio a Russell dibujando un círculo de transmutación como pudo en la roca que cayó sobre su pierna para quitarse de la encima mientras daba un gruñido de dolor, por lo que la chica se acercó a él.

"Parece que está rota", le dijo ella al acercarse y ver el ángulo extraño en el que estaba.

Russell cerró los ojos con dolor, pero ella lo movió suavemente acostándolo boca arriba, "Al, transmuta algo para inmovilizarle la pierna"

El chico asintió y rápidamente dibujó un círculo de transmutación para tocar una roca, pero Winry dio un respingo cuando Russell tomó su mano.

"…Fletcher…¿D-Dónde está Fletcher?", le dijo cerrando los ojos intentando aguantar el dolor.

La chica abrió los ojos sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía mientras miraba a su alrededor y solo vio a Hohenheim con una mano en su rostro tratando de calmar su respiración.

"…Edward….¡¿EDWARD?!"

Alphonse y Hohenheim dieron un respingo y miraron alrededor comprobando que el chico no estaba ahí.

"Alphonse-Kun, transmuta esta parte del almacén de vuelta, lo más que puedas, ¡pronto!", le dijo el hombre juntando sus manos.

El chico asintió dejando a Winry inmovilizando rápidamente la pierna de Russell. Dibujó rápidamente un círculo de transmutación y Hohenheim juntó sus manos para ayudarlo intentando usar poca energía.

Sin embargo, el hombre sintió como su cuerpo se congeló al ver a Fletcher en el suelo con una mano en su brazo herido mirando con los ojos aterrizado algo encima de él. Winry notó que debajo del chico había demasiada sangre para ser suya por lo que se acercó a Hohenheim y se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada.

Encima del petrificado Fletcher estaba Edward ensartado en una pipa de metal, con sus brazos colgando y su cabello cubriendo su rostro, pero totalmente inmóvil.

"¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!!"


	45. El Último esfuerzo

Advertencia: Spoiler otra vez por supuesto XD Como dije, no sé qué tan importante sea, pero yo les advierto XD

También quería decirles que comenzaré una nueva historia, ya he puesto el prólogo :D Es un Parental!Roy y Ed por supuesto, pero aún no sé si voy a seguir actualizando en inglés y en español, es bastante cansado XD. Si alguno le gustaría leerla en español, veré si puedo hacer el esfuerzo XD

"**El último esfuerzo"**

Hughes miró a su alrededor con una débil sonrisa. Todos se felicitaban por la victoria ya que los Generales se habían rendido ante los alquimistas y los State Alchemists estaban bajo control de los civiles armados. Había sido duro y hubo muchas bajas, pero por fin lo habían logrado: Habían ganado.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo pendiente, por lo que corrió hasta donde estaba Izumi y Sig, ella tratando de curarle una herida cortante en el hombro.

"Izumi, debemos ir a buscar a Roy y a Edward"

Ella asintió cerrando el vendaje, "Quédate aquí, corazón"

"Ten cuidado"

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y se reunieron con Riza y los demás para adentrarse al cuartel, sin embargo, una explosión hizo que todos se detuvieran. Hughes miró a Riza con los ojos como platos.

"Fue adentro del cuartel", le dijo ella con los ojos como platos.

"¡Vamos!"

Todos echaron a correr seguidos de Alex y Olivia Armstrong dirigiéndose a donde creían haber escuchado la explosión.

…….

Roy se quedó helado por un momento viendo como la bodega iba cayendo en pedazos incapaz de mover un solo dedo por el shock. Escuchó entonces la risa de Kimbley quien se había acercado a él.

"No siempre gana el más fuerte, ¿Eh Mustang?", le dijo casi entre risas para luego echar a correr.

El hombre miró al Crimson Alchemist alejarse, debatiéndose si debería seguirlo para matarlo de una vez por todas o volver a la realidad y tratar de hacer algo para saber si Edward y Hohenheim estaban bien. Su elección fue obvia, por lo que se acercó al almacén y rápidamente dibujó un círculo de transmutación.

Sin embargo, antes de tocarlo, escuchó un grito detrás de él y volteó solo para ver a Scar con su mano derecha en el rostro de Kimbley. Un segundo después, el Crimson Alchemist explotó por dentro y cayó al suelo sin vida.

Roy miró a Scar con los ojos como platos y el hombre le regresó la mirada frunciendo el ceño, pero éste solo se dio la media vuelta y desapareció brincando la barda del cuartel. El Flame Alchemist vio el cuerpo inerte de Kimbley en el suelo por un momento, pero luego tocó el círculo de transmutación para arreglar una parte y poder entrar a la bodega.

El hombre siguió transmutando el lugar poco a poco debido a que no tenía la suficiente energía para arreglar todo el lugar, pero finalmente llegó hasta un lugar que parecía que había sido transmutado para que los pedazos de la edificación no cayeran.

Roy corrió sintiendo alivio ya que estaba seguro que habían sido Hohenheim y Edward, sin embargo, se detuvo en shock al ver la escena frente a él.

Edward había juntado sus manos y cortado el tubo por lo que cayó al suelo de lado sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el choque repentino de dolor. Escuchaba voces, pero no lograba entender qué le decían. Alguien lo tomó para incorporarlo y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la persona que fuese que estuviese detrás de él. Era gracioso, ya no sentía dolor, solo sentía el tubo frío provocándole algunos calambres. Vio a Fletcher frente a él sin poder enfocar bien la mirada, pero sonrió aliviado de que al menos había podido proteger al niño.

" ¡Edward! ¡Edward!", le gritó Hohenheim tomando el rosto del chico en sus manos y notando como sus pupilas se enfocaban y desenfocaban, sin embargo, el chico simplemente los cerró y tosió echando sangre por su boca.

"¡¿CÓMO PASÓ ESTO?!", vociferó Roy recargando el chico sobre él y tratando de contener la histeria que sentía por dentro.

"No hay tiempo para perder la cordura", le dijo él notando toda la sangre que estaba en el suelo, "Edward ha perdido demasiada sangre, debemos hacer algo"

Roy negó con la cabeza, "Debemos llevarlo al hospital, en nuestro entrenamiento siempre se nos dijo que no debemos sacar cualquier cosa que atraviese el cuerpo o la persona herida se desangraría".

Winry dio un chillido y Fletcher se puso detrás de ella a punto del llanto. Edward lo había protegido…era él el que debería estar ahí…

"Winry-Chan, llévese a Fletcher y quédese allá", le ordenó el hombre. La chica asintió y tomó la mano del niño corriendo hacia donde estaba Russell para terminar de inmovilizarle la pierna. "Alphonse-Kun, necesitaré tu ayuda"

Al estaba en shock, pero la voz de Hohenheim lo hizo reaccionar y apenas asintió sintiendo como sus manos temblaban.

Sin embargo, Roy se aferró al chico y negó con la cabeza, "¡¿No estarás pensando en hacer algo aquí?! ¡Estás loco!! ¡No lo permitiré!"

"¡Tranquilízate! ¡No haría nada si no estuviera seguro que es la mejor opción!", le gritó Hohenheim exasperado, "¡Edward ha perdido demasiada sangre, no llegará al hospital!"

El Flame Alchemist puro los ojos en blanco…eso no podía ser posible, "¡¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?!"

"Le vamos a sacar la pipa y yo transmutaré la herida para parar la hemorragia y salvar sus órganos"

Tanto Alphonse como Roy lo miraron en shock, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, "¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARÁS!"

Sin embargo, el pelinegro sintió la mano con el guante cubierto de sangre se posó en su brazo, "…C-C…on-nfía…e-en el….p-p…or…f-favo..r", le dijo con una voz que apenas parecía un murmuro ya que el chico no podía aspirar más aire para hablar más alto. Puso todo su esfuerzo en no cerrar los ojos ya que sentía que si lo hacía, no los podría abrir de nuevo.

Roy sintió que su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y se aferró al chico. ¿De verdad esta era la única opción? ¿Podía confiar en que Hohenheim sabía lo que estaba haciendo?, "…Esta bien"

Hohenheim asintió, "Deja que Alphonse-Kun sujete a Edward, ¡rápido!" le dijo a Roy quien solo asintió y le entregó el chico al adolescente, "Alphonse-Kun, no lo sueltes, no importa lo que pase".

Al asintió demasiado nervioso para articular alguna palabra, por lo que Hohenheim miró a Roy frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú debes sacarle la pipa, yo debo estar listo para tocar la herida cuando el metal salga de su cuerpo"

Roy sintió un escalofrío, pero se arrodilló y tomó la pipa tratando de controlar cómo sus manos temblaban violentamente, "Estarás bien Edward, te lo prometo"

El rubio esbozó una débil sonrisa y tosió de nuevo sintiendo como sangre pasaba por su garganta y caía sobre su ropa, por lo que Hohenheim se acercó a él, "Ya no hay tiempo, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡Tres!"

Alphonse sujetó a su amigo usando toda la fuerza que tenía cuando Roy comenzó a jalar la pipa. Winry escuchó los gritos de dolor de Edward y abrazó a Fletcher quien se había tapado los oídos demasiado asustado.

Roy cerró los ojos sintiendo como no podría soportar por mucho tiempo más esto, sintiendo como le sacaba la pipa del cuerpo de su hijo y este pataleaba intentando zafarse. Por fin el metal salió completamente y Hohenheim rápidamente tocó la herida transmutándola y cerrándola.

Sin embargo, Edward cerró los ojos y Alphonse lo sujetó para que no cayese al suelo, se había desmayado.

"Rápido, salgamos de aquí, no pude curar la herida del todo pero ahora tiene una oportunidad"

El G. de Brigada entonces se puso de pie y cargó a Edward sin importar cómo su cuerpo se quejó por el peso del chico. Hohenheim entonces fue transmutando el lugar hasta que lograron salir de ahí.

"Alphonse-Kun, quédate con Winry-Chan", le dijo Hohenheim mientras corría al lado de Roy.

El chico solo los vio alejarse, pero apretó los dientes con rabia y se dio la media vuelta para volver a donde estaba la chica y el estúpido de Russell herido.

Roy vio enfrente de él como Hughes y los demás venían corriendo hacia ellos, pero el Coronel hizo los ojos como platos al ver toda la sangre que tenía Edward sobre él.

"¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!"

"No tengo tiempo para explicar nada, vayan a la bodega destruida, los chicos ocupan su ayuda, nosotros nos encargaremos de Edward"

Sin embargo, Izumi se echó a correr con Hohenheim y Roy mientras Hughes y los demás veían como se alejaban.

"Dime por favor que Edward está bien", le dijo ella viendo lo pálido que estaba el chico.

Ninguno de los dijo nada, por lo que la mujer simplemente corrió a su lado guardando silencio. Sin embargo, cuando salieron del cuartel, Hohenheim tomó del brazo a Roy.

"Al hospital no, debe estar lleno de heridos, el centro médico queda cerca"

Roy asintió y siguió a Hohenheim hasta que llegaron al lugar. Las secretarias los dejaron pasar y los tres corrieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la sala de quirófanos. Hohenheim se acercó a una de las salas donde notó que uno de sus compañeros estaba analizando unas radiografías y tocó el cristal con desesperación.

El hombre vio a Hohenheim y salió del quirófano confundido al ver el estado en que estaba, "Hohenhien, ¿qué sucede?"

"Majhal, por favor, opera a mi hijo"

El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver detrás de Hohenheim a Roy cargando el chico ensangrentado, por lo que asintió y entró al quirófano dando algunas órdenes. Unas enfermeras entonces aparecieron con una camilla y le indicaron al pelinegro que recostara al chico en ella.

Izumi se acercó al rubio mientras las enfermeras lo preparaban y le quitó unos mechones del rostro cariñosamente, "Más te vale que abras los ojos de nuevo"

Las mujeres se llevaron a Edward y los tres adultos quedaron fuera de la sala viendo como los cirujanos se acercaban al chico para preparar todo. Roy recargó la frente en el cristal y cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente, por lo que Hohenheim le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Siéntate, parece que te vas a desmayar en cualquier segundo"

El hombre sonrió, "Así me siento", le dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla al lado de Izumi, "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para cerrar la herida de Edward? No es alquimia común"

"No, no es alquimia común, es Retanjutsu, otro tipo de alquimia que es más efectivo para su uso en la medicina", le dijo mientras se quitaba los lentas para limpiarlos un poco, "No lo he aprendido del todo, fue por eso que no pude cerrar bien la herida"

Roy sonrió aliviado de haber escuchado la petición de su hijo, al parecer el hombre era una alquimista más que extraordinario. Izumi escuchó la conversación y agachó la cabeza…si hubiera ido a buscarlos cuando notó que habían desaparecido…

"Por ahora, solo nos queda esperar", le dijo Hohenheim dando un suspiro.

"…Odio esperar"

………

Edward sintió como el viento movía su cabello y abrió los ojos. Había dormido bien, por lo que se levantó y fue al río y se lavó un poco la cara antes de comenzar a explorar de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor y dio un suspiro casi de exasperación, solo había pasto y árboles. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía en el lugar ya, pero si sabía que había sido mucho.

Ya había intentando recodar qué había pasado y cómo rayos había llegado ahí, pero era totalmente inútil. Recordó lo de la pipa…pero luego de eso todo fue borroso. ¿Quizá estaba soñando…o muerto? Pues todo era demasiado extraño para no estar muerto...¿quizá así era el paraíso en el que él no creía? Pues para ser un paraíso, sentía que algo estaba mal y no podía identificar qué.

Siguió explorando mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio nada más que árboles y pasto, otro día sin encontrar algo que pudiera explicarle que hacía ahí….

Sin embargo, de repente sintió un dolor punzante en su costado por lo que se llevó ambas manos para intentar controlarlo, pero fue tan agudo que cayó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, notó rápidamente que estaba en otro lugar.

"…Oh no…"

Así es. Estaba en el hospital de nuevo. El chico sintió el dolor punzante todavía cerca de su estómago, por lo intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Ed notó que tenía una máscara de oxígeno y de nuevo estaba el incesante pitido, pero por fin sintió que estaba recobrando el control de su cuerpo.

Edward movió la cabeza y vio a Roy con la cabeza sobre sus brazos sobre la cama dormido y Hohenheim sentado en el sillón claramente dormido también. Escuchó voces fuera de la habitación, reconociendo la de Winry, la de Al, la de Izumi…y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle así que cerró los ojos intentando controlar el dolor.

El chico movió su mano tocando el brazo de Roy quien despertó casi asustado, pero se puso de pie cuando vio a Edward despierto. El hombre apretó la mano del chico y bajó la cabeza.

"…Gracias…", dijo Roy en voz baja, pero rápidamente notó el gesto de dolor del chico, por lo que tocó el timbre para llamar a la enfermera.

Hohenheim entonces se despertó y se acercó a la cama sonriendo al ver al chico despierto. En ese momento el Doctor Majhal y otros dos hombres entraron a la habitación seguidos de dos enfermeras. Roy y Hohenheim se hicieron a un lado, pero uno de los doctores les pidió que salieran de la habitación.

Cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí, todos se pusieron de pie y los miraron inquirentes ya que el hecho de que los doctores entraran solo podía significa dos cosas: O Edward había despertado…o lo peor.

Roy sonrió débilmente, por lo que todos dieron un suspiro aliviados. Winry sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, por lo que Ross la abrazó para que se tranquilizara. Algunos minutos pasaron mientras todos esperaban a que salieran los doctores, Roy miraba la puerta fijamente moviendo su pie, por lo que Riza se acercó a él.

"Todo estará bien, Roy, tranquilízate", le dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"…Solo quisiera que dijeran algo"

Finalmente, el Doctor Majhal abrió la puerta mientras los demás salían de la habitación, sin embargo, miró confundido a Hohenheim y a Roy, "Edward estará bien, pero solo puedo dejar pasar a uno por ahora"

Roy miró a Hohenheim, quien solo asintió, por lo que el pelinegro entró en la habitación mientras el doctor Majhal se acercaba al hombre rubio para explicarle lo que había pasado.

Mustang tomó asiento al lado de la cama del chico, quien parecía más relajado y le habían quitado la máscara de oxígeno. Edward volteó a verlo y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"Me dijeron que estabas trepando las paredes", le dijo el chico en voz baja.

Roy casi echó una risa, pero negó con la cabeza, "De hecho estaba quemando cabezas ya que no me querían decir nada a menos que Hohenheim preguntara"

El chico sonrió apenado, "Lamento haberte preocupado…una vez más"

"Solo importa que estés bien", le dijo recargando su mentón en sus brazos mientras veía como el chico fijaba la mirada en el techo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Roy puso una mirada seria y bajó la cabeza, "Gracias a Hohenheim, pudieron salvarte la vida…pero estuviste en coma por una semana"

El chico cerró los ojos…así que eso había sido.

"Hey, te tengo buenas noticias"

El chico volteó la cabeza ligeramente y alzó una ceja, "Antes de eso…dime qué paso con Kimbley", Roy abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta, pero luego desvió la mirada, "…No lo mataste, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no", le dijo quitándose algunos mechones del rostro, "…Scar lo hizo"

El chico se le quedó mirando por un momento, "¿Scar?", Roy asintió, "…Supongo que no puedo culparlo"

"Por desgracia escapó", le dijo con pesar, "Pero seguramente no pondrán demasiado empeño en buscarlo después de lo que hizo"

Ed sonrió, "Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho tú"

"No planeaba hacerlo, pero después de lo que te hizo, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo"

El chico cerró los ojos ya que sintió una punzada de dolor que hizo que Roy se alarmara, pero el chico movió la mano indicándole que ya había pasado.

"Me decías que tenías buenas noticias"

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo por un momento, pero decidió hacerle caso, "La primera, es que ganamos. Hubo muchas bajas por ambas partes, pero la familia está bien". Edward sonrió complacido, "Y como Kimbley está muerto y muchos de los Generales fueron atrapados, habrá una restructuración"

Ed abrió los ojos con sorpresa, "…¿Eres el nuevo Fuhrer?"

Roy sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza, "No, Bradley de nuevo es el Fuhrer, pero me ha nombrado General"

"…¿General?...¿No…Mayor…o Teniente?"

"No, sólo General"

"Felicidades, eres oficialmente el nuevo perro del Fuhrer", le dijo el chico cerrando un ojo ya que intentó moverse y sintió otra punzada de dolor.

Roy lo miró acusatoriamente, "No te muevas, fue grave lo que te pasó"

Edward asintió, "¿Entonces todos están bien?"

"Todos y todo está bien", le dijo mientras le quitaba un mechón del rostro, "Hay mucho trabajo por delante, pero estoy seguro que todo se arreglará"

El chico dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a su padre con una sonrisa. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podrían descansar de tener que estar con los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo.

"Edward"

El chico dio un respingo y volteó a ver a su padre que tenía un gesto más bien preocupado, por lo que alzó una ceja.

"Nunca vuelvas a preocuparme así"

Ed sonrió y asintió. "Lo intentaré, lo prometo"

Roy sonrió ante el 'lo intentaré', pero sabía que no podía pedirle más, por lo que se puso de pie y abrazó al chico intentando no lastimarlo. Ed le regresó el abrazo como pudo y se sintió de nuevo como un niño en los brazos de su padre…y se sentía particularmente bien.

El hombre tomó asiento de nuevo y miró a Ed por un momento, "…Pareces más bajito recostado ahí"

Edward lo miró enfadado, "Te aprovechas porque no puedo hacer nada, pero ya lo pagarás"

Roy sonrió, por lo que el chico desvió la mirada molesto. Ese era su hijo.

……….


	46. Epílogo: Sus vidas perfectas

"**Epílogo: Sus vidas perfectas"**

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Elysia!"

La niña brincó sobre los brazos de Edward emocionada, "¡Onii-Chan! ¡Llegas tarde!"

Ed la abrazó cariñosamente, "Recuerda que ahora vive una mujer con nosotros", le susurró por lo que niña rió divertida.

El rubio bajó a la niña para que Winry, Roy y Riza la abrazaran mientras saludaba a todos los que ya estaban en la casa…notando que habían sido los últimos en llegar. Alphonse se acercó a él rodeado de niñas con una falsa sonrisa.

"¡Miren, él es el FullMetal Alchemist!"

Las niñas se le quedaron viendo al chico por un momento, pero luego corrieron hacia él y lo agarraron de los brazos.

"¡Eres Edward, ¿verdad?! ¡El amigo de Elysia-Chan!"

"¡Ven a sentarte con nosotras!"

Ed alzó una ceja y vio al ahora sonriente Al contento de haberse podido librar de las niñas, "Esto no se quedará así"

Sin embargo, Winry se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo con ojos endemoniados, "Niñas, él viene conmigo, así que atrás!"

"¡Oye! ¡Tú estás muy vieja para él!"

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y discretamente se zafó de Winry para alejarse de ella cuando vio que estaba a punto de explotar como un volcán. Y no se equivocó, apenas se alejó la chica se puso a pelear con las niñas quienes parecían tener un espíritu luchador invencible.

"Parece que nos libramos de ellas al menos", le dijo Alphonse dando un suspiro, "Tengo una hora lidiando con ellas"

"Eso te pasa por llegar temprano"

El chico dio un suspiro mientras Ed saludaba a Gracia y a los que les faltaban. La casa estaba llena de gente y eso que era algo grande. De repente vio a Hughes con una cámara de fotografía captando todos los momentos del noveno aniversario de su pequeña consentida.

"Hughes-San, tiene suerte que a Elysia-Chan no le moleste que la acose"

"No la estoy acosando, estoy guardando todos estos momentos para la prosperidad", le dijo tomando otra fotografía.

Sin embargo, el hombre dio un respingo cuando vio que Fletcher se acercó a la niña. Edward lo notó y alzó una ceja, "¿Qué sucede?"

"…Ese niño….quiere quitarme a mi Elysia…"

"...Son un poco pequeños para que 'te la quite', ¿no?"

Hughes empuñó una mano, "No, creo que a Elysia le gusta, iré a separarlos", dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero Ed lo agarró del brazo.

"¡Hughes-San! Vamos…no se ven tan mal juntos", le dijo intentando hacerlo enojar, lo cual logró ya que el hombre había fruncido el ceño y comenzado a jalar su brazo para zafarse.

Roy entonces se acercó viendo confundido la escena, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Toma", le dijo Edward entregándole el brazo de Hughes, "Intenta evitar que eche a Fletcher de la fiesta"

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo enojado que parecía su amigo por algo así. Winry entonces apareció y jaló a Edward del brazo.

"Ven, por fin me pude librar de ellas"

La chica lo llevó hasta el balcón de la casa asomándose para comprobar que las niñas no los habían seguido.

"Mocosas, estas niñas de hoy me dan miedo", le dijo ella acercándose al chico, quien solo sonrió. "Mira, que lindo está el cielo hoy"

Ambos miraron el panorama estrellado, era una noche particularmente bonita con luna llena. Edward cerró los ojos sintiendo el viendo fresco mover su cabello mientras Winry agarraba su mano y recargaba su cabeza en su brazo.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa constelación de 3 estrellas?", le preguntó ella repentinamente.

"Cinturón de Orión, es una de las más comunes"

Edward recargó su cabeza en el cabello de ella mientras ambos miraban el firmamento en silencio por un momento. Sin embargo, Ross apareció detrás de ellos casi dándose la media vuelta ya que los había interrumpido, pero sabía que si no hablaba vendrían todas las niñas detrás de Edward.

"Winry, Elysia quiere que las ayudes a disfrazarse de princesas…o algo así"

La chica sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente por lo que Ed sonrió sintiendo pena por ella, "Voy en un momento"

Ross asintió y entró a la casa de nuevo mientras Winry se llevaba una mano a la frente casi en frustración.

"Eres la dama de honor de la cumpleañera, no puedes quejarte", le dijo el chico por lo que la chica le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

"Ahora vuelvo", le dijo ella resignada.

Ambos se dieron un beso en los labios y la chica entró a la casa. Edward la miró alejarse con una sonrisa, hasta que vio que su padre venía caminando hacía él, por lo que volteó el rostro sonrojado. Roy no puedo evitar reír un poco hasta que llegó a su lado y volteó hacia el cielo.

"No puedo creer que te sigas apenando por eso"

"…Déjame en paz"

Ambos escucharon gritos dentro de la casa y voltearon a ver qué estaba pasando, pero solamente era Hughes persiguiendo a varios niños que querían jugar con Elysia.

"…¿Para qué invita a niños si los va a tratar así?", le preguntó Ed casi entre risas.

"Creo que es Gracia quien los invita"

Ambos voltearon hacia el cielo de nuevo y se quedaron en silencio por un momento. El chico acomodó un mechón de su cabello y sonrió.

"¿Puedes creer que hace apenas un año todo esto fue destruido por atacar a Kimbley?"

Roy sonrió y bajó la cabeza, "Me parece más sorprendente que hace apenas un año todos estuvimos en peligro de morir y ahora todo eso parezca tan lejano"

Edward miró de reojo a su padre, "Siendo parte de la milicia, nosotros estamos en peligro de morir todos los días"

"…Sabes que no es lo mismo"

El chico asintió y sonrió, "¿Mañana te vas de viaje entonces?"

"Si, el Fuhrer hará un viaje al Norte y me pidió que fuera con él"

"Me saludas a Olivia-San", le dio él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"…Claro…si no me amenaza con su espada si me acerco a ella"

El rubio echó una risa y movió un mechón de cabello de su rostro, "¿Crees que esta paz dure?"

Roy volteó a verlo algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió, "No lo sé, pero pienso disfrutarla mientras dure". El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos voltearon hacia el cielo de nuevo, pero Roy entonces se aclaró la garganta, "…Tengo que hablarte de algo más"

Ya que el tono de voz de su padre sonaba serio, el chico lo miró un tanto preocupado, "¿Qué sucede?"

"…Bueno…nunca te he preguntado esto antes…", Roy tragó saliva y pasó una mano por su cabello, "Pero…¿qué piensas de tener…ya sabes…hermanos?"

El chico se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos por un momento, pero luego tuvo que aguantarse una risa, "¿Riza está…?". Roy titubeó por un momento, pero luego asintió, "…Mientras sea una hermana, no hay problema"

El hombre sonrió un tanto aliviado y pasó su mano por el cabello del chico despeinándolo un poco. Sin embargo, notó la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Edward.

"¿Riza no te disparó cuando se enteró?"

"…No porque le quité su arma cuando comencé a sospechar"

"Hombre listo"

Roy puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico acercándolo mientras ambos miraban hacia el cielo por un momento.

"Esto parece….demasiado perfecto, ¿no te parece?", le dijo Ed repentinamente, "Nuestras vidas siempre han estado llenas de problemas"

"Quizá, pero ha comenzado a gustarme esta perfección"

Edward asintió satisfecho por la respuesta, pero en ese momento, Hughes salió al balcón.

"Edward, mi princesa quiere un príncipe y no pienso dejar que sea ese niño Fletcher, ¿puedes ser tú?"

El chico sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su frente, pero asintió, "Te veo adentro…si las amigas de Elysia no me encierran por ahí"

Roy sonrió divertido y vio al chico alejarse…o más bien vio como Hughes lo secuestraba. El hombre notó que Izumi le echó una mirada matadora, por lo que Maes soltó a Edward y luego escuchó un alboroto dentro.

Si, de verdad podría acostumbrarse a esta perfección.

**FIN**

……….

Bueno, creo que un gracias no sería suficiente por haber seguido este fic tan largo, pero ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el final tipo Disney XD, lo siento, me gustan los finales felices XD.

Muchísimas gracias en verdad, para los que me siguieron desde el primer capítulo o por los que comenzaron hace poco, muchísimas gracias y espero que haya sido de su agrado :D


End file.
